


The Once & Future Queen

by SwanQueenEverAfter



Series: The Swan-Mills Saga [5]
Category: Merlin - freeform - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 103,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenEverAfter/pseuds/SwanQueenEverAfter
Summary: With Emma banished to the past, Regina must pick up the pieces of her life and hope that the Savior will one day return to her.Meanwhile, Camelot seeks to move on from its recent troubles as the knights continue their search for Morgana and Morgause.Ella learns more about her newfound family while Henry tries to keep peace amongst the Mills women.Emma, Mulan and Tiger Lily struggle to return home, striving not to change the past for fear of altering the present.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Henry Mills & Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Henry Mills & Emma Swan & Original Character(s), Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Gabrielle/Xena, Henry Mills/Ella, Mulan/Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Will Scarlet/Queen Tiana
Series: The Swan-Mills Saga [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411807
Comments: 99
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Swan-Mills Saga returns for its Fifth and Final act!

**Enchanted Forest. Past. King Leopold’s Palace.**  
_(Regina sits alone weeping, looking down at the ring Daniel gave to her.)_  
**Regina:** _(Softly:)_ “Daniel.”  
**Henry Sr:** “There you are. I’ve been looking all over for you. How are you enjoying your new home?”  
**Regina:** “You mean my new prison.”  
**Henry Sr:** _(Sighs:)_ “Oh, Regina. _(Sits beside her:)_ It doesn’t have to be.”  
**Regina:** “I lost everything, Daddy. My love, my future. _(Places the ring on her finger:)_ My happiness is buried with Daniel.”  
**Henry Sr:** “You still have a future, Regina. You’re Queen, that’s every girl’s dream.”  
**Regina:** “No, it was mother’s. My dream was to love, Daddy. True Love! And now it’s gone.”  
**Henry Sr:** “The King is a good man. Kind. Fair. You can learn to love him and his daughter Snow White.”  
**Regina:** “No, I can’t. I will never love again. And no one will ever love me.”

**Storybrooke. Present.**  
_(Regina is seated on a park bench lost in her thoughts. Henry sits beside her not saying anything, just simply being there for his mother.)_

__

_(Seeing Alice approach from a distance, Henry gets up to meet her.)_  
**Henry:** "Hey.”  
**Alice:** “Hey. How’s she doing?”  
**Henry:** “Inconsolable, as you can imagine.”  
**Alice:** “Poor thing.”  
**Henry:** “Yeah.”  
**Alice:** “Look, I know this is going to sound insensitive and selfish, but do you have any idea how much longer she expects Zelena to look after Maria? I mean I get it, Zelena offered and loves looking after her, but with Maleficent gone and Robin pretty much in charge of the bar, she really needs her Mum’s help. I’m there as much as I can be but, I love my job at the library and I’d hate to have to give it up.”  
**Henry:** _(Nods:)_ “I got it, don’t worry, I’ll talk to her. I should’ve stepped up sooner. Maria’s my sister after all. I’ll take care of it.”  
**Alice:** “Thanks, Henry. _(Looks over to Regina:)_ Give her my love, won’t you?”  
**Henry:** “Yeah.”  
_(Henry heads back to his mom as Alice walks away feeling somewhat guilty.)_  
****

**The Dragon’s Lair.**  
_(While Zelena rocks Maria in her arms, Robin works on her new drinks menu.)_  
**Robin:** “There, finished. Do you want to try something from the new ‘Wanderlust Menu’? It’s inspired by all the best drinks I had on my travels.”  
**Robin Hood:** _(Leans over to look:)_ “Impressive list.”  
**Zelena:** _(Also looking:)_ “Oh, is that an Indian drink I see?”  
**Robin:** “It is, and it’s made with real rose petals. It’ll blow your mind. Such a beautiful country. They have these sprightly trees called Arunchal Hopea. They went extinct nearly 20 years ago. People thought they’d make good fence posts.”  
**Robin Hood:** “That’s terrible. But that’s what people do. They destroy things.  
Having lived most of my adult life outdoors, I can honestly say there’s no greater pest than humanity.”  
**Robin:** _(Snorts:)_ “That’s odd coming from a legendary champion of the people.”  
**Robin Hood:** “Wrong Robin Hood, my dear. I believe you’re thinking of your father.”  
**Robin:** “Hm.”  
**Zelena:** “Speaking of fatherhood, don’t you think I look wonderful with a babe in my arms? Kinda makes you think, doesn’t it?”  
**Robin Hood:** “Uh… not really.”  
**Zelena:** “Oh come on, don’t you wonder what our child would look like?”  
**Robin:** “Um, hello?!”  
**Zelena:** “Oh, yeah. Sorry, darling.”  
_(Robin shakes her head then goes to hang up the new menu.)_

**Swan-Mills House.**  
_(Ella opens the front door and finds Drizella and Anastasia standing there.)_  
**Ella:** “Anastasia. Drizella. What are you doing here?”  
**Drizella:** “I’ll tell you what I’m not doing. _(Points to a box at her feet:)_ Carrying that any further.”  
**Anastasia:** “We found some old stuff of Cecelia’s that we don’t remember. We though maybe some of it belonged to you.”  
**Drizella:** “If you want it, you can take it.”  
**Ella:** _(Steps aside to allow them entry:)_ “Come on in. It’s nice to see you two.”  
**Drizella:** “We would’ve been here earlier, but I just carried a box full of stuff to your doorstep.”  
**Anastasia:** “Oh, calm down. I offered to magic us here.”  
**Drizella:** “Yeah, right and give you a chance to show off to Ella? Make sure she chooses you as her favourite sister?”  
_(They walk towards the kitchen.)  
_**Anastasia:** “Hey, I found the box to begin with. Didn’t even get a thank you.”  
**Ella:** “All right you two, no one’s playing favourites. So, why are you really here? To talk about Mom?”  
**Drizella:** “Hey, we’re your family. You remember, that thing you were so desperate to find? Do you even care why we’re here?”  
**Anastasia:** “We came to see how you’re holding up. You know, it’s been a week now since Emma disappeared.”  
**Ella:** _(Dryly:)_ “Really? I hadn’t realised.”  
**Drizella:** “Woah, okay, tap your brakes, Ella. We get that you’re still processing.”  
**Anastasia:** “You gained two sisters and lost a mother-in-law on the same day. It’s a lot to wrap your head around.”  
**Drizella:** “Especially since you accused your other mother-in-law of murder.”  
**Ella:** _(Smiles, despite herself:)_ “Yeah, well, everybody has problems.”  
**Drizella:** “Exactly, so quit wallowing in self-pity and take a look through this box we brought you. _(Knocks the lid of the box off:)_ There could be something in here to cheer you up. _(Pulls out a ragged looking doll:)_ Like this thing, for example.”  
**Ella:** _(Stares at the doll:)_ “It…It’s Beatrice. _(Reaching out for it:)_ I never thought I’d see her again. I can’t believe she kept this.”  
**Drizella:** “I figured she was second hand. I just had no idea she belonged to you.”  
**Ella:** _(Pulls Drizella into a hug:)_ “Thank you, so so much.”  
**Anastasia:** “Our childhood seems like so long ago. Almost like another world.”  
**Ella:** “Mm. Exactly like another world in my case.”  
**Drizella:** “So, what does a girl have to do to get a drink around here?”  
**Ella:** _(Wipes her eyes:)_ “Sorry, what would you like?”  
**Drizella:** “Well if we’re going to talk about the past, we’d better make it something strong, right?”  
**Anastasia:** “Drizzy, it’s eleven in the morning.”  
**Drizella:** “Right, which means it has to be five o’clock somewhere.”  
****

**Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
_(Tiger Lily and Mulan discuss their options while Emma walks ahead of them.)_  
**Tiger Lily:** “We could contact the Fairies, there’s a good chance Blue and the others might have some ideas.”  
**Mulan:** “I thought the time-travel spell had never been done before Zelena? Surely if the Fairies knew anything about it they’d spend most of their days going back in time to fix things.”  
**Tiger Lily:** “That’s true, but they could still help us.”  
**Emma:** _(Stops walking:)_ “We’re not asking the Fairies for help. _(Turns to face them:)_ Not only did they ruin Rumplestiltskin’s life the moment he was born, but they stood by and did nothing while Regina’s life crumbled around her.”  
**Tiger Lily:** “But you-”  
**Emma:** “No! You above all know how the Fairies work. It’s because of your actions that we ended up being stuck here in the past! If you hadn’t taken Morgause away to be raised by the High Priestesses-”  
**Tiger Lily:** “Then Uther would’ve killed her.”  
**Emma:** “And so this is better?!”  
**Mulan:** “Emma…”  
**Emma:** “We’re trapped here in the past not knowing where or when we even are! And I’ve already been through this crap before!”  
**Tiger Lily:** _(Calmly:)_ “I know. Which is why I’m not worried.”  
**Emma:** “Of course you’re not! You don’t have a family waiting for you back home! You don’t have a wife you love more than the air you breathe or a daughter you promised never to spend a day of her life away from!”

**Mulan:** “Hey! _(Steps between Tiger Lily and Emma:)_ Back off, Emma. You’re not the only one with someone they love back home, all right? Screaming at each other isn’t going to achieve anything other than attract unwanted attention. So why don’t we all take a moment to calm down, then think of a way to get us home.”  
**Tiger Lily:** _(Sees a carriage approaching:)_ “Quickly, hide yourselves.”  
_(The three women hurry from the roadside to duck behind some trees. As the carriage passes, a familiar face stares out from the window.)_  
**Mulan:** “Who was that?”  
**Tiger Lily:** “King Leopold.”  
**Mulan:** “Leopold?”  
**Emma:** _(Amazed:)_ “My Grandfather.”  
**Tiger Lily:** “Well, at least that gives us some idea of ‘when’ we are.”  
**Mulan:** _(Stares back to see the spires of the palace behind them:)_ “The Dark Palace. Do you think Regina’s in there?”  
_(Emma stares hopefully back at the palace, momentarily excited by the thought of seeing some version of her wife.)_  
**Emma:** _(Shakes her head, determined:)_ “Well if she is we’re not going anywhere near her. I won’t jeopardise our chances of returning home to our timeline by seeing Regina here in the past.”  
**Tiger Lily:** _(Smiles supportively:_ ) “Good thinking. Since you’ve been in this situation before, we’ll follow your lead.”  
**Mulan:** “Agreed. So where should we go?”  
**Emma:** _(Takes a moment to think:)_ “We head into town. We need to put as much distance between us and the palace as possible. Then we can find a place to eat and come up with a plan. I’m starving and can’t think on an empty stomach.”  
_(With that, they continue down the long dirt road, Leopold’s carriage fading into the distance ahead of them.)  
_****

**Plains of Denaria. Present.  
**_(A cloaked figure struggles to pull a horse cart along a dusty road. Four nights approach on horseback.)_  
**Sir Leon:** “Halt! _(The cloaked woman stops:)_ Stay where you are. _(The woman sets down the cart handles as the knights dismount, Sir Elyan among them:)_ Where are you headed?”  
**Woman:** “The Seas of Meredor.”

**Sir Leon:** “What’s in the cart? _(The woman says nothing. Sir Leon motions for the other knights to search it and the woman finally turns around:)_ Lady Morgana.”  
_(Morgana uses her magic to throw each of the knights to the ground. She looks around, pulls off her hood and pulls down a blanket in the cart.)  
_**Morgana:** “Are you alright?”  
**Morgause:** “Yes, thank you, Sister. But we must hurry. Night is nearly upon us. _(Morgause turns her face towards Morgana, revealing a hideous deformity to the right side of her face:)_ And we still have far to go.”

**Camelot. Council Chambers.  
**_(Sir Leon and Sir Elyan ride into the square and report to Guinevere and the Council.)  
_**Sir Leon:** “The reports are true, Your Majesty. We caught up with Morgana on the Plains of Denaria.”  
**Guinevere:** “Was she alone?”  
**Sir Elyan:** _(Shakes head:)_ “There was someone else.”  
**Guinevere:** “Morgause.”  
**Sir Elyan:** “We couldn’t be sure.”  
_(A man speaks from the shadows.)  
_**Agravaine:** “Where was Morgana heading?”  
**Sir Leon:** “To the Seas of Meredor.”  
**Lancelot:** “Isle of the Blessed.”  
_(Agravaine steps into the light.)  
_**Agravaine:** “I’ll send out patrols at first light.”  
**Guinevere:** “Thank you, Agravaine.”  
**Sir Leon:** _(To Agravaine:)_ “Sire, you should know her powers have grown. Sir Bertrand and Sir Montague are both dead.”  
**Guinevere:** “Keep me informed of any developments.” _  
(The councilmen all bow and exit. Agravaine and Lancelot remain.)_  
**Agravaine:** “We knew she couldn’t stay hidden forever. Mustn’t live in fear, Guinevere. Camelot is strong. If Morgana were to act, we’d be ready for her.”  
**Guinevere:** “You’re right, of course. I’m grateful for your counsel as always, Agravaine.”  
**Agravaine:** “I made a promise to Morgana’s mother that I’d always be there for her, but this path she’s on now… The only way to save her is to purge Morgana of this darkness that has overtaken her soul.”  
_(Guinevere nods and exits alongside Lancelot.)  
_****

**Seas of Meredor.  
**_(Morgana helps Morgause limp out of the cart in the foggy wood.)_  
**Morgause:** “The Isle of the Blessed. _(Morgana helps Morgause to the dock. A ferryman waits for them by a longboat. He holds out his hand. Morgause places a coin in it:)_ You know where we wish to go.” _(The sisters huddle in the boat, the ferryman at the helm, as it glides across the sea.)_

**The Enchanted Forest. Past.  
**_(Tinker Bell and Regina walk down an alleyway. They stop outside of a tavern.)  
_**Tinker Bell:** “Inside here, lies the beginning of your happiness. All the pain in your past will be just that. The past.”  
_(Tinker Bell walks to a window.)  
_**Regina:** “I just need a moment.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “You’re nervous. I get it. But look! _(With his back turned to them a man is sitting inside:)_ That must be him. _(Regina steps in to take a look at him herself. The man raises his right arm so that a waitress can refill his cup. A lion tattoo can be seen on his right arm:)_ The guy with the lion tattoo.”  
**Regina:** _(Doubtfully:)_ “That’s him?”  
**Tinker Bell:** “The Pixie dust lead us to this tavern and it never lies. Come on, who else could it be? This is your chance at love and happiness. A fresh start. No baggage. You can let go of all the anger that weighs you down. Now, get him.”  
**Regina:** _(Takes a deep breath:)_ “Okay. Okay, I can do this. I can be happy.”  
**Tinker Bell:** “I know you can. Go.” _  
(Tinker Bell leaves. Walking back down the alleyway, she stops at the sound of her name.)  
_**Tiger Lily:** “Hey, Tink.” _(Tiger Lily steps into the light.)  
_**Tinker Bell:** “Tiger Lily? What are you doing here?”  
**Tiger Lily:** _(Smiling:)_ “It’s a long story. Come, we mustn’t be seen here.”  
_(Tiger Lily leads Tinker Bell down a side street and out of sight.)_  
****

**Meanwhile…**  
_(Regina hesitates a moment longer outside the tavern, then opens the door. The man with the lion tattoo rejoices with a group of other men, sharing a drink with them. Regina watches the scene for a moment, then with overwhelming fear, she closes the door and flees. Regina rushes around a corner and bumps into someone, knocking them over.)_  
**Regina:** “Oh! I’m so sorry, are you all right?”  
**Emma:** _(Staring up at her, eyes wide, panicked:)_ “I… _(Gulps:)_ I’m fine.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Storybrooke. Present. Mayor’s Office.**  
 _(Snow White sits down with the brand new Reporter for the Daily Mirror.)_  
 **Reporter:** “So, Snow White, tell us about what’s been happening in Storybrooke recently?”  
 **Snow White:** “Well, as you know it’s been a pretty tough time for our family and Storybrooke’s community as a whole. The last time Emma went back in time, she was back before any of us could notice, but it’s been a week already and we just don’t know when she’ll return.”  
 **Reporter:** “You say ‘when’ as if you’re certain Emma will be back?”  
 **Snow White:** _(Nods:)_ “Absolutely. There’s not a doubt in my mind that Emma will be back.”  
 **Reporter:** “What makes you so sure?”  
 **Snow White:** “Because that’s what we do in our family. We find each other. Always.”  
 **Reporter:** “I see. Moving on slightly, Tiger Lily and Mulan were also victims of the time travel spell. How do you see them coping with their current situation, wherever they might be?”  
 **Snow White:** “Mulan and Emma have travelled together before. She’s a strong leader and excellent fighter, so I’m very glad that they’re together in this. As far as Tiger Lily’s concerned, I couldn’t say.”  
 **Reporter:** “There are rumours that Tiger Lily was once Morgause’s Fairy Godmother. That it was she who took the child to be raised by the High Priestesses of the Old Religion.”  
 **Snow White:** _(Shaking her head:)_ “Uther Pendragon is the one responsible for what happened to his daughter.”  
 **Reporter:** “Very well. Tiger Lily’s wand was found amongst the wreckage of Camelot’s council chamber, is that true?”  
 **Snow White:** “Unfortunately, yes. If Tiger Lily had managed to hold onto her wand, I believe she, Emma and Mulan would have already returned to us.”  
 **Reporter:** “Because that’s how your daughter returned from the past the last time?”  
 **Snow White:** “Correct.”  
 **Reporter:** “Okay. One last question for now then.”  
 **Snow White:** “Fire away.”  
 **Reporter:** “With Emma now missing, it neutralises the one thing Storybrooke had in its favour above all the United Realms; the combined magic your daughter shares with Regina.”  
 **Snow White:** _(Shifts uncomfortably in her seat:)_ “And your question is?”  
 **Reporter:** “Knowing that Morgana and Morgause are both still free, should the people of Storybrooke be concerned for their safety?”  
 **Snow White:** _(Takes a breath:)_ “As some people are aware, I have been taking over some of Regina’s mayoral duties lately, which includes assuring the people that things are well in hand. All I can tell you is that as long as Morgana and Morgause are out there, no one knows what their next move might be.”

**Seas of Meredor.  
** _(Morgause and Morgana continue across the sea with the ferryman. Wyvern shriek as they fly around the fortress while the boat continues to the isle.)  
_ ****

**Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
 _(Tiger Lily and Tinker Bell sit talking outside a tavern.)_  
 **Tinker Bell:** “Wait, so you’re telling me that not only are you from the future, but where you’re from those two are married?”  
 **Tiger Lily:** “Shh, keep your voice down. _(Nods:)_ Yes and they have a son and daughter together.”  
 **Tinker Bell:** “Wow. I guess the Pixie dust did lie.”  
 **Tiger Lily:** _(Shrugs:)_ “Not really, I mean it did lead Regina to her True Love.”  
 **Tinker Bell:** _(Considers, then smiles:)_ “Yeah, I guess that’s true.”

_(Sitting at another table, Emma and Regina talk while Mulan stands a short distance away looking pensive.)_  
 **Emma:** “So, why didn’t the King take you with him on his royal visit?”  
 **Regina:** “Oh, my husband and King Midas are old friends. With Midas now a widower, Leopold thought I would be too bored while the men discussed business of state.”  
 **Emma:** “I see.”  
 **Regina:** “To be honest I think he much prefers when I stay at home to look after his daughter, Snow White. _(Catches herself:)_ I’m sorry, that was rude of me, we’ve only just met and here I am burdening you with my problems.”  
 **Emma:** “Not at all. It must be hard to be viewed more as a babysitter than a wife.”  
 **Regina:** “Yes. Although in some respects, it’s very much a relief.”  
 **Emma:** _(Reading between the lines:)_ “You and the King haven’t…”  
 **Regina:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “Oh, no. I am barely older than his daughter, and as 'Royal babysitter’ it would be unseemly for the King to be sleeping with the help. _(Both women chuckle at this:)_ There I go again, being most indiscreet about palace life.”  
 **Emma:** “Perhaps I make you feel comfortable enough to speak your mind?”  
 **Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “I think you’re right. _(Picks up her tankard:)_ It’s a refreshing change.” _(They clink their tankards together and drink.)_  
 **Royal Guard:** _(Approaching their table:)_ “Queen Regina.”  
 **Regina:** _(Turns to him:)_ “Yes?”  
 **Royal Guard:** “Snow White sent me and my men to find you. She became worried when you weren’t in your room this morning.”  
 **Emma:** _(Under her breath:)_ “God forbid.”  
 **Royal Guard:** “What was that?”  
 **Regina:** “Well as you can see, I’m fine, thank you very much.”  
 **Royal Guard:** “I have orders to escort you back to the palace.”  
 **Regina:** “And so you shall, after I am done speaking with my friend here.”  
 **Royal Guard:** “My orders-”  
 **Emma:** _(Rising from her seat:)_ “Listen, pal. The Queen and I were just talking, there’s no need for-”  
 **Royal Guard:** _(Draws his sword:)_ “Stand back, wench, or I shall have you arrested.”  
 **Regina:** _(Also stands:)_ “On who’s authority?”  
 **Mulan:** _(Running in:)_ “Come on, Emma. Let’s go.”  
 **Royal Guard:** “Listen to your friend, Miss, or there will be trouble.”  
 **Regina:** “Now wait just a minute.”  
 **Royal Guard:** _(Grabbing Regina’s arm:)_ “I’m sorry, Your Majesty, I have my orders.”  
 **Emma:** “Hey! Get your stinking hands off her!”  
 **Royal Guard:** “Out of my way, harlot.”  
 **Regina:** “Hey, you’re hurting my arm!”  
 **Emma:** “That’s it.”  
 _(Emma hauls off and punches the guard, sending him to the ground. Sighing resignedly, Mulan draws her sword and turns to the oncoming guards. Dispatching them quickly, the warrior turns back to see Emma straddling the man and beating his face to a pulp.)_  
 **Mulan:** _(Pulling Emma off of him:)_ “Now we really need to go, before reinforcements arrive!”  
 **Emma:** _(Giving Regina her most regal bow:)_ “It was a pleasure, my Queen.”  
 _(With that, Mulan and Emma take off running into the woods while Regina waves after them, smiling. As the Royal Guard staggers to his feet behind her, Regina elbows him in the face, knocking him unconscious.)_

**Isle of the Blessed. Present.  
** _(Morgause and Morgana approach an altar.)  
_ **Morgause:** “Samhain is almost upon us. We must hurry.”  
 **Morgana:** _(Stops walking:)_ “I can’t do this.”  
 **Morgause:** “Sister. _(Takes Morgana’s hand and together they continue forward towards the altar:)_ Remember what I told you. It is the only way. What you are about to do will affect everyone, even you. But most importantly, it will bring our enemies to their knees. You must be strong, remember that. _(Morgause presents Morgana with a dagger:)_ Do not be scared. _(Morgana takes the dagger:)_ I am not long for this world. There is nothing left for me here now. _(Morgause weakly climbs onto the altar stone and takes Morgana’s hand:)_ Please, Sister, let my parting be my final gift to you.” _(Morgause lies down.)_  
 **Morgana:** _(Standing beside the altar, dagger raised:)_ “Eala leofu sweoster, paem gastum befaeste ic pe. Alys pa peoster pe inne onwunap.”  
 _(Morgana poises the dagger to strike, her eyes glow and she plunges it into Morgause’s chest. Morgause gasps. Morgana is blown off her feet.)_

**Xena & Gabrielle’s Campsite. Woods.**  
 _(Xena attempts to sleep while Gabrielle sits stargazing.)_  
 **Gabrielle:** “Looking out at the cosmos makes you think… about where we are… where we’ve been…where we’re going now.”  
 **Xena:** _(Rolls over and looks up:)_ “Yeah… and like the bigger now. Look. _(Pointing towards the distance, both Xena and Gabrielle stare at the unusual activity taking place in the sky:)_ Have you ever seen anything like that?”  
 **Gabrielle:** “No. But I think we’ve finally found where Morgana and Morgause are. What do you say?”  
 **Xena:** _(Nods:)_ “I say, let’s go check it out.”  
 ****

 **Isle of the Blessed.  
** _(Cailleach strokes Morgana’s cheek and Morgana wakes. Morgana sits up and sees the cloaked woman standing in front of the rift.)_  
 **Morgana:** “Who are you?”  
 **Cailleach:** “I am the Cailleach, the gatekeeper to the spirit world. You have torn the veil between the worlds. _(Eerie screams echo from the rift:)_ The Dorocha. They are the voices of the dead, my child. And, like the dead, they are numberless. _(Morgana looks around in fear:)_ You are right to be afraid, Morgana. Your enemies will rue this day and all the destruction it brings, but you must beware. Tearing the veil between the worlds has created a new world, and you will not walk through it alone. The one they call Merlin will walk in your shadow. He is your destiny, and he is your doom.”

**Enchanted Forest. Past.**   
_(Having successfully evaded capture, Emma and Mulan find themselves outside yet another tavern. When the heavens begin to open however, they have little choice but to enter.)_   
****

**Tavern.**  
 _(A man is scrubbing the floor of the tavern.)_  
 **Man:** “Ah, great to see the Sheriff didn’t scare everyone off. _(Stands:)_ What can I get for you?”  
 **Mulan:** “Oh, we didn’t come here for the ale.”  
 **Emma:** _(Looking around:)_ “Nor, clearly, for the ambience. We came… _(Turns to see the man, who is revealed to be Robin Hood:)_ Uh…”  
 **Mulan:** _(Stepping in:)_ “To get out of the rain. Do you have rooms here?”  
 **Robin:** “We do, yes.”  
 **Emma:** _(Regaining her thoughts:)_ “Great. We’ll take two.”  
 **Robin:** “Yes, well, uh, they’re not free.”  
 **Emma:** “Right! _(Pats her pockets:)_ I don’t seem to… Mulan? _(Mulan shakes her head:)_ We don’t actually have any money.”  
 **Robin:** “Then you have a problem.”  
 **Emma:** “But we’re willing to work for a room. Right, Mulan?”  
 **Mulan:** _(Nods:)_ “Certainly.”  
 **Robin:** _(Looking Mulan up and down:)_ “I’m not in that line of business anymore.”  
 **Emma:** “No but, it seems, you won’t be in the tavern business, either. Was that a tax notice I saw on the door?”  
 **Robin:** “Get to the point.”  
 **Emma:** “Please just let us stay here and we’ll work for room and board. You can’t say fairer than that?”  
 **Robin:** _(Considers:)_ “Hm. My wife was thinking about hiring some extra hands around the place.”  
 **Emma:** _(Laughs, relieved:)_ “You’re married?”  
 **Robin:** _(Confused:)_ “Yes.”  
 **Emma:** “That’s wonderful news.”  
 **Robin:** _(To Mulan:)_ “Is your friend all right?”  
 **Mulan:** _(Nods:)_ “She’s had a long day, probably light-headed from exhaustion.”  
 **Robin:** “Shame. I could have done with you starting tonight. This floor’s playing havoc with my knees.”  
 **Emma:** _(Reaching out for the cloth in Robin’s hand:)_ “Not a problem! So we have a deal, right?”  
 **Robin:** _(Hesitates then hands over the cloth:)_ “Agreed. _(Removing his apron:)_ Your rooms are up the stairs to your right. Now if you’ll excuse me ladies, I think I’ll turn in and give my wife the good news.”  
 **Mulan:** “Good night.”  
 **Emma:** “Yeah, night.”  
 _(Robin leaves.)  
_ **Mulan:** “I don’t know what you’re so happy about. We just escaped the royal guards to work for a man wanted by the Sheriff.”  
 **Emma:** “Oh, details details. Think big picture, Mulan. Now we have a roof over our heads, Robin Hood is married and I just flirted with a younger version of my wife.”  
 **Mulan:** “Yeah, about that, I thought you were concerned about messing up the timelines?”  
 **Emma:** _(Agitated:)_ “You are just determined to see the bad side to everything, aren’t you? Look, don’t worry, I know what I’m doing. Now quit worrying, grab a sponge and help me wash this floor.”  
 _(Although still concerned by the day’s events, Mulan decides to let things go for now, instead concentrating on finishing the tavern floor so that they both might get some sleep.)_

**Village. Present.  
** _(On their way to investigate the odd light in the sky, Xena and Gabrielle pass through a village.)_  
 **Xena:** “It’s too quiet.”  
 _(They enter the village and all is silent. A door creaks loudly and they freeze until a goat bleats and wanders out. Continuing on, they enter one of the houses. Inside, they stare at the frosted corpses of some of the villagers.)_  
 **Gabrielle:** “What could have done this? _(They turn as something flies past them:)_ You see that?”  
 **Xena:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “We are literally chasing shadows. Come on.”  
 _(They exit the house and search the village, now bearing torches. Xena splits off from Gabrielle when she hears a door shut in a barn. Gabrielle walks around cautiously and a chicken jumps out at her. She sighs in relief. Something shrieks quietly behind Xena and she sees a wisp of it as it exits the barn. Xena chases the shrieking wisp but loses it. Screams echo around Gabrielle. A wisp shoots straight for her.)_  
 **Gabrielle:** “Xena!”  
 _(Gabrielle uses her torch to repel the wisp.)  
_ **Xena:** _(Running to her:)_ “What happened?”  
 **Gabrielle:** “There’s something out there!”  
 **Xena:** “You saw it?”  
 **Gabrielle:** “When it saw the light, it fled. I don’t think it’s something you can chase or something you can kill.”  
 _(The shrieks echo.)  
_ **Xena:** “We need to get out of here.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Storybrooke. The Dragon’s Lair.**  
 _(Regina stands behind the bar with her arms folded, deep in conversation with her daughter, Maria.)_  
 **Regina:** “I know what you’re thinking. You think I’m just feeling sorry for myself. Well you’re wrong. _(Maria sticks out her tongue:)_ And no, I’m not keeping busy, either. I offered to open the place up this morning to show Robin and Zelena my appreciation for looking after you so much recently. _(Maria gurgles:)_ Yes, I know I should’ve talked to you about how I’m feeling sooner, but we can’t all be perfect like you now, can we? _(Maria blows a raspberry and giggles:)_ Well, exactly. _(Hearing the door to the bar being pulled violently, calls out:)_ We’re not open yet! _(The jostling of the door continues:)_ Right…”  
 _(Regina reaches under the bar and retrieves a baseball bat. Striding to the door, she opens it ready to swing.)_  
 **Henry:** _(Steps over the threshold and immediately puts his hands up:)_ “Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hey, it’s me! I woke up this morning and the house was empty. So I came looking for you.”  
 **Regina:** “Sorry. _(Walking back to the bar:)_ Never can be too careful.”  
 **Henry:** “Geez. What’s got you all revved up?”  
 **Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “Where do I start?”

**Henry:** _(Takes a seat at the bar. To Maria:)_ “Hey, cutie.”  
 **Regina:** “I’ve thought about all the possible ways of going back in time to find Emma. The Apprentice’s door, making my own spell, a curse.”  
 **Henry:** “A curse?”  
 **Regina:** _(Continues:)_ “But they’re all too risky. All I can do is have faith that Emma will find her way back.”  
 **Henry:** “Well let me say on behalf of the town how relieved we are you chose not to cast another curse.”  
 **Regina:** “Yeah, well, now I can’t even go to Granny’s because Ruby will be there to try an ambush me with some sort of group counseling session. And Snow’s hired some new reporter who you just know is going to be sniffing around for an interview.”  
 **Henry:** “So naturally you’re hiding out here.”  
 **Regina:** “I don’t like being powerless, Henry. It doesn’t sit well with me at all.”  
 **Ella:** _(Enters:)_ “Regina. I am so glad you’re here.”  
 **Regina:** “Hey, uh, what’s up?”  
 **Ella:** “It’s, um it’s been a big night. Tiana and I, uh, we sort of bought a food truck.”  
 **Regina:** “Well, that’s great!”  
 **Ella:** “It needs a lot of work, and don’t have any tools. Do you have any?”  
 **Regina:** “Hm, lucky for you, when I owned this place it was always falling apart, so… _(Starts looking under the bar and pulls out a large red toolbox:)_ I should have all the tools you’ll need.”  
 **Ella:** _(Taking it:)_ “You are a lifesaver.” _(Goes to leave.)  
_ **Henry:** _(Speaking up:)_ “Well, hey. Um, If you need some help, I’m pretty good around engines, you know, for a writer.”  
 **Ella:** “No, I’m fine.” _(She leaves.)  
_ **Regina:** “What was that? Are you two still having problems?”  
 **Henry:** “Hey, not all issues are so easily swept under the rug you know.”  
 **Regina:** “Ella accused me of murdering her mother.”  
 **Henry:** “Exactly. Some things are more complicated than others.”  
 **Regina:** _(Sceptically:)_ “Uh huh.”

**Camelot. Council Chamber.  
** _(The council is gathered around a weeping woman.)  
_ **Guinevere:** “What’s happened to her?”  
 **Agravaine:** “Her village was attacked.”  
 **Guinevere:** “By who?”  
 **Agravaine:** “Not entirely clear, Your Majesty.”  
 _(Guinevere approaches the weeping woman.)  
_ **Guinevere:** “What’s your name?”  
 **Drea:** “Drea.” _(Guinevere steps closer and the girl tenses. Guinevere puts a comforting hand on her shoulder and speaks softly.)_  
 **Guinevere:** “Drea. _(She uncertainly makes eye contact:)_ I’m Guinevere. Don’t be frightened. Tell me what happened.”  
 **Drea:** “My mother, my father, my litter sister, they’re…”  
 _(She starts weeping again.)  
_ **Guinevere:** “It’s all right. It’s all right. _(Drea nods:)_ Someone attacked them. _(She nods again:)_ Who?”  
 **Drea:** “There was no one. Just…shapes.”  
 **Guinevere:** “You didn’t see their faces?”  
 **Drea:** “They had no faces. _(Guinevere looks uncertainly at a few councilmen. Lancelot turns at the sound of something behind him:)_ I– I keep telling you. They were there, but…they weren’t there. They moved so quickly. It was as if they weren’t real, but…they must’ve been. I could hear the people screaming. And then…silence. They were all…dead.”  
 _(Drea breaks down and Guinevere comforts her.)  
_ **Guinevere:** “Hey. Thank you. _(To those gathered:)_ Where is this village?”  
 **Xena:** _(Arriving alongside Gabrielle:)_ “Not far. _(Everyone turns to them:)_ It’s to the east of the White Mountains, no more than half a day’s hard ride.”  
 **Gabrielle:** “We’ve just come from there.”  
 **Guinevere:** _(To Lancelot:)_ “Ready the men.”

**Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
 _(After reuniting with Tiger Lily, Emma and Mulan discuss plans to return home.)_  
 **Tiger Lily:** “Tink’s still a novice fairy at this point. It’ll take time to train her fully, but I’m fairly confident she can get us home.”  
 **Emma:** “That’s great news. _(Relieved:)_ I was worried I’d have to contact Rumplestiltskin again and I already did that the last time I went back in time.”  
 **Mulan:** “Haven’t we gone back further in time than your last visit? If we did have to ask him for help, technically it would be for the first time.”  
 **Emma:** “Yeah, I suppose so, but anytime you ask the Dark One for help, it always comes with a price.”  
 **Tiger Lily:** “You know, the Darkness was around for hundreds of years. It really makes you appreciate living in a time where it no longer exists.”  
 **Emma:** “Well, you’re welcome, but I know Marian won’t appreciate me being late for work, so I better get going. _(Catching Mulan’s smirk:)_ What? It’s all right for you, you get to be part of Robin Hood’s gang.”  
 **Mulan:** “You think I like being back in the Merry Men? Once was bad enough, but now it’s like half of them have never even held a sword, much less fought with one.”  
 **Tiger Lily:** “I thought Robin said he wasn’t in that line of work anymore?”  
 **Mulan:** “That was him being cautious. After watching me deal with the drunks at the tavern, Robin thought my skills would be put to better use training his men.”  
 **Emma:** “Well have fun kicking butt while I get mine groped all day in the tavern!”  
 _(Emma hurries back to the tavern to find Marian behind the bar waiting for her.)_  
 **Marian:** “You’re late.”  
 **Emma:** _(Removing her cloak:)_ “Yeah, sorry I was-”  
 **Marian:** “How can you be late for work when you live upstairs? _(Emma tries to explain but Marian talks over her:)_ You have a customer waiting.”  
 **Emma:** “I- really?”  
 **Marian:** “Yes. They’ve been asking for you. _(Places two flagons of mead on the bar:)_ Table six. Go on.”  
 _(Emma takes the flagons and heads over towards the table. Negotiating carefully through the crowded room, she manages to place the flagons on the table without spilling a drop.)_  
 **Emma:** “There you are. Thank you for waiting.”  
 **Regina:** _(Smiling up at her:)_ “Not a problem.”  
 **Emma:** _(Surprised to see her:)_ “Regina?”  
 **Regina:** “What are the odds, huh?”  
 **Emma:** _(Smiling:)_ “Of all the taverns in all the towns in all the world, you walk into mine.”  
 **Regina:** “Join me?”  
 **Emma:** _(Glances back at Marian, who is now busy:)_ “Sure, I could use a break.”

**Storybrooke. Present. Main Street.**  
 _(Henry and Regina walk down the street, carrying Maria between them.)_  
 **Henry:** “You okay, Mom? You’ve been quiet since we left the bar.”  
 **Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “Yeah, just thinking about Emma.”  
 **Henry:** “Of course.”  
 **Regina:** “You know, I told your mother just recently about how I’ve never been as happy as am with her? I mean, aside from the years you and I-”  
 **Henry:** _(Smiles:)_ “Mom, relax, I get it. The connection you and Emma have, you won’t find between mother and son. Although all three of us have shared True Love’s Kiss, so… I’m not quite sure what my point was going to be.”  
 **Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “No, me neither.”  
 **Henry:** _(Smiles:)_ “Well, what I meant to say is that we both know what Emma is capable of. She’ll come back to us as soon as she’s able.”  
 **Regina:** “Yeah.”  
 **Henry:** “And until then, you still have Maria and me.”  
 **Regina:** “Hm. About that… _(Gently taking Maria’s carrier from him:)_ We’ll go solo. Your afternoon is already full.”  
 **Henry:** “Is it?”  
 **Regina:** “Mmhmm. _(They turn a corner and see Ella working on the second food truck a short distance away:)_ I would do anything to have your mother back with us right now. But since I can’t do anything about that, I’m concentrating on what I can do, which is putting you and Ella back together. Go ask her out.”  
 **Henry:** _(Takes a deep breath:)_ “Sometimes I guess you just got to accept when Mom knows best.”  
 **Regina:** “Now, be charming, and don’t slouch.”  
 **Henry:** _(Nods:)_ “Wish me luck.”

**Granny’s Diner.  
** _(Will Scarlett sits alone at a booth in the diner. Looking around, he pulls a flask out of his jacket and adds the contents to his coffee. When returning the flask to his pocket, a hand stretches out and pulls the coffee cup away.)_  
 **Will:** “Hands off. That’s me lunch and dinner.”  
 **Robin:** “Sorry, friend, but I need to pick your brain. And I need you sober as Friar Tuck on a Sunday when I do it.”  
 **Will:** “I’m not sure Sunday’s ever made any difference for that man. What’s happening?”  
 **Robin:** “I need to understand more about Robin Hood. The Robin Hood all these people seem to know and admire.”  
 **Will:** “Funny. I often forget you’re not the man I betrayed way back when.”  
 **Robin:** “No, but I’m sure the weight of your guilt will work in my favour.”  
 **Will:** “Ah, well, that sounds more like the Robin I knew. So, what’s so important about learning about the other version of yourself?”  
 **Robin:** “I feel as though I’m living a lie. I’m in a relationship with the woman who tricked the other Robin into sleeping with her and bore his child. I regularly visit with Little John and Roland and continue to confuse the boy more and more.”  
 **Will:** “Hm. A sticky situation indeed. I might just have an idea.”  
 **Robin:** “Excellent.”  
 **Will:** “But I’m gonna need me lunch and dinner back. _(Robin sighs and passes the cup back:)_ See, you ain’t been in this town as long as I have. There wasn’t always magic, but when it came, it started at one place… The clock tower. See, for twenty eight years, them hands didn’t move. Time stood still. Then one day, tick-tock, it bloody did.”  
 **Robin:** “I’m afraid you’ve lost me, Will.”  
 **Will:** “Do you know what’s under that magical clock tower?”  
 **Robin:** “No.”  
 **Will:** “A library.”  
 ****

 **Under The Food Truck.  
** _(Ella is working when she hears music playing. Rolling out from under the truck, Ella sees Henry standing there with a boombox over his head.)  
_ **Ella:** “What’s that?”  
 **Henry:** _(Lowers his arms:)_ “Uh, The English Beat. ‘Save it for Later.’”  
 **Ella:** “I know what it is. _(Sits up:)_ Why are you playing it?”  
 **Henry:** “Oh, I always just liked the ‘80s. You know, John Hughes movies. New Wave music. A little New Order, a little Adam Ant. You know, I always used to make these amazing mix tapes, and I was-”

**Ella:** _(Stands:)_ “You are making less sense than normal, Henry Swan-Mills.”  
 **Henry:** “Yeah, right. Uh… _(Clears throat and puts down the boombox:)_ Last time I was single, mix tapes always worked when I wanted to ask a girl out, so-”  
 **Ella:** “You’re asking me on a date now? You sure it’s me you want to ask out?”  
 **Henry:** “Yes! Yes! Because the thing with Drizella, that was a mistake. I mean, it wasn’t, like, a mistake mistake, - because nothing happened, but -”  
 **Ella:** “Sorry. I get it. It was a little odd hearing about it from Drizella rather than you but, I guess that’s what sisters are for. I get it. You don’t have to explain.”  
 **Henry:** “But I do! I do because I find myself wanting to explain all kinds of things to you, like like, I don’t know, like why pancakes are appropriate for dessert, why the English Beat is so culturally relevant, why I can’t stop thinking about you.”  
 **Ella:** “Wow. You sure have seen a lot of John Hughes movies. _(They both laugh:)_ What if I explained to you that I have a new small business and very little time?”  
 **Henry:** “Well, then I’d say, I’m a cab driver and a failed writer with nothing but time. So, whenever you have some, I’d, uh I’d love to take you on a date. See if you could learn to like me again?”  
 **Ella:** “Okay. What about now?”  
 **Henry:** “Now? Like… Like, here?”  
 **Ella:** “Well, you said you’re good with cars, right? And yeah, mix tapes always work.” _(Ella turns around to fetch something which allows Henry to celebrate like Judd Nelson at the end of The Breakfast Club. Catching a glimpse of Henry’s antics, Ella smiles and hands him a socket wrench.)_  
 **Henry:** “Yeah, thanks.” _(Awkwardly, Henry kneels beneath the truck.)_  
 **Ella:** “Um, I’m just gonna…” _(Ella turns up the volume of the boombox and then joins Henry under the truck.)_  
 **Henry:** “All right. Let’s see what we got going on.”  
 **Ella:** “Okay. I’m going to test you now.”  
 **Henry:** “Oh, yeah. There’s the problem. _(Ella chuckles:)_ \- I see it already.”  
 ****

 **Enchanted Forest. Past. Tavern.**  
 _(With very few patrons remaining, the volume of conversation inside the tavern has decreased significantly. Which is perfect for the two women currently talking at a small table by the window, where they have been most of the evening.)_  
 **Emma:** "I still can’t believe you snuck out to see me dressed like that.”  
 **Regina:** “What, this? This is one of my father’s old hunting jackets.”  
 **Emma:** _(Laughs:)_ “Did he ever catch anything while wearing it?”  
 **Regina:** “Only a cold. _(Smiles:)_ But it seems to be working much better for me.”  
 **Emma:** “Oh that was very smooth, Your Majesty.”  
 **Regina:** “Stop.”  
 **Emma:** “What?”  
 **Regina:** “I’m sorry. Just… please don’t call me that. I don’t… I never wanted…”  
 **Emma:** “I understand. Sometimes it’s nice to forget all of your responsibilities.”  
 **Regina:** “Nice is an understatement.”  
 **Emma:** _(Smiles, unable to stop herself:)_ “Do you ever think about what your life would have been like if-”  
 **Regina:** “If the King hadn’t chosen me? If my mother hadn’t killed my fiance?”  
 **Emma:** _(Winces:)_ “Sorry, forget I asked.”  
 **Regina:** “No, it’s perfectly fine for you to ask. _(Sighs:)_ The truth is I don’t know why I agreed to marry the King. With my mother banished to another land I could have easily walked away from it all. I guess in the end, I just felt like there was nothing left out there for me.”  
 **Emma:** “You will find love again, Regina. I promise you.”  
 **Regina:** “I’m starting to think that way too.”  
 _(Regina slowly reaches out, taking Emma’s hand and interlaces their fingers. Emma is about to reply when the tavern door swings open. Two stern looking palace guards enter and stand either side of the door.)_  
 **Snow White:** _(Entering behind the men lowering her hood, looks around and spots the two women:)_ “Regina! There you are, I was so worried about you!”  
 _(Regina quickly withdraws her hand and stands to greet Snow White as Emma turns to stare at the young girl destined to become her mother.)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Camelot. Present. Night.  
** _(The guards light fires in grates all over the city. A Dorocha sweeps past some candles in the Physician’s Chambers and blows out some of them. Knights patrol the streets with torches. Sir Bedivere lags behind when he sees/hears something. He walks over to some barrels and finds three small children  
huddling behind them.)_  
 **Sir Bedivere:** “Hey, hey, hey. It’s all right. It’s all right, you’re safe now. _(Bedivere hears the Dorocha and checks to see the knights walking in the distance. He leaves the torch and runs through the street with the children in his arms. A Dorocha streaks right for them and Xena jumps out with a torch just in time. Gabrielle takes one of the kids and they bring them to their parents inside a house. To Xena:)_ Thanks.”  
 **Xena:** “Couldn’t let you have all the fun, could I?”  
 _(They grin at each other.)_

**Storybrooke. Library.**  
 _(Will and Alice play chess while Robin and Belle read through several books.)_  
 **Alice:** _(Taking Will’s knight:)_ “Check. Do you know after all those games we played while I was in the tower, you never once beat me?”  
 **Will:** _(Making his move:)_ “Did you know I never tried?”  
 **Alice:** _(Indignant:)_ “Come on!”  
 **Will:** “Well, I might’ve tried a little.”  
 **Alice:** “Uh huh.”  
 **Will:** “Just set the board up again. _(Will rises out of his chair and walks over to Robin:)_ She’s really something, all right. If Wicked Witches are your type, which I get. You’re still together, then?”  
 **Robin:** “That is not relevant.”  
 **Will:** “Hey, no judgments here, mate. It’s not like she made a fool out of you, just that other version of you.”  
 **Robin:** _(Sighs:)_ “I just want Zelena to be happy, even if she thinks… Wait!”  
 _(Robin pulls out a book, hopeful of finding something.)_  
 **Will:** _(Pulling out a book of his own, surprised by the pop-up pictures when he opens it:)_ “Whoa!”  
 **Robin:** “1988 Mercedes-Benz 560SL repair manual. _(Puts the book back, deflated:)_ All due respect, I’m beginning to think your magic-library theory might be a tad off. Any book we want is hardly gonna be stacked beside… _(Takes out another book:)_ ‘The Cat in the Hat.’ Why would a cat want a hat?”  
 **Will:** “I’ve seen stranger.”  
 _(Robin walks over to Belle who has several books stacked high.)  
_ **Robin:** “What are you working on, Belle?”  
 **Belle:** _(Looking up from a book:)_ "What? Oh, I just received a message not long ago from Camelot. Apparently there were spirit sightings from one of their villages and in the lower town. According to this text, last night was Samhain’s Eve.”  
 **Robin:** “So?”  
 **Belle:** “So, it is said that on the stroke of midnight of Samhain’s Eve, is when the veil between the worlds is at its thinnest. The appearance of those spirits cannot be a coincidence.”  
 **Robin:** “You think the barrier between our world and the spirit world has been broken? How can that be?”  
 **Belle:** “I’m not sure. But if someone has torn the veil between the worlds, then God help us all.”

**Swan-Mills House.**  
 _(Regina is sitting in the garden staring at family photos when Henry joins her.)_  
 **Henry:** “Hey. Well, you will be happy to know that things with Ella went pretty well.” _(Regina smiles, putting the photos aside.)_  
 **Regina:** “I guess we’ll just have to see where that goes, won’t we? Keep me in the loop, I’m pretty good with advice.”  
 **Henry:** _(Joining her on the bench:)_ “And how are you with precocious little girls?”  
 **Regina:** “Your sister went down about an hour ago.”  
 **Henry:** “Good. So, uh, what are you looking at?”  
 **Regina:** “Oh, just some photographs your grandmother dropped off. They’re from Emma’s birthday.” _(Hands them to Henry.)  
_ **Henry:** “Oh, great. _(Looking through them:)_ This reminds me that I have to convince either Snow or David to buy a smartphone.”  
 **Regina:** “Don’t you dare. Pearl’s Presto Photo Shop is barely still in business as it is.”  
 **Henry:** “Hm. I’m glad Emma was here with us for her birthday.”  
 **Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “She’s spent far too many of them alone.”  
 **Henry:** “You know, I don’t thank you enough for my childhood. Being born in prison, if you hadn’t adopted me, I would’ve grown up in the same system as Emma. Thank you, Mom.”  
 **Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “You’re welcome. I just hope wherever your mother is, she finds her way back to us before her next birthday.”  
 ****

 **Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
 _(Sitting by the campfire, Emma is lost in her thoughts while Mulan and Tiger Lily discuss Tinker Bell and their chances of returning home.)_  
 **Tiger Lily:** “Tink’s progress is encouraging. She’s come such a long way in a short amount of time.”  
 **Mulan:** “Won’t that be a little suspicious if she’s advancing quicker than the other fairies?”  
 **Tiger Lily:** “I’ve thought of that. I’ve told Tinker Bell not to be tempted to show off her skills. Blue is already down on her for rule breaking so Tink must be careful.”  
 **Emma:** “No.”  
 _(Mulan and Tiger Lily turn to Emma.)_  
 **Tiger Lily:** “I’m sorry?”  
 **Emma:** “Being careful never lead anyone in history to greatness.”  
 **Mulan:** “So what are you saying?”  
 **Emma:** “I’m saying that I miss my family and I want to go home. _(Turns to look at them with a glint in her eye:)_ But before that, I see no problem with testing Tink’s skills fully and at the same time giving Regina a birthday she’s not soon to forget.”

**Camelot. Present. Council Chambers. Morning.  
** _(Villagers crowd into Camelot with the belongings they can carry. Guinevere discusses the refugee villagers with Lancelot, Belle and Agravaine.)_ **  
Lancelot:** “They’re coming from across the kingdom. They’re looking to Camelot for protection.” **  
Guinevere:** “And we will give it to them.” **  
Agravaine:** “We cannot house them all.” **  
Guinevere:** “We have to try.” **  
Agravaine:** “How? We cannot live like this forever, Your Majesty. We must find a way to vanquish these creatures. We’ve suffered fifty dead, maybe more. Mainly in the Lower Town.” **  
Guinevere:** “And there’s no way of fighting them?” **  
Lancelot:** “No, our only weapons are torches. And the light doesn’t kill them, it only repels them.” **  
Guinevere:** “What are they?” **  
Belle:** “They’re Dorocha, Your Majesty. The spirits of the dead. On Samhain’s Eve in the time of the Old Religion, the High Priestesses would perform a blood sacrifice and release them.” **  
Agravaine:** “But who’d do such a thing now?”  
 **Lancelot:** “Morgana.” **  
Guinevere:** “You see her hand in this?” **  
Lancelot:** _(Shrugs:)_ “We know she was travelling to the Isle of the Blessed.”  
 **Guinevere:** _(To Belle:)_ “How do we defeat these creatures?”  
 **Belle:** “I don’t know, Your Majesty. No mortal has ever survived their touch.” **  
Lancelot:** “Somewhere in all your books, Belle, there must be something. All I’m asking for is a way to fight them.” **  
Belle:** “I fear the Dorocha cannot be defeated by swords and arrows. If I’m right, and the veil between the worlds is torn, then there’s only one path open to us. To travel to the Isle of the Blessed and repair it.” **  
Lancelot:** “And how do I do that?”  
 **Belle:** “I’m not sure. But for the tear to be created would’ve required a blood sacrifice. To seal will require another.” **  
Lancelot:** _(Nods:)_ “We ride before nightfall.” **  
** _(The others are surprised.)  
_ **Agravaine:** “And who will be the sacrifice?” **  
Lancelot:** “If laying down my life will spare the people of Camelot, then that is what I must do.”

**Forest.** _  
(Agravaine rides through the woods. Arriving at a hovel, he dismounts his horse and enters without knocking.)  
_ ****

**Hovel.  
** _(Looking around he sees no one, but the place is clearly being occupied. Suddenly a dagger is held to his back.)  
_ **Agravaine:** “My lady?”  
 **Morgana:** “My lord. _(Agravaine sighs, relieved:)_ I trust you bring me good news. _(She lowers the dagger and walks further into her home:)_ Tell me.”  
 **Agravaine:** “The kingdom is on its knees.”  
 **Morgana:** “How terrible.”  
 **Agravaine:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Indeed.”  
 **Morgana:** “What of the poor people?”  
 **Agravaine:** “More fall every night.”  
 **Morgana:** “Such a shame.”  
 **Agravaine:** “You should know that Lancelot intends to vanquish these creatures.”  
 **Morgana:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Impossible.”  
 **Agravaine:** “He makes ready to go to the Isle of the Blessed as we speak. If the Dorocha don’t kill him on the way, our brave little lamb intends to sacrifice himself to repair the veil. _(Morgana thinks it over and turns away:)_ Something’s troubling you. Morgana?”  
 **Morgana:** “Something the Cailleach said. She spoke of someone called Merlin. Called him my doom.”  
 **Agravaine:** “Your doom? What did she mean?”  
 **Morgana:** “I don’t know.”  
 **Agravaine:** “Morgana, we should be celebrating. Lancelot will be dead within the week, Guinevere will be inconsolable, leaving the throne open for Camelot’s rightful heir.” _(Morgana smirks.)_

**Enchanted Forest. Past. Palace.**  
 _(The courtiers are gathered to celebrate Queen Regina’s birthday. Notably absent from his wife’s big day, King Leopold’s throne is occupied by his daughter, Snow White. As was the case for her previous birthday, Regina is disappointed to learn that most of the gifts on the large table are not addressed to her, but rather the King’s daughter.)_  
 **Snow White:** _(Beaming to a courtier:)_ “Thank you, so much. _(To the room at large:)_ And thank you all for making this day, so special.”  
 _(Snow basks in the applause while Regina remains seated, barely able to keep her forced smile upon her face. As the applause dies down however, the sound of drums can be heard from the streets below. At the blare of trumpets, Snow, Regina and several courtiers make their way over to the large balcony. Marching to the beat and clad in green and gold tunics, the drummers are followed by dozens of women dressed in beautiful violet dresses. Glancing at her step-mother, Snow White gauges the genuine surprise upon Regina’s face then returns her attention to the parade.)_

_(It’s an explosion of colour, music and excitement as the parade continues. There’s dancing, singing and exotic animals on display, all gathered to celebrate the Queen’s birthday. Regina begins moving to the beat while Snow looks on aghast. The menagerie of animals draws several audible gasps as well as ‘oohs’ and 'ahhs’ of wonderment. Mirroring the ostriches stampeding through the streets, Snow White turns and runs from the room, unnoticed by all but Regina, causing a genuine smile to cross her lips for the first time that day. After the monkeys, lions and elephants raise the crowd’s enthusiasm into a frenzy, numerous explosions cause a shower of gold and glitter to flutter down onto the people below. Finally, a large scroll unfurls with huge lettering to deliver one unmistakable message…)_

## Happy Birthday, Regina.

 _(Standing amongst the applauding crowd, Emma stares up at Regina, having not taken her eyes off the Queen since she emerged onto the balcony, to watch her brilliant smile.)_  
 **Emma:** _(As Regina wipes a tear from her eye:)_ “Happy Birthday, Babe.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Storybrooke. Present.**  
 _(Xena and Gabrielle sit down with the Reporter ahead of their journey to the Isle of the Blessed.)_  
 **Reporter:** “Xena. Gabrielle. Thanks for sitting down with me today.”  
 **Xena:** “No problem.”  
 **Gabrielle:** “We’re pleased to be here.”  
 **Reporter:** “Good. Xena, first to you. Why have you volunteered to go on this journey to the Isle of the Blessed?”  
 **Xena:** “Well, if you’d seen the carnage left in the village of Howden, you’d understand.”  
 **Reporter:** “Yes, your history of heroics is well documented by none other than your constant companion, Gabrielle, of course.”  
 **Xena:** _(Smiles:)_ “What can I say? She writes me well.”  
 **Reporter:** “Indeed, but is it not also true that this mission will have dire consequences for one of your group? There have been many volunteers for this journey, including the knights of Camelot and Lancelot himself. Why did you feel compelled to add your name to that list?”  
 **Xena:** “Well I’ve already said-”  
 **Reporter:** _(Cutting in:)_ “Was the necessity of a blood sacrifice a deciding factor for you? After all, you do have a history of falling on your sword in the name of the Greater Good.”  
 **Xena:** “Now wait a minute-”  
 **Gabrielle:** “Xena and I are well aware of the risks involved in this mission. The veil between two worlds has been ripped open. No one is safe from the Dorocha’s attacks.”  
 **Reporter:** “So when the time comes and the opportunity to mend the veil presents itself?”  
 **Xena:** “If that time comes then-”  
 **Gabrielle:** “Xena will not be the one to sacrifice herself. _(Xena looks back at her:)_ She and I will do whatever it takes to aid the knights quest to mend the veil, but the days of Xena sacrificing herself to rid our world of evil spirits are over.”  
 **Xena:** “Gabri-”  
 **Gabrielle:** “Over my dead body, Xena. You got that?”  
 _(Xena looks into Gabrielle’s eyes and knows that her soulmate is deathly serious.)_  
 **Xena:** _(To the Reporter:)_ “You heard the lady.”

 **Camelot. Agravaine’s Chambers.  
** _(Guinevere hands Agravaine a ring.)  
_ **Guinevere:** “You have to take this. It bears the royal seal. In my absence, responsibility to the kingdom rests with you.”  
 **Agravaine:** “What about you. Surely Lancelot is capable of succeeding without you risking your own life?”  
 **Guinevere:** “Should the moment come where there is no choice but to sacrifice himself, I wish to be with him. If neither of us return, you’re to assume the throne.”  
 **Agravaine:** “Your Majesty-”  
 **Guinevere:** “You’re the only person I can trust, Agravaine. You know Camelot and its people.”  
 **Agravaine:** “I beg of you, for the sake of the kingdom, there must be another way.” _(Agravaine presses the ring back into Guinevere’s hand.)_  
 **Guinevere:** “My mind’s made up. I’m just grateful you’re here.”  
 _(Guinevere leaves Agravaine with the ring.)_

**Storybrooke. Zelena’s Farmhouse.**  
 _(With a small bag over his shoulder and a bundle of clothes under his arm, Robin Hood sneaks out of the farmhouse and down the steps.)  
_ ****

**Woods.  
** _(Walking through the forest, Robin turns quickly around at the sound of a twig snapping behind him.)_  
 **Will:** “Well, this is a bit of a turnaround isn’t it?”  
 **Robin Hood:** “What are you talking about?”  
 **Will:** _(Slaps his forehead with his palm:)_ “There I go again you see. Confusing you with the other Robin.”  
 **Robin Hood:** _(Scoffs:)_ “You appear to be the only one who makes that mistake.” _(Turns and continues walking.)_  
 **Will:** _(Jogging to catch up:)_ “What I meant, you see, was that back in the day, the other Robin caught me sneaking away while everyone was sleeping.”  
 **Robin Hood:** _(Uninterested:)_ “Did he really?”  
 **Will:** “Yeah, cause he’d just caught me lying to him. I used him for my own personal agenda. I endangered his life and the lives of his merry men.”  
 **Robin Hood:** “It was probably something to do with getting back to your sister, no doubt?”  
 **Will:** “Yes, actually.”  
 **Robin Hood:** “Well then, your motives were pure.”  
 **Will:** _(Stops and considers this. Then catches up with Robin again:)_ “It’s not as simple as that though.”  
 **Robin Hood:** “Seems perfectly simple to me. You got something you wanted and Robin got screwed. It’s the way of the world.”  
 **Will:** “You’re really _not_ like the other Robin, are you?”  
 **Robin Hood:** _(Turns to face him, walking backwards:_ ) “Finally he gets it.” _(Turns back around.)_  
 **Will:** “Yeah, well my point is I can’t let you do this, mate.”  
 **Robin Hood:** “Let me do what?”  
 **Will:** “Let you sneak off on some suicide mission. _(Robin stops walking:)_ That is what you’re planning to do, right?”  
 **Robin Hood:** _(Sighs:)_ “You don’t understand, Will. Good or bad, you are who you are. There’s only one Will Scarlett, but for me I will always be living in my counterpart’s shadow.”  
 **Will:** “So you’re going to prove to everyone you can be a hero, is that it?”  
 **Robin Hood:** “Well it sure beats staying around here and seeing that disappointed look on everyone’s face when they realise I’m not him.”  
 **Will:** “All right, I get that. But the thing is, mate, lately I’ve been on this kind of redemption kick. See, I did the other Robin wrong and never got to make it up to him. Somehow that doesn’t sit right with me, so I’m going to do right by you.”  
 **Robin Hood:** “Will, what-”  
 **Will:** “I’m coming with you to this Blessed Isle and if the opportunity comes up, I’m going to make things even between us.”  
 **Robin Hood:** “You mean between you and the other Robin?”  
 **Will:** “Exactly.”  
 **Robin Hood:** _(Shaking his head:)_ “I suppose there’s some logic to that somewhere.”  
 **Will:** _(Patting Robin on the back:)_ “Good lad. You know it makes sense.”  
 ****

 **Enchanted Forest. Past. Bazaar.**  
 _(Emma catches up with the others in the marketplace.)_  
 **Emma:** _(Laughing, hugs Tinker Bell:)_ “Tink, that was amazing!”  
 **Tinker Bell:** _(Beams:)_ “Thanks.”  
 **Emma:** _(Looking around:)_ “Wow, you even brought the whole bazaar here. I’m very impressed.”  
 **Tinker Bell:** “After you described what you wanted, I figured why do things halfway eh?”  
 **Tiger Lily:** “Well, bringing the bazaar here is one thing, now can you send it back?”

_(Before Tinker Bell can reply, a young man rushes past them as he is pursued by three guards.)_  
 **Guard 1:** “After him!”  
 **Guard 2:** “Riff raff!”  
 **Guard 3:** “Street rat!”  
 **Guards:** “Scoundrel!”  
 **Mulan:** “Was that…?”  
 **Emma:** “Aladdin. Come on, let’s go.”  
 _(They follow after the guards, hoping to get to Aladdin before any harm can come to him.)_  
 ****

 **Elsewhere.**  
 _(A shopkeeper is eating his lunch when there is a knock at his door.)_  
 **Farzeen:** “Can I help you?”  
 **Jafar:** “We shall soon find out. _(The shopkeeper stands and opens the door:)_ You are Farzeen Shahmed? You work in the marketplace selling scarves.”  
 **Farzeen:** “Yes. Uh would you like one?”  
 **Jafar:** “May I? _(Farzeen steps aside to allow him entry. Jafar surveys his surroundings:)_ Oh. You earn very little income, and yet your home is well- appointed.”  
 **Farzeen:** “Thank you.”  
 **Jafar:** “It was not a compliment, but an observation. You have a bounty of fresh vegetables in your garden, and I couldn’t help noticing you have two camels outside. Few men in Agrabah can afford even one. And yet here you are with two.”  
 **Farzeen:** “I have been very fortunate.”  
 **Jafar:** “Indeed. It seems you have everything a man could possibly wish for. _(Moves closer to Farzeen:)_ Perhaps you’ve met someone who could grant them. Wishes.”  
 **Farzeen:** “I am not sure what you mean. _(Walks away from him:)_ My good fortune is due to a family investment that has finally begun to pay off.”  
 **Jafar:** “Is that so?”  
 **Farzeen:** “Yes. I can explain further, if you’ll allow me to turn off the stove.”  
 **Jafar:** “Yes. Yes. We wouldn’t want you to overcook water. Go on.”  
 _(Farzeen bows and enters the back room. Rushing to a cupboard, he pulls out a lamp and rubs it. A red cloud of smoke emerges along with an oddly dressed, bearded man.)_  
 **Farzeen:** _(Whispered:)_ “Genie.”  
 **Genie:** “Master mine, my will is thine.”

**Morgana’s Hovel. Present. Night.  
** _(Still wearing her healing bracelet, Morgana has a prophetic dream. Red and black banners lie strewn on a battlefield with knight’s corpses. A raven sitting on a helmet takes flight. Merlin walks onto the field, looking down at Morgana.)_  
 **Morgana:** “Help me, Merlin. Please.”  
 _(Morgana’s hand reaches up to Merlin from her position on the ground.)  
_ **Merlin:** “Is this really what you wanted, Morgana?”  
 **Morgana:** “Please…”  
 _(Morgana wakes in her bed. At first she seems afraid, then angry.)  
_ **Morgana:** “Merlin.”  
 ****

 **Enchanted Forest. Past. Continued.**  
 **Farzeen:** “He’s here! The one you spoke of. The man with the serpent staff.”  
 **Genie:** “Steady. It’s not you he’s after.”  
 **Farzeen:** “My third wish! I want it now.”  
 _(Farzeen pushes the lamp into the Genie’s hands.)  
_ **Genie:** “Have patience. I can help you.”  
 **Farzeen:** “I wish you gone!”  
 **Genie:** “Don’t!”  
 **Farzeen:** “As far from Agrabah as the Earth from the Sun!”  
 _(Jafar bursts into the room and reaches for the lamp which swiftly disappears.)  
_ **Jafar:** “No! _(Using his powers, he lifts Farzeen into the air:)_ Where did you send him?”  
 **Farzeen:** “I don’t know! Please!”  
 **Jafar:** _(Calmly:)_ “What is it you desire?”  
 **Farzeen:** “Just mercy!”  
 **Jafar:** “Well, then. It seems neither of us are going to get what we want today.”  
 _(Jafar closes his fist and Farzeen screams in agony. Standing outside, having stopped to rest, Aladdin hears the poor man’s screams before he takes off running.)_

_(Rounding the corner, he sees the guards charging towards him once more. Stepping on a stooped man’s back, Aladdin propels himself up onto some overhead beams and maneuvers around them to evade capture. Unfortunately, four more guards appear where he lands.)_  
 **Aladdin:** _(Hands raised:)_ “Let’s not be too hasty, we can talk about this.”  
 **Guard:** “The time for talking is over.”  
 **Mulan:** _(Standing behind the guards:)_ “I agree. _(The men turn and stare at Mulan as she draws her sword. The four guards burst out laughing at the sight and Mulan gives them a pleasant smile, long used to this kind of reaction from men:)_ Are you finished? Then let’s begin.”  
 _(Twirling her sword, Mulan makes quick work of the four guards, disarming them and sending them flying into each other to land sprawled in a heap on the ground.)_  
 **Emma:** _(Holding her hand out to Aladdin:)_ “There’s sure to be more on the way, so it’s up to you if you want to take your chances with them or come with us?”  
 **Aladdin:** “Who are you?”  
 **Emma:** “A friend.”  
 **Aladdin:** _(Looks her up and down:)_ “A friend like you I’d remember.”  
 **Emma:** “Fella, you ain’t never had a friend like me. Come on! _(Aladdin hesitates a moment longer before taking Emma’s hand:)_ Tink, now!”  
 **Tinker Bell:** “Right!”  
 _(With a wave of her wand, Tink, Mulan, Tiger Lily, Emma and Aladdin are enveloped in a cloud of smoke.)  
_ ****

 **Crumbling Fortress. Present. Dusk.  
** _(Guinevere, Lancelot, Xena, Gabrielle and the knights arrive amongst the ruins.)_  
 **Xena:** “Pair off. Find any wood you can. Get the fires burning.”  
 _(The knights collect firewood while carrying torches. One of the knights hears a man’s scream and drops his firewood. The knights gather together as screams start to surround them. A Dorocha launches at them and Xena wards it off with a torch.)_  
 **Gabrielle:** “Let’s go!”  
 **Sir Bedivere:** “We haven’t got enough!”  
 **Xena:** “Go!”  
 _(The knights are back at the fire pit with Guinevere and Lancelot. Lancelot attempts to use the flint to light the fire to no avail. Taking the flint from him, Xena strikes and the fire lights instantly. Lancelot looks at her. Xena shrugs. Gabrielle grins in amusement. The knights stand around the fire with torches. Bedivere looks at the fire, then at Lancelot.)_  
 **Sir Bedivere:** “It won’t get us through the night.”  
 **Lancelot:** “It will keep the area safe for a while.”  
 _(Later, Gwaine throws a log on the fire.)  
_ **Sir Gwaine:** “The last one. Maybe we should draw lots, see who gets some more.”  
 **Guinevere:** _(Stands:)_ “I’ll go.”  
 **Lancelot:** “You’ll need help. I’ll go with you. _(At Guinevere’s look:)_ Well, since when have you known how to collect firewood?”  
 **Guinevere:** _(Smiles:)_ “I wasn’t always Queen, you know.”  
 _(The knights chuckle. Xena watches as they walk off.)_

( _Lancelot collects firewood while Guinevere stands guard with a torch. A Dorocha charges them from behind.)_  
 **Guinevere:** “Lancelot! _(Guinevere drops the torch to tackle Lancelot out of the way:)_ Let’s go!”  
 _(They rush through some passages and close a door behind them. The Dorocha seems to lose them. The knights back at the fire pit shuffle around anxiously.)_  
 **Xena:** “They should’ve been back by now.”  
 **Gabrielle:** “Someone needs to go and look for them.”  
 **Sir Bedivere:** “We’ve only got one torch between us.”  
 _(Xena grabs the torch and starts walking off.)  
_ **Gabrielle:** “Who’s coming with us?”  
 _(Elyan follows, then the other knights. Gwaine grabs his sword belt and puts it on while following.) **  
**_ ****

 **Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
 _(Sitting around the campfire, Aladdin tries to understand what’s going on.)_  
 **Aladdin:** “So you mean to tell me that I’m not in Agrabah anymore?”  
 **Mulan:** “The lush green forest tipped you off, huh?”  
 **Tiger Lily:** _(Smiles:)_ “No, Aladdin, you’re not in Agrabah, this is the Enchanted Forest. But we can drop you back home easily enough.”  
 **Aladdin:** “Oh, well that’s all right then. I mean there’s no rush, probably best to let things calm down back home first.”  
 **Mulan:** “Good idea.”  
 **Aladdin:** “And I should thank you ladies for saving my neck. _(They all look at him expectantly:)_ Thank you.”  
 **Mulan:** “You’re welcome.”  
 **Aladdin:** “I’ve never seen a woman fight as well as you.”  
 **Mulan:** “Luckily those palace guards hadn’t either. Otherwise things might’ve been different.”  
 **Aladdin:** “Those guys? Nah, palace guards are notoriously easy to get by.”  
 **Regina:** _(Stepping out of the shadows:)_ “I can certainly vouch for that.”  
 **Emma:** “Regina!”  
 **Regina:** “That was you, wasn’t it? The parade?”  
 **Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “That depends. Did you like it?”  
 **Regina:** “Like it? _(Walking towards her:)_ That was the most wonderful birthday gift anyone has ever given me. I loved it.”

**Tinker Bell:** _(Beaming:)_ “You’re welcome.”  
 **Regina:** “You’re a terrific fairy, Tinker Bell. Don’t ever let anyone tell you differently.” _(Tink blushes and flutters her wings.)  
_ **Regina:** _(Looks to Emma and then back at Tink:)_ “Do you think you could arrange somewhere private where Emma and I could talk? _(Now looking at Emma:)_ I’d like to thank her for my gift.”  
 **Tinker Bell:** “That shouldn’t be a problem.”  
 _(With a wave of Tink’s wand, a small tent like structure appears on the small hill, a dozen yards or so away from camp.)_  
 **Emma:** “Regina… are you sure?”  
 **Regina:** _(Leans in and kisses her:)_ “I’ve never been more sure of anything.”  
 _(Regina takes her hand and leads Emma towards the tent.)_  
 **Emma:** _(To the others:)_ “Uh… don’t wait up.”  
 ****

 **Elsewhere.**  
 _(Out in the woods Snow White wanders and scans the stars in the sky.)_  
 **Snow White:** “Is that the star? Or is it that one?”  
 **Blue Fairy:** “Worry not, Snow White. I have found _you_.”  
 **Snow White:** _(Spins around:)_ “Blue.”  
 **Blue Fairy:** “What’s troubling you, Snow?”  
 **Snow White:** “You’re joking, right? You saw the parade today, didn’t you?”  
 **Blue Fairy:** “I heard about it.”  
 **Snow White:** “Clearly magic was involved. Powerful magic.”  
 **Blue Fairy:** “What are you implying?”  
 **Snow White:** “I’m asking if you knew anything about it.”  
 **Blue Fairy:** “I’m sorry, but no I don’t.”  
 **Snow White:** “Well find out! Someone is trying to seduce my step-mother while my father is visiting Midas’ kingdom.”  
 **Blue Fairy:** _(Smiles:)_ “How do you know your father wasn’t behind the parade? Perhaps he arranged it knowing he’d be away for Regina’s birthday?”  
 **Snow White:** “No! I am telling you this was someone else and they had magical help.”  
 **Blue Fairy:** “I’m sorry, Snow, but you can’t expect me to-”  
 **Snow White:** “I expect Fairies to know their place in my father’s kingdom! Need I remind you the King often visits Camelot, a place where all magic is prohibited. King Uther is always warning my father of the dangers magic can bring. It wouldn’t take much to convince him that Uther is right. Just think of what that would mean for your kind.”  
 **Blue Fairy:** “Of course. I-I will find out who was behind today’s parade and make sure they are reprimanded.”  
 **Snow White:** _(Stamping her feet:)_ “I want them stopped permanently! Incapable of performing magic ever again. Do I make myself clear?”  
 **Blue Fairy:** _(Taken aback:)_ “Y-yes, Snow White.”  
 **Snow White:** “Good. I would hate to make my father aware of this.”  
 _(Snow turns and walks away.)  
_ ****

 **Daelbeth. Present. Continued.**  
 _(Guinevere and Lancelot hide behind a corner in one of the fortress rooms. Guinevere ties a cloth around Lancelot’s injured arm. Guinevere looks uncomfortable and Lancelot gives her a questioning look.)_  
 **Guinevere:** “It’s cold.”  
 **Lancelot:** “Right.”  
 **Guinevere:** “You’re not feeling it?”  
 _(Lancelot shrugs his shoulders and shakes his head.)_  
 **Guinevere:** “Men.”  
 _(Back in the passages, Xena leads the knights through the fortress, warding off Dorochas with the torch. Back in the hiding chamber, Guinevere and Lancelot listen to the screaming spirits.)_  
 **Lancelot:** “All the things I’ve faced…I never worried about dying.”  
 **Guinevere:** “We will defeat the Dorocha. We will, Lancelot, together.”  
 _(In the passages, Xena, Gabrielle and the knights continue the search. Back in the hiding chamber, Guinevere and Lancelot wait.)_  
 **Lancelot:** “They say the darkest hour is just before the dawn.”  
 **Guinevere:** “Feels pretty dark right now.”  
 **Lancelot:** “Well, it can’t be long then. _(The Dorocha finds them and sweeps through the door. Lancelot starts to rush out from around the corner, but Guinevere pulls him back and stands up herself, running straight for the Dorocha:)_ Guin, no!”  
 _(Bursting through the door, Robin Hood arrives out of nowhere.)  
_ **Robin Hood:** “Get down, Your Majesty!”  
 _(Robin stands in front of Guinevere, bracing himself for the worst when he too is knocked out of the way. Will stumbles and turns to face the Dorocha. It catches Will in the chest, and throws him back against the stone wall. Xena and the others enter, warding off the Dorocha with the torch. Xena then hands the torch to Gabrielle and turns to Robin.)_  
 **Xena:** “What happened?”  
 _(Robin goes to Will. Turning him over, Robin sees that Will is frozen, much like the corpses found in the village.)_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Enchanted Forest. Past. The Refuge of the Fairies.  
** _(Tinker Bell arrives back home and carefully approaches a green blossom. The blossom opens and reveals the Blue Fairy inside.)_  
 **Blue Fairy:** “Good evening, Green.”  
 **Tinker Bell:** “Hey Blue. You look amazing. Did you do something to your—”  
 **Blue Fairy:** _(Interrupting:)_ “You’re late. You’ve already broken every rule in the book. Curfew. Dust discipline. You got big for no reason.”  
 **Tinker Bell:** “Listen. I have news. Amazing news. I was helping someone. A queen in the Enchanted Forest. Regina.”  
 **Blue Fairy:** “You’re the one responsible for the parade?”  
 **Tinker Bell:** _(Smiles:)_ “Yeah, that was me.”  
 **Blue Fairy:** “Do you know what you’ve done? You’ve risked everything for a… a chance to show off!”  
 **Tinker Bell:** “I wasn’t showing off. I was practicing my skills. Something you’re always telling us to do.”  
 **Blue Fairy:** _(Ignoring this:)_ “Do you know who she is? Her mother was Cora. The one who ripped out hearts. Her teacher is the Dark One.”  
 **Tinker Bell:** “So?”  
 **Blue Fairy:** “So consider yourself lucky you’re still alive. _(Sighs:)_ Green, this is not a woman you can help. She is surrounded by darkness.”  
 **Tinker Bell:** “Sounds to me like she’s exactly someone who could use help. Maybe if you let me have some Pixie dust.”  
 **Blue Fairy:** “Not a chance. You fly away from this one, Green.”  
 **Tinker Bell:** “My name isn’t Green. It’s Tinker Bell. And I can’t believe you want me to ignore someone who needs help. It’s not very Fairy-like.”  
 **Blue Fairy:** _(Angry:)_ “I will be the judge of what is Fairy-like.”  
 **Tinker Bell:** “But I-”  
 **Blue Fairy:** “No discussion. Until further notice you are to remain here and continue your training under my direct supervision. Understood?”  
 **Tinker Bell:** “Yes, Blue.”  
 _(The Blue Fairy exits. After a moment, Tinker Bell sneaks a look around, making sure no one can see her, and flies off again.)_

  
 **Enchanted Forest. Regina & Emma’s Hideaway.**  
 _(Bathed in moonlight, two bodies move together as one.)_  
 **Regina:** _(Rolling onto her side, sighs contentedly, stares up at the stars:)_ “I can see.”  
 **Emma:** _(Leaning on her elbow, looking down at her:)_ “That was-”  
 **Regina:** “Magical.”  
 **Emma:** “Yeah… and a little unexpected.”  
 **Regina:** “Mm I know. _(Looks up at her:)_ I never thought I would feel this way again. I know what love is, now. It’s life. Everything is united by love alone.”  
 **Emma:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Someone is really enjoying their afterglow.”  
 **Regina:** _(Laughs:)_ “Is that what you call it?”  
 **Emma:** “Yeah. You’re glowing all right.”  
 **Regina:** _(Smiling brightly:)_ “I feel as though I can breathe again.”  
 **Emma:** “You certainly took my breath away a few times there.”  
 **Regina:** “I’m serious. _(Sighs:)_ I never thought my first time would be like this.”  
 **Emma:** “Mmm. Wait, what? Your first time?”  
 **Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “I told you, the King and I don’t have that sort of relationship.”  
 **Emma:** “Well, yeah, but what about Dan-” _(Catches herself.)_  
 **Regina:** “What?”  
 **Emma:** _(Thinking fast:)_ “I mean… Damn y'all, that’s a huge responsibility.”  
 **Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Well, I’d say you were more than equal to the task.”  
 **Emma:** “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
 **Regina:** _(Shrugs:)_ “I didn’t know what was going to happen when I came here tonight. All I knew is that I needed you to know just how much you mean to me.”  
 **Emma:** “I…don’t know what to say.”  
 **Regina:** “Then kiss me, please? _(Emma complies and they kiss passionately beneath the stars, each woman unable to satiate their hunger for each other. Breathlessly:)_ This is how I saw my life. Laying under the stars with the person I love, living only for each other. _(Cupping Emma’s face in her hands:)_ Why can’t it always be like this?”  
 **Emma:** “It will, I promise.”  
 **Regina:** “How? _(Slowly removes her hands:)_ Soon the King will return and I will be forced back to my life of loneliness, married to a man who barely acknowledges my existence.”  
 **Emma:** “Well, since you’re intent on feeling sorry for yourself, you should know that I’m also married.”  
 **Regina:** “You are?” _(Sits up, pulling the blankets over herself a little tighter.)_  
 **Emma:** “Yeah, is that a problem, Your Majesty?”  
 **Regina:** _(Considers:)_ “Well… no I suppose not.”  
 **Emma:** “I love them with all of my heart and I know I’m putting the life I have with them in jeopardy.”  
 **Regina:** “But?”  
 **Emma:** “But… I wouldn’t have missed this night for the world. I will remember you, like this, forever.”  
 **Regina:** _(Purses her lips and relents:)_ “I shouldn’t be jealous, but I can’t help it. Knowing that you can’t be mine.”  
 **Emma:** “Well, maybe we can… maybe we can be sorta… _(Emma searches for the right wording, then smiles and realises what she’s about to say before she says it:)_ Marrifriends?”  
 **Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Marrifriends? What is that?”  
 **Emma:** “That’s you and me. Friends… who are married… who enjoy each other’s company.”  
 **Regina:** “Intimately.”  
 **Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “Exactly.”  
 **Regina:** _(Considers this:)_ “I like the sound of that.”  
 **Emma:** “Mm. _(Kisses her:)_ Me too.”  
 _(Wrapping her arms around Emma, Regina pulls the blonde woman towards her as she lays back, ready to enjoy the benefits of their ‘friendship’ once more.)  
_ ****

 **Elsewhere.** _  
(Robin Hood and his Merry Men sit around the fire when Mulan enters their campsite with Aladdin. Robin Hood stands up to approach them.)  
_ **Robin Hood:** _(Shaking her hand:)_ “Mulan.”  
 **Mulan:** “Robin Hood, this is Aladdin, a friend.”  
 **Robin Hood:** _(Shakes his hand:)_ “Pleased to meet you, Aladdin.”  
 **Aladdin:** “Likewise.”  
 **Robin Hood:** “We weren’t expecting you tonight.”  
 **Mulan:** “Well, it’s a little distracting back at my camp, so I thought I might as well do something useful. Plus, Aladdin is quite the thief himself. Thought I’d bring him along to help teach your men a thing or two, in between sparring sessions.”

**Robin Hood:** “Very well. _(To his men:)_ Are you ready to get your arses kicked?”  
 _(The Merry Men grumble.)_  
 **Aladdin:** “Perhaps after dinner? I’m starving.”  
 **Robin Hood:** _(Smiles:)_ “Of course.”  
 ****

 **Crumbling Fortress. Present. Continued.  
** _(Will lies limply against the fire pit. Robin Hood tends to him.)  
_ **Guinevere:** “We have to get him back to a healer.”  
 **Sir Leon:** “And abandon the quest?”  
 **Guinevere:** “He saved my life, I won’t let him die.”  
 **Sir Leon:** “Your Majesty, if we don’t get to the Isle of the Blessed, hundreds more will perish.” _(Guinevere looks back at Will.)  
_ **Robin Hood:** “Let me take him.”  
 **Guinevere:** “Carrying a wounded man alone, it will take you two or three days to reach Camelot.”  
 **Lancelot:** _(To Robin:)_ “Not if you go through the Valley of the Fallen Kings.”  
 **Robin Hood:** _(Nods. To Guinevere:)_ “You cannot give up on the quest.”  
 **Sir Leon:** “Your Majesty, he’s right.”  
 _(Guinevere nods. Sir Bedivere carries the paralysed Will to his horse. Robin ties Will to the horse.)  
_ **Robin Hood:** _(To Will:)_ “This is my fault and I’m sorry.”  
 **Will:** “At least this makes us even.”  
 **Robin Hood:** _(To the group:)_ “We need to leave.”  
 _(Guinevere squeezes Will’s shoulder and sends him off with Robin Hood.)  
_ ****

 **Valley of the Fallen Kings. Night.  
** _(Robin carries Will to a stream in the woods; he lays him next to it and covers Will with his cloak. Robin takes off his gloves to gather water from the stream and notices something about the water.)_  
 **Villia:** “Robin. Robin Hood. _(Drops of water rise up from the stream:)_ Robin. _(A woman’s face appears in the drop of water:)_ We bear you no harm. We wish only to help.”  
 **Robin Hood:** “What are you?”  
 **Villia:** “We are Villia, spirits of the brooks and streams. The tear in the veil has upset the balance of the world. Good spirits as well as bad roam freely. But this perilous state cannot continue for long.”  
 **Robin Hood:** “Guinevere and Lancelot are riding to the Isle of the Blessed. They intend to heal the veil.”  
 **Villia:** “They will need help.”  
 **Robin Hood:** “My friend is sick. I need to get him to a healer.”  
 **Villia:** “Do not worry. Even now, my sisters begin to heal him. _(Robin looks at Will, he is glowing all over. Robin smiles:)_ You are tired. You must rest.”  
 **Robin Hood:** “I need to find shelter.”  
 **Villia:** “You are safe here.”  
 **Robin Hood:** “The Dorocha.”  
 **Villia:** “We will stay with you and protect you through the night.”  
 _(Robin smiles in awe as the water drops around him become tiny lights.)  
_ ****

 **Camelot. Council Chamber. Night.  
** _(Ruby opens the chamber doors while Agravaine sits with the councilmen.)_  
 **Agravaine:** “Ruby. Have you come to join us?”  
 **Ruby:** “Why have you closed the city gates?”  
 **Agravaine:** “We have limited resources, Ruby. As much as I would like to, we simply cannot feed and water the entire kingdom.”  
 **Ruby:** “Surely your people have a right to be protected.”  
 **Agravaine:** “I would be putting Camelot in danger. Starvation, disease. The gates will remain shut until we are free of the evil that plagues us. _(Seeing no alternative, Ruby turns to leave:)_ Now, gentlemen, where were we?”

**Regina:** _(Grabbing Ruby’s hand and striding into the chamber:)_ “Hold it. _(The councilmen stare at her:)_ May I be granted permission to address the court?”  
 **Agravaine:** “Regina. of course.”  
 _(Agravaine makes an inviting gesture and Regina steps up to the table.)_  
 **Regina:** “Any Queen will tell you that every citizen is important. A true leader would never stand by and let them suffer.”  
 **Agravaine:** “I feel the pain as much as you, but we don’t have a choice. If we keep letting people in, our food will run out within days.”  
 **Ruby:** “You are wrong.”  
 _(The councilmen stare at Ruby.)  
_ **Agravaine:** “Perhaps you would enlighten me.”  
 **Ruby:** “Those outside the gates are landowners, farmers. For days the refugees have been bartering their wares with the townsfolk in return for the safety of their hearths. They bring with them far more than they take.”  
 **Agravaine:** “But how long before these wares run out?”  
 **Regina:** “Three days ago, Queen Guinevere embarked on a quest to rid us of these creatures. At worst, we have another three before she reaches her goal. Or do you think she will fail?”  
 **Agravaine:** “Of course not.”  
 **Geoffrey of Monmouth:** “Sire, she’s right.”  
 **Agravaine:** “Very well. Reopen the gates.”  
 _(Regina nods and leaves the room with Ruby following her. Agravaine smiles, then broods.)  
_ ****

 **Enchanted Forest. Past. Palace.**  
 _(Returning to her chambers, Regina closes the door to her room and sighs in relief. Lost in the memories of her night spent with Emma, Regina doesn’t notice the presence in her room.)_  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “Have you had a good night, Dearie?”  
 **Regina:** _(Jumps:)_ “Oh! You son of a bitch.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “You may be right, I never knew my mother personally.”  
 **Regina:** “What do you want?”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “Want? My desires as always are immaterial. I’m here for your next lesson. You remember those don’t you? The lessons in which I teach you all you need to know so that ultimately you can achieve everything that _you_ want.”  
 **Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Those days are over. What I desire you can’t give me.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “Is that so?”  
 **Regina:** “Since you’ve been away, my outlook on life has changed.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “Indeed. So are we all about raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens now? I told you, dearie, once the Darkness has had a taste of you-”  
 **Regina:** “The Darkness can bite me for all I care. Tinker Bell showed me that love was still out there for me. It may not have been the way she intended, but she was right.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “Love? You’re throwing away your chance at revenge… for love? _(Giggles:)_ Don’t be so daft, girl.”  
 **Regina:** “Laugh all you want. I know what I feel in my heart and it’s stronger than anything you could ever hope to teach me.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “I see… so you snuck out of the castle and found yourself a toyboy at the local tavern, is that it? It’s an infatuation, dearie. It’ll pass. Your chance at love died with Daniel, the moment Snow White let your secret escape her lips.” _(Pain washes over Regina’s features momentarily, making Rumplestiltskin believe his words have had the desired effect.)_  
 **Regina:** _(Raising her chin:)_ “You’re trying to provoke me. You need me to cling to my grief, to channel it into anger and darkness so that I can be your little plaything. Well I’ve found something else to live for and I’m not listening to you anymore. See yourself out, dearie.”  
 _(Rumplestiltskin glowers at her before leaving in a cloud of smoke.)_

**Valley of the Fallen Kings. Present. Morning.  
** _(Robin wakes to find Will gone.)_  
 **Robin Hood:** _(Sits up:)_ “Will. Will?!”  
 **Will:** “Shh! _(Will’s standing in the stream with a stick and a couple of fish on a string. Robin watches Will spearing the water with the stick. Will stops and holds up the fish:)_ Breakfast.”  
 **Robin Hood:** “Will, what…? Why are you…?”  
 **Will:** “What?”  
 **Robin Hood:** “You’re meant to be…dying.”  
 **Will:** “Sorry. Here.”  
 _(Will hands him the spearing stick.)  
_ **Robin Hood:** “What’s that for?”  
 **Will:** “You look like you’re going to fall over.”  
 _(Robin swings the stick at Will. Will ducks.)  
_ **Robin Hood:** “Come on. We need to catch up with the others.”  
 _(Robin starts walking toward the horses.)  
_ **Will:** “Er, no. We’re going back home.”  
 **Robin Hood:** “You might be.”  
 **Will:** “Robin.”  
 **Robin Hood:** “Say hello to Alice for me!”  
 **Will:** “Robin! _(Robin stops and turns around:)_ I didn’t save your life just so you could go and risk it again. They can finish this without us.” _  
_ **Robin Hood:** _(Places his hand on Will’s shoulder:)_ “You and I are square now, Will. I have to do this.”  
 **Anastasia:** _(Appearing behind him:)_ “Will! Thank goodness I found you.”  
 **Will:** _(Turns to face her:)_ “Ana, what the bloody hell are you doing here?”  
 **Anastasia:** “I don’t have time to explain, but you need to come with me, right now!”  
 **Will:** “What do you mean you don’t have time? Is it Tiana? Alice? What’s happened?”  
 **Anastasia:** “Please, we need to go!”  
 **Will:** “All right. _(Turns back to Robin to see that he’s already riding off on his horse. Sighs, softly:)_ Goodbye, mate. _(Looks back to Anastasia:)_ Come on, let’s go.”  
 ****

 **Morgana’s Hovel.**  
 _(Agravaine rides through the woods. Morgana sits in a chair by the fire.)_  
 **Agravaine:** “My lady?”  
 _(Agravaine enters.)  
_ **Morgana:** “What news of the mighty Camelot?”  
 **Agravaine:** “As we planned. _(Removing his gloves:)_ The city’s falling to rack and ruin.”  
 **Morgana:** “And Lancelot?”  
 **Agravaine:** _(Warms his hands by the fire:)_ “Last we heard, he’d made it past Aelbeth.”  
 **Morgana:** “Will we never be rid of him?”  
 **Agravaine:** “Patience, my lady. Even if he makes it to the Isle, the outcome will still be the same.”  
 **Morgana:** “Then what brings you here so early? _(Morgana watches Agravaine:)_ Something’s wrong.”  
 **Agravaine:** “A minor irritant. _(Moves to stand behind Morgana’s chair:)_ Regina. She takes it upon herself to speak out against me.”  
 **Morgana:** “She’s dangerous.”  
 **Agravaine:** “Well, she’s not a threat to Camelot’s throne.”

**Morgana:** “No, just a threat on a much grander scale. _(Morgana stands up, provoked:)_ It was she who forestalled me from aiding my sister in our plans to change the past. She and that wife of hers are beloved across all the realms. Their combined powers produce the most powerful magic the world has ever known.”  
 **Agravaine:** “But they are currently separated. Surely the time is right to deal with Regina while we have the chance?”  
 **Morgana:** _(Smiles:)_ “I couldn’t agree more. We must make sure she never sees another dawn.”  
 ****

 **Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
 _(Rumplestiltskin is in a clearing in the forest.)_  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “Reul Ghorm! Show yourself! _(The Blue Fairy flutters into view:)_ It appears you’ve been interfering in my business.”  
 **Blue Fairy:** “I’ve done no such thing.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “That’s a lie! Maybe not personally, but one of your minions has been sticking their nose where it doesn’t belong.”  
 **Blue Fairy:** “Tinker Bell.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “Yes. She’s managed to derail my plans considerably.”  
 **Blue Fairy:** “Well if that’s true then perhaps she deserves a promotion.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “Oh you’d like that wouldn’t you? First you steal my son, then you wreck my best chance at reuniting with him.”  
 **Blue Fairy:** “Your son is lost to you, Dark One, let him go.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “Never! You forget since we last met, I now have the power of future sight. I can see what lies ahead for all of us.”  
 **Blue Fairy:** _(Scoffs:)_ “If your Dark Curse is enacted it means pain and misery, no future sight is needed for that.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “Wrong again! Yes, to begin with, there may be suffering. But in the end, everyone will get exactly what they desire.”  
 **Blue Fairy:** “You and your student Regina you mean.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “No! Everyone! The clouds will part, the Darkness will dissipate and all the Realms of Story will be united. Peace within our lifetime. Isn’t that what you Fairies are all about?”  
 **Blue Fairy:** “I can’t trust you. Dark One lies, Dark One tricks. I won’t take that chance.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “Oh you’re wrong, dearie. You can and you must. I’m not asking for much. Just disown your troublesome little Tinker, and I’ll do the rest.”  
 ****

 **The Dragon’s Lair. Present.**  
 _(Agravaine stands at the bar with a drink when Regina enters from the back room.)  
_ **Regina:** “Agravaine. This is most unexpected. Is there something you need?”  
 **Agravaine:** “Yes, there is something I would like to discuss. I wish to apologize. Yesterday I feel I let the Queen down. I am grateful that you spoke out.”  
 **Regina:** “Your apology is accepted.”  
 _(Agravaine smiles.)  
_ **Agravaine:** “Regina, if you would permit, I would be grateful to seek your advice. You understand the people and I know that you will be honest with me. _(Regina smiles at the truth of this statement:)_ It’s not appropriate to talk now. Perhaps… this evening. You could come to my chambers. _(Regina starts to protest:)_ Please, Regina, these are dark times. I’m going to need help if I’m to guide Camelot through them.”  
 **Regina:** “Very well.”  
 _(Agravaine smiles.)  
_ **Agravaine:** “Thank you.”  
 _(Regina smiles back and Agravaine makes his exit.)_

__

**Tavern. Past. Emma’s Room.**  
 _(Tiger Lily joins Emma in her room.)_  
 **Tiger Lily:** “What were you thinking? Now that Regina knows you… intimately… here in the past, how can we possibly expect the future, whenever we get back to it, to be the same?”  
 **Emma:** “I don’t know! It’s not like it was planned.”  
 **Tiger Lily:** “Emma, as much as it pains me to say it, we need Regina to cast the Dark Curse. Otherwise everything we know and cherish about our world back home will be lost.”  
 **Emma:** “Don’t you think I get that? Why do you think I wanted to stay as far away from Regina as possible?”  
 **Tiger Lily:** “Because you have no self control? Because sleeping with the teenage version of your wife was too much to resist?”  
 **Emma:** “That’s… unfair.”  
 **Tiger Lily:** “But accurate.”  
 _(Emma looks at Tiger Lily and notices the beginnings of a smile on her lips.)_  
 **Emma:** “A little too accurate, yeah. _(They share a laugh that breaks the tension:)_ Oh God, there has to be some way to make things right though?”  
 **Tiger Lily:** _(Nods:)_ “I think so. Unfortunately it will still need to involve Snow White.”  
 **Emma:** “Yeah well, if anyone could inspire Regina to cast the Dark Curse, it was always going to be my Mom.”  
 ****

 **The Enchanted Forest.  
** _(Tinker Bell flies alone through the sky when she is caught by the Blue Fairy.)_  
 **Blue Fairy:** “Stop! I told you to stay home.”  
 **Tinker Bell:** “I know. I thought I’d stretch my wings a little after our talk. Conflict gets me a little wound up. I just wanted to prove to you that I was a good fairy.”  
 **Blue Fairy:** “You could have proven that by being a good fairy, by listening to me.”  
 **Tinker Bell:** “I was following my instincts.”  
 **Blue Fairy:** “Which are so far from being correct. _(Sighs:)_ This can’t be forgiven.”  
 **Tinker Bell:** “Wait. Wait. Everyone deserves a second chance. We always tell people that.”  
 **Blue Fairy:** “But, Tinker Bell, this was your second chance.”  
 **Tinker Bell:** “Please. I promise. I’m so sorry.”  
 **Blue Fairy:** “You betrayed my trust.”  
 **Tinker Bell:** “I can regain it. Give me a chance.”  
 **Blue Fairy:** “You can’t. For one simple, tragic reason: I no longer believe in you.”  
 _(Tinker Bell’s wings disappear and she falls helplessly to the ground. The Blue Fairy flies away.)_

**Camelot. Present. Evening.  
** _(Morgana magically opens a gate outside Camelot and carries a torch while she climbs the stairs into the city.)_  
 **Guard 1:** _(Distant:)_ “Get to the other side.”  
 **Guard 2:** _(Distant:)_ “Yes, sir.”  
 _(Morgana continues down a dark corridor.)_  
 **Guard 3:** _(Stepping out from a side chamber:)_ “Halt.”  
 _(Morgana uses her magic to throw the guard against the wall without speaking or turning around.)  
_ ****

 **Agravaine’s Chambers.** **  
** _(Regina sits at the table while Agravaine pours her a glass of wine.)  
_ **Agravaine:** “But do the people feel safe? _(Regina remains silent:)_ You can speak honestly.”  
 **Regina:** “No, of course they don’t.”  
 **Agravaine:** “Go on.”  
 **Regina:** “They’re frightened. Night after night, they’ve seen their friends, their parents, their children all snatched cruelly from them and they don’t know who will be next.”  
 **Agravaine:** “What can I do to reassure them?”  
 **Regina:** “Show courage. Shutting the gates last night told them you were as terrified as they were. It’s like a horse and its rider. If the people sense your fear, they will not trust you.”  
 **Agravaine:** “I am grateful for your advice. _(Agravaine stands behind her and places his hands on her chair back:)_ You have a wise head on your shoulders, Regina. _(Agravaine leans forward and rests his arms on the back of her chair and Regina starts getting creeped out. Agravaine reaches his fingers slightly forward as if to touch her, then thinks better of it and takes his arms off the chair back:)_ I’ve kept you long enough.”  
 **Regina:** _(Stands:)_ “And I must get back to my family.”  
 **Agravaine:** “Of course. _(Agravaine precedes her to the door and opens it for her:)_ I’ll have my guards walk you safely home.”  
 _(The guards appear outside the door.)  
_ **Regina:** “Thank you.”  
 ****

 **Streets of Camelot.  
** _(The guards carry torches as they escort Regina. Morgana watches them from the battlements above.)_  
 **Morgana:** “Hleap on baec.”  
 _(Morgana raises her arm and throws Regina and the guards backwards. Morgana smirks at her unconscious victims.)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Camelot. Castle Gates. Night.  
** _(Standing outside the castle gates, Henry waits for Regina. Checking his watch, Henry decides to enter the town and find out what is keeping his mother.)_  
 ****

 **Streets of Camelot.**  
 _(Henry walks down the street carrying a torch. He hears a Dorocha approaching and finds a frozen-faced guard laying on the ground. Then he sees Regina lying near the guard.)_  
 **Henry:** “Mom!”  
 _(Dropping the torch, Henry hurries to his mother’s side, checking for signs of life. As he pulls Regina into his arms, a Dorocha charges Henry from behind. Defenseless, Henry braces for the inevitable but suddenly Regina raises her hand at the last moment, hurling a fireball at the spirit, causing it to disappear.)_  
 **Regina:** _(Staring up at Henry, her voice hoarse:)_ “Let’s go home.”

**Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
 _(Mulan and Emma stand in the forest waiting for the fairies.)_  
 **Mulan:** “I still don’t see how you could be so reckless. If you could’ve just kept it in your pants for a little longer, we would all be home by now.”  
 **Emma:** “Really? You think it’s my fault we’re here? Who was it that let Mordred get by them while they were on duty, huh? How about you talk about keeping it in your own damn pants!”  
 **Mulan:** “All right, fine, I screwed up. But now Regina clearly has feelings for you so how are we supposed to leave here without breaking her heart and jeopardising our timeline?”  
 **Emma:** _(Her tone cold:)_ “You just concentrate on being where you’re supposed to be and let me worry about my wife.”  
 ****

 **Marketplace.**  
 _(Regina makes her way through the town towards the tavern. Aladdin, who has successfully managed to ply his trade as a pickpocket amid his new surroundings, watches Regina as she passes. Ducking into a side street to count his haul of stolen items, Aladdin stumbles upon a conversation between a young girl and a stern sounding man.)_  
 **Snow White:** “I have reason to believe there is a plot against the King going on beneath your very nose, Sheriff.”  
 **Sheriff:** “My lady, I assure you nothing escapes my notice.”  
 **Snow White:** “Really? Then how was my stepmother able to travel to your part of town undetected?”  
 **Sheriff:** “I’m sure the Queen is very capable when she puts her mind to something.”  
 **Snow White:** “The Queen has a suitor she meets regularly. I don’t know who it is, but I tracked Regina down to a tavern once, I forget the name. Maybe you should start there?”  
 **Sheriff:** “A tavern you say? _(His eyes light up:)_ Oh I believe I know exactly where to start my search.”  
 _(Listening in the shadows, Aladdin leaves his ill-gotten goods behind and hurries to warn the others.)_

**Seas of Meredor. Present. Morning.  
** _(Guinevere, Lancelot, Xena, Gabrielle and the Knights continue their journey.)_ **  
Lancelot:** _(Looking out from a cliff edge:)_ “The Isle of the Blessed.”  
 _(The group take the ferryman’s boat to the isle and hear some screeching along the way.)  
_ ****

 **Isle of the Blessed.  
** _(Stepping onto the isle, the screeching gets louder.)  
_ **Sir Leon:** “What is that?”  
 _(They all draw their swords.)  
_ **Sir Gwaine:** “I really hope I’m wrong.”  
 _(A wyvern flies down at them.)  
_ **Lancelot:** “Wyvern!”  
 _(More wyverns attack. Bedivere falls to the ground as he gets slashed.)_  
 **Sir Bedivere:** “You’re right!”  
 _(Xena steps over the fallen man and defends him from further attack.)  
_ **Gabrielle:** “Xena! The chakram!”  
 _(Taking the weapon from her belt, Xena tosses the chakram to Gabrielle. Taking aim, Gabrielle hurls the razor sharp disc. Ricocheting off two walls, the chakram takes a slice out of each wyvern before returning to Gabrielle’s waiting hand.)_  
 **Sir Gwaine:** _(Breathing heavy:)_ “See? That’s how you deal with them.”  
 **Guinevere:** “We need to keep moving.”  
 _(They enter another passage and more wyverns fly overhead.)_  
 **Sir Leon:** “Your Majesty, you must go on! We’ll fend them off!”  
 **Xena:** “He’s right, we’ve got this.”  
 _(Xena, Gabrielle, Leon, Bedivere and Elyan remain outside to handle the wyverns while Guinevere, Lancelot and Gwaine continue forward.)_  
 **Sir Gwaine:** “Good luck.”

**Altar.  
** _(Lancelot leads Gwaine and Guinevere toward the stone altar to find the Cailleach waiting for them.)_  
 **Cailleach:** “It is not often we have visitors.”  
 **Lancelot:** “Put an end to this.”  
 **Guinevere:** “I demand you heal the tear between the two worlds.”  
 **Cailleach:** “It was not I who created this horror. Why should it be I that stops it?”  
 **Guinevere:** “Because innocent people are dying.”  
 **Cailleach:** “Indeed. _(Cailleach laughs maniacally. Gwaine charges her with his sword raised. She throws him back with magic, knocking him out:)_ Is this the best you can do?”  
 **Lancelot:** “I know what you want.”  
 **Cailleach:** “Do you? And are you willing to let me have it?”  
 **Lancelot:** “I’m prepared to pay whatever price is necessary.”  
 _(Cailleach motions for Lancelot to come to her. Lancelot walks resolutely toward her but is stopped by Guinevere.)  
_ **Guinevere:** “Stop. I can’t let you do this.”  
 **Lancelot:** “I must. The Siege Perilous has remained empty for too long.”  
 **Guinevere:** “You’re doing this for a chair?”  
 **Lancelot:** _(Chuckles:)_ “No, I’m doing this for Camelot. And you are Camelot, Guinevere.”  
 **Guinevere:** “How can I live and rule without you?”  
 **Lancelot:** “The same way you do everything. With dignity, compassion and grace.” _(They kiss. Taking Guinevere’s hand, they approach the altar together to stand beside Cailleach.)_   
**Cailleach:** “So, Lancelot, will you give yourself to the spirits to save your people?”  
 **Lancelot:** “It is my destiny.”  
 **Cailleach:** “Perhaps. But your time among men is not yet over, even if you want it to be.” _(Lancelot is confused. Cailleach looks at the tear in the veil and both Guinevere and Lancelot follow her gaze. Robin Hood is standing at the brink. He looks back at them with a smile and then walks into the shrieking veil.)_  
 **Guinevere:** “No!”  
 _(The veil closes. Guinevere and Lancelot now stand alone with the unconscious Gwaine at their feet.)_

**Robin’s Tavern. Past.  
** _(Robin stands alone in the tavern as the Sheriff arrives with some of his men.)_  
 **The Sheriff:** “Business a little slow? Well, I hope that didn’t prevent you from making the money that you owe.”  
 **Robin Hood:** “I don’t have any money for you.”  
 **The Sheriff:** “Well, normally I’d say debtor’s prison would be a fine place for you to think about what you’ve done, but there may be another way for you to clear your debts.”  
 **Robin Hood:** “I’m flattered, but you’re not my type.”  
 **The Sheriff:** “Funny man. No, I thought you may want to avoid jail by handing over the Queen’s lover.”  
 **Robin Hood:** “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
 **The Sheriff:** “My spies tell me you have two new occupants upstairs so there’s no point denying it. The princess would also be most grateful for your co-operation in this matter.”  
 **Robin Hood:** “Is that so?”  
 **The Sheriff:** “Yes, indeed.”  
 **Robin Hood:** “Hm. Well that’s where you and me are different, Sheriff. I would never sell out my friends. But then again, I don’t suppose you have any?”  
 _(Before the Sheriff can reply, Marian and the Merry Men surround him.)  
_ **The Sheriff:** “Brigands! Seize them!” _(Outnumbered, his men do not move.)_  
 **Robin Hood:** “You were right about me, Nottingham. Thieving is in my blood. But how to be a thief with honour? I think I’ve learned the answer… By stealing from those who have too much and giving it to those who have too little.”  
 ****

 **Meanwhile…**  
 _(Having been warned by Aladdin and gathered their meager belongings, Mulan and Emma climb out of their adjacent bedroom windows and jump down to the street below. Taking a moment to wave farewell to Robin, they make a run for it back towards the forest.)_  
 **Regina:** _(Calling out:)_ "Emma!”  
 **Emma:** “Regina!”  
 **Regina:** “What’s going on?”  
 **Emma:** “It’s Snow, she’s called the cops on us.”  
 **Regina:** _(Frowns:)_ “The cops?”  
 **Mulan:** “She means the Sheriff and his men.”  
 **Emma:** “Robin’s holding him off for now, but we won’t have long.”  
 **Mulan:** “We have to go, now!”  
 **Regina:** “Go? Go where?”  
 **Emma:** “Into the forest. Tinker Bell should be waiting for us there by now.”  
 **Regina:** “But…”  
 **Mulan:** “Emma, come on! _(With her head telling her that she shouldn’t, but knowing in her heart that she must, Emma grabs Regina’s hand and pulls her along with them:)_ What the hell are you doing?!”  
 **Emma:** “Just shut up and keep running!”

**Morgana’s Hovel. Present.  
** _(Morgana screams and smashes some of her possessions.)  
_ **Agravaine:** “They were lucky.”  
 **Morgana:** “And Regina?”  
 **Agravaine:** “It was only by chance that her son found her.”  
 **Morgana:** “No, you’re wrong. We were not thwarted by luck, it was Merlin!”  
 **Agravaine:** “Merlin?”  
 **Morgana:** “The Cailleach warned me about him. She said he was my destiny and my doom. It was he that thwarted us, I’m sure of it.”  
 **Agravaine:** “So what’s to be done?”  
 **Morgana:** “As long as he exists, I will never gain what is rightfully mine. _(Morgana turns to Agravaine:)_ You must help me find this Merlin. And destroy him.” _(Morgana steps away and Agravaine takes in a breath. Walking over to the other side of the hovel, Agravaine peers down what appears to be a large pit. At the bottom of the pit sits Drizella, who is shivering. Picking up a blanket, Agravaine tosses it down to her before turning to leave. Grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around herself, Drizella thinks about what she’s just overheard.)_

**Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
 _(Running deep into the forest, Emma, Regina and Mulan stop for breath.)_  
 **Emma:** “Where the hell are they?”  
 **Mulan:** “What does it matter? We can’t leave like this.”  
 **Tiger Lily:** _(Stepping out from behind some trees:)_ “I’m afraid we can’t leave at all.” _(Tiger Lily steps aside to reveal Tinker Bell, who lowers her hood.)_  
 **Tinker Bell:** “Blue took my wings. I’m so sorry, you guys.”  
 **Regina:** “Took your wings? Because of the parade?”  
 **Tinker Bell:** “I assume so. She said I had discipline issues.”  
 **Mulan:** “Well that’s just great. Now how the hell are we supposed to get home?”  
 **Tiger Lily:** “Mulan…”  
 **Mulan:** “No! You said you could train Tink and get her ready. You knew this would happen and still you wouldn’t use the wand to get us home.”  
 **Tiger Lily:** “We agreed that-”  
 **Mulan:** “I didn’t agree! I asked you the very first night whether you could use Tink’s wand and you said it would be better to train her to do it. Well is this better?!”  
 **Emma:** “It wouldn’t have mattered-”  
 **Mulan:** “And you!”  
 **Regina:** _(Stepping forward:)_ “Hey! _(Shoving Mulan backwards:)_ Back off!”  
 _(Mulan instinctively moves towards her, but stops when Regina conjures a fireball into her hand.)_  
 **Emma:** “All right, that’s enough. I need to think.”  
 **Mulan:** “Ha! Just try to think with your head this time and not with what’s between your legs.” _(Letting her emotions get the best of her, Emma emits a pulse of energy, knocking Mulan backwards onto the ground. Both fairies rush to check on her.)_  
 **Regina:** “Emma… you have magic?”  
 **Emma:** _(Awkwardly:)_ “Yeah…”  
 **Regina:** “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
 **Emma:** _(Sighs:)_ “There’s a lot I haven’t told you. A lot I can’t tell you, but know this… I have never loved anyone like-”  
 **Snow White:** “There they are!”  
 _(All eyes turn towards Snow White as she rides in at the head of an entire platoon of palace guards.)_  
 **Snow White:** “Seize them! They have the Queen!”  
 **Emma:** “Oh god, what do we do?”  
 **Regina:** “Go. Run, I’ll hold them off.”  
 **Emma:** “But what-”  
 **Regina:** “I’ve seen how this turns out. I’ve already lost one love because of that child, I will not lose another.”  
 **Emma:** “Regina, you’ll never lose me.”  
 **Regina:** “Please! I couldn’t bear it if anything happened to you. _(Realising they have no choice, Emma grabs Regina and pulls her in for one last kiss:)_ I’ll love you forever.”  
 **Emma:** _(Gripping Regina’s hands in her own:)_ “Meet me in Storybrooke.”  
 _(Holding on for as long as she can before the guards reach them, Emma finally releases Regina’s hands and joins the others. Regina watches breathlessly while several riders speed past her. Catching one last glimpse of Emma, Regina smiles at her just as Emma uses her magic to poof them all out of sight. Still smiling at the spot where Emma vanished, Regina’s demeanour quickly hardens when Snow White catches up to her.)_  
 **Snow White:** “Regina, are you all right?”  
 **Regina:** _(Wiping away her tears:)_ “I’m fine.”  
 **Snow White:** “You’re safe now.”  
 **Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “Yes, she is.”  
 **Snow White:** “What did you say?”  
 **Regina:** “I said, thank you.”  
 _(Regina smiles up at her, but there is no warmth behind her eyes. All that is left is coldness and heartbreak.)_


	8. Chapter 8

**The Enchanted Forest. Past. The Genie’s Lamp, Interior.  
** _(The Genie of Agrabah is seated with a mirror. Rumbling is heard, distantly, from outside, growing louder. Sighing, he looks up and sees King Leopold stooping down to pick up the lamp.)  
_ **Genie:** “Here we go.”  
 ****

 **Beach.  
** _(King Leopold picks up the Lamp and rubs it to clean off some plant matter. Black smoke emerges from the lamp and the Genie appears.)_  
 **Genie:** “You awakened the Genie of Agrabah. You’re entitled to three wishes—no more, no less. But, you must know that magic has its limits. You cannot wish for life, nor death. You cannot wish for love. You cannot wish for more wishes. And, once spoke, a wish cannot be undone, no matter what the consequences. So… tell me your first wish.”  
 **King Leopold:** “Hmm. Uh… _(Laughs:)_ Hmm. I cannot think of a single thing I desire. I have everything I need. I seek nothing more than the happiness of all who set foot in my kingdom.”  
 **Genie:** “Ugh.” _(He sits on some nearby driftwood.)_  
 **King Leopold:** _(He chuckles. The Genie sighs:)_ “You are in my kingdom, and yet you seem unhappy.”  
 **Genie:** “I have served as Genie of the Lamp for longer than you’ve been alive. Life as a genie is _not_ as magical as it may appear.”  
 **King Leopold:** “So you wish to be free?”  
 **Genie:** “More than anything.”  
 **King Leopold:** “Then I know my first wish. I wish you to be free.”  
 **Genie:** _(The shackles around his wrists glow and fall off with a magical sound:)_ “Can it be? Am I truly free?”  
 **King Leopold:** “You’re the genie. You tell me.”  
 **Genie:** “There are two more wishes left in the lamp, what will you do with them?”  
 **King Leopold:** “For my second wish… I wish to give my third and final wish to you.” _(Offers the Genie the lamp.)_  
 **Genie:** _(Taking the lamp:)_ “In my time, I have granted 1001 wishes, and I have seen them end poorly 1001 times. Making a wish comes with a price, and that is why I will never… use… this wish.” _(Puts the lamp in a purse at his belt.)_  
 **King Leopold:** “You are a man of wisdom, Genie. Now tell me, what will you do with your freedom?”  
 **Genie:** “Find the one thing I’ve always desired, that my prison has kept from me… True Love.”  
 **King Leopold:** “Then you must come join me at my palace. I am certain you will find it there. Come. Meet my family.”

 **Enchanted Forest. Harbour.**  
 _(Mulan sits beside Emma on the docks. The recent events causing an awkward silence between them.)_  
 **Mulan:** _(Sighs:)_ “Look, I’m sorry about what I said. I should’ve been more sensitive. We’re going to have to work together if we have any chance of getting home. _(Looks up at Emma who seems lost in thought:)_ Emma?”  
 **Emma:** “Do you… do you think Regina will be all right?”  
 **Mulan:** _(Considers the question:)_ “Honestly? Yes I do. _(Emma looks to her:)_ Being separated from you because of Snow, just might be the spark Regina needed.”  
 **Emma:** “Will it be enough to make her-”  
 **Mulan:** “Cast the Dark Curse? _(Scoffs:)_ Yeah, I’d say so.”  
 **Emma:** “We only knew each other for a few days.”  
 **Mulan:** “Emma, you can’t seriously think that you meant less to Regina than that farm boy.”  
 **Emma:** _(Reflecting on her time spent with Regina:)_ “She was still so raw about it, you know? It was like Regina’s heart hadn’t hardened yet. Like she hadn’t had time to heal before I came along.”  
 **Mulan:** “You met Regina at a time in her life where she needed hope the most and you gave that to her. You showed her that she could love again.”  
 **Emma:** “Yeah and now I’ll be remembered as the reason the Dark Curse was cast.”  
 **Mulan:** “Hopefully, yeah. I know it sounds like a terrible thing to hope for, but ultimately Regina’s curse may be the greatest thing to happen to the realms of story. Ruby often tells me that her life before it was full of pain and her years spent in Storybrooke allowed her to live without fear of being hunted. She was miserable perhaps, always longing for more, but she was safe.”  
 **Emma:** _(Nods:)_ “A lot of people found another side to themselves during the curse. Some for the worse, but a lot more for the better. I just wish Regina didn’t have to go through all these years of pain she’s about to experience alone.”  
 **Mulan:** _(Thinks a moment:)_ “Goodbyes are only for those who love with their eyes. Because for those who love with heart and soul, there is no such thing as separation. Regina won’t be alone, Emma. She’ll have her memories of the time you spent together to keep her company.”  
 _(Wordlessly, Emma leans over and hugs Mulan. Smiling in understanding, the warrior returns the embrace.)_

**Aladdin:** _(Arriving behind them:)_ “So, er… _(Mulan and Emma turn to look up at him:)_ I spoke with the harbour master and the boat at the far end of the dock is headed to Agrabah.”  
 _(Emma and Mulan get to their feet while Tiger Lily and Tinker Bell approach.)_  
 **Emma:** “So I guess this is it.”  
 **Aladdin:** “Yeah, I guess so.”  
 **Tinker Bell:** “Sorry I couldn’t magic you back home, Aladdin.”  
 **Aladdin:** “Oh, don’t worry about it. I never get to see the ocean, it’ll be a unique experience for me.”  
 **Emma:** “After a week full of them.”  
 **Aladdin:** _(Smiles:)_ “You can say that again. _(Holds out his hand:)_ Goodbye, Emma. I hope you find your way home.”  
 **Emma:** _(Shaking his hand:)_ “Thanks, stay out of trouble.”  
 **Aladdin:** “I think we both know that’s unlikely.” _(Winks.)_  
 _(While Aladdin hugs Tink goodbye, Tiger Lily talks with Emma.)_  
 **Emma:** “So where should we try next? Obviously we can’t stay in the Enchanted Forest with Snow on our tail.”  
 **Tiger Lily:** “Actually, about that. I think I’m going to travel with Tink for awhile. Adjusting to life without your wings can be pretty tough on your own.”  
 **Emma:** “You’re not coming with us?”  
 **Tiger Lily:** _(Shrugs:)_ “I don’t really have all that much waiting for me back home.”  
 **Emma:** “But wait, won’t you bump into your past self at some point?”  
 **Tiger Lily:** “Not if we travel to Neverland.”  
 **Emma:** “You can catch a boat there?”  
 **Tiger Lily:** _(Smiles:)_ “No, but there’s one that travels pretty close. I have enough Pixie dust to take me and Tink the rest of the way.”  
 **Emma:** “Sounds like you’ve got it all figured out. _(Leans in to hug her:)_ I’m going to miss you, you know?”  
 **Tiger Lily:** “We’ll see each other again someday. Or I’ll see you at least. Don’t worry, I promise to keep out of sight when Team Henry arrive on the island.”  
 **Tinker Bell:** _(Joining them:)_ “Team Henry? What’s that?”  
 **Tiger Lily:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Don’t worry, I’ll explain later.”  
 **Tinker Bell:** “Okay. Well, I guess this is it?”  
 **Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “Thanks, Tink, for everything. I’m sorry how things turned out.”  
 **Tinker Bell:** “Oh, I’ll be all right. I was always on thin ice with Blue anyway. I think she was jealous of my skills personally.”  
 **Emma:** “I think so, too.” _(They hug.)_  
 **Tiger Lily:** “Knowing Blue as well as I do, I’d agree wholeheartedly.”  
 _(Waving farewell to the former fairies, Emma turns to see Mulan talking with a familiar looking pirate.)_  
 **Mulan:** _(Emma walks over:)_ “Emma, this is Captain-”  
 **Emma:** “Blackbeard. I know.”  
 **Blackbeard:** “You do?”  
 **Emma:** “Yeah, er, your legend proceeds you, Captain.”  
 **Blackbeard:** “Oh. Well, of course.”  
 **Mulan:** “The Captain here has agreed to take us to my homeland.”  
 **Emma:** “Your homeland? Why?”  
 **Mulan:** “I might know someone there who could help us.”  
 **Emma:** _(Shrugs:)_ “It’s worth a shot.”  
 **Blackbeard:** “Your friend was also telling me that you have no money.”  
 **Emma:** “Ah, no, we don’t.”  
 **Blackbeard:** “I see. Well, ladies, the Queen Anne’s Revenge is not a day cruiser. If you wish safe passage you’re going to have to work for it.”  
 **Emma:** “Not a problem, I have some experience.”  
 **Blackbeard:** _(Looking her up and down:)_ “I’ll bet you do.”  
 **Mulan:** “Do we have a deal?”  
 **Blackbeard:** “Mm. Very well, we leave in an hour. However, as Captain I reserve the right to throw you both overboard if you don’t pull your weight.”  
 **Emma:** _(Salutes:)_ “Aye Aye, Captain.”  
 _(Blackbeard scoffs and walks towards the nearest tavern.)_

**Storybrooke. Present. Swan-Mills House.**  
 _(Dr. Hopper has dropped by to speak with Regina while Zelena busies herself putting together a crib by the fireplace.)_  
 **Archie:** “So, it’s been over a week now since Emma’s disappearance. I was curious as to why you haven’t come to see me?”  
 **Regina:** “Well it may have slipped your notice, but I’ve had other things keeping me busy.”  
 **Archie:** “Yes, the crisis with the Dorocha and of course, raising your child alone.”  
 **Regina:** “Raising Maria is one of the few things keeping me sane, Doctor. As for being alone, I have more family now than I know what to do with.”  
 _(Zelena curses loudly as the crib falls to pieces, much to Maria’s amusement.)_  
 **Archie:** “Yes, I can see that. Still, I had hoped that I would see you. Given your history with personal loss, there-”  
 **Regina:** “Emma is not lost, she is missing. There is a distinct difference.”  
 **Archie:** “Yes, of course.”  
 **Regina:** “Now, do I miss her? _(Regina gasps, trying to keep her emotions in check:)_ To say I miss Emma would be a major understatement. I love her so much that I feel a part is missing from me.”  
 **Archie:** _(Nods:)_ “I understand.”  
 **Regina:** “You can’t possibly understand. _(Takes a breath:)_ But, like I’ve said, there’s nothing I can do for her right now. So I’ve been focusing on other things. The situation in Camelot. Being there for my sister who’s pretty much been driven crazy with worry over Robin Hood. Although she’ll never admit it. _(Another loud string of expletives erupt from Zelena before she throws the crib instructions into the fireplace:)_ Zelena! Watch your language. _(To Archie:)_ I swear we’ll be lucky if Maria’s first word isn’t a curse.”  
 **Archie:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Like mother like daughter.”  
 **Regina:** “Not that kind of curse, you buffoon.”  
 ****

 **The Daily Mirror Newspaper Offices.**  
 _(Archie sits down with the Reporter.)_  
 **Archie:** “Clearly Regina is hurting, as we all are. Emma and Mulan are a big part of Storybrooke’s community. Emma moreso, being Sheriff and wife of the Mayor. But we’ve gotten to know Mulan more through Ruby so, thinking about it, it’s about equal.”  
 **Reporter:** “And Tiger Lily? She too vanished through the portal.”  
 **Archie:** “I can’t say I know much about her. Other than she was Rumplestiltskin and Morgause’s Fairy Godmother.”  
 **Reporter:** “Both of whom went on to become fierce practitioners of dark magic.”  
 **Archie:** “Yes, that’s true but I don’t think you can blame Tiger Lily for that.”  
 **Reporter:** “I wasn’t, but it’s interesting your thoughts went in that direction. Surely as the town’s psychiatrist, you believe we are all responsible for our own actions?”  
 **Archie:** “Why yes of course-”  
 **Reporter:** “And yet when the original Dark Curse was broken, the people were quick to blame Regina for their miserable lives. Perhaps their thoughts turned to revenge after years spent listening to your advice and following your moral code?”  
 **Archie:** “Now wait just a minute-”  
 **Reporter:** “The people were ready to lynch Regina for what she’d done, weren’t they, Doctor?”  
 **Archie:** “I was the one who convinced them to stop-”  
 **Reporter:** “Now that’s just not true, is it Dr. Hopper? According to eye witnesses, it was Emma who ultimately stepped in to protect Regina from the mob.”  
 **Archie:** “Well yes, that is true.”  
 **Reporter:** “So on the verge of being attacked by the entire town, Regina’s only savior was an outsider?”  
 **Archie:** “I guess you could say that.”  
 **Reporter:** “I _am_ saying that.”  
 **Archie:** “I’m sorry but, is there a point to this line of questioning?”  
 **Reporter:** “My point, Doctor, is that in light of what happened back then, combined with Emma’s current absence, maybe Regina feels duty bound to continue putting herself in harm’s way to protect herself?”  
 **Archie:** “I’m not sure I follow you?”  
 **Reporter:** “Perhaps Regina realises that as soon as she’s no longer of use to the people of this town, the mob might just turn on her again?”  
 **Archie:** _(Shaking his head:)_ “No, Regina’s changed now. We all have.”  
 **Reporter:** “Then answer me just one last question.”  
 **Archie:** “All right…”  
 **Reporter:** “Should Morgana Pendragon one day be caught, what do you expect the people’s reaction to be? Will she be given a fair trial, or will she too be met with the wrath of those she’s wronged?”  
 **Archie:** “I… honestly can’t say.”  
 **Reporter:** “Thank you, Doctor Hopper. That’s all the questions I have for now.”

**Morgana’s Hovel.**  
 _(Morgana holds up a medallion with a snake-tree on it and incants a spell.)_  
 **Morgana:** “Astige ðu wyrm fah ond geþéowe ðæt mod ðisse þeowes. Hine bind ond ða heold. Awendaþ he ealle!” _(Morgana’s eyes glow and she casts the medallion into the flames. The flames flare, the firelight dancing in her eyes. A hiss rises out of the metal bowl as the flames disappear. The snake-tree has come to life. Morgana smiles. Turning at the sound of footsteps, Morgana looks up to see Anastasia lead Will into the hovel.)_  
 **Will:** “Oh bloody hell. I knew it was a trap. _(To Anastasia:)_ How could you do this to me?”  
 **Morgana:** “Don’t be so hard on Anastasia. I assure you, she had no choice.”  
 ****

 **Wonderland. Recent Past.**  
 _(Drizella and Anastasia ride side by side on a horse-drawn carriage.)_  
 **Drizella:** “Why did I agree to this? You just know there’s zero cell reception out here.”  
 **Anastasia:** “Oh cheer up, grumpy guts. You survived your entire life without a phone, a few hours spent without it won’t kill you. Besides, it’s a lovely day for a ride.”  
 **Drizella:** “Well, that depends where we’re going.”  
 **Anastasia:** “Where it all began, Darling.”  
 ****

 **A Short Time Later.**  
 _(Having ridden ever deeper into Wonderland’s dense forest, Anastasia pulls the horses to a stop seemingly in the middle of nowhere.)  
_ **Drizella:** “What is this place? _(Anastasia steps down from the carriage:)_ What are we doing here?”  
 **Anastasia:** _(Excitedly:)_ “I found it, Drizzy. Our old wagon. The one we came to Wonderland in all those years ago.”  
 **Drizella:** _(Steps down from the carriage:)_ “It’s still here?”  
 **Anastasia:** “Yes, come look. _(They walk a short distance between several trees:)_ See? I found it when I was out here searching for Will. I didn’t want to go inside until we came here together.”  
 **Drizella:** _(Scoffs:)_ “You first. _(At Anastasia’s look:)_ Ana, seriously, why would I want to see some smelly old wagon?”  
 **Anastasia:** “Because for the longest time, it was our only home.”  
 **Drizella:** “Yeah and those aren’t memories I care to remember. Call me if you find something interesting, but I’ll wait out here.”  
 **Anastasia:** _(Rolls her eyes:)_ “Fine.”  
 _(Striding forward, Anastasia uses her powers to open the wagon doors.)_

**Drizella:** _(Calling after her:)_ “Show off! _(Climbing the steps, Anastasia enters the wagon. Looking around she sees several items of clothing, including a familiar pink dress she wore in her younger days. Rummaging through various cases Anastasia is overwhelmed by the memories of a much simpler time. Hearing Drizella call out to her, Anastasia stands and pokes her head out of the wagon door to see Drizella being held hostage by Agravaine:)_ I’m sorry, Ana, they came out of nowhere.”  
 **Anastasia:** “It’s all right, Drizzy.”  
 **Agravaine:** “It appears, Your Majesty, that we’re on your side of the board.”  
 **Morgana:** _(Stepping forward:)_ “Looks like you’re running out of moves, too.”  
 **Anastasia:** _(Standing tall:)_ “You may have compromised a few pieces, but in the game of chess there’s only one Queen, and she’s more powerful than them all put together.”  
 **Morgana:** “Perhaps, but I didn’t come here to play games.”  
 **Anastasia:** “Neither did I.”  
 _(Anastasia sends a fireball towards Morgana who casually disappears.)_  
 **Morgana:** _(Her voice echoing around the clearing:)_ “You’ll have to do better than that, Your Majesty.”  
 **Anastasia:** _(Spins around uneasily, wary of an attack at any moment:)_ “What’s the matter?! You afraid, Morgana?!”  
 **Morgana:** _(Still unseen:)_ “I’m not the one trembling. _(Anastasia conjures a sword and points it towards Agravaine who is still holding Drizella hostage:)_ I can taste your dread. _(Finally appearing behind Anastasia:)_ Your fear.”  
 _(Anastasia turns and charges, impaling Morgana with her sword and pinning her against a tree.)  
_ **Agravaine:** “Morgana!”  
 **Morgana:** _(Gasps as Anastasia backs away, then chuckles:)_ “No mortal blade can harm me. _(Morgana vanishes the blade currently penetrating her abdomen and stalks towards Anastasia:)_ Enough foreplay.”  
 _(Morgana punches Anastasia, knocking her to the ground. Drizella’s screams are the last thing Ana hears before passing out.)_

**Enchanted Forest. Past.**  
 _(Wracked by stormy seas, the Queen Anne’s Revenge is at the mercy of Poseidon as all hands are on deck. Emma and Mulan cling to whatever they can to remain standing. Blackbeard, still full of bluster and bravado, barks orders at everyone.)_  
 **Blackbeard:** "Heave, lads! I want crew aloft! Quick as you can! We must reduce the windage, or we’ll sink. _(Glancing at Mulan and Emma with a smirk:)_ Hang on, ladies. Things are about to get rougher!”  
 ****

 **Morgana’s Hovel. Present.  
** _(Morgana douses Will with a bucket of water and he jolts awake, hanging from the ceiling by his wrists.)_  
 **Morgana:** “Good morning.”  
 **Will:** _(Breathing heavy:)_ “Is it?”  
 **Morgana:** “Oh, don’t be like that. We have a lot of catching up to do. Pleased to meet you, Will Scarlett. I am Morgana Pendragon.”  
 **Will:** “Yeah, I know who you are. You’re the nutcase who tore open the veil.”  
 **Morgana:** “And you’re the one who allowed Robin Hood to reseal it.”  
 **Will:** “Robin. _(Looks away for a moment, then back at Morgana. Defiantly:)_ He did it then. Robin became the hero he wanted to be and stopped your evil plans.”  
 **Morgana:** “It seems so. However, while your friend’s quest may be at an end, your suffering is about to begin.”  
 **Will:** “You know I’ve been wondering when my next round of misery was coming. It’s been over a week, so clearly I’m overdue some.”  
 **Anastasia:** _(Looking on while chained to the wall:)_ “Don’t kill him, please!”  
 **Morgana:** “Oh, he’s not going to die. Oh, no. I’m not going to make it that easy. You know, there’s one thing I don’t understand, Will. You’re nothing more than a servant at best and a thief at worst. Yet, time and again, you’ve proved yourself to be a very capable ally to many in Wonderland and now in Storybrooke. _(Morgana grabs his face:)_ Why is that?”

**Will:** “Just always in the right place at the right time I suppose. Or the wrong time, depending on your point of view.”  
 **Morgana:** “You’re wrong. I think people have underestimated your abilities for far too long. _(Returning to the metal bowl from earlier, Morgana lifts the cloche to reveal the hissing snake-tree:_ ) I take it you’ve never met a Fomorroh before? _(The Fomorroh hisses and Morgana giggles evilly:)_ Aw, he’s a little grumpy. _(Morgana pets the Fomorroh:)_ He’s not used to being out in the light. No, my friend, I’ve called you from your depths for a very good reason. _(Morgana takes a dagger and slices off one of the Fomorroh’s heads. It writhes, still alive, and another head grows back on the main body. Will and Anastasia look on, unsettled:)_ Fomorroh are creatures of dark magic. Even if you cut off their heads, you cannot kill them. Another will just grow in its place. _(Will glares at Morgana, dreading what’s coming:)_ In the days of the Old Religion, they were revered by the High Priestesses as they allowed them to control people’s minds. _(Morgana approaches Will menacingly and he glares at her, disgusted:)_ The Fomorroh will suck the life force out of you. Everything that makes you Will Scarlett will be gone. And in its place there will be just one thought. One thought that will grow until it’s consumed you completely. _(Morgana moves over to Anastasia who is chained helplessly by the hands:)_ One thought that will be your life’s work. Allow me to demonstrate. _(Grabbing Anastasia by the hair and pinning her against the mouth of the pit as Drizella looks up helplessly. Breathing into Anastasia’s ear:)_ You will not be able to rest until it’s done. And for you that one thought is simple. You must kill Xena and Gabrielle. _(Morgana places the Fomorroh at Anastasia’s neck and it burrows into it, making her writhe in pain. The creature squirms under the surface of her skin. Turning to Will:)_ See how it works? Good. _(Morgana’s eyes glow. She grabs Will’s face again:)_ Now it’s your turn.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Camelot. Courtyard.  
** _(Guinevere places a Camelot cape and sword on a pyre in the courtyard.)_  
 **Guinevere:** “I want to pay tribute to Robin of Locksley. Known to many of you as Robin Hood. We owe him a great debt. It is not just his deed that we’ll never forget. It’s his courage. His compassion. _(Lancelot brings Guinevere a torch for the pyre:)_ His unselfish heart. _(Guinevere looks over to Zelena who nods. Guinevere then tosses the torch on the pyre:)_ He gave his life for all of us.”  
 _(Zelena cries as she watches the pyre burning. Regina and Henry console Robin while the flames continue to grow. Alice takes Will’s hand.)_  
 **Will:** “He didn’t sacrifice himself for Camelot. He wanted to prove himself worthy to a man he never even met. It cost him his life.”  
 _(Alice nods and places a comforting hand on his shoulder and leaves him by the pyre to join Robin and the others. Zelena continues to weep by the pyre, as the courtyard slowly clears out.)_

**Arendelle. Past. Dawn.**  
 _(Staring out at the lights coming from Arendelle castle, Emma rounds on Blackbeard, who looks rather pleased with himself.)_  
 **Emma:** “Arendelle. Seriously?”  
 **Blackbeard:** _(Chuckling:)_ “What’s the big problem? I agreed to take you one place and we arrived at another. In fact by my reckoning, I’ve taken you further than we agreed.”  
 **Emma:** “Yeah, I can see that.”  
 **Blackbeard:** “Which means a renegotiation of my fee is required.”  
 **Mulan:** “What?!”  
 **Blackbeard:** “Don’t worry, I know you ladies don’t have any money. So, since I only hire gentlemen for my crew… _(Blackbeard’s crew begins to close in around Emma and Mulan:)_ I’m sure we can work something out.”  
 **Emma:** “You’ve got to be kidding.”  
 **Blackbeard:** “Just be relieved you didn’t sail with Captain Hook and his crew. Because believe me, you two would have found the rogerings anything but jolly.”  
 _(Emma looks to Mulan, who merely shrugs.)_  
 **Emma:** _(Sighs:)_ “All right, you guys asked for it.”  
 _(The crew cheer and converge on the two women. Moments later however, they are all blasted overboard by a pulse of Emma’s powers. Drawing her sword, Mulan holds it at Blackbeard’s neck.)_  
 **Mulan:** “I believe you spoke of a renegotiation?”  
 **Blackbeard:** “Ah. _(Smiles:)_ What did you ladies have in mind?”

**A Short Time Later.**  
 _(Emma watches from the deck while Blackbeard rows away from them, cursing their names.)_  
 **Blackbeard:** “You ungrateful harlots! I hope you never get home!”  
 **Emma:** “Yeah you just keep rowing, buddy.”  
 **Mulan:** _(Standing by the cannon:)_ “Or we’ll blast your little boat to pieces.”  
 **Blackbeard:** “You will rue the day you ever crossed the legendary Blackbeard!”  
 ****

 **Storybrooke. Present. The Dragon’s Lair.**  
 _(At Robin Hood’s wake, Rumplestiltskin and Regina talk at the bar.)_  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “Forgive me, it must be my age but, didn’t we already have a wake for Robin Hood?”  
 **Regina:** “Different guy.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “I see.”  
 **Regina:** “Anyway, you’re one to talk. You’ve come back to life more than a few times.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “This is true.”  
 **Regina:** _(As Rumple brings his drink to his lips:)_ “We didn’t bother with a wake, though.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Perhaps next time.”  
 **Regina:** “Mm.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “I get how you’re feeling you know. Being separated from the one you love, knowing they’re still out there somewhere. It’s-”  
 **Regina:** “Agony.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “Yeah. _(Places his hand on hers:)_ Of course, being separated from the one you love for thirty years after thinking they were dead is much harder.”  
 **Regina:** _(Slapping his hand playfully:)_ “All right, it’s not a competition.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “If it were I’d win.”  
 _(Elsewhere, Zelena and Robin talk about their feelings.)_  
 **Zelena:** “I’m sorry you had to go through this again. Losing your father like this.”  
 **Robin:** “Mom, he wasn’t my father, you get that right?”  
 **Zelena:** “Even so…”  
 **Robin:** “Mom, your boyfriend just died to save everyone. That makes him a hero, but still not my Dad.”  
 **Zelena:** _(Nods:)_ “I know. I just… this is the second time I’ve caused the death of the same man. How do I get over something like that?”  
 **Robin:** “What happened wasn’t your fault. He made the choice to sacrifice himself. I was the one who originally asked him to fight with us in the Dream World. If I hadn’t then maybe-”  
 **Zelena:** “Robin was little more than a common thief who spent his money on booze after fighting in the King’s army. If you hadn’t come along when you did to inspire him to fight, he’d still be there now. Robin told me as much on our first date.”  
 **Robin:** “He did?”  
 **Zelena:** _(Nods:)_ “He credited you for turning his life around. _(Taking her hand:)_ Even though he wasn’t your father, he was very proud of you.”  
 **Robin:** “I wish I hadn’t given him such a hard time when you guys first started going out.”  
 **Zelena:** “He understood. It was difficult for all of us. What’s important is the time we spent together and that in the end, he had something worth fighting for.”  
 **Robin:** _(Smiles:)_ “I guess you’re right. Just… promise me one thing?”  
 **Zelena:** “Anything.”  
 _(Robin stands, pulling her mother into an embrace.)_  
 **Robin:** “No more hooking up with Robin Hood doppelgängers, please?”  
 **Zelena:** _(Chuckles:)_ “I promise.”

_(Standing at the bar, Henry notices Will sitting alone and goes over to talk.)  
_ **Henry:** “Will! Hey.”  
 **Will:** _(Nods:)_ “Alright.”  
 **Henry:** “How are you doing? Everything all right?”  
 **Will:** _(Takes a drink:)_ “Is it that obvious?”  
 **Henry:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Well, the truth is, I, uh, I wanted to thank you for all you’ve done. Helping Ella through Wonderland and everything.”  
 **Will:** “Oh I don’t think you want to be thanking me for _everything_ we did together. After all, _(Winks:)_ someone had to be there for her, didn’t they?”  
 **Henry:** “Uh-”  
 **Will:** “You know Henry, you’re not the only weirdo that believes in signs. I think it’s in our darkest hours that the universe shows us our true path. _(Henry’s cellphone rings:)_ That might be the universe calling.”  
 **Henry:** “It’s Ella.”  
 **Will:** “Ah. Well you better answer at least one of her calls eh?”  
 _(Will finishes his drink and leaves.)  
_ **Henry:** _(Confused by Will’s behaviour, answers the phone:)_ “Hello? Oh, yeah, yeah. Sure. Of course I’ll be right there.”  
 ****

 **On A Hill Overlooking Storybrooke.**  
 _(Seated together on a large rock, Gabrielle and Xena take time to enjoy their surroundings.)_  
 **Gabrielle:** “I’m sorry Robin Hood had to die, but I’m glad neither of us had to make that sacrifice.”  
 **Xena:** “Those days are over, remember?”  
 **Gabrielle:** “Just be sure you do, Ms. Martyr.”  
 **Xena:** “Don’t worry. I made you a promise never to die on you again after the incident with the Ambrosia.”  
 **Gabrielle:** _(Watches Xena sharpen her sword:)_ “Yeah, and then you went and died two more times after that.”  
 **Xena:** “Technically you died on me first.”  
 **Gabrielle:** “But I came back to you.”  
 **Xena:** “Well so did I!”  
 **Gabrielle:** _(Chuckles:)_ “You’re on thin ice, Warrior Princess.”  
 **Xena:** “Ooh ice! That was another one.”  
 **Gabrielle:** _(Nods:)_ “I remember. When you let Ares beat the crap out of you. What was the point of that again?”  
 **Xena:** “To draw out the Furies.”  
 **Gabrielle:** “Right. _(Xena returns to sharpening:)_ At least that’s one thing we don’t have to deal with here.”  
 **Xena:** “What, Gods? _(Gabrielle nods:)_ Yeah, that is a relief.”  
 **Red Queen:** _(Arriving in a cloud of red smoke:)_ “Don’t breathe that sigh of relief just yet, darlings.”  
 _(Xena spins around, her sword ready for action.)_  
 **Gabrielle:** _(Stands:)_ “Who are you?”  
 **Red Queen:** “Why, I’m the Red Queen of course. And while I may not be a God, my powers will make you pray for mercy soon enough.”  
 **Xena:** “Get down!”  
 _(The Red Queen sends a jet of sparks towards Xena and Gabrielle, obliterating the rock they were sitting on. As the dust settles, the Queen sees that her prey have disappeared.)_  
 **Red Queen:** “Oh well, there’s nothing like a good hunt.”  
 _(Straightening her gloves, the Red Queen walks deeper into the woods. Hidden up in the trees, Xena and Gabrielle watch her go, concerned looks upon their faces.)_

**Arendelle. Past. Harbour.  
** _(Elsa rushes to the dock with Kristoff following her.)  
_ **Kristoff:** “Elsa! Wait! It’s too late.”  
 _(Elsa watches Anna’s ship leave the harbour.)  
_ **Elsa:** “We have to go after her.”  
 **Kristoff:** “No.”  
 **Elsa:** “Are you really saying ‘no’ to your queen?”  
 **Kristoff:** “I’m saying no to my future sister. _(Elsa gives him a look:)_ In-law. For good reason. We both love Anna. We both know her. She will be fine.”  
 **Elsa:** “She didn’t have to do this alone.”  
 **Kristoff:** “Yes, she did. You told Anna and you’re right… You’re the queen. We all remember well what happened the last time you left.”  
 **Elsa:** “Why didn’t you go with her?”  
 **Kristoff:** “She didn’t want me to. She thought I was needed here.”  
 **Elsa:** “For what?”  
 **Kristoff:** “She didn’t want you to be alone. She’ll be fine. I believe in her. You should too. Because she doesn’t give up on the people she loves. And she always succeeds.”  
 **Elsa:** “She also sometimes acts before she thinks. This place could be dangerous. What do we even know about this… Misthaven? How have I never heard of it?”  
 **Kristoff:** “You might know it better by what the inhabitants call it.”  
 **Elsa:** “What’s that?”  
 **Kristoff:** “The Enchanted Forest.”  
 **Emma:** _(Slightly out of breath from running:)_ “Queen Elsa! ( _Turns to see Mulan catching up with her:)_ I’m so glad you’re here.”  
 **Elsa:** “I’m sorry… _(Looks to Kristoff, who shrugs:)_ Do I know you?”  
 **Emma:** “Not yet, but you will. In time.”

**Storybrooke. Present. Will & Tiana’s Apartment.  
** _(Ella opens the door to Henry.)  
_ **Henry:** “This is so weird, I was just talking to Will at the bar.”  
 **Ella:** “Oh, how’s he doing?” _(Steps aside to allow Henry entry.)  
_ **Henry:** “He was acting kinda strange, but that’s to be expected I guess.”  
 **Ella:** “Knowing Will as I do now, I’d say strange was definitely to be expected.”  
 _(They share a laugh.)  
_ **Henry:** “So, what are we doing here?”  
 **Ella:** “Well, Tiana and I were talking and we thought it might be a good idea if you were to… ask me on a date.”  
 **Henry:** “I thought we were already going on a date?”  
 **Ella:** “Yeah, but a little romantic gesture always goes a long way.”  
 **Henry:** _(Smiles:)_ “Of course. _(Looks around the apartment and spots something:)_ Ah. _(Walks over and picks up a handful of flowers from a vase and hands them to Ella:)_ Ella, would you do me the honour of having dinner with me at the Dragon’s Lair?”  
 **Ella:** _(Smiling:)_ “I’d be delighted.”  
 **Henry:** “Great. Pick you up here?”  
 **Ella:** “Uh, no. How about I meet you there?”  
 **Henry:** “Sure, what time?”  
 **Ella:** “Say around…7.30?”  
 **Henry:** “Sounds like we have ourselves a date.”  
 **Ella:** “Yeah.”  
 **Henry:** “So, do you want me to-”  
 **Ella:** “Oh, no, Tiana and I have some stuff to do here.”  
 **Henry:** “Okay, great. I’ll… see you at 7.30.”  
 _(He leaves. Ella leans on the door frame and watches him go.)_  
 ****

 **The Dragon’s Lair.**  
 _(Regina is returning a glass to its shelf behind the bar when a voice calls out to her.)_  
 **Ruby:** “Regina. _(Regina jumps and turns to face her:)_ Bad time?”  
 _(Regina glances around the empty bar.)_  
 **Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “I guess not.”  
 **Ruby:** “Great. I thought we could talk.”  
 **Regina:** “Yeah… all right.”  
 **Ruby:** _(Takes seat at the bar:)_ “So, the last time this happened, Emma changed a few things in the past. Have you… I mean, do you feel any different?”  
 **Regina:** “I’m not sure it really works that way. If there were big changes being made to our past, we in the present wouldn’t necessarily know about it. The changes themselves would become our past.”  
 **Ruby:** “Oh… No, sorry, I don’t quite get it?”  
 **Regina:** “Okay, well the last time Emma went back, she and Hook altered a few key events. After they returned to the present, the only way we knew they were changes was because she told us about them. Does that make sense?”  
 **Ruby:** “I guess so. I just thought that if Mulan and Emma were doing something in the past and we could sort of sense it happening, it’d be a way of being close to them? Kinda silly, huh?”  
 **Regina:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “No, it’s not silly. It’s very sweet. But like I said, I think the only way we’re going to know what damage they’ve done is when they come back to us.”  
 **Ruby:** _(Wistfully:)_ “Yeah.”  
 **Regina:** “And when they do return, I don’t know about you, but I plan to jump Emma’s bones the very first chance I get.”  
 _(Ruby laughs heartily at this while Regina pours them both a drink.)_

**Granny’s Diner.**  
 _(David and Kristoff catch up.)_  
 **Kristoff:** “So, how’re you handling things?”  
 **David:** “Well, Snow’s obviously busy covering Regina’s duties as Mayor as best she can in between teaching her classes. And I’ve been helping down at the station whenever Lily needs an extra hand now that Hook is on his honeymoon.”  
 **Kristoff:** “Which is ironic when you think about it. I mean, Hook now literally has an extra hand and he’s not here to lend it to his daughter.”  
 **David:** “I think Anna’s terrible sense of humour is rubbing off on you.”  
 **Kristoff:** “Hey, Anna’s sense of humour is great, just like mine. Your problem is you don’t know good puns when you hear them.”  
 ****

 **Unknown Location. Past.**  
 _(Having agreed to take Emma and Mulan to the warrior’s homeland, Kristoff has been pushing Sven pretty hard.)_  
 **Kristoff:** “Keep going, buddy, you’re doing great. _(To the others:)_ Do you know why I chose a reindeer to pull my sled rather than dogs?”  
 **Emma:** _(Bored:)_ “No.”  
 **Kristoff:** “Sven has a louder bark. If you ask me, the dogs were a little husky.”  
 **Emma:** _(As Kristoff laughs:)_ “Oh, God. Are we there yet?”  
 **Mulan:** “Yes, up ahead, look!”  
 _(Through the thick snowfall, all eyes turn to the cabin barely visible in the distance. Pulling the sled to a stop, Kristoff jumps down and offers his hand to each of them in turn.)_  
 **Kristoff:** “I hope you enjoyed your ride with us today, don’t forget to pat the reindeer upon exit.”  
 **Emma:** “Thanks, Kristoff. You’re a life saver.”  
 **Kristoff:** “Think nothing of it, happy to be of help.”  
 _(Jumping down from the sled, Mulan makes her way silently through the snow.)_  
 ****

 **The Cabin.**  
 **Emma:** _(Catching up with her:)_ “You sure this is the right place?”  
 **Mulan:** “Yes, I’m sure. Just do me a favour, don’t mention my name while we’re here.”  
 **Emma:** “What?”  
 **Mulan:** “Just trust me.”  
 _(Reaching the door, Mulan knocks firmly. When the door opens, a look of recognition crosses Emma’s face.)_  
 **Emma:** “You?”  
 **Dragon:** “May I help you?”  
 _(The Dragon stares at the two women standing on his doorstep while the snow continues to fall all around them.)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Storybrooke. Will & Tiana’s Apartment.**  
 _(Ella stands in front of a full length mirror, struggling to zip up her dress when Tiana enters.)_  
 **Tiana:** _(Whistles:)_ “I mean, I was coming to show you our new uniforms, but clearly wherever you are going is more silk than silk screen.”  
 **Ella:** “Henry and I are going on a date, to-”  
 **Tiana:** “The Dragon’s Lair? Yeah, it’s the only high class restaurant in town, sweetie. Apart from the Rollin’ Bayou of course. Henry’s really pulling out all the stops. And by the looks of this number, so are you.”  
 **Ella:** “Well, I need to at least present myself as a responsible adult - who can control her emotions, not fly off the handle.”  
 **Tiana:** “That’s ridiculous. Regina already forgave you for all that. El, what is really going on?”  
 **Ella:** “It’s complicated.”  
 **Tiana:** “Oh, my God. You’re not nervous about going on a date with Henry are you? El, the boy is madly in love with you. You have zero to worry about, okay?”  
 **Ella:** “I’m not worried.”  
 **Tiana:** “She says, lying to herself and her best friend.”  
 **Ella:** “Stop it. I’m gonna be late. Now, how ‘bout being that best friend, and zipping me up?”  
 **Tiana:** “Mm.”

 **Morgana’s Hovel. Recent Past.**  
 _(While Anastasia is searching for Will, Morgana keeps herself busy with her hostage. Having raised Drizella from the pit, Morgana decides to have a little chat.)_  
 **Morgana:** “How does it feel to be constantly overlooked? To live in the shadow of your sister even when she lay dead in her casket for decades?”  
 **Drizella:** _(Sitting on the edge of the pit rubbing her head:)_ “I got over my feelings of inadequacy a long time ago. _(Looks up at her:)_ Why can’t you?”  
 **Morgana:** “I stand in no one’s shadow.”  
 **Drizella:** “Sure, now that Morgause is gone, you’re free to be the crazy bitch of your family.”  
 **Morgana:** “Funny girl.”  
 **Drizella:** “Yeah well when one sister gets the looks and the magical talent, the other tends to rely on sarcasm and street smarts.”  
 **Morgana:** “Don’t test me, Drizella. I’m starting to lose my patience.”  
 **Drizella:** “What do you want from me? You kept me at the bottom of a pit all night.”  
 **Morgana:** “While your sister is running an errand for me, I thought I might pick your brain awhile. This is your chance to prove to me that you aren’t completely useless.”  
 **Drizella:** “And I so live for your approval.”  
 **Morgana:** _(Ignoring this:)_ “You overheard Agravaine and I talking before so you know what I want. What do you know about the one they call Merlin?”  
 **Drizella:** _(Scoffs:)_ “You’re kidding, right? Everyone knows about Merlin.”  
 **Morgana:** “Enlighten me.”  
 **Drizella:** “What’s in it for me?”  
 **Morgana:** “What would you like?”  
 **Drizella:** _(Scoffs:)_ “For you to let me go.”  
 **Morgana:** “Other than that.”  
 **Drizella:** _(Looks behind her:)_ “I tell you all I know, and you keep me out of that pit. Deal?”  
 **Morgana:** “It can’t hurt your chances. Now talk.”

**Drizella:** _(Takes a breath:)_ “Merlin is considered the father of magic. People sometimes refer to him as the Sorcerer. Back when Emma was the Dark One, she and her family went to Camelot to seek Merlin’s help. Only trouble is, he was inside a tree.”  
 **Morgana:** “A tree?”  
 **Drizella:** “Yeah, Arthur was pretty tight with him. Didn’t he ever tell you about Merlin?”  
 **Morgana:** “My brother poisoned me and stole my crown. We weren’t what you would call ‘close’.”  
 **Drizella:** “Right. Well somehow Emma and Regina found a way to free Merlin.”  
 **Morgana:** “How?”  
 **Drizella:** “I don’t know. Something to do with one of Henry’s tears. If you want specific details, it’s all in the Storybook.”  
 **Morgana:** “I see. So where is Merlin now?”  
 **Drizella:** “He got on the wrong side of Emma and she returned him to his tree form. He’s pretty hard to miss.”  
 **Morgana:** “Merlin is inside a tree?”  
 **Drizella:** “Technically he is the tree, but yeah. I’m surprised you don’t know all this already.”  
 **Morgana:** “Well now I do, and thanks to you, I know exactly what task I’m going to give Will Scarlett upon his arrival.”  
 **Drizella:** “I told you what you wanted to know. What about our deal?”  
 **Morgana:** “Oh yes, our deal. _(Morgana reaches out and pushes Drizella backwards into the pit. Looking down as she lands with a thud:)_ I said it couldn’t hurt your chances.” _(Morgana smiles and walks away.)  
_ ****

 **Storybrooke. Present. Main Street.**  
 _(Running through the town with their weapons drawn, Xena and Gabrielle are prepared for the Red Queen’s next attack.)_  
 **Xena:** “All right, Queenie. We know you’re out there. Show yourself!”  
 **Red Queen:** _(Appearing behind them:)_ “I’m right here, darling.”  
 _(As soon as Xena turns to face her, the Red Queen gives a casual wave of her hand and sends Xena flying through the air to crash through a car’s windscreen.)_  
 **Doc:** _(Slamming on the brakes:)_ “My Miata!”  
 **Red Queen:** “Oops.”

_(Gabrielle stands poised with her sais in hand while several people run out of the diner to witness the commotion.)_  
 **Gabrielle:** “I don’t know who you are or what you want, but we will find a way to stop you.”  
 **Red Queen:** “Oh, I’m sure you’ll try. _(The Red Queen raises her hand again but turns at the sound of growling coming from behind her. With bared teeth, the wolf snarls at the Red Queen, ready to pounce:)_ Bad dog.”  
 _(The Red Queen knocks the wolf flying with a flick of her wrist. When the animal lands hard on the pavement, it transforms back into a dazed looking Ruby.)  
_ **Lily:** _(Her weapon drawn:)_ “Hey! Sheriff’s department, stop!”  
 **Red Queen:** _(Chuckles:)_ “A gun? How adorable. ( _The Red Queen uses her magic to turn the gun into a banana:)_ There now, you look as though you needed something to eat, darling.”  
 **Lily:** _(Smirks, throwing the banana away:)_ “Neat trick. Wanna see mine?”  
 _(Lily’s eyes begin to glow as she starts her transformation.)_  
 **Elsa:** “Wait!”  
 **Red Queen:** “Ah, if it isn’t the Queen of Arendelle. Well, Your Highness, a bit of advice from one Queen to another… keep your nose out of my business.”  
 **Elsa:** “When you hurt my friends, you become my business.”  
 _(The Red Queen chuckles then throws a stream of fire towards Lily and Elsa. Lily ducks out of the way, but Elsa defends herself by shooting a flurry of ice and snow from her fingertips. While the crowd of onlookers grows in size, so does the strength of Elsa’s counter attack. Soon the Red Queen’s fire trail is overtaken and her arms begin to frost over.)_  
 **Lily:** “Keep going, Elsa. Freeze her!”  
 **Red Queen:** _(Struggling:)_ “You…can’t stop…me!”  
 _(Despite her protests, the Red Queen is frozen in place like a statue.)_  
 **Elsa:** _(Breathing hard from the effort:)_ “That should let her cool off for awhile.”  
 **Lily:** “Nice one.”  
 **Elsa:** “Thanks.”

**Dragon’s House. Past.**  
 _(After listening to Mulan and Emma’s story, the Dragon tries to make sense of it all.)_  
 **Dragon:** “What you’re telling me is not possible.”  
 **Emma:** “Trust me, this is my second journey into the past. It’s very possible.”  
 **Dragon:** “That part I do believe. I was referring to your other statement. There is no way to travel to the Land Without Magic.”  
 **Mulan:** “But you found your way there before. Tell him, Emma.”  
 **Emma:** “It’s true, I meet you in the future in the land where I was raised. There is very little magic in that land, aside from yours. Which is no doubt how you prosper so well there.”  
 **Dragon:** _(Shakes his head:)_ “This is nonsense. Yes, I have dabbled in magic that seemed as though it may one day lead me to such a place, but my efforts were futile. Even with the Dark One’s help, I could not manage it.”  
 **Emma:** “Rumplestiltskin. He helped you?”  
 **Dragon:** “Yes, for a time we were a team. But when I could not achieve what he wanted, he had no further use for me.”  
 **Mulan:** “That’s not right. I know for a fact you managed it somehow.”  
 _(A young girl enters the room.)  
_ **Young Girl:** “Father?”  
 **Dragon:** _(Looking to the girl:)_ “What are you doing awake, child?”  
 **Young Girl:** “I heard voices and was curious.”  
 **Dragon:** “Worry not, our business is almost concluded.”  
 **Young Girl:** _(Looking to Mulan:)_ “Hello. My name is-”  
 **Dragon:** _(Snapping at her:)_ “Do not speak to these women, child! Now do as I say and go back to bed!”  
 **Young Girl:** _(Recoiling as if struck:)_ “Yes, Papa.”  
 _(The young girl hurries from the room.)_  
 **Mulan:** _(Rounding on the Dragon:)_ “You always were a short tempered old bastard.”  
 **Emma:** “Hey.”  
 **Dragon:** “How dare you? I will not be spoken to that way in my own house!”  
 **Mulan:** “It’s my house too! I know you made it to the Land Without Magic, because you left me here!”  
 **Dragon:** “That’s preposterous. What are you saying?”  
 **Mulan:** _(Pointing towards the other room, bitterly:)_ “I know that girl’s name and I know the kind of life she’s had up until this moment living with you. I was that girl. I _am_ that girl.”  
 **Dragon:** “…Mulan?”  
 **Mulan:** “Hello, Father.”

**Granny’s Diner. Present.**  
 _(As the only two people left in the diner due to the commotion outside, Henry and Will share a booth. After hearing Will’s confession, Henry’s world has just been turned upside down.)_  
 **Henry:** “I don’t believe it.”  
 **Will:** “Sorry mate, don’t know what to tell ya. It just happened.”  
 **Henry:** “You and Ella?”  
 **Will:** “I was as surprised as you. What with her being your fiancee and Tiana’s best friend, I thought it was downright inappropriate.”  
 **Henry:** “What about you and Tiana? Didn’t you try and stop things before-”  
 **Will:** “Before they got out of hand? _(Shakes his head:)_ Not the way I’m built, mate. If a gorgeous woman like Ella wants a piece of Will Scarlett, who am I to say no?”  
 **Henry:** “But…”  
 **Will:** “You can’t blame her either. Ella’s a vibrant, excitable girl who craves adventure. And I guess since you weren’t able to provide that for her, I was all too happy to step in.”  
 **Henry:** “I should kill you right now.”  
 **Will:** _(Considers:)_ “You could. God knows many a man has tried. But it doesn’t change the fact that Ella was all too happy for me to fill your shoes. _(Leans closer:)_ She told me as much while we were knocking boots. _(Having heard enough, Henry takes a swing at Will, who deftly avoids it. Pulling Henry’s jacket off his shoulders and trapping his arms in the sleeves, Will picks up a napkin from the table and wipes Henry’s face with it:)_ Dry your eyes, mate. There’s plenty more women out there.”  
 _(Will shoves Henry forward into the booth and then runs for the door, making his escape through the crowd.)_  
 ****

 **Swan-Mills House.**  
 _(Archie and Regina sit down for coffee.)_  
 **Archie:** “Ruby told me you two spoke recently.”  
 **Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “We did. And it wasn’t half as bad as I was imagining.”  
 **Archie:** “You’re both going through the same trauma right now. The loss of a partner, no matter how temporary, can be a harrowing experience. I’m glad you two managed to share your feelings.”  
 **Regina:** “Speaking of feelings, has Zelena booked an appointment with you yet?”  
 **Archie:** “Actually, yes. I believe we have plans to speak tomorrow.”  
 **Regina:** “Good. Her loss is of a more permanent nature. _(Thinks:)_ Although, we are talking about Robin Hood here, so you never can tell.”

_(At the sound of loud banging, Archie and Regina’s attention turns to the front door when Ruby bursts through it looking frazzled.)_  
 **Regina:** “Make yourself at home why don’t you?”  
 **Ruby:** “Regina, you have to help us! Anastasia’s gone nuts and Will and Henry got into a fight.”  
 **Regina:** “They what? _(Looks to Maria:)_ Well I can’t just leave, I have to put Maria to bed.”  
 **Archie:** “I-I can do that if you like? I have a little experience with babies.”  
 **Regina:** “Thank you, Archie. But no, Maria stays with me. _(To Maria in a playful voice:)_ It seems the town needs us again, are we going to help them? Are we? _(Maria gurgles:)_ You heard my daughter, let’s go.”  
 ****

 **The Dragon’s Lair.**  
 _(Laying low after his earlier actions, Will watches from his seat at the bar to see Ella arrive for her date with Henry. As the night progresses and Will’s bar tab increases, Ella continues to wait for Henry while helping herself to bread sticks.)  
_ ****

**Later That Night.  
** _(With the restaurant emptying and Will unable to watch any longer, he stumbles off his seat and tries to leave without being noticed by Ella. Having witnessed his behaviour all night, Robin watches Will’s movements closely as he attempts to duck out on his bill.)_  
 **Robin:** _(Calling out:)_ “Hey, Will, pay your tab!”  
 **Will:** _(Shrugs:)_ “Sorry, I’ll catch ya next time.”  
 _(Turning, Will bumps into a waiter just as he was about to place another bowl of bread sticks on Ella’s table.)_  
 **Ella:** “Thank you.”  
 **Will:** _(Knocks the waiter:)_ “Oh! Oh, my God. Are you all right, mate?”  
 _(Unfortunately for Ella, this causes the waiter to spill wine all over her.)  
_ **Ella:** “Damnit. Really?”  
 **Will:** _(Tries to hurriedly help the waiter:)_ “There you go. Take your glass there, mate.”  
 **Ella:** _(Noticing him for the first time:)_ “Will?”  
 **Will:** “All right, Ella. Small world innit? Can’t stay, must dash.”  
 _(Will stands up and runs unsteadily out of the place.)_  
 **Robin:** _(Throwing her dish towel down:)_ “You can run, but you can’t hide.”  
 _(Robin picks up her phone and begins to dial.)_

**Dragon’s House. Past. Continued.**  
 _(Rocked by the revelation that Mulan is the Dragon’s long lost daughter, Emma tries to mend fences.)_  
 **Emma:** “So… this is quite the family reunion huh?”  
 **Dragon:** “You’re a warrior? How can this be?”  
 **Mulan:** “You didn’t leave me much choice when you abandoned me. My options were slave or wife, which here is just an acceptable word for slave. So I disguised myself as a man and enlisted in the army. There I defeated the Huns and the Emperor honoured me with his crest and the sword of Shan Yu. I did all of that without you and now when I come to you for help, you’re not there for me yet again.”  
 **Dragon:** “My daughter… _(He attempts to close the distance between them, but Mulan takes a step backwards:)_ If I knew how to get to the Land Without Magic, I would tell you, but the truth is I do not.”  
 **Apprentice:** “Perhaps I can be of some assistance?”  
 _(Everyone turns to face the man who has just appeared through a familiar door.)_  
 **Emma:** “You? But how… Wait, I don’t care how. You can get us home?”  
 **Apprentice:** “In theory, yes. Although we will need to make a few stops along the way.”  
 **Emma:** _(Readily:)_ “Anything you say. _(To Mulan:)_ This is it!”  
 **Apprentice:** _(Offers his hand:)_ “Shall we?”  
 _(Emma walks to the door and waits for Mulan. Mulan smiles then turns to her father.)_  
 **Mulan:** “What are you doing? You have to come with us.”  
 **Dragon:** “No. I cannot leave my daughter.”  
 **Mulan:** _(Looking to Emma and the Apprentice:)_ “Could you give us a minute?”  
 **Apprentice:** “Of course. We’ll leave the door open for you.”  
 _(The Apprentice motions for Emma to lead the way. Taking a steadying breath, Emma straightens her jacket and then walks through the door into the darkness beyond. With one last nod to Mulan, the Apprentice also leaves the room.)_  
 **Mulan:** _(Turns to her father:)_ “Everything that I am, everything that I became happened because of this moment. _(Points to the bedroom door:)_ For her sake and mine, I am asking you… no I am begging you to do this for me. Please, Father. I have a life back home. Someone I love. You can’t take that away from me.” _(Mulan holds out her hand to her father, her eyes pleading with him. Glancing back at the bedroom door, the Dragon is faced with an impossible decision.)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Land Without Magic. Past. October 24th, 2011. 8:15 A.M. Phuket.  
** _(August is in bed with a girl, sound asleep. He suddenly wakes as if in pain, sits up and sees his leg turning into wood. He turns around.)_  
 **August:** _(Speaking Thai to his bed-mate:)_ “Wake up. Wake up!”  
 **Isra:** _(Looks at the clock, then reluctantly at him:)_ “It’s only 8:15, go back to bed…”  
 **August:** _(Pointing at his leg:)_ “Look at this. Right here. Isra, wake up! Help me!”  
 **Isra:** _(Gets up half way and looks at him:)_ “August, it’s early. I’m sleeping.”  
 **August:** _(Reaching out and touching his knee:)_ “Look, don’t you see it?”  
 **Isra:** _(Looking up:)_ “I see your leg! Now please, be quiet…”  
 **August:** “I need to go to a hospital…”  
 **Isra:** “What the hell is wrong with you?”  
 **August:** _(Speaking English:)_ “I’m turning into wood.”  
 ****

 **Storybrooke. Present.**  
 _(Henry lays beneath the food truck covered in grease and engine oil.)_  
 **Tiana:** “Is there a person attached to those legs under there? _(Henry slides out from under the truck:)_ Hmm. Writer boy. What the hell are you doing here?”  
 **Henry:** “Operation Food Truck.”  
 **Tiana:** “Am I supposed to know what that means?”  
 **Henry:** “It means that as soon as I get the engine running, I’m gonna install the fryers, and then I’m gonna go in the back, and I’m gonna get the -”  
 **Tiana:** “Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. Does this newfound industriousness have anything to do with a certain date you have with Ella later. Cause you know, she’s feeling pretty nervous about it too.”  
 **Henry:** “No. I just thought that you two might appreciate an actual working vehicle.”

**Tiana:** “Oh. Hey, shouldn’t you be getting ready for that date? What time is it anyway? _(Henry ignores this and climbs into the truck. Switching on the engine, the truck roars to life. Tiana chuckles in surprise as Henry also turns on the lights. Smiling:)_ Huh. You actually fixed it.”  
 **Henry:** _(Switching off the engine, climbs down to join her:)_ “Well, your confidence in me is astounding, Tiana.”  
 **Ella:** _(Entering:)_ “Wow! This is fantastic. Now I get why you stood me up. You must’ve lost track of time while you were doing all this?”  
 **Henry:** “Yeah, it’s, uh, good as new. And I didn’t forget our date.”  
 **Ella:** “Then why-”  
 **Henry:** “Consider it a parting gift. _(At Ella’s blank stare:)_ Will told me what happened between you two. In Wonderland?”  
 **Tiana:** “Uh, say what now?”  
 **Henry:** _(Grimaces:)_ “Ah, sorry Tiana. I didn’t mean to break it to you like this.”  
 **Ella:** “Henry what are you talking about?”  
 **Henry:** _(To Tiana:)_ “It appears that Will and Ella didn’t quite spend all their time searching for answers, but rather finding other ways to entertain themselves in each other’s arms. _(Tosses the keys to Ella who catches them:)_ It’s all yours.”  
 _(Henry walks away dejectedly while Ella looks to Tiana in disbelief.)_

**Granny’s Diner.**  
 _(A small group has gathered while the Red Queen stands frozen like an ice sculpture in the middle of the diner.)_  
 **Regina:** “I just don’t understand it. Even when she was the Red Queen, Anastasia was never known to be violent.”  
 **Xena:** _(Dryly:)_ “Must be beginners luck.”  
 **Regina:** “I’m serious. By all accounts, the people of Wonderland were more afraid of the Queen of Hearts than Anastasia.”  
 **Gabrielle:** “Who’s the Queen of Hearts?”  
 **Regina:** _(Coughs, then mutters:)_ “My mother.”  
 **David:** _(While playing with his granddaughter’s foot:)_ “Well, prior instances of violence or not, Anastasia was in the midst of terrorising the town before Elsa stopped her.”  
 **Regina:** _(To Xena and Gabrielle:)_ "Do either of you know why Anastasia might have been targeting you?”  
 **Xena:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “I’ve never met her before.”  
 **Gabrielle:** “She kept referring to herself as the Red Queen. In between using her magic against us I mean.”  
 **Regina:** “Well clearly there’s something going on. Need I remind you that this is Ella’s step-sister we’re talking about here? That makes her family.”  
 **Ruby:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Like that’s a big deal. Everyone’s related around here. _(At Regina’s look:)_ What? They are.”  
 **David:** “Family member or not, I think the best thing to do right now is keep the Red Queen on ice. At least until we find some answers.”  
 **Ruby:** “Will she be safe staying frozen like that?”  
 **Regina:** “Ana’s not the first person to have been frozen solid around here. _(Circling the frozen woman:)_ I left Marian like this in my vault for weeks.”

_(Sitting at the counter, Lily tries to reassure Elsa.)_  
 **Elsa:** “I just feel so guilty freezing her that way.”  
 **Lily:** “Don’t. You saw how out of control she was. If you ask me, Anastasia’s lucky you were here to turn her into a block of ice.”  
 **Elsa:** “Really?”  
 **Lily:** “Yeah, absolutely. I mean if it were down to me, I’d have turned her into a pile of ashes. Your way is much less messy.”  
 _(Elsa smiles, then steals a french fry from Lily’s plate.)_ **  
**

 **Storybrooke. Past. The Final Battle. Main Street.**  
 _(The family rushes to Emma’s side as she lays, unmoving, on the ground.)_  
 **Henry:** _(Crying:)_ “I love you.”  
 _(Henry leans down and kisses Emma’s forehead, causing a pulse of magic from True Love’s Kiss.)_  
 **Emma:** _(Opening her eyes, softly:)_ “I love you, too. _(They hug:)_ I love you, too!”  
 _(David helps Emma to her feet and the family share a group hug. Catching a glimpse of something in the corner of her eye, Snow White looks over and spots the storybook laying in the road.)_  
 **Snow White:** _(Picking it up:)_ “Henry! I think this belongs to you.”  
 **Henry:** _(Taking the book and reading the last chapter:)_ “When Good and Evil both did the right thing, faith was restored. The final battle was won. _(Closes the book:)_ That’s it.”  
 ****

 **A Short Distance Away.  
** _(Running up the street towards the Sorcerer’s door, Emma chances a glance behind her to see her family all gathered together before pulling the door open and dashing through it.)_

**The Sorcerer’s Mansion.**  
 _(Arriving back at the mansion, Emma finds the Apprentice waiting for her with another storybook.)_  
 **Emma:** "So you’re telling me that I’m the reason the storybook appeared at that exact moment?”  
 **Apprentice:** _(Smiles:)_ “That moment, and others. Come, we’ve still much to do.”  
 ****

 **Storybrooke. Present. Main Street.  
** _(Ella catches up to Henry.)  
_ **Ella:** “Henry! Wait. _(She blocks his path:)_ I don’t know what Will told you, but it was a lie.”  
 **Henry:** “Yeah? Well he sounded pretty convincing.”  
 **Ella:** “You really think I’m capable of such a thing?”  
 **Henry:** “Well I don’t know, Ella, you tell me. You were pretty gung-ho about accusing my mother based on somebody’s word. So what am I supposed to think?”  
 **Ella:** “I don’t have feelings for Will. How could I? I love you!”  
 **Henry:** “And I love you! It’s just… I don’t know what to believe anymore! Things haven’t been right between us for a long time.”  
 **Ella:** “I know, we’ve both been so busy, we’ve hardly had time to be together. That’s why I asked you to come with me to Wonderland in the first place.”  
 **Henry:** _(Nods:)_ “Yeah, and I should have been there. I was just so wrapped up in making enough money so we could get our own place that I lost sight of what was really important. You and me, side by side facing things together, head on.”  
 **Ella:** “That’s all I’ve ever wanted.”  
 **Henry:** _(Pulling her in for a hug:)_ “I’m so sorry, about everything.”  
 **Ella:** _(Wrapping her arms around him:)_ “Me too.”  
 ****

 **Elsewhere In Storybrooke…**  
 _(Staggering towards the library, Will tries the doors but they are locked.)_  
 **Tiana:** “Opening hours till 10:00.”  
 **Will:** _(Bows his head:)_ “Very generous. _(Turns to face her:)_ Tiana, I can explain.”  
 **Tiana:** “I didn’t ask.”  
 _(Tiana punches Will square in the face, causing him to fall back against the library doors and slide, unconscious, onto the ground.)_

**Blanchard Loft. Past.**  
 _(Emma, Mary Margaret, David and Regina are looking for Henry’s storybook. David and Regina search the bedroom, Mary Margaret and Emma the closet. Regina opens one suitcase and looks inside searching for the book. It’s empty. David opens a chest. Shoe boxes are stored inside.)_  
 **David:** _(Picks one shoe box and sets it aside:)_ “Why do women keep their shoe boxes?”  
 **Mary Margaret:** _(Overhearing the remark:)_ “Because after true love there is no more powerful magic than footwear. It has to be protected.”  
 **Emma:** “Any sign of the book?”  
 **David:** _(Shuts the chest:)_ “No. I don’t think it’s here.”  
 **Mary Margaret:** “You don’t know that.”  
 **Emma:** _(Carrying another wooden chest, she joins David and Regina:)_ “Maybe it’s in this thing. _(Places the chest on the bed and opens it. Clothes are stored inside:)_ Some winter coats. Some scarves. The book is not in here.”  
 _(Emma sighs and lays back on the bed. At that moment, a pair of hands reach up from under the bed and covertly place the storybook inside the chest.)_  
 **Mary Margaret:** _(Exiting the closet:)_ “Hang on. Let me check.”  
 _(After a short search, Mary Margaret is able to find the storybook.)_  
 **Emma:** _(Confused, sits up:)_ “I don’t understand.”  
 _(As all eyes turn to the book, Emma scurries out from under the bed and crawls quickly out of the room on all fours towards the door in the next room.)_  
 **Regina:** “Can I see that? _(Mary Margaret gives the book to Regina_ :) I know there are chapters on Oz in here. I wanna know who’s heart Zelena crushed to enact this curse. Because if there’s something she loved, that’s her weakness. _(Regina exits the room. David follows her. When they enter the living room, Regina catches a glimpse of something in the corner:)_ Did you see that?” _  
_ **David:** “See what?”  
 **Regina:** “I’m sure I saw something. _(Shaking her head, she returns her attention to the storybook:)_ Never mind.”

**Land Without Magic. Past, October 2011. Hong Kong.** _  
(August sits in a hospital in Hong Kong, waiting for his leg to be examined.)  
_ **Orderly:** “August W. Booth?”  
 ****

 **Exam Room.  
Doctor:** _(August shows his leg to the doctor. To the doctor’s eyes his leg looks perfectly normal:)_ “I don’t see anything.”  
 **August:** “My leg is turning into wood.”  
 **Doctor:** “I think you should go.”  
 **August:** “Wait, wait. Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. I’ll prove it to you.”  
 _(August puts his leg up on the table and stabs his leg with a scalpel.)_  
 **Doctor:** “No! Stop! Aah! _(Speaking Cantonese:)_ Orderlies! Restrain him! Take him to psych! _(The orderlies chase August through the hospital:)_ Wait! Get back here! Hey! Get back!”  
 _(Seemingly with no place left to run, August is grabbed from behind and taken into the stairwell. August spins around ready to fight then sees a woman standing before him.)_  
 **August:** “Who are you?”  
 **Mulan:** “Someone who can help. I heard you yelling about your situation. And I work with a man who fixes those kinds of problems.”  
 **August:** “What kind of problems?”  
 **Mulan:** “The kind most people just dismiss. For the right price, he can cure anything.”  
 **August:** “Who is he?”  
 **Mulan:** “They call him the Dragon.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Storybrooke. Sheriff’s Station.**  
 _(Belle reads an entry in a book while Alice grimaces at the creature crawling under Will’s skin.)_  
 **Belle:** “I feared as much.”  
 **Alice:** “What is it?”  
 _(Belle hands Elsa the book who studies the page.)  
_ **Belle:** _(To Alice:)_ “It’s a Fomorroh. _(She looks at the drawing of it in the book over Elsa’s shoulder:)_ Whoever put it there was very highly skilled.”  
 **Alice:** “What does it do?”  
 **Belle:** “In the days of the Old Religion, they were used by the High Priestess to enslave the minds of their enemies. Once a thought was planted, the victim would not stop till they’d accomplished it.”  
 **Elsa:** _(Looks up:)_ “Could that be what affected Anastasia?”  
 **Belle:** “It’s a definite possibility.”  
 **Alice:** _(Staring at the creature squirming under her brother’s neck:)_ “How do we get rid of it?”  
 **Belle:** “First we must paralyse the serpent.”  
 _(Belle looks to Elsa who nods and they head into the jail cell to join Alice. Standing over Will who lays sleeping on the cot, Elsa uses her powers to freeze the Fomorroh in place.)_  
 **Alice:** “Is it dead?”  
 **Belle:** “Sadly not. Merely dormant. Now for the tricky bit. I’ll need a knife.”  
 **Lily:** _(Entering the station alongside Tiana:)_ “Here. Have mine.”  
 _(Lily pulls out a knife from her boot and hands it to Belle.)  
_ **Belle:** “Er… thanks. I still need to sterilize it though.” _  
(Lily nods and walks over to her father’s desk. Pulling open a drawer, she leans down and produces a bottle of rum.)  
_ **Lily:** “Dad’s secret stash. Will that do?” _  
_ **Belle:** _(Nods:)_ “Actually, rum is a great antiseptic. Thanks.” _  
(Belle pours the rum over Lily’s knife and Alice grimaces as Belle cuts the Fomorroh out of Will’s neck.)_  
 **Alice:** “That’s it?  
 **Belle:** “For now.”  
 **Elsa:** “What do you mean?”  
 **Belle:** “If you kill one, eventually another grows in its place.”  
 **Alice:** “But how do we get rid of it, if it keeps growing back?”  
 **Belle:** “There’s only one way, I’m afraid. You have to kill the mother beast.”  
 **Alice:** “How can we do that if we don’t know where it is?”  
 **Elsa:** _(Noticing that Will is beginning to wake:)_ “I think we’re about to get some answers.”  
 **Lily:** “All right, everyone out of the cell.”  
 _(Ushering everyone out, Lily pulls the cell door closed and locks it while Will rolls over onto his back.)  
_ **Will:** _(Seeing the five women all staring at him:)_ “Oh bloody hell. This isn’t good.”

**A Short Time Later.**  
 _(After asking for time alone, Tiana and Will talk while Elsa, Belle and Alice watch with Lily from the Sheriff’s office.)_  
 **Tiana:** _(Casually biting into one of her beignets:)_ “So, you don’t remember anything?”  
 **Will:** “I remember Morgana conjuring the snake, but…nothing more. No.”  
 **Tiana:** “And how do you feel?”  
 **Will:** “Apart from this throbbing pain in my cheek, I feel fine.”  
 **Tiana:** “Mhmm. Well rest assured, you deserved it.”  
 **Will:** _(Bringing his hand to his face:)_ “This was you?”  
 **Tiana:** “You’re damn right it was. Under Morgana’s control or not, you had it coming. _(Will begins to protest:)_ First you tell Henry that you and Ella had an affair in Wonderland… _(Will’s eyes widen:)_ Then you run up a huge bar tab at the Lair and leave without paying…”  
 **Will:** “Oh, bollocks.”  
 **Tiana:** “And finally you try to break into the library. That’s where I put an end to your night on the town.”  
 **Will:** _(Grabbing the cell bars:)_ “T, you have to know I would never cheat on you with Ella. Or anyone. I value my life too much.”  
 **Tiana:** _(Smirks:)_ “Oh, I know. Ella was as surprised as I was when Henry told us what you’d confessed to him. Ella and Henry are fine too, by the way.”  
 **Will:** _(Shaking his head:)_ “I’m lucky to be alive.”  
 **Tiana:** “Lucky you can run faster than Henry, you mean.”  
 **Will:** “Henry? No, I’m more worried about Regina! Or Ella… Or Robin if it comes to that. T, can you ever forgive me?”  
 **Tiana:** _(Nods:)_ “First things first. _(Tiana turns and waves for the others to join them:)_ According to Belle, the serpent in your neck is dormant and when it wakes, your mind will be Morgana’s once more.”  
 **Will:** “But how do we get rid of it, if it keeps growing back?”  
 **Belle:** _(Walking over to them:)_ “There’s only one way, I’m afraid. You have to kill the mother beast.”  
 **Will:** “That creature that lives in Morgana’s hut? _(Belle nods:)_ Great. How long have I got? How long before this thing wakes up?”  
 **Elsa:** “A day, no more. And I wouldn’t face her alone.”  
 **Alice:** “Don’t worry, I have a feeling Will’s going to have plenty of company on his trip back to Morgana’s hideaway.”  
 ****

 **Land Without Magic. Past. Hong Kong.  
** _(August sits across from the Dragon.)  
_ **Dragon:** “Tell me. Why have you come?”  
 **August:** “You see that?” _(Rolls up his pant leg.)_  
 **Dragon:** “No, because the problem is with your other leg. _(August chuckles and rolls up his other pant leg:)_ You’re turning to wood… Pinocchio.”  
 **August:** “How in the hell do you know my name? Who are you? Are you from my land?”  
 **Dragon:** “August, you’re in pain. Waste your energy not on me but on your affliction. All you need to worry about is whether I can help you. And the answer is, indeed I can.”  
 **August:** _(Exhales and whispers:)_ “Thank God.”  
 **Dragon:** “There are, however, conditions.”  
 **August:** “Yeah.”  
 **Dragon:** “I need an item of great value to you.”  
 **August:** “Money. I-I have some–”  
 **Dragon:** “No. That comes later. I need something close to your heart, something that cannot be replaced.” _(Points to August’s neck.)_  
 **August:** _(Pulls out a necklace from beneath his shirt:)_ “This? It’s… It’s worthless.”  
 **Dragon:** “The pendant, perhaps, but the string—it was the string your father used to animate you as a freshly carved puppet. In a way, it first gave you life. It will serve as payment from your soul.” _(The Dragon holds out his hand.)_  
 **August:** “Will it work?”  
 **Dragon:** “Perhaps. _(Reluctantly, August gives him the string:)_ Now… as any vendor from this world, I also need payment from your wallet. 10,000 American dollars.”  
 **August:** “$10,000?”  
 **Dragon:** “Bring the money tonight, and you shall never turn to wood again.”

**Morgana’s Hovel. Present.  
** _(Agravaine visits his niece to share information from Camelot.)  
_ **Morgana:** “Do the people grow weary of Guinevere’s reign yet?”  
 **Agravaine:** “I wish it were so, my lady, but I do bring information of an equally enticing nature. I have planted the seed of suspicion in our young Queen’s mind. I’ve struck a blow at the very heart of old Camelot.”  
 **Morgana:** “Go on.”  
 **Agravaine:** “Lancelot grew unsure of my motives, but I’ve turned the situation to our advantage.”  
 **Morgana:** “How so?”  
 **Agravaine:** “I’ve used it to implicate an old friend of yours. Gaius.”  
 **Morgana:** “The old healer?”  
 **Agravaine:** “I think there are some interesting times ahead for our physician.”  
 _(Agravaine goes to pour himself a drink.)  
_ **Morgana:** “And that’s your news is it? You were almost found out and managed to divert their suspicions onto an elderly healer? It’s hardly information of an enticing kind, is it?”  
 **Agravaine:** “No, my lady.”  
 **Morgana:** “So, my lord…you can do better. And you will do better.”  
 **Agravaine:** “Yes, my lady.”  
 **Morgana:** “I, on the other hand, have learned the whereabouts of the man destined to be my downfall.”  
 **Agravaine:** “Really? You know where Merlin is?”  
 **Morgana:** “Yes, and I have already set plans in motion that will lead to the Sorcerer’s own demise.”  
 **Agravaine:** “My lady, I must admit your news is far more interesting than mine. Where is he, this Merlin?”  
 **Morgana:** “Ah, now that’s the tricky part.”  
 ****

 **Storybrooke** **. Past. October 2011.**  
 _(On the school playgrounds, Henry looks at a family tree assignment he was supposed to complete. It is not filled in. He tucks it into a folder and slides it under his open lunch box. Mary Margaret walks up to him.)_  
 **Mary Margaret:** “Henry? You didn’t turn in your homework again. Is there a problem? _(Henry does not answer, so she sits down beside him:)_ Oh, Henry. Things really will change if you just believe it. _(He closes his lunch box:)_ Life is unpredictable.”  
 **Henry:** “Is your life unpredictable? Because it seems to me like everything is pretty much the same around here. Except me. My birth mom didn’t love me. Regina says she does, but she doesn’t. I-I don’t belong here.”  
 **Mary Margaret:** “You do belong here, Henry. You are loved. _(Her expression perks up as she comes up with an idea:)_ I wanna show you something. _(She reaches for something in her bag:)_ This morning, I was cleaning out my bedroom closet. Like I’ve done every week, thousands of times, and do you know what happened? I found something. Something I’ve never noticed before. _(She pulls out a large book, entitled in golden letters as Once Upon a Time, and places it down in front of Henry:)_ It was just there. Like magic.”  
 **Henry:** “That’s not possible.”  
 **Mary Margaret:** “Well, of course not. _(Henry begins opening the book:)_ But it happened. This book somehow arrived. _(Henry turns to a page with a drawing of an older man and young boy:)_ Was it given to me? Did I forget about it? I don’t know, but there it was. And do you know what I saw when I looked inside? _(Henry looks at her expectantly:)_ Hope.”  
 **Henry:** _(Glances down at the book:)_ “Looks like fairy tales to me.”  
 **Mary Margaret:** “And what exactly do you think fairy tales are? They are a reminder that our lives will get better if we just hold onto hope. Your happy ending may not be what you expect, but that is what will make it so special.”  
 **Henry:** “Can… can I borrow this?”  
 **Mary Margaret:** “You can have it.”  
 **Henry:** _(Smiles:)_ “Really?”  
 **Mary Margaret:** “Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a powerful thing. I think you could use it. _(She gets up and pats him on the shoulder:)_ I’ll see you in class.” _(She departs.)_  
 **Henry:** _(Flips to another page of a princess and her prince:)_ “Ms. Blanchard.”  
 **Mary Margaret:** “Yes?”  
 _(He looks up and is stunned to see her dressed as the same princess in the book. A moment later, she appears as normal.)_  
 **Henry:** “Thank you.”  
 **Mary Margaret:** _(Smiles:)_ “You’re very welcome.” _(She continues walking away.)  
(Watching this exchange from afar, Emma turns to the Apprentice.)_  
 **Emma:** “That’s the last one.”  
 **Apprentice:** “Yes, the storybook that started it all.”  
 **Emma:** “Merlin’s messing with me, right? I put him back in his tree and now he’s getting his revenge? _(The Apprentice stares at her with a confused expression:)_ I mean, I’m not sure I like the idea of being the catalyst behind so much tension between Henry and Regina.”  
 **Apprentice:** “I imagine you would dislike the idea of losing your family forever even more.”  
 **Emma:** “Well, when you put it like that…”  
 **Apprentice:** “Now remember, you must be in position at the precise time Henry knocks on your door or all will be lost.”  
 **Emma:** _(Nods:)_ “I’ll be there. What about Mulan?”  
 **Apprentice:** “If all goes according to plan, your friend will join you back where you both belong.”  
 **Emma:** “What’s Mulan doing for you while I’m delivering storybooks anyway?”  
 **Apprentice:** _(Smiles:)_ “There are many elements that have to be set in motion before you can safely return home, Emma. In life, we all have our parts to play, and I am no different. Come, we shall make one last journey together. After that, your fate is in your hands.”  
 _(They walk together around the corner and out of sight. Meanwhile, Henry opens the storybook and flips to a page of a princess and prince with an infant child.)_  
 **Henry:** “Emma.”

**Storybrooke. Present. The Dragon’s Lair.  
** _(Zelena watches as Regina fills a large leather bag with various unsavory looking items, including the baseball bat.)  
_ **Zelena:** “What happened to you focusing your energies on Maria and Henry?”  
 **Regina:** “Morgana targeted Henry. I don’t know what she’s up to and Morgana can attack me all she wants, but the minute you go after my kids? You better believe I’m coming for you.”  
 **Zelena:** “Are you sure that’s the wisest move? I mean you don’t exactly have the greatest track record when it comes to witch fights.”  
 **Regina:** “That’s why you’re coming with me. Come on, Zelena, Morgana is the reason Robin Hood had to sacrifice himself. Don’t you want revenge for that?”  
 **Zelena:** “Honestly… revenge is the last thing on my mind. I’m more concerned about keeping the ones I love safe and so should you be. I thought we retired from the revenge business?”  
 **Regina:** “Well I don’t know what else to do! Without Emma, I can’t create a protection spell powerful enough to protect the town. Even if I could, we all know how well that worked out last time.”  
 **Zelena:** “All right, but shouldn’t we try and find out what Morgana wants? Lord knows she’s not the first person to try and take over everything. If we understand her motivation then maybe-”  
 **Regina:** “Guinevere already tried that, remember? The last time anyone gave into Morgana’s demands, she kidnapped Lily and Maleficent. Then, when people gave her the benefit of the doubt, my daughter was taken from me. _(Sighs:)_ Look, I admire this new passive nature you’ve discovered and we can ask Morgana all the questions you want, but this time we’re gonna take the fight to her for a change. Now are you coming or not?”  
 _(Regina picks up the bag and leaves while Zelena considers her options.)  
_ ****

 **Land Without Magic. Past. Outside a bar in Hong Kong.** _  
(August looks through his wallet to find payment for the Dragon, but does not have sufficient funds.)  
_ **Mulan:** _(From her seat at the bar:)_ “Hey.”  
 **August:** “Hey.” _(He walks towards her.)_  
 **Mulan:** “You look like you could use a drink.”  
 **August:** “Yeah, well, I wasn’t planning on staying very long.”  
 **Mulan:** “Come on. Humor me. Celebrating alone is no fun. _(When he sits next to her she pulls out her purse, which contains a big stack of one hundred dollar bills:)_ Figured a medicine man wouldn’t take plastic. _(Raising her bottle:)_ Um… To second chances.” _(They toast.)_

**August:** “Who knew they’d be so expensive?”  
 **Mulan:** “Mm. Save my seat?” **  
August:** “Sure. _(Mulan gets up and heads to the bathroom. August drinks his beer and looks around the bar. Turning back he sees a man now sitting in Mulan’s chair:)_ Oh, hey someone was sitting there.” **  
Apprentice:** “Yes, she was saving my place. Hello, August.” **  
August:** _(A little startled by this:)_ “All right, how do _you_ know my name?” **  
Apprentice:** _(Chuckles:)_ “I know many names. Would you prefer I call you Pino-” **  
August:** _(Hushed voice:)_ “Keep your voice down. August is fine.” **  
Apprentice:** _(Smiles:)_ “Very well. August W. Booth.If you’re looking for answers… _(Slides the storybook in front of him:)_ here’s where you should start.” **  
August:** “I’m not sure a bunch of fairy tales can cure me. _(Winces in pain:)_ Ah!”  
 **Apprentice:** _(Notices August rubbing his leg:)_ “The body has a strange way of sending us signals, doesn’t it? The tricky part isn’t hearing them, but knowing what they truly mean.”  
 **August:** “Listen, old man, I’ve already found someone who can give me what I want.”  
 **Apprentice:** “Yes. But you have no money with which to pay him. August, what the Dragon has will stop you from turning to wood, yes. But that’s just a symptom. You have a choice to make, either you can steal this poor girl’s money and give it to the Dragon. Or you can take this. _(Places his hand on the storybook:)_ Inside lies the answer to your salvation. _(Cautiously, August reaches out and opens the book:)_ Remember August, only you can cure yourself.”  
 _(After turning over a few pages, August looks up to see that the Apprentice and the money have both vanished.)  
_ ****

 **Boston. Past. An Upscale Restaurant.**  
 _(Emma Swan arrives and walks through the restaurant. Spotting her mark, she heads to Ryan’s table, he stands and extends his hand.)_  
 **Ryan:** “Emma.”  
 **Emma:** “Ryan? You look relieved.”  
 **Ryan:** “Well, it is the Internet. Pictures can be…”  
 **Emma:** “Fake. Out-dated. Stolen from the Victoria’s Secret catalogue. So…”  
 _(They each take their seats.)_  
 **Ryan:** “So… tell me something about yourself, Emma.”  
 **Emma:** “Oh… Uh, well, today’s my birthday.”  
 _(Watching this from a discreet distance, Emma smiles at the past version of herself before heading into the elevator.)_

**The Land of Oz. Past.**  
 _(Carrying a small basket, a young girl walks along the yellow brick road. Up ahead, her path is blocked by a young man and a fallen tree.)_  
 **Young Girl:** “Excuse me, but your tree is blocking the path. You should move it before somebody gets hurt.”  
 **Young Boy:** “I’m afraid it’s already too late.”  
 **Young Girl:** _(Sees a lone egg nestled in the boy’s hand:)_ “The poor thing. It must not have survived the fall.”  
 _(The girl waves her hand over the egg and it glows green.)_  
 **Young Boy:** “How did you do that?”  
 _(The Young Girl waves her hand again and the nest reappears safely in the tree above them.)_  
 **Young Girl:** “Magic.”  
 **Young Boy:** “Are you a witch?” _(The girl nods.)_  
 **Young Punk:** _(Stepping out of the bushes with his friend:)_ “She’s a freak! Haven’t you ever heard about the monster who lives in the shack? The freak with magic?”  
 **Young Girl:** “That nest didn’t fall out of the tree, did it?”  
 **Punk:** “No. It made good target practice, though. And so will you.”  
 _(The Punk draws back his catapult and the girl runs for cover.)_  
 **Young Boy:** _(Charges at them, weapon held high:)_ “Why don’t you practice on my axe? _(The punks run away. Turning to her:)_ Are you all right?”  
 **Young Girl:** “Yes. Thank you. _(Stepping out from behind the tree:)_ Well, that was a first. Not a lot of people want to befriend the girl with magic. Maybe they’re right. Maybe I am a monster.”  
 **Young Boy:** “You used your magic for good, and that doesn’t make you a monster. It makes you special.”  
 **Young Girl:** “You really think so?”  
 **Young Boy:** _(Offers his hand:)_ “I’m Stanum.”  
 **Young Girl:** _(Shakes it:)_ “Zelena.”

**Outside Morgana’s Hovel. Present.**  
 _(Raising her head from behind a large boulder, Merida looks down at Morgana’s hovel as Agravaine exits.)_  
 **Merida:** _(Whispered:)_ “Do you know that man?”  
 **Will:** “Not a clue. Thanks to this thing in me neck, I can barely remember my own name.”  
 **Merida:** “Shh. _(Merida watches as Morgana also exits the hovel:)_ Right, there’s our chance. You tell the others, I’ll go on ahead.”  
 ****

 **The Land Without Magic. Boston. Past. Emma’s Apartment.**  
 _(Henry Mills arrives outside and is about to knock on the door when it swings open.)  
_ **Emma:** “Hey, kid. What took you so long?”  
 **Henry:** “Oh… Are- Are you Emma Swan?”  
 **Emma:** “Yep, and you’re Henry and you’re also my son.”  
 **Henry:** “Yeah… how did you-”  
 **Emma:** “I’ll explain on the way. Come on, kid. Let’s go home.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Morgana’s Hovel. The Pit.**  
 _(Drizella lays at the bottom of the pit with her arm over her eyes, seemingly resigned to her situation until she hears a voice call down to her.)_  
 **Will:** “So, how does it feel, Drizella? To finally get everything you deserve?”  
 _(Drizella uncovers her eyes and stares up at Will, who’s smiling down at her.)_  
 **Drizella:** _(Sighs:)_ “Shut up, you idiot. Lower the rope.”  
 **Will:** _(Winks:)_ “Right-o. _(While Will and Merida busy themselves helping Drizella out of the pit, Zelena and Regina search the place for the Fomorroh. Hauling Drizella out of the pit via the rope:)_ God you’re heavy.”  
 **Drizella:** “Shut up!”  
 _(Lifting a cloth covering from a large jar, Regina finds the Fomorroh.)_  
 **Regina:** “Got it! _(Picking up the jar, she walks over to the fireplace:)_ Zelena, a little help? _(Zelena nods and conjures a fireball. Hurling it into the fireplace, the fire grows larger. Removing the lid of the jar, Regina quickly tosses the Fomorroh into the flames:)_ That should do it. _(Regina looks to Will who sighs in relief, rubbing his neck:)_ Okay then, Will - you take Drizella back to Granny’s and tell the others it’s safe to unfreeze Anastasia.”  
 _(Will nods and with a wave of Regina’s hand, he and Drizella disappear from the hovel in a cloud of smoke. Suddenly, Morgana returns, carrying some firewood. She looks up and sees Regina, Zelena and Merida waiting for her. Snarling, Morgana drops the firewood and blasts Regina backwards through the wall of shelves. Merida charges but she too is knocked back by Morgana’s powers, this time through the hovel door.)_

_(Stepping through the debris, Zelena stands between Morgana and the unconscious Regina.)_  
 **Morgana:** “Well if it isn’t the Wicked Witch. Let’s see if at least one member of your family can live up to their reputation.”  
 ****

 **Storybrooke. Past. The Mayor’s House.** _  
(Emma walks Henry up the garden path towards the house.)_  
 **Henry:** “Please don’t take me back there.”  
 **Emma:** “I have to. I’m sure your Mom is worried sick about you.”  
 **Henry:** “She’s evil.”  
 **Emma:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Evil. Boy you were a handful back then weren’t you?”  
 **Henry:** “What?”  
 **Emma:** “Er… nothing. Listen, Kid. I’m sure that’s not true. _(Emma’s breath catches when she sees the front door open as if in slow motion:)_ Here we go.”  
 **Regina:** “Henry? Oh! Henry! _(Runs out and hugs him:)_ Are you okay? Where have you been? What happened?”  
 **Henry:** “I found my other Mom!”  
 _(Henry runs inside the house. Up until this moment, Regina has only had eyes for her son. Turning to face the woman beside her, Regina gazes into the eyes of her long lost love.)  
_ **Regina:** “Emma. You… You’re Henry’s birth mother?”  
 _(Unable to speak, Emma merely nods.)_  
 **Sheriff Graham:** _(Awkwardly:)_ “I’ll… just… go check the lad, make sure he’s okay.” _(He leaves.)_  
 **Regina:** “How… I don’t understand…”  
 **Emma:** _(Smiles, lamely:)_ “It’s a long story.”  
 **Regina:** “You’re really here. **** _(Slowly reaches out to touch Emma’s face:)_ I’ve waited so long… just to see you again.”  
 **Emma:** _(Softly:)_ “I know.”  
 **Regina:** “All of this… everything you see… I created it, hoping that one day we’d be together again.”  
 **Emma:** _(Nodding, Emma takes Regina’s hands in her own:)_ “I need you to do just one more thing for me.”  
 **Regina:** “Anything.”  
 **Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “Kiss me.”  
 **Regina:** “I thought you’d never ask.”  
 _(Regina steps forward and claims Emma’s lips with her own. Her eyes widening at the passion coming from Regina, Emma notices that her body begins to glow with a brilliant golden light. Wrapping her arms around Regina to hold her close, Emma shuts her eyes tightly and surrenders fully to the kiss.)_

**Morgana’s Hovel. Present.  
** _(Sensing that something has changed dramatically, Emma sinks deeper into the kiss before slowly opening one eye. Now finding herself laying on top of Regina in unfamiliar surroundings, Emma sighs with contentment as she realises she is finally back where she belongs. Having been revived by the kiss, it takes a moment for Regina to get her bearings.)  
_ **Regina:** _(Frowning slightly:)_ “Am I dreaming?” _  
_ **Emma:** _(Smiling down at her:)_ “That depends, do you feel like singing?”  
 **Regina:** _(Returns the smile:)_ “You’re here. If you want I could fly.”  
 _(Regina reaches up and pulls Emma down for another, all consuming kiss.)  
_ ****

 **Meanwhile…**  
 _(The witch fight between Morgana and Zelena continues outside in the forest. Up until now it’s been pretty evenly matched but that all changes when Zelena is almost struck by a falling tree branch. With her opponent momentarily distracted, this allows Morgana a golden opportunity.)_  
 **Morgana:** _(Raising her hand:)_ “Ablinn ðu, forlæte ðu!”  
 _(Zelena is knocked flying. Morgana smiles in relief of her success. Morgana hurries forward and pulls out her dagger confidently while Zelena lays there.)  
_ **Merida:** “Not so fast, lassie.”  
 _(Morgana looks up to see Merida approach, her sword drawn.)  
_ **Morgana:** _(Smiles:)_ “You can’t be serious.” _  
_ **Merida:** “Oh I’m deadly serious. Why don’t you try me?” _  
_ **Morgana:** _(Chuckles:)_ “You and who’s army?”

**Mulan:** _(Appearing behind Morgana:)_ “Well, I’m not exactly what you’d call an army. _(Morgana turns to face her:)_ But I have lead a few in my time. _(Twirls her sword:)_ Want to try us both?”  
 **Morgana:** _(Over confidently:)_ “Absolutely.”  
 ****

 **Granny’s Diner.**  
 _(Standing behind the still frozen Anastasia, Lily uses her knife to cut the last remaining creature from the Red Queen’s neck. Tossing it disgustedly into the trash can, Lily nods to Elsa who unfreezes Anastasia while Drizella watches on. Rushing forward to catch her sister as she begins to fall, Drizella pulls Anastasia into a hug.)_  
 **Anastasia:** _(Dazed:)_ “Drizzy?”  
 **Drizella:** “Yeah, I’ve got you. You’re freezing, let’s go get you warmed up.”  
 **Ruby:** _(Entering the diner with Snow White:)_ “That can wait. _(To Anastasia:)_ First use your magic to send me to Morgana’s hovel.”  
 **Drizella:** “Why would you want to go anywhere near there?”  
 **Ruby:** “I need to go there, I can sense it.”  
 **Drizella:** “Oh, right. So this is one of your dog senses then?”  
 **Ruby:** “Wolf.”  
 **Drizella:** “Whatever. _(To Anastasia:)_ Ana, do you remember where the hovel was?” _(Anastasia nods weakly and raises her hand. In the next moment, Ruby is enveloped in a cloud of smoke and disappears.)_

**Forest.**  
 _(Reappearing a moment later, Ruby finds herself landing on top of Mulan.)_  
 **Ruby:** “Mulan!”  
 **Mulan:** _(Groans:)_ “Nice timing.”  
 **Ruby:** “Wha… _(Slowly looking up, Ruby sees Morgana standing over them:)_ Oh.”  
 **Morgana:** _(Holding her dagger:)_ “So sorry to cut this reunion short.”  
 _(Morgana raises the dagger to strike.)  
_ **Emma:** “Hey!”  
 _(Morgana turns and the dagger is blasted out of her hand. Smirking at Emma, Morgana’s eyes glow.)_  
 **Morgana:** “Forþ fleoge!”  
 **Regina:** “No!”  
 _(Standing side by side, Emma and Regina send a pulse of their combined magic towards Morgana who is thrown backwards onto the ground. She lies there for a moment, fighting back the pain, while Emma and Regina walk over to her.)_  
 **Morgana:** “So I’m to die by your hands. The Savior and The Queen.”  
 **Emma:** “You brought this on yourself, Morgana.”  
 **Morgana:** “Please spare me. I am blessed with magic, much like you both. And magic has no place in Camelot until I take the throne. I only wanted what is rightfully mine.”

_(Stirred by these words, Zelena steps forward.)  
_ **Zelena:** “Stop! _(Regina and Emma look to her:)_ Take pity on the girl. _(To Regina:)_ We’ve both had our share of second chances.”  
 _(Regina and Emma consider her words, giving Morgana just the opening she’d been waiting for.)_  
 **Morgana:** “Perhaps it could still be so.”  
 _(Morgana flicks her hand and the dagger shoots across the forest from behind Regina. It misses, but Morgana sits up, her eyes glowing and she throws both Regina and Emma back with a turn of her head. They each land hard on the forest floor.)  
_ **Zelena:** _(Sighs:)_ “Fine, it was just an idea. _(Rolls up her sleeves:)_ Ic her aciege anne windræs! _(Zelena’s spell begins a whirlwind, much to Morgana’s surprise:)_ Bet you thought you were the only one who knew your kind of magic. _(She winks then continues her spell:)_ Færblæd wawe! Windræs ungetermed – ge hiere! _(Morgana turns and sees what Zelena’s doing. Morgana tries to raise a hand to stop it:)_ Ic ðe bebiede mid ealle strangnesse ðæt ðu geblæwest ond sierest strange! Ge spurne þeos hægtesse!”  
 _(Zelena overpowers Morgana and forces the whirlwind towards her. Morgana is swept up in it and carried through the air and out of sight. Zelena collapses from the effort.)_

**Merida:** _(Running forward:)_ “What are you doing?! We need to finish this!”  
 **Zelena:** _(Panting:)_ “Ever been stuck in a whirlwind? She won’t be back in a hurry.”  
 **Merida:** “We don’t need her coming back at all you fool!”  
 _(Merida strides towards her horse, Mulan and Ruby following her.)_  
 **Mulan:** “Merida, wait!”  
 **Merida:** “I don’t have time to wait. I need to find where that whirlwind took Morgana and end this myself.”  
 **Mulan:** “That’s a mistake. Morgana’s grown too powerful. We all need to plan and regroup.”  
 **Merida:** _(Mounts her horse:)_ “Fine. Why don’t you plan while I go find Morgana and kill her. _(To the others:)_ We’ve done things your way for too long and look where it’s gotten us! It’s time someone who isn’t afraid to get their hands messy took charge!”  
 _(Merida urges her horse onward and rides off in the direction Zelena’s whirlwind was headed. After watching her leave, Mulan and Ruby finally turn to each other and embrace. Giving them their privacy, Emma, Regina and Zelena begin walking together.)_  
 **Emma:** “Well that could’ve gone worse I suppose.”  
 **Regina:** “Mm. Zelena, what were you thinking? Why didn’t you use a containment spell on Morgana?”  
 **Emma:** “Or tie her to a tree or something.”  
 **Zelena:** “Oh, I’m sorry, but you two weren’t exactly available for consultation at the time. Relax. At least now Morgana knows I can beat her at her own game. She might even think twice about trying anything again.”  
 **Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Right.”  
 **Emma:** “Like that’s going to happen.”  
 ****

**Elsewhere in the Forest.  
** _(Agravaine rides hurriedly to Morgana’s hovel.)  
_ ****

**Morgana’s Hovel.  
** _(Morgana’s home is trashed when he arrives.)  
_ **Agravaine:** “Morgana? _(He stops at the sight of it, then walks in slowly, taking in the wreck. Now worried:)_ Morgana?!”  
 _(Agravaine searches the woods nearby. He spots Morgana lying on the ground and rushes to her. He turns his niece’s face toward him gently, clearly distraught. Agravaine picks up Morgana and carries her through the woods.)_


	14. Chapter 14

**Storybrooke. Swan-Mills House.**  
 _(With the family reunited, Ella and Henry watch Emma cradling her daughter in her arms by the fireplace. Although Maria is fast asleep, Emma is still whispering promises to never leave her again.)_  
 **Ella:** “Now that’s what I call a happy ending.”  
 **Henry:** _(Smiles:)_ “Yeah, it sure is. You know, word on the street is you made me a mix tape.”  
 **Ella:** “Who told you? _(Henry makes the lock and key motion to his mouth:)_ Hm, all right, I did.”  
 **Henry:** “Well, I think I’m gonna need to see what’s on it. I mean, you know, this could change everything.”  
 **Ella:** “Well, then I better get it.” _(Ella gets up to find the mix tape.)_  
 **Regina:** _(Leans on the couch behind him:)_ “Aren’t you two adorable?”  
 **Henry:** “Oh, hey Mom. What’s up?”  
 **Regina:** “Not to interfere with whatever is going on between you two, but do you think you could look after Maria just a little longer?”  
 **Henry:** “Sure. I mean she’s already sleeping so-”  
 **Regina:** “Great. It’s just that Emma and I need to take a shower and we might be some time.”  
 **Henry:** _(Winces:)_ “Yeah, I really wish you hadn’t given me that image.”  
 **Emma:** “Sorry, kid. We’ll try not to be too long.”  
 **Ella:** _(Returning with the tape:)_ “And if you believe that, you’ll believe anything.”  
 _(While Emma and Regina head for the stairs, Henry takes the tape from Ella and begins to read the label.)_  
 **Henry:** “Oh, ooh. Okay. We got some Beyonce… not a big surprise. Nice. Not a big surprise. Lauryn Hill. That’s always a good choice.”  
 **Ella:** “Mm.”  
 **Henry:** “Oh, wow. Mikky Ekko, ‘Pull Me Down.’ Look at you! Now, that is an impressively deep cut.”  
 _(The rest of Henry’s appraisal is cut short when Ella leans in to kiss him.)_

**The Land of Oz. Past.  
** _(The Wicked Witch dines alone.)  
_ **Zelena:** _(Taking a bite of her food:)_ “Ugh. The salt, please.”  
 _(As one guard rushes to bring her the salt, another enters the room.)  
_ **Guard:** “Your Wickedness, there’s a man here to see you. He says he needs help.”  
 **Zelena:** _(Sighs:)_ “Don’t people remember I exiled that charlatan Wizard ages ago? Maybe it’s time I did something to remind them. Well, send him in.”  
 _(The guards open the doors and a man walks through them.)  
_ **Stanum:** “Hello, Zelena. It’s good to see you again.”  
 **Zelena:** _(Shaking her head:)_ “Do I know you?”  
 **Stanum:** “Perhaps you’d know me better if I were holding a bird’s nest.”  
 **Zelena:** _(Stands:)_ “Stanum.” _  
_ **Stanum:** _(Chuckles:)_ “It’s been a long time. And I see I’m not the only one who’s changed.”  
 **Zelena:** “What are you doing here?”  
 **Stanum:** _(He approaches:)_ “I was hoping you’d help an old friend. I chopped down a tree belonging to the Wicked Witch of the North, and she punished me by giving me a terrible curse.”  
 **Zelena:** “What? She turned your clothes to tin?” _(Chuckles.)_  
 **Stanum:** “That’s just it. It’s not just my clothes. It’s me. _(Lifts his sleeve to reveal his arm turning to tin:)_ And it’s spreading. And unless I find a new heart soon, there won’t be any of me left.”  
 **Zelena:** “You’ll be a walking tin can. _(Giggles:)_ Well, what am I supposed to do about any of this?”  
 **Stanum:** “There’s an enchanted object. The Crimson Heart. It’s said to be hidden in the woods, and there’s a horrible monster that guards it. I need your help to get it.”  
 **Zelena:** “Mm. So, you get a heart. What do I get out of this little arrangement?”  
 **Stanum:** “Whatever happened to you using your magic for good?”  
 **Zelena:** “Well, it’s as you said. I’ve changed. And using magic to be wicked is a lot more fun.”  
 **Stanum:** “That may be, but I don’t think being wicked is the reason you’re not  
helping me. You act powerful, but I think you’re really afraid.”  
 **Zelena:** _(Closes the distance between them:)_ “How dare you talk to me like that. Do you know who I am, what I can do?”  
 **Stanum:** “Yes. I just don’t have much to lose anymore. Hope you enjoy having dinner by yourself.” _(Stanum turns and begins walking out of the room.)  
_ **Zelena:** “Guards! _(The guards block Stanum’s path:)_ I’m not afraid of some monster in the woods. I’m the most powerful witch in all of Oz. Now let’s get that heart, and I’ll prove it.”

**Storybrooke. Present. The Dragon’s Lair.**  
 _(Zelena sits at the bar beside Rumple, discussing Morgana and her chances of being redeemed.)_  
 **Zelena:** "I mean it’s not beyond the realms of possibility. Look at me. Look at you.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “Yes but the fact remains that Morgana has no one left to support her. It was only through Belle’s love and my desire to truly change for my son that saved me. Much like the love you have for your charming daughter here.”  
 **Robin:** “Thanks.”  
 **Zelena:** “Actually it was my time spent with the latest incarnation of Robin Hood that made me think Morgana might not yet be a lost cause.”  
 **Robin:** “Yeah?”  
 **Zelena:** “Mm. _(Takes a drink:)_ You see Robin was still haunted by all the men he killed back when he was in the King’s army. It was only when he met up with you and your Dad’s old mates that Robin felt he could do something to turn his life around.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “Which is exactly what I said, it’s the love of others that ultimately leads you down the path of redemption and Morgana has no one.”  
 **Robin:** “Well, Guinevere gave Morgana a second chance. She might still be willing to see the best in Morgana?”  
 **Zelena:** “It’s worth a shot. Trouble is, Guinevere and I aren’t exactly on speaking terms. Ever since I aided Arthur back in Camelot, she doesn’t quite trust me.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Imagine that.”  
 **Robin:** “Regina and Emma know her pretty well. Or Snow White, you could ask her to smooth things over between you two? I know Snow’s good friends with Lancelot.”  
 **Zelena:** _(Considers:)_ “That’s true… but I think I’d rather ask Regina and Emma for the favour. I did just save their arses back in the forest after all.”  
 _(Zelena pulls out her phone and makes the call.)  
_ ****

 **Swan-Mills House. Bathroom.**  
 _(The top of Regina’s phone is visible within the back pocket of her discarded jeans. Unfortunately as the phone begins to ring, the sound is muffled by all of Emma’s clothes that are currently piled on top. Despite having successfully managed to rid themselves of their clothing, neither Regina or Emma have made it to the shower. Perched on the marble counter top, Emma has her legs wrapped around Regina’s shoulders as the brunette devours every last drop of her essence. Leaning back against the bathroom mirror, Emma allows the powerful orgasm to wash over her completely. Rising slowly up to claim Emma’s lips with her own, Regina enjoys the look of utter satisfaction upon her wife’s face.)_  
 **Regina:** “Mm. Ready for that shower now?”  
 **Emma:** “G-give me a minute. I don’t think I can walk anywhere right now.”  
 **Regina:** _(Whispered into Emma’s ear:)_ “Then let me carry you.”  
 **Emma:** “You’re not serious.”  
 **Regina:** “Feel my arms and you tell me. _(Emma slides her hand from Regina’s back to her bicep and gives it an experimental squeeze. When Emma emits a groan of desire:)_ I had to do something with all my excess energy while you were away. Turns out that kettle bell in the garage was useful after all.”  
 **Emma:** _(Wrapping her legs tightly around Regina’s waist:)_ “Then what are we waiting for? _(Regina smiles and kisses her wife before lifting her into her arms and walking them to the shower:)_ Holy God, woman. I’ve never been so turned on in all my life.”  
 _(Regina chuckles and steps into the shower. Any further conversation is lost under the sound of falling water.)_

**Morgana’s Hovel.**   
_(Agravaine strokes Morgana’s cheek as she lies unconscious where he placed her on the bed. He gets up and walks over to the fire while Morgana stirs, dreaming.)  
_ ****

**Spirit World.  
** _(Apparently on the brink of death, Morgana is able to walk through the spirit world, where she is surrounded by dozens of lost souls. Troubled by their incoherent moaning and wailing, Morgana is relieved to see a familiar face walking towards her through the crowd.)  
_ **Morgana:** “Sister!”  
 **Morgause:** _(Holding up her hand to stop Morgana coming any closer:)_ “It is a joy to see you, my Sister, but please, do not come any closer.” _  
_ **Morgana:** “Why not?”  
 **Morgause:** “Because it is not your time to join me. _(Morgana nods and stands firm:)_ Your latest battle has left you suspended between worlds.”  
 **Morgana:** “I fear all is lost, Morgause.”  
 **Morgause:** “You must be strong. _(Morgause lowers her hand and turns it palm upwards. A large silver coin appears within it:)_ Take this.”  
 _(Morgana steps forward to accept the coin.)  
_ **Morgana:** “What is it?”  
 **Morgause:** “It is the Coin of Necromancy. It will allow you safe passage back to the world of the living. Once returned you must travel to see the Dochraid and she will guide you. _(Noticing the lost souls closing in on them:)_ Go quickly, Sister. These ghouls would seek to keep you here forever.”  
 ****

 **Morgana’s Hovel.  
** _(Morgana wakes, wide eyed and terrified, and sits up. Agravaine looks over and  
sees her awake.)_  
 **Agravaine:** “Morgana! _(He rushes to her side:)_ When I found you, you were unconscious in the woods. What happened to you? Morgana, who did this to you?”  
 **Morgana:** “That doesn’t matter now.”  
 _(She stands and walks away from the bed.)  
_ **Agravaine:** “It doesn’t matter? I don’t understand.”  
 **Morgana:** “What’s important is that I hide this place from prying eyes. A cloaking spell should do.”

**Agravaine:** “All right. But then how will I be able to find you?”  
 **Morgana:** “I shall use blood magic for the spell. You will be able to come and go as you did before. However, once it is in place I need to leave.”  
 **Agravaine:** “No, my lady. Clearly it is not safe for you out there.”  
 **Morgana:** “I will not sit and cower in my hovel, my lord. Besides, I have a new plan to reclaim Camelot as my own.”  
 ****

 **Enchanted Forest. Tavern.**  
 _(Mulan and Ruby meet up with Tinker Bell and Tiger Lily.)_  
 **Mulan:** “So, things worked out pretty nicely for you two, huh?”  
 **Tinker Bell:** _(Holding Tiger Lily’s hand:)_ “Yep, I’d say so.”  
 **Mulan:** “Are you still living in Neverland?”  
 **Tiger Lily:** “We go back and visit occasionally, but Storybrooke’s been our home for awhile now.”  
 **Ruby:** “They first arrived with Regina and Emma and the others when they returned from rescuing Henry. Granny swears by their herbal teas.”  
 **Mulan:** _(Confused:)_ “Herbal teas?”  
 **Tinker Bell:** “We run a little shop on Main Street. We sell crystals, herbal supplements and remedies.”  
 **Tiger Lily:** “With a 100% approval rating.”  
 **Tinker Bell:** “Yeah, because all of our products have a little fairy dust sprinkled in them. It drives Blue crazy.”  
 **Mulan:** _(Chuckles:)_ “I’ll bet.”  
 **Tiger Lily:** “She wasn’t very pleased to see us when we first arrived. I think she felt a little threatened.”  
 **Tinker Bell:** “Oh she just needs to get that stick removed from her butt and enjoy herself.”  
 **Tiger Lily:** “She’s still mad at us because some of her sisters left the convent. Turns out they took inspiration from us and realised they wanted more out of life.”  
 **Tinker Bell:** “Two became nurses and work at the hospital now.”  
 **Mulan:** “That’s great. And er… _(Nods to the hand holding:)_ things are obviously good between you as well?”  
 **Tinker Bell:** _(Smiling at Tiger Lily:)_ “Yeah, I’ll say.”  
 **Tiger Lily:** _(Chuckles:)_ “We started as mentor and mentee, then quickly became friends.”  
 **Tinker Bell:** “Then… well it took us awhile, but we finally realised our feelings for each other ran deeper than friendship and, well, here we are.”  
 **Xena:** _(Entering with Gabrielle:)_ “You know, I hear the best relationships start out that way.”  
 _(Everyone makes room at their table for Xena and Gabrielle, who have come to celebrate Mulan’s return.)_

**Gabrielle:** _(Hugging the warrior:)_ “It’s good to have you back.”  
 **Mulan:** “It’s good to be back.”  
 **Xena:** _(As she and Mulan clasp forearms:)_ “You know, Gabrielle and I have some experience with alternate timelines.”  
 **Ruby:** _(Smiles:)_ “Yeah, we know.”  
 **Mulan:** “It’s one of our favourite episodes.”  
 _(Before Gabrielle can reply to this, an arrow whistles through the air and lands in the middle of the table between them. Everyone turns to see the archer.)  
_ **Merida:** “Sorry to break up the welcome home party, but I needed your attention.”  
 **Xena:** _(Growling:)_ “There were less deadlier ways of getting it.”  
 **Merida:** “Deadly. That’s a perfect word to describe what we’re facing right now. You see, I’ve just spent the better part of three hours trying to find Morgana’s hideout and I couldn’t. Which is strange because I was standing inside it just this morning.”  
 **Xena:** “Wake us when you get to the interesting part.”  
 **Merida:** “Obviously Morgana’s using her magic to make finding her impossible, which means she’s up to something.”  
 **Gabrielle:** “That’s a fair assumption. What do you want us to do about it?”  
 **Merida:** “I’m looking to put a team together. I say we hunt down Morgana and put her out of our misery.”  
 **Mulan:** “Merida, no! If you go after Morgana without a plan you’re just asking to get killed.”  
 **Merida:** “I’m tired of waiting! The longer we wait, the more likely Morgana is to come up with another scheme that puts us all in danger. I say it’s high time we do something about it once and for all. If you don’t want to join me, fine, you’ve earned that right. But I won’t just sit around and do nothing.”  
 _(Xena and Gabrielle look to each other.)  
_ **Gabrielle:** “We’ll join you.”  
 **Merida:** “You will?”  
 **Xena:** _(Looks surprised at Gabrielle, then nods:)_ “Yeah. If only to stop you from getting killed. Besides, after what I did to her sister, I’m pretty sure I’m high on Morgana’s ‘to do’ list. Might as well make it easy for her.”  
 **Ruby:** “That’s all well and good, but you still don’t have a way to counteract Morgana’s magic.”  
 **Merida:** “Actually, I think I might know someone who’d be interested in joining us. She’s no fan of Morgana’s either. You coming?” _(Xena and Gabrielle look to Ruby and the others then follow Merida out of the tavern.)  
_ ****

 **Storybrooke. The Dragon’s Lair.**  
 _(Emma watches Snow White dote on Maria while she sits at the bar.)_  
 **Emma:** “You know I was the one who was gone for awhile, right?”  
 _(Emma points to the banner overhead which reads: Welcome Home Emma & Mulan. After much back and forth between Robin and Granny, it was decided to hold a joint celebration at the Dragon’s Lair and Granny’s. With the guests of honour promising to make an appearance at both venues, each restaurant is sure to turn a profit.)_  
 **Snow White:** “Of course, Emma, but you won’t let me hold you half as long as Maria will. So I’m getting my cuddles from her on your behalf.”  
 **Emma:** _(Smirks:)_ “Fine by me. That just means more hug time for my Dad.”  
 _(Emma pulls David in for a hug and he wraps his arms around her tightly.)_  
 ****

 **A Short Time Later.**  
 _(David sits down to speak with the Reporter.)_  
 **Reporter:** “I saw that hug between you and Emma earlier, there looked to be a lot of emotions behind it.”  
 **David:** _(Nods:)_ “You know, time is a funny thing. When you’re happy it can fly by. When you’re sad, even a week can seem like an eternity. I know what it’s like to be separated from the ones I love. I literally slept through almost three decades of my daughter’s life and the first ten years of Henry’s. When the curse broke and I finally realised how much time had gone by, I was crushed. Every day since then, I’ve made a point of being present. Of living in the now. _(Chuckles:)_ I admit that to some I may appear to be the typical hen-pecked husband, but I wouldn’t have it any other way. I love Snow and would do anything to make her happy. Emma is the same. I know how important it was for her to not miss a day of Maria’s life like she did with Henry. I see the joy that lights up Emma’s face when she’s surrounded by her family and recognise that in myself. So you asked me if there was a lot of emotion behind the hug we shared?”  
 **Reporter:** “Seems I was right.”  
 **David:** _(Smiles:)_ “Emma will never fully admit it, but I know how much that week or so away would’ve taken out of her. Some people say as the years go by that things like this get easier, but they never do. I’m just glad Emma’s back and able to enjoy everything she’s worked so hard for.”  
 **Reporter:** “That sounds like a very proud Papa talking?”  
 **David:** “Oh yeah. I couldn’t be more proud of Emma.”

**Back At The Bar.  
** _(Henry and Ella arrive.)  
_ **Ella:** “Hey guys. Nice turn out.”  
 **Emma:** “Yeah, it’s not bad.”  
 **Henry:** “Hey, Mom. You okay?”  
 **Regina:** “Yeah, just overworked and underpaid.”  
 **Henry:** “Well luckily you know the owner. _(Nods to Robin:)_ If I were you I’d ask for a raise.”  
 **Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “What can I get you?”  
 **Henry:** “Two beers, and make it the good stuff, because we are celebrating.”  
 **Regina:** “Celebrating?”  
 **Emma:** “Uh, you mean other than my safe, heroic return?”  
 **Henry:** “Well that too, of course.”  
 **Ella:** “But also, we got the electrical system running on the food truck.”  
 **Regina and Emma:** “Ah.”  
 **Regina:** “Well, that is good news.”  
 **Ella:** “I just wish I knew when we were actually gonna make some money.”  
 **Robin:** _(Cuts in:)_ “Why don’t you come work for me?”  
 **Ella:** “What?”  
 **Robin:** “Well, I mean, why not? I can use the help. You know, this place has picked up quite a bit since Maleficent’s stopped scaring away half the customers. Plus, now that Emma’s back, I doubt Regina will be sticking around much longer.”  
 **Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “Now that you mention it…”  
 **Robin:** “See? So finish that drink and grab an apron.”  
 **Ella:** “Robin, thank you.”  
 **Emma:** “That’s good. Right?”  
 **Ella:** “Yeah, no, it’s amazing.”  
 _(After a bit of non verbal communication between Emma and Henry - namely Emma prodding him - Henry turns to Ella.)_  
 **Henry:** “Uh, so I was thinking, maybe it’s time you let me take you out on that date.”  
 **Ella:** “The make up date, you mean?”  
 **Henry:** “Yeah, have I apologised for that yet?”  
 **Ella:** “Not today at least.”  
 **Henry:** “Ah, well I am very sorry for standing you up like I did.”  
 **Ella:** “Uh huh. Well I don’t feel like going to a restaurant. I wanna do something fun. What do you think?”  
 **Henry:** “Absolutely. Fun I can do, no problem.”  
 **Ella:** “Then I guess it’s a date.”  
 **Henry:** “Great.”  
 _(Emma and Regina exchange knowing smiles just as Drizella enters the bar.)_  
 **Emma:** “Drizella. Nice of you to make an appearance.”  
 **Regina:** _(Coldly:)_ “Uh, yeah, we’ve got a strict no-whiskey-for-witches policy.”  
 **Drizella:** _(To Emma:)_ “She’s still not talking to me? _(Emma shrugs:)_ What if I said I know of a way to defeat Morgana?”


	15. Chapter 15

**Forest.**   
_(Morgana rides deep into the forest. She pulls her horse to a stop once reaching a cave which sits beneath a large tree. Dismounting, Morgana looks around for a moment before entering the mouth of the cave.)  
_ ****

**Storybrooke. The Dragon’s Lair.** _  
(In a quiet corner of the bar, Drizella tells Emma and Regina what she knows.)  
_ **Drizella:** “I overheard Morgana talking in her sleep and then she hauled me out of that pit to ask me questions about him.”  
 **Regina:** “Merlin? You’re sure of it?”  
 **Drizella:** “Yeah, she wanted to know everything I knew about him. Apparently Merlin’s the one guy Morgana didn’t do her research on.”  
 **Emma:** “And what did you tell her?”  
 **Drizella:** “Just stuff that everyone knows. He’s the father of magic, that you guys released him from his confinement and then put him back inside the tree.”  
 **Regina:** “Wait, you didn’t tell her how we released Merlin from the tree, did you?”  
 **Drizella:** “Well nothing specific, I mean I might have mentioned something to do with Henry’s tear. But I read about that in the storybook.”  
 **Regina:** _(To Emma:)_ “If Morgana knows about the tear then that could be why she sent Will after Henry. She needed a tear of heartbreak from him.”  
 **Emma:** “Yeah well, compromised or not, remind me to kick Will’s ass sometime.”  
 **Regina:** “No, Emma think. If Morgana wanted the tear that means she wants to release Merlin.”  
 **Drizella:** “But if Merlin means her doom, why not leave him where he is?”  
 **Regina:** _(Shrugs:)_ “Presumably she doesn’t like the idea of there being someone out there who’s destined to stop her.”  
 **Emma:** “So Morgana wants to release Merlin so she can kill him once and for all?”  
 **Regina:** “But she never got the tear because we got to Will first. So with a bit of luck…”  
 **Emma:** “Will still might have the tear on him.”  
 **Regina:** “It’s worth a shot at least.”  
 **Emma:** “Yeah, and I can kick his ass while we’re there.”  
 **Regina:** “First things first, let’s just get that tear.”  
 **Drizella:** _(As Emma and Regina stand:)_ “So I did good, right? By telling you all this?”  
 **Emma:** “Yeah, you did good.”  
 **Regina:** “Now all you have to do is prove you can keep your hands away from my son, and we might just begin to get along.”  
 **Drizella:** _(Nods:)_ “Got it.”  
 **Regina:** “Make sure you do. _(To Emma:)_ Come on, let’s go.”

 **Cave. Continued.  
** _(Morgana enters the cave. As she passes by, a figure rises up behind her. Morgana turns to face the eyeless Dochraid.)_  
 **Morgana:** “I come in peace.” _(Morgana steps forward and the Dochraid grabs her hand and sniffs it. Morgana is startled and confused, but doesn’t move.)  
_ **Dochraid:** “Ah, Morgana Pendragon. You are destined to bring back the old ways. _(The Dochraid releases her hand:)_ I hope to live to see that day.”

**Morgana:** “You are one of the few people who remember the time of the Old Religion. I need your help. _(Morgana takes the Dochraid’s hand and places the coin in it:)_ It was a gift from my sister.”  
 _(The Dochraid inspects the coin.)  
_ **Dochraid:** “Ah, a most interesting present.”  
 **Morgana:** “The price of a soul.”  
 **Dochraid:** “But you do not know how to release it. _(The Dochraid holds the coin to herself:)_ I should like to keep it. _(Morgana holds out her hand to get it back and gently forces the Dochraid to return the coin:)_ The gift is indeed a powerful one, but there’s only one way to wield that power. You must travel to the last of the five gateways that separate our world from the world of the dead.”  
 ****

 **The Land of Oz. Past. Forest.** _  
(Zelena and Stanum walk past an ominous pile of bones.)_  
 **Stanum:** “We must be near the monster’s den.”  
 **Zelena:** “Well, then let’s get on with it. There’s a village full of Munchkins I still need to terrorize tonight.”  
 **Stanum:** “You know, it’s just the two of us, Zelena. You don’t have to pretend anymore.”  
 **Zelena:** “Pretend what?”  
 **Stanum:** “That you’d rather be doing something else.”  
 **Zelena:** “All right, Stanum, tell me why am I out here helping you?”  
 **Stanum:** “Because you have nothing better to do. And you’d rather be out in the woods with an old friend than sitting alone in that Emerald Castle of yours.”  
 **Zelena:** _(Scoffs:)_ “That couldn’t be further from the truth. I’ve got lots of important work to do back at my chambers.”  
 **Stanum:** “Such as?”  
 **Zelena:** “Creating one of the most powerful spells ever to exist, one that will allow me to travel back in time.”  
 **Stanum:** “Ah. And where exactly do you plan on going with this time-travel spell?”  
 **Zelena:** “Back to the beginning, to when my mother gave me up, to show her I’m more powerful than my sister, that I’m the one she should have kept.”  
 **Stanum:** “Seems like you’re going to an awful lot of trouble to be with someone who didn’t want you to begin with.”  
 **Zelena:** “Careful. The last person to speak so freely to me is now peeling bananas with their feet.”  
 **Stanum:** “Yeah. Well, you wouldn’t be so upset unless what I was saying was true.”  
 **Zelena:** “Well do you have a better idea of how I can get what I want?”  
 **Stanum:** “As a matter of fact, I do.”  
 _(Before Stanum can say more however, he is tackled by the beast in the woods.)_

**Zelena:** _(The Lion roars:)_ “No!”  
 **Stanum:** “Ahh!”  
 **Zelena:** _(Conjures a fireball:)_ “I’m the only one who hurts people in these woods.” _(Zelena stalks towards the beast while Stanum screams for help.)_  
 ****

 **Storybrooke. Present. Library.**  
 _(Will Scarlett browses through the book shelves in the personal help section of the library. Seeing a book that catches his attention, Will takes it off the shelf, flips through a few pages, then attempts to smuggle the book down his trousers.)_  
 **Belle:** “Will!”  
 **Will:** “Oh, I was just joking. I knew you were watching me.”  
 **Emma:** “Will.”  
 **Will:** _(Spins around to see Regina and Emma. To Belle:)_ “Bloody hell, there was no need to call the Sheriff. _(To Emma:)_ Response times have improved I see.”  
 **Regina:** _(Standing between them, her hand raised cautiously:)_ “We’re not here for that.”  
 **Emma:** “Although I do suggest you take that book out of your pants and, if you’re not gonna check it out, preferably wipe it and put it back.”  
 **Will:** _(Sheepishly removes the book from his trousers:)_ “No harm in improving oneself is there ladies? _(Puts the book back:)_ Now, how may I help you?”  
 **Regina:** “We think we know what Morgana ordered you to do while you were under the Fomorroh’s influence.”  
 **Will:** “Oh aye? And you realise I had no say in the matter? That the last thing I’d ever want to do is upset your darling son?”  
 **Emma:** _(Giving Regina a look:)_ “He remembers. _(To Will:)_ How long have you known what you did?”  
 **Will:** “Memory came back this morning. I figured now that Henry and Ella have patched things up, there was no use in mentioning it again.”  
 **Regina:** “Do you still have it?”  
 **Will:** “Have what?”  
 **Regina & Emma:** “The tear!”  
 **Will:** “Oh, that. Yeah, hang on. _(Will reaches into his jacket, pulls out the napkin and hands it to Regina:)_ Now is there anything else or am I free to go?”  
 **Emma:** “Just watch your step. I still owe you for knocking me on my ass in the street.” _(Will nods and as Regina and Emma turn to speak with Belle, he grabs the book back off the shelf, tucks it in his jacket and walks casually towards the door.)_  
 ****

 **Pool of Nemhain.  
** _(Morgana walks to the edge of a lake and continues walking straight into the water.)  
_ **Dochraid: (V.O.)** “Find the pool of Nemhain, whose waters are as black as night and as still as death itself. Cast the coin into its depths and your wish will be granted.”

_(Morgana runs her fingers over the coin and tosses it into the water. It sinks into the lake and she waits. The water bubbles where the coin landed and a dark head and pair of muscular shoulders rise up out of the water. The man walks toward Morgana. It is Arthur.)  
_ **Arthur:** “I am yours to command, my lady.”  
 _(Arthur bows to her and_ _Morgana smirks.)  
_ ****

 **Morgana’s Hovel.  
** _(Morgana regards Arthur while he sits on her bed, eyes closed. He wakes.)_  
 **Morgana:** “You must be tired. You’ve been on a journey few have ever dreamed of.”  
 **Arthur:** “I know not where I have been, my lady, only that I am yours.”  
 _(Arthur reaches for his sword, but Morgana stops him.)_  
 **Morgana:** “Slow down. You won’t be needing that. Not yet. We have work to do, but it’s not your sword I require so much as your heart. There is a woman, a former serving girl, a lowly peasant called Guinevere. Or Guin, as she’s known to her friends. She is honest and straightforward, and a simple soul. Before she was Lancelot’s, she was yours, Arthur. You were her first love. And you will be her last.”  
 ****

 **The Land of Oz. Past.**  
 _(Zelena hurries through the woods in search of Stanum. Hearing the Lion’s roar, she turns and faces it.)_  
 **Zelena:** _(Lion snarling:)_ “These are my woods, so I think it’s time you learned who’s really king of this forest. _(The Lion growls and stalks toward her. Conjures a fireball:)_ Me. _(She hurls the fireball at the beast but the Lion dodges it. Roaring, the Lion pounces upon her:)_ Unh!”

_(The Lion growls in Zelena’s face as he stands on top of her. An axe spins through the air but again, the Lion is able to avoid injury. Now returning its attention to Stanum, the Lion roars as it closes in on the man.)_  
 **Stanum:** _(Backing away:)_ “Zelena!”  
 _(Getting to her feet, Zelena conjures yet another fireball and hurls it at the Lion, finally making contact with the animal. Immediately the beast begins to cower and whimper before turning tail and leaving through the trees.)  
_ **Zelena:** _(Chuckles:)_ “And here I thought lions were supposed to be brave. Coward.”  
 **Stanum:** “You saved me.”  
 **Zelena:** “You’re lucky I did.”  
 **Stanum:** _(Groaning as his hand turns to tin:)_ “Wow.”  
 **Zelena:** “What’s happening to you?”  
 **Stanum:** “I don’t have much time. This way.”  
 _(They continue on their journey, with Stanum making slow progress.)  
_ ****

 **Pool of Nemhain. Present.**  
 _(Xena, Gabrielle and Merida are joined by Anastasia on their hunt for Morgana.)_  
 **Anastasia:** “Her trail leads here.”  
 **Merida:** “Aye, we can all read tracks.”  
 _(Anastasia ignores this and continues forward to the water’s edge. Xena and Gabrielle meanwhile meander leisurely behind, enjoying the calm before the storm.)_  
 **Xena:** “You know, this will only lead to trouble.”  
 **Gabrielle:** “No doubt about it.”  
 **Xena:** “I thought we were out of the trouble finding business?”  
 **Gabrielle:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Come on, Xena. I saw how you were during our so-called retirement. You couldn’t settle to anything and you were disappointed that others were having all the fun.”  
 **Xena:** “That doesn’t mean I wouldn’t have eased into it eventually. It takes time for a warrior to lay down her weapons willingly.”  
 **Gabrielle:** “Uh huh. In other words, you weren’t ready and that’s fine. Part of me wasn’t ready either. Besides, we didn’t ask for this fight. Morgana’s dangerous and has to be stopped.”  
 **Xena:** “All right, well you just remember that if things go wrong.”  
 **Gabrielle:** _(Smirks:)_ “I’m sure you’ll remind me.”

_(Merida joins Anastasia at the water’s edge.)_  
 **Merida:** “I suppose it’s too much to hope that the bitch drowned herself?”  
 **Anastasia:** “Not quite. Look. _(Anastasia uses her magic and Morgana’s footsteps begin to glow:)_ She backtracked over her own footsteps.”  
 **Merida:** “Almost as if she knew we were following her.”  
 **Xena:** “Clever girl.”  
 **Anastasia:** “But not clever enough. _(Anastasia uses her magic again and a second set of footprints are revealed:)_ It appears Morgana caught herself something other than a fish for supper.”  
 **Gabrielle:** _(Calls out, having followed the glowing footprints:)_ “They lead a few paces back into the forest and then vanish.”  
 **Merida:** “Great. So not only does Morgana know how to cover her tracks, but she has a new ally with her.”  
 **Xena:** “A dead one at that. _(At Merida’s look:)_ Morgana’s no stranger at dealing with the spirit world. Bodies of water like this were how Gabrielle and I used to visit the Underworld.”  
 **Gabrielle:** _(Joining them:)_ “Not that we made a habit of that or anything.”  
 **Xena:** “Nah, just once or twice.”  
 **Merida:** “Wonderful.”  
 **Anastasia:** “Not to dampen your mood any further but, once we do catch up with Morgana, what were you planning to do with her?”  
 **Merida:** _(Raising her bow:)_ “Let’s just say I won’t be wasting my words.”  
 **Anastasia:** “So you plan to shoot Morgana with one of your arrows? Charming thought. Other than the fact that no mortal blade can kill her, it sounds like a solid plan. Lucky I came along, I’d say. _(Smiles:)_ Now come on, we’re losing the daylight.” _(Anastasia casually brushes past Merida who turns to see Xena staring at her.)_  
 **Xena:** “That was an important piece of information, don’t you think?”  
 **Merida:** _(Gruffly:)_ “I’ll think of something.”  
 **Xena:** _(Folds her arms:)_ “Sure you will.”  
 ****

 **Storybrooke.**  
 _(Robin and Alice react to Zelena’s words.)_  
 **Robin:** “You’re going where?”  
 **Zelena:** “ _We_ are taking a quick trip to Oz. There’s something I need to retrieve from my vault.”  
 **Robin:** “Mom, I can’t. What about the bar?”  
 **Zelena:** “Well Remy can handle the kitchen like he always does and Ella can handle the bar. Lucky you hired her I’d say. It’ll only take us a few hours, don’t worry. We can use this time to get some proper mother-daughter bonding in. You coming, Alice?”  
 **Alice:** “Er… no, sorry I can’t. I promised Tiana that I’d help out at the Rollin’ Bayou tonight.”  
 **Zelena:** “Please yourself. _(To Robin:)_ Well come on then, slow coach. Give Alice a kiss and then get your bum in this car.”  
 _(Robin sighs then turns to Alice.)_  
 **Robin:** “Honestly, sometimes…”  
 **Alice:** “I think it’s a lovely idea. I know I’d love to spend time with my mum, if I could.”  
 **Robin:** “Don’t take her side.”  
 **Alice:** _(Smiles:)_ “Sorry.”  
 _(They kiss.)_  
 **Zelena:** _(Watching:)_ “Ah, young love.”  
 **Robin:** “Mom! _(Stomping towards the car:)_ God you are so embarrassing.” _(Robin opens the passenger side door, enters and slams it behind her.)_  
 **Zelena:** _(To herself:)_ “Oh you haven’t heard the playlist I’ve prepared for the drive yet.”

**Morgana’s Hovel. Night.  
** _(Arthur sits on Morgana’s bed, sleeping. Agravaine enters and closes the door.)_  
 **Agravaine:** “How is it with Uther’s bastard?”  
 **Morgana:** “He’s learning fast. Soon he will know enough to convince everyone he’s the Arthur we all knew. I thought it would please me, molding his mind. Instead, I feel curiously sad. He was once so mighty, and now he’s nothing but a shade. I shall be sorry to see him go.”  
 ****

 **Storybrooke. Swan-Mills House.**  
 _(With Maria fast asleep, Regina stands watching over her while holding the napkin which holds Henry’s tear in her hand. Unsure as to what troubles her most - Morgana’s next move or the seemingly inevitable return of Merlin - Regina resolves to put such thoughts from her mind and kisses Maria on the cheek before leaving the room. Moving quietly down the hall, Regina pushes open the bedroom door expecting to find Emma already sleeping. To her surprise however, Regina sees that the bed has been turned down, but is currently unoccupied. Reaching for the light switch, Regina is stopped by a voice coming from the darkness.)_  
 **Emma:** “Wait. Leave the lights off. Come and find me.”  
 **Regina:** “Emma, I can barely see my hand in front of my face.”  
 **Emma:** “Use your other senses. Listen to my voice, feel your way to me.”  
 **Regina:** _(Smiles at this new game:)_ “Do I get to taste and breathe you in too?”  
 **Emma:** “After you find me, I’m all yours.”  
 **Regina:** “Mm well that’s quite the prize. Although I’d prefer not to sustain a broken toe while stumbling around in the dark.”  
 **Emma:** _(Chuckles:)_ “You won’t, trust me. Just close your eyes and follow the sound of my voice.”  
 **Regina:** _(Closes her eyes:)_ “I’d follow you anywhere.”  
 **Emma:** “That’s very sweet, but just to where I’m standing will do for now.”  
 **Regina:** “Ah, so you’re standing. Interesting.”  
 _(Taking care to check her surroundings thoroughly, Regina ever so slowly makes her way across the room. When her hand sweeps low and makes contact with a scantily clad thigh, Regina’s eyes spring open.)_  
 **Emma:** “Hey there.”  
 **Regina:** “Hey yourself. Nice game.”  
 **Emma:** “Thanks. Do you want the light on now?” **  
Regina:** _(Running her hands over her wife’s hips:)_ “Hm, well it would be a shame not to see what I’ve won.”  
 **Emma:** _(A smile in her voice:)_ “True.”  
 _(Emma flicks the switch on the lamp beside her and Regina takes a step backwards to admire the curves of Emma’s body in all their glory.)_  
 **Regina:** “I’m not sure I’m worthy of such a prize.”  
 **Emma:** _(Watching Regina through the mirror:)_ “Oh, you’re worthy, believe me.”  
 **Regina:** “Well, if you insist.”  
 **Emma:** “I do.”  
 **Regina:** _(Closes the distance between them again, returning her hands to Emma’s hips:)_ “Then perhaps… _(Runs her hand over Emma’s arm and covers her hand with her own:)_ when it comes to claiming my prize… _(Breathing into her ear:)_ I should be the one who keeps you guessing.”  
 _(Emma lets out an involuntary gasp as Regina turns out the light. Feeling her wife’s body slide down her own, Emma grips the side of the dresser she’s been leaning against while Regina’s hands lower her underwear to the floor.)_


	16. Chapter 16

**Camelot. Tournament Grounds.  
** _(Lancelot rides a practice joust. He catches the decorated ring and the crowd cheers. Guinevere sits in the royal box with Agravaine. Lancelot rides to the box and Guinevere steps down to take the ring off of his lance with a smile. He smiles back. The tournament continues in much the same fashion, Sir Bedivere catches his ring and Guinevere accepting it gracefully.)_  
 **Guinevere:** “Thank you very much.”  
 _(Bedivere rides off smiling. Guinevere sits back down happily. Trumpets announce another rider.)  
_ **Lancelot:** “Who on earth is that?”  
 **Sir Gwaine:** “No idea.”  
 _(The rider runs the practice joust and catches the ring. The crowd cheers and Guinevere politely applauds the stranger. She steps down and takes the decorated ring with a furrowed brow. The knight pulls off his helmet to reveal Arthur Pendragon. Guinevere is visibly disturbed by this. Lancelot charges towards him but is outmaneuvered as Arthur sidesteps him and sweeps the leg, causing Lancelot to fall to the ground. The crowd are stunned but begin cheering when Arthur turns and waves to them.)_

**Storybrooke. The Dragon’s Lair.**  
 _(With Maria dozing in her carrier on the bar, Regina and Emma are spending the day together.)_  
 **Emma:** “Wasn’t Ella supposed to start today?”  
 **Regina:** “She was, but with Robin and Zelena travelling to Oz, there’s no one left to show Ella how things are done around here.”  
 **Emma:** “Well, you could show her.”  
 **Regina:** “I _could_ , but then Ella would have to leave early anyway for her date with Henry. So I told her to start tomorrow.”  
 **Emma:** “Good thinking.”  
 **Regina:** “Plus, I’ve already got my hands full training you.”  
 **Emma:** _(Scoffs:)_ “It’s serving drinks at a bar, how difficult can it be?”  
 **Regina:** _(Winks:)_ “You’ll see.”  
 _(Emma watches Regina closely while she sets up the bar before asking the question that’s been playing on her mind.)_  
 **Emma:** “So, back in the Enchanted Forest…”  
 **Regina:** _(Smirks:)_ “Here we go.”  
 **Emma:** _(Chuckles:)_ “What?”  
 **Regina:** “You want to talk about the fact that you were… my first.”  
 **Emma:** “How could you not tell me you and Daniel never slept together?”  
 **Regina:** “Well I don’t know how things were like in Juvie…”  
 **Emma:** “Hey!”  
 **Regina:** _(Continues:)_ “But the way I was raised, young women my age didn’t sleep around. Especially before marriage.”  
 **Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “Don’t get defensive. I was just surprised is all. I think it’s sweet.”  
 **Regina:** “Thank you.”  
 **Emma:** “Not as sweet as the fact that I was your first, but sweet nonetheless.”  
 **Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Well not to burst your bubble, but that doesn’t mean you were my only.”  
 **Emma:** “Yeah, I know. I get that there were others. But, you know what they say…”  
 **Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “You never forget your first.”  
 **Emma:** “Yep!”  
 **Regina:** “Okay, well gloat all you want. At least now I can put the blame for all those times we’ve been caught in compromising positions squarely on your shoulders.”  
 **Emma:** “And how do you figure that?”  
 **Regina:** “Clearly I’ve been corrupted by the sexual deviancy of the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. I never stood a chance.”  
 **Emma:** “Uh huh. You had plenty of deviancy yourself back then. I mean that thing you did with your pinkie finger-”  
 **Regina:** “Hey, I said I was a virgin. I never said I didn’t have plenty of practice.”  
 ****

 **Camelot. Dining Hall.**  
 _(The Round Table members sit at a rectangular one. Arthur at the head of the table, Guinevere on his right, Lancelot observing at the other end.)_  
 **Arthur:** “I fear I remember very little as to how I happen to be back among the living. My story will not be as illuminating as I would like.”  
 **Guinevere:** “We’re just amazed to see you.”  
 **Lancelot:** “Although to say pleased would be pushing it.”  
 **Arthur:** _(Smiles:)_ “I deserve that. After everything I put you through, I am humbled by your hospitality. _(To Guinevere:)_ Despite it all, when I returned, I knew I had to see you. To make things right between us.”

**Lancelot:** “Things were fine between all of us, just as they were.”  
 **Agravaine:** “Oh come now, Lancelot. Do you not see the miracle that sits among us? Camelot’s former King has returned from the other side to dine with us. Surely the time is right to put the past aside?”  
 **Arthur:** _(Sigh:)_ “Thank you. It is, indeed, good to see you once again. I would like to propose a toast. _(He stands:)_ To the people I hold most dear. To Camelot.”  
 _(They all raise their glasses.)  
_ **All:** “To Camelot.”  
 **Lancelot:** “To Camelot.”  
 _(Arthur smiles and drinks. Guinevere watches him, clearly still unsettled.)  
_ ****

 **The Land of Oz. Past.  
** _(Walking arm in arm, Zelena helps Stanum onto the podium as they find what they’ve been searching for.)  
_ **Stanum:** _(Zelena opens the box:)_ “The Crimson Heart. So, what now?”  
 **Zelena:** “There’s only one way to find out. Ready?”

**Stanum:** “Yes. _(Zelena takes the heart out of the box and holds it in her outstretched hand. Suddenly, the heart begins to glow and appears to be drawing from Zelena’s powers. Quickly placing the heart back in the box, Zelena breathes heavily:)_ What’s wrong?”  
 **Zelena:** “That thing… it was draining my magic.”  
 **Stanum:** “What? Why?”  
 **Zelena:** “Because there’s no magic in that heart. It’s just a worthless piece of glass. For it to work, it needs someone else’s magic. My magic. _(Glowers at him:)_ You knew about this.”  
 **Stanum:** _(Shaking his head:)_ “Zelena, I swear I had no idea.”  
 **Zelena:** “You’re lying. Who put you up to this? Was it Dorothy? I never should have let that gingham-clad Goody-Two-shoes go back to her wretched little farm.”  
 **Stanum:** “I don’t know anyone named Dorothy, and I promise you, I-I would never trick you like that. _(Groans in pain:)_ You want to know how to find what it is you’re searching for? This is it.”  
 **Zelena:** “What are you talking about?!”  
 **Stanum:** “It’s what I was trying to tell you before the lion attack. You don’t need a time-travel spell so you won’t be alone. You just need some friends.”  
 **Zelena:** _(Laughs:)_ “Let me guess, like you? Do you actually think I would give up my magic to save you?”  
 **Stanum:** “So you could have a friend that would accept you when no one else did? Yes.” _(He groans again as the curse consumes him.)_  
 **Zelena:** “No. Weren’t you the one who told me magic made me special?”  
 **Stanum:** “Magic isn’t what made you special. Your willingness to use it for good is. _(More and more of his body turns to tin:_ ) If you leave me here to rust, you might walk away from here with your power, but you’ll be alone a very long time.”  
 **Zelena:** “That’s a risk I’ll just have to take. _(The curse consumes Stanum completely, leaving him as a tin statue:)_ Sorry, Stanum. You’re wrong. Magic is what made me special. _(Voice breaking:)_ And I won’t give it up.”  
 **Stanum:** _(Muffled voice:)_ “Zelena. _(Zelena picks up the Crimson Heart and walks away:)_ Zelena.”  
 **Zelena:** “Enjoy life as a statue. Maybe Dorothy will come back and save you.”  
 ****

 **Forest. Present. Night.  
** _(Agravaine rides through the woods and dismounts. He walks slowly, searching for someone. Morgana appears behind him.)  
_ **Morgana:** “I’m keen to hear your news.”  
 **Agravaine:** “I’m sure you’d be very proud, my lady. Lancelot naturally had his reservations, but the knights were completely taken in.”  
 **Morgana:** “And Guin? This must be the last thing she hoped for.“  
 **Agravaine:** “If she was flustered, she certainly didn’t show it. I fear she truly does love Lancelot. Any feelings she had for Arthur are in the past.”  
 **Morgana:** “I had considered that eventuality. _(Agravaine is confused. Morgana pulls out a bracelet. She begins to enchant it:)_ Beclyppe þinne idese þæt heo hine lyste! _(Morgana’s eyes glow and the bracelet shines unnaturally for a moment:)_ I think it’s time to reawaken those feelings.”  
 _(Morgana smirks as Agravaine takes the bracelet.)_

**Storybrooke. Rollin’ Bayou.**  
 _(Will stands watching Tiana take the beignets out of the fryer and place them on the cooling tray.)_  
 **Will:** "I thought that was Alice’s job?”  
 **Tiana:** “Yeah, well, it turns out our girl was born to do sales. _(Will looks over to see Alice hand over a huge tray of orders to a satisfied looking customer:)_ She had the brilliant idea of handing out samples, and the customers love her.”  
 **Will:** “And why wouldn’t they? She’s a Scarlett.”  
 **Alice:** _(Joining them:)_ “They all know my name now.”  
 **Will:** “As well they should.”  
 **Tiana:** “So, what brings you out here, Will?”  
 **Will:** “Does a man need a reason to visit his two favourite girls? _(Alice and Tiana exchange looks:)_ All right, here it is. Ever since I got back from Wonderland and then Robin’s sacrifice and that business with Morgana, I’ve been trying to take things a little easier. So, after doing a little light reading in the self-help section, I sat back and thought about what’s really important in my life. Well, for me, the answer to that is simple. It’s you two.”  
 **Tiana:** “It took reading a book for you to figure that out?”  
 **Will:** _(While Alice giggles:)_ “No, but it did remind me of all the little things I should be doing to show my appreciation once in awhile. So that’s what I’m doing. I’m taking my two best girls out to dinner and you know what? I’m even gonna bloody pay for it. Now you can’t say fairer than that, can ya?”  
 **Alice:** _(Smiles:)_ “Sounds great.”  
 **Tiana:** “Mm. Well I have one last batch of beignets to sell then we can close up for the night. Do you think the Scarlett siblings can sell them all while I close up?”  
 **Will:** “Oh I think we’re up to the challenge, right Alice?”  
 **Alice:** _(Beams:)_ “Consider it done.”  
 ****

 **Flynn’s Barcade.**  
 _(Henry and Ella are on their date and Henry is failing miserably… at the game of space invaders he is currently playing.)  
_ **Ella:** “I’ve got to be honest, watching you get crushed playing that game isn’t my idea of being wooed.”  
 **Henry:** “Yeah, I’m sorry. Enough mashing buttons, let’s go eat some hot wings.”  
 **Ella:** “Ugh, finally. I’m starving.”  
 **Henry:** “Hey you were the one who didn’t want to go to a restaurant.”

**Ella:** _(Taking a seat at the bar:)_ “I know, but I think this is exactly where I needed to be tonight.”  
 **Henry:** “Yeah, me too. I mean, tonight’s our last night of freedom, right? You’ve got a job waiting for you at the Lair and I’ve got my taxi service…”  
 **Ella:** “Hm. I think we need some drinks.”  
 **Henry:** “Definitely.”  
 ****

 **Some Drinks Later.**  
 **Ella:** _(Slurring her words slightly:)_ “You know what we need right now is a way to test fate.”  
 **Henry:** _(Swaying a little:)_ “Okay.”  
 **Ella:** _(Stands:)_ “Wait here.”  
 **Henry:** “You got it.”  
 _(Ella walks to the end of the bar, while Henry tries to stay upright on his stool.)  
_ ****

 **Two Minutes Later.  
** _(Henry looks at an empty beer glass at the opposite end of the bar.)  
_ **Henry:** “That’s an impossible shot. Nobody can make that.”  
 **Ella:** “Well, that’s the whole point. You and I both know that going back to our steady jobs is the sensible thing to do, but you sinking in this token… is truly a million to one. _(Henry gives her a quizzical look:)_ Mm-hmm.”  
 **Henry:** “All right, so, if it lands in the mug, then we go for it. One last big adventure, you and me.”  
 **Ella:** _(Holds up the token:)_ “Good luck, my prince.”  
 **Henry:** _(Takes the token:)_ “All right.” _(Henry stands and readies himself.)_  
 **Ella:** “Okay.” _(Chuckles nervously.)_  
 **Henry:** _(Takes a deep breath:)_ “Phew. _(Henry flips the coin and it sails across the bar. Unfortunately, at the very last second, the barman clears away the glass:)_ Did it… Did he just? Did you- Did you just see?”  
 **Ella:** _(Sighs:)_ “Settled that once and for all. _(Kisses his cheek:)_ Come on, your Mom just texted, she wants us to pick up Maria on our way home.”  
 **Henry:** “All right.”  
 _(Henry gazes longingly at the place the coin landed before turning and following Ella out of the barcade.)_

**The Dragon’s Lair.**  
 _(It’s past closing time and Regina and Emma have successfully emptied the bar of patrons. All except one.)_  
 **Emma:** “Come on Leroy, closing time was ten minutes ago.”  
 _(Leroy mutters something unintelligible.)_  
 **Regina:** “All right, Grumpy, out!”  
 **Leroy:** “I’m going, I’m going. _(He slides from his bar stool and staggers to the door before turning back:)_ Word on the street says there’s someone out there who can stop Morgana.”  
 **Emma:** “Yeah, and you’re looking at ‘em.”  
 **Leroy:** _(Gives a patronising grin:)_ “Seriously sister, if you two haven’t dealt with Ms. Doom and Gloom by now, then something’s up.”  
 **Regina:** “Nothing is up, Leroy, we just don’t go around using our magic to blast people out of existence because you’re feeling a little scared.”  
 **Leroy:** “Scared ain’t the word for what I am, Madam Mayor. Morgana tore a hole in the earth and let the spirits of the dead roam among us. Other than a God, who else has powers like that?”  
 **Emma:** “The void has already been sealed and the last time we saw Morgana, she was in no shape to bother anyone.”  
 **Leroy:** “For now. What about the next time she tries something? Are you two just gonna let her go again? You know you have an obligation to-”  
 **Regina:** _(Cutting in, her voice raised:)_ “I am _obligated_ to tell you that if you don’t leave in the next five seconds, you’ll be seeing spirits again.”  
 **Emma:** _(Folding her arms:)_ “Only this time as one of them.”  
 **Leroy:** “Fine. But the word’s out, ladies. Merlin’s the one fated to destroy Morgana, right? _(Both women look uncomfortable:)_ Well maybe you should consider busting him out of his tree again before Morgana does something you can’t come back from. _(He reaches the door:)_ And by the way, if you do decide to free Merlin, why don’t you do something about Dopey while you’re at it.”  
 _(Leroy leaves and Regina locks the door behind him with a flick of her wrist.)_  
 **Emma:** “Well, news sure travels fast.”  
 **Regina:** “Drizella. I bet she spoke to that new Reporter your mother hired at the paper.”  
 **Emma:** _(Sighs:)_ “Great. Do you really think we’ll have to release Merlin?”  
 **Regina:** “If we do, it won’t be tonight. Now come on, sooner we get started, the sooner we can get out of here.”  
 _(Standing back to back, Regina and Emma use their magic to clear away the debris, stack chairs and sweep the floors.)_  
 **Emma:** “All done.”  
 **Regina:** “And in record time, too.”  
 **Emma:** “You know was going to ask you something earlier and then I forgot about it, but I’ve just remembered.”  
 **Regina:** “All right…”  
 **Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “Well I was thinking of asking whether you’ve ever done it on a bar before but then I sorta did the math in my head.”  
 **Regina:** “Oh yeah?”  
 **Emma:** “Well, despite the numerous people you claim to have slept with between your first lover - me - and your wife - also me, I figured there’s no way you could have.”  
 **Regina:** “What makes you so sure?”  
 **Emma:** “The only bars in the Enchanted Forest were to be found in taverns and there’s no chance the Evil Queen would ever lower herself to such behaviour.”  
 **Regina:** “Hm. You’re forgetting that I found you in a tavern.”  
 **Emma:** “Actually you found me outside one, but fair point. So…?”  
 **Regina:** “So, what?”  
 **Emma:** “Have you ever done it on a bar?!”  
 **Regina:** “You think you’re so clever.”  
 **Emma:** _(Smiling:)_ “Answer the question.”  
 **Regina:** _(Bites her lip:)_ “Oh shut up and take your pants off.”  
 **Emma:** “Way ahead of you.”  
 _(Emma quickly unbuttons her jeans and hops up onto the bar while Regina uses her magic to close the blinds.)_  
 ****

**The Land of Oz. Past.**   
_(Zelena strides through the double doors of her palace carrying the Crimson Heart. Placing it on the table, she lifts the cloche on her dinner and returns to her seat. After a moment’s quiet reflection, Zelena realises what a terrible mistake she’s made.)_


	17. Chapter 17

**Storybrooke. Swan-Mills House.**   
_(While Henry puts Maria to bed upstairs, Ella stares at the token from Flynn’s in her hand. Noticing a half empty glass on the coffee table, Ella picks it up and takes it to the kitchen. Suddenly stopping in the hallway, Ella thinks for a moment and places the glass on the floor. Hurrying back to the living room Ella lays back on the couch. Closing her eyes, she takes a deep breath and then tosses the token over her head. Upon hearing a ‘plink’, Ella opens her eyes and sits up to look back at the glass. As the water swirls, Ella smiles, having just found the sign she needed.)_

**Camelot. Guinevere’s Chambers.  
** _(Guinevere brushes her hair and checks it in a small mirror when someone knocks on the door. She opens it to find Arthur leaning against the door frame with a charming smile. She’s surprised.)  
_ **Arthur:** “May I come in? _(Guinevere is disturbed:)_ I only want to wish you well.” _(Guinevere smiles uneasily and opens the door for him.)  
_ **Guinevere:** “I never thought I’d see you again.”  
 **Arthur:** “I know. When the veil separating our worlds was torn, I was watching from the other side. I saw you standing there at the altar. Then when I saw the sacrifice Robin Hood made as he walked through the veil, it was his courage that inspired me to return.”  
 **Guinevere:** “For what purpose, to reclaim your throne, perhaps?”  
 **Arthur:** “Of course not. You have made a wonderful Queen, Guin. You are the leader Camelot deserves. Your love for your people is surpassed only by your love for Lancelot. I came here to make amends. _(Arthur pulls out a cloth and unwraps the bracelet:)_ Please, take this as a token of my sincerest apology. May it bring continued good fortune for you and for Camelot. _(Guinevere looks at the bracelet sceptically. Holding it up:)_ I’d like you to wear it. _(Taking her hand, Arthur places the bracelet on her wrist. Guinevere gives him a small smile. She tenses uncomfortably when Arthur steps closer and takes her face in his hands. He kisses her forehead and she relaxes with a relieved sigh and smile:)_ I wish you and Lancelot everlasting happiness, Guin.”  
 _(He looks back at her with a smile and leaves. Guinevere smiles back, but it fades as she looks uncertainly down at the bracelet.)_

**Storybrooke. Granny’s Diner.**  
 _(While David bounces Maria in his arms, the ladies of Storybrooke catch up over morning coffee.)_  
 **Lily:** _(Laughing:)_ “I can’t believe you got stuck in the past and still managed to bang Regina.”  
 **Emma:** “Hey it’s not like I planned it to happen. Mulan can back me up, we had no intention of meddling with the past.”  
 **Mulan:** “That’s true, but once you did bump into Regina, you didn’t try very hard to not see her again.”  
 **Ruby:** “Well I think it’s sweet. Almost as if Emma and Regina were meant to be no matter the circumstances.”  
 **Snow White:** _(Clearing her throat loudly:)_ “My daughter’s love life aside, I’d like to get back to your announcement. You and Regina are planning to retire?”  
 **Emma:** _(Nods:)_ “Yep, we’ve been talking about it for awhile now. The Sheriff’s office is running smoothly and Lily’s practically Sheriff now anyway so it’s not like I need to be there. And as far as the Mayor’s office goes, you-”  
 **Snow White:** _(Cutting in:)_ “I don’t want to be Mayor. I was only helping Regina out while you were gone. I-I love to teach, I don’t want to be anything else.”  
 **David:** “Wouldn’t there need to be an election for a new Mayor? I don’t think it’s a position you can just pass on to your friends and family.”  
 **Emma:** “Sure, and it’s the same with Lily for Sheriff, she’ll need to stand as a candidate.”  
 **Lily:** _(Confidently:)_ “I’m not too worried about it.”  
 **Mulan:** “Especially since you have the outgoing Sheriff’s backing.”  
 **Lily:** _(Leans back in her chair:)_ “Mmhmm. Piece of cake.”  
 **Snow White:** “That’s all well and good, but it still leaves us without a candidate for Mayor.”  
 **Emma:** “Well, I guess Regina and I can think of some names.”  
 **Ruby:** “Ooh, I can see the posters now: 'Vote Maleficent For Mayor’. Has a nice ring to it actually.”  
 **Lily:** _(Considers this:)_ “Mom might enjoy being Mayor. I mean, can you think of a better people person?”  
 _(Everyone laughs, apart from Snow White.)_  
 **Snow White:** “You know what? I don’t mind being in charge of finding a new Mayor. I’m sure you and Regina will have better things to with your time.”  
 **Lily:** “Yeah, like each other.”  
 **Emma:** _(Elbows Lily in the ribs:)_ “O-okay, if you’re sure?”  
 **Snow White:** _(Smiles:)_ “I’m sure.”  
 **Emma:** “Thanks, Mom.”

_(Sitting at the counter, Elsa, Anna and Belle reminisce.)_  
 **Elsa:** “It’s so weird to think that I met Mulan and Emma in the past but for them it was their future.”  
 **Anna:** “No, that’s not right is it? I mean, it would still be the past for them, but it was your present? I’m confused.”  
 **Elsa:** “Well all I know is that they were there on the dock when Kristoff and I watched you sail away on your journey to Misthaven.”  
 **Belle:** “It’s best not to think too hard about it, but I know what I would do if I could change the past.”  
 **Anna:** “What’s that?”  
 **Belle:** “I’d forget about that stupid stone and would’ve saved you from falling off the cliff.”  
 **Anna:** _(Touching her heart:)_ “Belle. You don’t still think about that, do you?”  
 **Belle:** _(Nods:)_ “I still feel guilty about it.”  
 **Anna:** _(She stands and pulls Belle into a hug:)_ “There’s nothing for you to feel guilty about. It’s not like you pushed me. All I remember is you trying to save me. I had no idea you felt this way.”  
 **Belle:** “I guess it’s easier to forgive someone else than it is yourself.”  
 **Anna:** _(Pulls back and looks Belle in the eyes:)_ “Well I forgive you, so you should too.”  
 **Belle:** “Thanks.”  
 **Elsa:** “I only wish that more people were able to forgive and forget. It would help unite the realms even more.”  
 **Belle:** _(Nods:)_ “What I’ve learned from being with Rumple, is that the quest for revenge is a very hard thing to let go of.”  
 ****

 **Lake. Rowboat.**  
 _(The search for Morgana has taken the foursome across the water as, thanks to Anastasia’s magic, they follow Morgana’s trail.)_  
 **Merida:** _(Glancing over her shoulder while she rows:)_ “We’ll be passing Dun Broch soon at this rate.”  
 **Anastasia:** “Perhaps if we listen closely we’ll be able to hear them voting for a new leader? Fickle bunch that they are.”  
 **Merida:** _(Gives Anastasia a look:)_ “There’ll be no more challenges to the throne anytime soon. Macintosh and his band of misfits have been taken care of and my mother assumes power in my absence.”  
 **Anastasia:** “How nice for her.”  
 **Merida:** _(Looks over her shoulder again:)_ “Are you sure this is taking us the right way?”  
 **Anastasia:** “Quite sure, yes. Morgana’s power practically oozes from her, that kind of magic always leaves a trace.”  
 **Merida:** “You know, I heard you were living the quiet life with your sister somewhere. What happened?”  
 **Anastasia:** “Many things, but I suppose mainly when you spend most of your time thinking about all the bad things you’ve done in your past, you can only despair for so long. Eventually, there comes a point where you decide to do something about it.”  
 **Merida:** “So you’re looking for redemption? _(Nods to Xena:)_ You’re in good company then.”  
 **Anastasia:** “Redemption is partly why I’m here. Revenge is another.”  
 **Merida:** _(Smiles:)_ “Aye.”  
 **Anastasia:** “But mostly I’m searching for my place in the world. Drizella and I have already found a new sister we never knew we had. Who knows what else lies ahead for me?”  
 **Merida:** “I’d say a nasty confrontation with Morgana for one thing. Are you sure your powers can match hers?”  
 **Anastasia:** “There’s only one way to find out, darling.”  
 _(Sitting at the far end of the boat, Xena watches their exchange with curiosity.)_  
 **Xena:** _(Quietly to Gabrielle:)_ “I feel like a chaperone right now. I mean look at them it’s-”  
 **Gabrielle:** _(Slumped over the side of the boat:)_ “Nauseating.”  
 **Xena:** “Well I wouldn’t go that far.”  
 **Gabrielle:** “No. I mean this damn boat.”  
 **Xena:** _(Shaking her head:)_ “How can you be seasick in a rowboat?”  
 **Gabrielle:** “It’s the motion of the water, it has nothing to do with what vessel we’re in.”  
 **Xena:** “Uh huh. You didn’t seem to have problems those times we were rowing away from the Horde.”  
 **Gabrielle:** “Remind me to thank you for your sympathy when we’re back on dry land.”  
 **Xena:** “Maybe you should take a turn rowing, it might help take your mind off it?”  
 **Gabrielle:** “No. I can hardly move, just… let me wallow in my misery.”  
 _(Xena takes pity on Gabrielle, rubbing her back as she leans over the side.)_

**Caerleon. Castle. Tunnels.  
** _(Morgana arrives outside Caerleon’s castle. She magically opens a door to the tunnels and heads inside. A guard spots her.)  
_ **Guard:** “Halt!”  
 _(Another guard steps in her path and she is surrounded.)  
_ **Morgana:** “Please. I mean you no harm. I wish only to speak with your Queen.” 

**Throne Room.  
** _(The guards escort Morgana into the throne room and pull off her hood.)_  
 **Queen Annis:** “Morgana Pendragon. Stealing into my castle in the dead of night. You must have a death wish.”  
 **Morgana:** “Sorry for the interruption, Your Majesty, but I’ve come on urgent business.”  
 **Queen Annis:** “What business could you possibly have with me, witch?”  
 **Morgana:** “I come in the name of my father.”  
 **Queen Annis:** “Is that so?” _(Annis stands and approaches Morgana.)  
_ **Morgana:** “Your Highness… _(Morgana shoves off the guard holding her, walks up to Queen Annis, and bows down to her knees:)_ Your Highness, Uther was a curse upon this land, as is his son.”  
 **Queen Annis:** “Arthur. Your brother?”  
 **Morgana:** “Arthur is my brother by blood alone. We were not raised as siblings and I knew him only as a knight in my father’s army.”  
 **Queen Annis:** “Regardless, your brother killed mine. Fergus was slain by Arthur’s hand.”  
 **Morgana:** “Yes, Your Highness.”  
 **Queen Annis:** “When news of Fergus’ death reached me I was ready to lead my army into Camelot. But then Arthur was deposed and killed soon after and I saw no need to-”  
 **Morgana:** “Arthur has returned, Your Highness.”  
 **Queen Annis:** “What?”  
 **Morgana:** “My brother has returned from the other side and even now plans to reclaim the throne of Camelot.”  
 **Queen Annis:** “Well, this changes everything.”  
 **Morgana:** “Indeed. I seek revenge for wounds they have inflicted, as do you. If you will accept it, I’ve come to offer my help.”  
 ****

 **Storybrooke. The Dragon’s Lair. Storeroom.  
** _(Regina is struggling to move a keg when Rumplestiltskin arrives behind her.)  
_ **Rumplestiltskin:** “It always amazes me. _(Regina jumps and glowers at him:)_ You are one of the most powerful purveyors of magic to ever live and yet you still insist on doing things the hard way.”  
 **Regina:** “Exercise is good for the soul. Perhaps you should think about that the next time you share a box of doughnuts with your pal, Hook.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** _(Pats his stomach:)_ “I’ll take it under advisement, but that’s not why I’m here.”  
 **Regina:** _(Flatly:)_ “I’m breathless with anticipation.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “Belle tells me you and Emma are thinking of retiring.”  
 **Regina:** “That’s right.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “Will that be after you’ve both dealt with Morgana?”  
 **Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “I’ve just got my wife back, Rumple. I won’t risk going through that again.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “You know that your shared magic is the only thing powerful enough to stop Morgana.”  
 **Regina:** “That’s not true. Zelena handled her pretty well by herself.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “You expect me to put my faith in Zelena’s temperamental magic? She doesn’t have the discipline to withstand a magical duel against a High Priestess like Morgana.”  
 **Regina:** “What difference does Morgana being a High Priestess make?”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** _(Sighs:)_ “The High Priestesses were the chief servants of the Triple Goddess. They were a group of highly skilled and powerful sorceresses, mistresses of magic and spells and detained the power over life and death. In short, there was a reason the Dark One stayed out of Camelot.”  
 **Regina:** “So that’s it. You’re afraid. _(Rumplestiltskin doesn’t reply:)_ Well it is not down to Emma and I to save everyone.”  
 _(Regina magics herself and the keg out of the storeroom and reappears behind the bar.)_  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** _(Following her:)_ “Perhaps you’re right. But if neither of you are prepared to lift a finger to stop Morgana, that leaves us with only one viable option.”

**Camelot. Training Grounds.**  
 _(Sir Gwaine steadies the punching bag for Lancelot who is pummeling it relentlessly.)_  
 **Sir Gwaine:** “You seem tense.”  
 **Lancelot:** “What do you mean ‘tense’?”  
 **Sir Gwaine:** “You know…agitated. On edge. Angry.”  
 **Lancelot:** “This is not anger, Gwaine. This is controlled aggression!”  
 _(Lancelot punches the bag off of the hook and Gwaine falls to the ground with it.)  
_ **Sir Gwaine:** “Great. I’m glad we cleared that up.”  
 _(Leon arrives.)  
_ **Sir Leon:** “Sire. A messenger this minute arrived.”  
 **Lancelot:** “What is it?”  
 **Sir Leon:** “An army. They crossed our border at first light.”  
 **Lancelot:** “An army? Whose army?”  
 **Sir Leon:** “Caerleon’s queen.”  
 ****

 **Storybrooke. The Dragon’s Lair.**  
 _(Ella fills Henry in about the previous evening.)_  
 **Henry:** “It went in?”  
 **Ella:** _(Nods:)_ “Hand to God. It was an even trickier shot than the one at the barcade.”  
 **Henry:** “Okay, so what does this mean?”  
 **Ella:** “I guess it means we find ourselves an adventure.”  
 **Henry:** “Great. So, where to?”  
 **Ella:** “I don’t know. I was hoping you had some ideas?”  
 **Henry:** “Uh… well geez, I’m not sure. I mean there’s lots of places we could go, but…”  
 **Ella:** _(Cuts in:)_ “The United Realms cover a lot of ground and there’s no telling how long it may take us to find something?”  
 **Henry:** “Exactly. That’s not to say I’m not totally down for whatever comes our way.”  
 **Ella:** _(Agrees eagerly:)_ “Absolutely. But maybe…”  
 **Henry:** “Maybe for the time being we both concentrate on doing the responsible thing? At least until the right opportunity comes along, obviously.”  
 **Ella:** _(Nods:)_ “Obviously. The minute something exciting or dangerous comes our way, we drop everything and-”  
 **Henry:** “Jump in with both feet.”  
 **Ella:** _(Extends her hand:)_ “Agreed.”  
 **Henry:** _(Shakes Ella’s hand:)_ “Agreed.”  
 ****

 **Swan-Mills House.**  
 _(Descending the staircase, Regina reaches the bottom just as Emma returns home.)_  
 **Regina:** “Hey.”  
 **Emma:** “Hey.”  
 _(Emma stands on one of the two steps that leads into the house while Regina closes the distance between them. Cupping Emma’s face, Regina leans down and kisses her as Emma places her hands on Regina’s hips.)_  
 **Emma:** “Mm, good day?”  
 **Regina:** “Not bad, you?”  
 _(Regina continues on to the kitchen while Emma climbs the last step and follows.)_  
 **Emma:** “Yeah I guess. I broke the news to everyone about us retiring.”

**Regina:** _(Spins around:)_ “And?”  
 **Emma:** “It went pretty well. Lily’s more than ready to become Sheriff.”  
 **Regina:** “And Snow?”  
 **Emma:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “Mom doesn’t want to be Mayor, but she’s taken on the job of finding someone suitable.”  
 **Regina:** “Well, at least they were accepting of the idea.”  
 **Emma:** “Yeah, although I still get that frosty feeling from Snow. I can’t believe she’s pissed that I was the mistress of my own wife back in the past.”  
 **Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Snow will always be Daddy’s little girl. Just like her daughter. _(Emma smirks:)_ If it makes you feel any better, my day wasn’t much better.”  
 **Emma:** “Oh?”  
 **Regina:** “I had a visit from Rumple.”  
 **Emma:** “Ah. Let me guess, he wants us to go up against Morgana again?”  
 **Regina:** “Yep. I told him that we’re not the only ones with magic around and it shouldn’t always be down to us to-”  
 **Emma:** _(Placing her hands on Regina’s arms:)_ “Don’t worry about Rumple. It’s not our job to police the realms. Besides, I’m totally not dressed for it.”  
 **Regina:** _(Her eyes light up, excitedly:)_ “Are you still wearing it?”  
 **Emma:** _(Nods:)_ “Mmhmm. That was the dare, right? Gotta say it’s a little distracting. No wonder guys are always thinking with theirs.”  
 **Regina:** “And no one suspected anything?”  
 **Emma:** “I don’t think so. I had to be pretty careful when getting out of my chair though. A longer skirt would’ve helped.”  
 **Regina:** “But would’ve been far less sexy. _(Regina leans in and kisses her wife as her hands move over Emma’s hips, lifting her skirt and exposing Emma’s not so little 'distraction’ to her eyes. Regina’s fingers play with the straps at Emma’s hips:)_ So, we never did discuss what you’d like if you won the bet?”  
 **Emma:** “No, we didn’t. _(Raises her eyebrow:)_ I’m sure we’ll think of something.”  
 **Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “Yes… _(Slowly sinks to her knees:)_ I’m certain I’ll come up with an appropriate reward.”  
 _(Emma watches Regina with a barely restrained hunger. At the very moment Regina’s tongue passes her lips to brush the tip of the toy protruding between her legs, Emma’s resolve falters. Moaning with desire, Emma places her hands on Regina’s shoulders for support and watches while Regina continues her scandalously skilled display.)_  
 ****

 **Camelot. Arthur’s Chambers.**  
 _(Guinevere walks across the hallway, the bracelet on her wrist, and sneaks into Arthur’s room where he is dressing.)_  
 **Guinevere:** “Here…let me.”  
 _(She helps him with his jacket.)_  
 **Arthur:** “Thank you.”  
 _(Arthur smiles darkly as Guinevere slides her hand down his arm. Guinevere circles Arthur, running her hand over his shoulders, the bracelet glowing on her wrist. She entwines her fingers with his and kisses them tenderly.)_


	18. Chapter 18

**Camelot.**  
 _(Lancelot strides through the castle but is intercepted by Agravaine.)_  
 **Agravaine:** “Lancelot. There’s something you must see.”  
 _(Lancelot nods and follows him.)  
_ ****

 **Council Chamber.**  
 _(Guinevere strokes Arthur’s chest, smiles, and pulls him into a kiss. Arthur watches the entrance while they kiss. Lancelot appears and Arthur closes his eyes. Lancelot watches for a moment in shock before his anger rises and he charges them with his sword raised. Arthur steps away from Guinevere and draws his sword. Lancelot attacks furiously and elbows Arthur, making him drop his weapon. Lancelot attempts an overhead strike, but hits the stone pillar instead. Arthur shoves Lancelot against another column, making Lancelot drop his sword. Guinevere steps in between them.)_  
 **Guinevere:** “Please! _(Lancelot shoves Arthur, who slides in reach of his sword and grabs it. He rises to attack Lancelot, but Guinevere intervenes:)_ No! Please! Please! Please. Stop. Please, please. This has to stop! _(Lancelot lifts his sword and, after a moment, Arthur lowers his:)_ I’ve come to a decision, Lancelot.”  
 **Lancelot:** _(Panting:)_ “Yes, I can see that.”  
 **Guinevere:** _(Holds Lancelot back as he lunges at Arthur again:)_ “Camelot can have only one ruler… and that is Arthur.”  
 _(Lancelot looks from Guinevere to Arthur and back.)  
_ **Lancelot:** “You’ve given up your crown. Again?!”  
 **Arthur:** “Do not blame Guinevere, Lancelot. She is only doing what she feels is right. And it is, after all, how things were meant to be.”  
 **Guinevere:** _(To Lancelot:)_ “Please, you must see that it makes sense.”  
 **Lancelot:** _(Shaking his head:)_ “No. None of this makes any sense. _(Lancelot walks away to retrieve his sword. Suddenly, he moves towards Guinevere, lifting her over his shoulder while pointing his sword at Arthur:)_ Stay back! _(Waving his sword at both Arthur and Agravaine:)_ I don’t know what is going on here, but make no mistake, I shall get to the bottom of it. _(Backing out of the room, to Arthur:)_ In the meantime, enjoy your throne while you can, for I will see Guinevere returned to her rightful place!” _(With that, Lancelot leaves with Guinevere. Before he can go after them, Arthur is stopped by Agravaine.)  
_ **Agravaine:** “Let them go. You’ve done well, Arthur. Lady Morgana will be very pleased with you. Now I must raise the signal and let her know you have retaken Camelot’s throne.”

**Forest. Night. Campfire.  
** _(Staring up at the sky, Merida looks uneasy.)  
_ **Merida:** “What the hell is that?”  
 **Anastasia:** _(Smiling:)_ “Fireworks. I haven’t seen them since I was Queen.”  
 **Merida:** “But it doesn’t make sense.”  
 **Anastasia:** “Why not?”  
 **Merida:** “They’re coming from Camelot. Celebrations like that don’t occur unless it’s a birthday or marriage or…”  
 **Anastasia:** _(Prompting:)_ “Or?”  
 **Merida:** “Or there’s a new leader on the throne.”  
 ****

 **Storybrooke. Swan-Mills House.  
** _(Watching the fireworks from their garden, Regina and Emma also have conflicting emotions.)  
_ **Regina:** “That can’t be good.”  
 **Emma:** “Since when are fireworks a bad thing?”  
 **Regina:** “Since we get invited to every celebration the United Realms have and yet we’re out here watching from our back yard.”  
 **Emma:** “Maybe whoever it is figured we’d want to spend some time alone?”  
 **Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “When has anyone ever considered whether we’re busy before inviting us somewhere?”  
 **Emma:** “Wait, you’re annoyed we _didn’t_ get invited?”  
 **Regina:** “No, I’m merely mentioning the fact that it’s odd.”  
 **Emma:** “Well who knows, maybe Mom decided to do something to celebrate our retirement?”  
 ****

**Charming House.  
** _(Huddled together on their porch, Snow, David and Neal stand watching the firework display, equally confused as to who is responsible for them.)_

**Forest. Campfire.  
** _(Anastasia continues to watch the fireworks.)  
_ **Anastasia:** “Ooh. It sounds quite festive.”  
 **Merida:** _(Scoffs:)_ “You’re kidding, right?”  
 **Anastasia:** “What?”  
 **Merida:** “Those fireworks could mean anything and you’re stood there oohing and ahhing like some little kid.”  
 **Anastasia:** _(Unperturbed:)_ “Well maybe some of us didn’t get to enjoy their childhood as much as others.”  
 **Merida:** “And what’s that supposed to mean?”  
 **Anastasia:** “Only that my family came from one of the poorest villages in the kingdom. A place where barely anyone could afford food. _(Looks back up at the sky:)_ They certainly couldn’t afford anything like this.”  
 **Merida:** “I didn’t realise. I thought you-”  
 **Anastasia:** “Were raised in a castle with servants? _(Smiles:)_ We didn’t all grow up royalty, Princess.”  
 **Merida:** “Oh. _(Anastasia returns her gaze to the fireworks. Clears her throat:)_ It’s Queen, actually, and not the pretend kind, like you.”  
 _(Anastasia gasps and slaps Merida on the arm, playfully. A short distance away, Xena and Gabrielle watch the interaction from their bedrolls.)_  
 **Xena:** “Look at them. _(Turns to Gabrielle:)_ Were we ever that clueless?” 

**Gabrielle:** “We? _(Tearing her eyes from the two women:)_ No.”  
 **Xena:** “Exactly.”  
 **Gabrielle:** _(Smirks:)_ “You, however, are just as clueless as the day I met you.”  
 _(Gabrielle chuckles as Xena raises an eyebrow at her while the fireworks continue overhead.)_  
 ****

**Camelot.  
** _(Arthur watches the different colours light up the sky while stood beside the round table.)_   
****

**Caerleon Army Campsite.  
** _(Meanwhile, Morgana peeks her head out of the flap in Annis’ tent, smiling.)_

**Storybrooke. The Dragon’s Lair.  
** _(Guinevere places the now shattered bracelet on the table.)  
_ **Guinevere:** "Arthur gave this to me. He offered it as an apology. He said it would bring good fortune.”  
 **Lancelot:** “Yeah, only what he meant was, it would help him get lucky.”  
 **Guinevere:** “Lancelot!”  
 **Lancelot:** _(Continues, to Regina:)_ “It was only after I escaped the castle that I saw the bracelet glowing on Guin’s wrist.”  
 **Regina:** “So you destroyed it?”  
 **Lancelot:** “I know Dark magic when I see it. I wasn’t taking any chances.”  
 **Emma:** _(Cradling Maria in her arms:)_ “Just like a Horcrux. _(Regina looks at her:)_ What?”  
 **Regina:** _(Sighs, turns to Guinevere:)_ “When you were alone with Arthur, did he tell you how he managed to return to this world?”  
 **Guinevere:** _(Nods:)_ “He claims to have passed Robin Hood on the other side. I realise now that is impossible. The tear in the veil sealed as soon as Robin walked through it.”  
 **David:** _(As Emma passes Maria to Snow:)_ “So how did Arthur return?”  
 **Regina:** “Morgana. It’s the only thing that makes sense.”  
 **Emma:** “But how?”  
 **Regina:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “Rumple said that the High Priestesses possessed power over the living and the dead. Obviously Morgana is much more dangerous than we gave her credit for.”  
 **Emma:** “No wonder Rumple wanted us to take care of her. Bringing back the dead, that’s some next level shi-”  
 **Snow White:** _(Chiding:)_ “Emma.”  
 **Emma:** “Uh… I mean that’s some potent magic she has.”  
 **Guinevere:** “But why would Morgana want to bring Arthur back? He poisoned her.”  
 **Lancelot:** “Why does Morgana do anything? To reclaim her throne.”  
 **Guinevere:** _(Closes her eyes, in realisation:)_ “And I’ve just restored Arthur as King.”  
 **Emma:** “Wait, you abdicated, again?”  
 **Lancelot:** “That’s what I said.”  
 **Snow White:** “Seems there’s a lot of that going around lately.”  
 **Emma:** “Mom, not now.”  
 **Guinevere:** “So what can we do?”  
 **Regina:** “Well for starters you can stop throwing your crown at everybody who asks for it.” _(Despite the situation, Lancelot chuckles at this remark and Guinevere glares at him.)_  
 **Lancelot:** “Oh what? She’s right.”  
 **Guinevere:** _(Folding her arms:)_ “I know.”  
 **Emma:** _(To Regina:)_ “I guess that means it really is up to us to stop Morgana?”  
 **Regina:** “No. _(Takes a deep breath:)_ As much as it pains me to say it, we do have another option.”  
 **Emma:** “Seriously?”

_(Before they can put their plan into action however, the bar is soon filled with knights from Camelot.)_  
 **Sir Leon:** _(To Guinevere:)_ “Your Majesty. _(To Lancelot:)_ Sire.”  
 **Lancelot:** “What news, Sir Leon?”  
 **Sir Leon:** “Sire, Arthur has sent us to find and detain you, and to rescue Queen Guinevere.”  
 **Guinevere:** “Arthur? Don’t you mean the King?”  
 **Sir Elyan:** “Your Highness, we are not here on Arthur’s orders, we came to join you.”  
 **Guinevere:** _(Smiles:)_ “Your loyalty is greatly appreciated, gentlemen.”  
 **Sir Bedivere:** “Is it true, Your Majesty, is Arthur King once more?”  
 **Lancelot:** “For now, yes. Arthur used an enchanted bracelet to compromise Guinevere’s mind. We believe Morgana responsible.”  
 **Sir Gwaine:** “So it was she who returned Arthur from the other side?”  
 **Guinevere:** “It appears so, yes.”  
 **Sir Leon:** “Sire, what shall we do? Carleon’s army marches on Camelot as we speak.”  
 **Sir Elyan:** “Agravaine rode out with Arthur to assess Annis’ army after he ordered us to find you.”  
 **Guinevere:** “The people of Camelot must be our first concern.”  
 **Lancelot:** “Agreed. _(To the Knights:)_ Return to Camelot, make sure the people are ready to flee their homes at a moment’s notice.”  
 **Regina:** _(Speaking up:)_ “And once you’ve done that, meet us in the courtyard under Merlin’s tree.” _(The Knights look to Guinevere and Lancelot who both nod. They leave and Emma turns to Regina.)_  
 **Emma:** “You’re sure about this?”  
 **Regina:** “No, but if Merlin is fated to stop Morgana, I don’t see how we have any other choice.”  
 ****

 **Camelot. Ridge.  
** _(Arthur stands alone on the edge of the cliff, looking out at the enemy’s army. Agravaine steps up beside him.)  
_ **Arthur:** “What is the meaning of this? Why is Carleon’s army attacking now?”  
 **Agravaine:** “You’ve done well, Arthur. Lady Morgana will be very pleased with you. _(Agravaine pulls out a letter with a black ribbon and seal:)_ This is from her. Morgana has one last wish for you.”  
 **Arthur:** “Whatever my lady desires. I’m hers to command.”  
 _(Arthur opens the letter and reads. Agravaine smirks and walks off.)_

**Camelot. Merlin’s Tree. Night.  
** _(With the Knights surrounding the courtyard keeping guard, Regina and Emma recreate the potion that freed Merlin the first time.)  
_ **Regina:** “And now for the final ingredient… the tear.”  
 **Henry:** _(Steps forward, Maria in his arms:)_ “Wait. If we’re supposed to be recreating the conditions from last time, shouldn’t you be wearing the same clothes?”  
 **Regina:** “I don’t think a wardrobe change is going to make a difference, Henry.”  
 **Emma:** “Maybe the kid’s right. Merlin’s pretty particular about things.”  
 **Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “All right. _(Regina waves her hand and both she and Emma are enveloped in a cloud of smoke. When it clears, both women now wear their Camelot clothing:)_ Better?”  
 **Emma:** “Fine by me. Although I’m pretty sure I was wearing underwear before.”  
 **Regina:** “Oops.”  
 **Henry:** _(Grimaces:)_ “Moms, can we just get on with this?”  
 **Regina:** “Henry Swan-Mills, you are just no fun. Here.”  
 _(Regina hands Emma a bottle that contains Henry’s tear. Adding it to the potion, a blue plume of smoke rises from the bowl and surrounds Regina and Emma.)  
_ **Emma:** _(Shouting over the sound of the swirling potion:)_ “I think it’ll need both of us this time because I’m not the Dark One anymore!”  
 **Regina:** “Okay!”  
 _(Raising their hands, Regina and Emma combine their magic with the potion and channel it towards Merlin’s tree. Henry turns his back to protect his sister from the high winds caused by the powerful magic.)_

_(Much like before, the energy from the magic combined with the potion surges and explodes with a pulse of brilliant white light. Unlike before however, upon his release, Merlin fixes both Regina and Emma with a stern look.)  
_ **Merlin:** “So, we meet again.”  
 **Regina:** _(Steps forward:)_ “As you knew we would. Admit it.”  
 **Merlin:** _(To Emma:)_ “Thanks for delivering those storybooks by the way, I quite literally couldn’t have done it without you.”  
 **Emma:** “You knew all along what was going to happen and didn’t say anything?”  
 **Merlin:** “You trapped me inside a tree, what did you expect? But to answer both your questions, no, I didn’t know everything that would happen to you. While it’s true that I’ve watched you from within my prison, and I’ve allowed myself to have my fun along the way, very few things are certain in this world.”  
 **Emma:** “If you’ve been watching then you know why we freed you.”  
 **Merlin:** _(Nods:)_ “Yes. You need my help to stop Morgana. _(Allows himself a small smile:)_ And I know exactly where to start.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Camelot. Courtyard.**  
 _(While Merlin is joined by Guinevere, Lancelot and the Charmings, Henry speaks to his moms.)_  
 **Henry:** “Are you guys sure about this? I mean, aren’t you worried Merlin’s going to want revenge for what Emma did to him?”  
 **Emma:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Mr. Holier-than-thou?”  
 **Regina:** “Merlin isn’t the revenge type, Henry. He’s far more likely to want to prove his brilliance than dwell on the past.”  
 **Henry:** “Yeah, but even so-”  
 **Emma:** “What’s important right now is that we as a family are safe.”  
 **Regina:** “Your mother’s right, Henry. This whole situation with Morgana was never about us. It’s about who belongs on the throne of Camelot. Let them figure it out.”  
 **Henry:** “That’s a little cold, don’t you think?”  
 **Emma:** “Honestly? No. Merlin is more than capable of dealing with Morgana on Camelot’s behalf.”  
 **Regina:** “And if you don’t believe us, just ask Merlin.”

 _(A short distance away, Merlin converses with Lancelot and Guinevere.)_  
 **Lancelot:** “I’m glad you’re free again, but if Arthur finds us here there will be trouble.”  
 **Merlin:** “I agree, we must leave this place, but not together.”  
 **Guinevere:** “What does that mean?”  
 **Merlin:** “Send the knights who are loyal to you back to Arthur. Allow them to be our eyes and ears in Arthur’s camp.”  
 **Guinevere:** “All right, that makes sense, but what about Morgana?”  
 **Merlin:** “She has grown too powerful for any mortal blade to kill her. That is why we must separate. _(To Lancelot:)_ I need you to seek out your Mother, the Lady of the Lake, for help.”  
 **Lancelot:** _(Nods in understanding:)_ “My mother once forged the Vorpal Blade that trapped the Jabberwocky, perhaps she can do the same again for Morgana?”  
 **Merlin:** “Exactly. Your mother does have great power.”  
 **Lancelot:** _(To Guinevere:)_ “We should leave right away. The lake is a two-day journey from here.”  
 **Guinevere:** _(To Merlin:)_ “What about you?”  
 **Merlin:** “Though Arthur is but a shade of his former self, I very much doubt my presence in Camelot will be welcomed. I shall therefore return with the others to Storybrooke. There I can come up with a plan to end Morgana’s scheming once and for all.”  
 _(Standing against the short stone wall lining the courtyard, Snow and David weigh up their options.)_  
 **Snow White:** “I think we should go with Guinevere and Lancelot, they may need our help.”  
 **David:** “Absolutely not. _(At Snow’s look:)_ Have you not understood why Regina and Emma are doing this? It’s to keep us all safe. The fight for Camelot is not one we need to involve ourselves in.”  
 **Snow White:** “Oh, David. Not you too? We can’t just walk away. That’s not what heroes do.”  
 **David:** “That is not what we’re talking about here.”  
 **Snow White:** _(Stubbornly:)_ “Well it seems that way to me.”  
 **David:** _(Sighs:)_ “Do you even remember the last time either one of us could claim to be heroes? Let’s face it, Snow, ever since the first curse was broken, we’ve relied on either Emma or Regina to fight our battles. Against Gold, Zelena, the Snow Queen, Pan-”  
 **Snow White:** “That’s only because magic was involved all those times. And it wasn’t just us, the entire town relies on them.”  
 **David:** “Which is exactly my point. And now, since the Realms were joined, they’ve been called upon to use their powers even more. All I’m saying is there has to be another option, one that doesn’t lead to our daughter and the woman she loves putting themselves in harm’s way.”  
 **Snow White:** “But, David, we’ve always found a way to defeat whatever comes our way.”  
 **David:** “I know that, but the day may still come when we won’t be able to win. Listen, Emma and Regina have already gone up against Morgana several times now and she’s still out there causing mayhem. So maybe this time, we let Merlin be the one to come up with the answers.”

**Forest. Near Caerleon’s Army Camp.**  
 _(Agravaine sneaks through the woods while checking for any pursuers, then turns and is surprised to find Morgana standing there.)_  
 **Agravaine:** “Morgana.”  
 **Morgana:** “You seem troubled. What is it?”  
 **Agravaine:** “Arthur is Camelot’s King once more, as you wanted.”  
 **Morgana:** “Yes, I know, I saw the fireworks. That can’t be what you came to tell me.”  
 **Agravaine:** “Merlin. He’s free.”  
 **Morgana:** “How? When?”  
 **Agravaine:** _(Shakes his head:)_ “I do not know, My Lady. Merlin’s tree was gone by the time we returned to the castle.”  
 **Morgana:** “We?”  
 **Agravaine:** “Arthur insisted on scouting Caerleon’s army.”  
 **Morgana:** “There is no need for that. You gave him my note, I trust?”  
 **Agravaine:** “Yes. He did not seem pleased by it.”  
 **Arthur:** _(Appearing at the top of the ridge above them:)_ “Not pleased at all.”  
 **Morgana:** _(To Agravaine:)_ “I don’t know whether to be impressed by Arthur’s tracking skills or annoyed by your incompetence.”  
 **Arthur:** _(His sword pointed towards them as he approaches:)_ “You know, back when I was alive, I learned to despise Merlin. However, there was one thing about him that earned my admiration.” _  
_ **Morgana:** _(In a bored tone:)_ “Really, and what was that?” _  
_ **Arthur:** “His ability to resist my commands even when tethered to Excalibur and under the most desperate of circumstances. In fact, it was what inspired me to do this!”  
 _(Sensing the attack before it even began, Morgana’s eyes glow and she uses her powers to send Arthur flying backwards into a tree, knocking him unconscious.)  
_ **Morgana:** “Not a word, Agravaine. Not a word. _(Agravaine stands quiet as Morgana walks over to Arthur and begins an incantation, her eyes glowing once more:)_ Efencume ætgædre, eala gastas cræft ige. Hige hefe. Hefe mæst sara. Fornéðe þas, ende hie æra. _(Her eyes return to normal:)_ There, my hold over Arthur has now tripled in strength. He will give us no more problems.”  
 **Agravaine:** “Yes, My Lady.”  
 **Morgana:** _(Casually:)_ “What news of Guinevere?”  
 **Agravaine:** “Ah… Arthur did send out men to search but unfortunately, Guinevere and Lancelot’s whereabouts are currently unknown.”  
 **Morgana:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Of course they are. The knights are loyal to them both. No matter. I have a feeling I know exactly where they’re headed.”

**Storybrooke. Swan-Mills House. Morning.**  
 _(Regina and Emma are making breakfast when Henry enters.)_  
 **Henry:** “Good morning, Moms!”  
 **Regina:** “Henry. You’re looking chipper this morning.”  
 **Henry:** “And why shouldn’t I be? Ella and I both have jobs, my parents are about to retire from putting themselves in danger on a regular basis and the sun is shining.”  
 **Emma:** “Well, can’t argue with that I suppose.”  
 **Regina:** “So, everything is back to normal with you two?”  
 **Henry:** “Things got a little shaky there for a little while, but I think we’re okay. Plus, Ella and I have an agreement that should an adventure come our way, we’ll both jump in with both feet. Together, I mean.”  
 **Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “Yeah, we got that.”  
 **Regina:** “And in the meantime you’re okay with driving people around all day?”  
 **Henry:** “Well I’ll admit it’s not my ideal job, but it pays the bills. _(Kisses Emma on the cheek:)_ Bye, Mom.”  
 **Emma:** “Have a good day, Henry.”  
 _(Henry kisses Regina on the cheek and, carrying his coffee, leaves the kitchen.)_  
 ****

 **Hallway.**  
 _(Henry walks to the door and picks up his keys from the bowl. He’s about to leave when Regina speaks up.)_  
 **Regina:** “You know there’s still college, Henry. Higher education sounds like a pretty wonderful adventure to me.”  
 **Henry:** _(Smiles:)_ “I know and I’ll think about it, I promise. But things have just got back on track with Ella and I don’t want to rock the boat too much.”  
 **Regina:** “But you could be so much more. I thought you wanted to make a serious run at becoming a writer?”  
 **Henry:** _(Nods:)_ “I did and I do but for right now I have to put that on hold. I have to think of what’s best for Ella and me. We may not see each other much during the day with us both working jobs, but if I went to college Ella and I wouldn’t see each other at all.”  
 **Regina:** “Okay, well as long as you’re happy and you know what you’re doing, you know I’m happy.”  
 **Henry:** “I know, thanks Mom. _(Pulls her in for a hug:)_ I love you.”  
 **Regina:** “I love you too, Henry.”  
 _(Waving as Henry walks down the pathway towards his car, Regina closes the door and returns to the kitchen.)_  
 ****

 **Kitchen.**  
 **Emma:** “Has he gone?”  
 **Regina:** “Yeah. _(Distractedly, walks into the kitchen:)_ I can’t help but think he’s making a mistake by not going to college.”  
 **Emma:** “Oh don’t worry about that now. Here. _(Slides a plate across the table to Regina:)_ Have your breakfast.”  
 **Regina:** “Thanks. _(Finally looking at Emma, Regina sees the naughty smirk on her lips before noticing her complete lack of clothing. Casually:)_ You know your shirt is buttoned incorrectly?”  
 **Emma:** _(Innocently:)_ “Oh. _(She unfastens the last remaining button:)_ Better?”  
 **Regina:** “Much. _(Emma winks and drinks her orange juice:)_ Although now I don’t feel much like pancakes suddenly.”  
 **Emma:** “I can get you something else if you like?”  
 **Regina:** “No, no. I already have my eye on something.”  
 _(Picking up a stick of butter from a side plate, Regina slowly approaches Emma. Upon kissing her wife, Regina gently pushes the shirt down off Emma’s shoulders, exposing her breasts to her ravenous gaze. Reaching over, Regina grabs a croissant from the table and hands it to Emma.)_  
 **Emma:** “Thank you.”  
 **Regina:** _(Before Emma can take a bite:)_ “Uh uh. _(Regina holds up the butter:)_ Room temperature. ( _Emma nods then watches as Regina takes one finger and rubs it into the butter before smoothing her digit over the croissant. Then, moving Emma’s shirt out of her way, Regina proceeds to liberally coat Emma’s breasts with the butter, rubbing it in slow, generous circles. When Emma clears her throat, Regina looks up at her:)_ Oh, how thoughtless of me. _(Reaching for something, Regina picks up a little pot and shows it to Emma before removing the lid.)_ Cinnamon. _(Before Emma can say anything, Regina taps the bottle over her croissant and adds a little cinnamon. Pulling up a chair beside Emma, Regina leans forward. Looking up at her:)_ Bon appétit.”  
 _(Regina lowers her mouth to Emma’s left breast and begins to feast. For her part, Emma bemusedly watches her wife for a long moment before finally bringing the croissant to her lips.)_

**Caerleon’s Army Camp. Queen Annis’ Tent.  
** _(The sentries bring Arthur into the tent.)_  
 **Queen Annis:** “What is the meaning of this?”  
 **Arthur:** “Your Highness, I’m here to– _(Annis slaps him:)_ Your Highness, I know that you feel nothing but contempt for me. You feel I’ve done you a grievous wrong, and you would be right. I’m ashamed of what I did. It was cowardly, it was unjust, and I am deeply sorry.”  
 **Queen Annis:** “Sorry does not bring back my brother. Sorry does not give his people back their king.”  
 **Arthur:** “I realise that. I know there’s nothing I can do to repair that loss.”  
 **Queen Annis:** “Then what are you doing here, Arthur Pendragon?”  
 **Arthur:** “I want to call off the battle.”  
 **Queen Annis:** “It’s a little too late for that.”  
 **Arthur:** “I don’t propose a truce, but an alternative. I invoke the right of single combat. Two champions to settle this matter between them.”  
 **Queen Annis:** “And why should I grant you this favour?”  
 **Arthur:** “There’s been bloodshed enough already, Your Highness. Many hundreds of lives will be saved this way.”  
 _(Annis nods for her men to release Arthur’s arms.)  
_ **Queen Annis:** “And your terms?”  
 **Arthur:** “If my man wins, you must withdraw your army.”  
 **Queen Annis:** “And if mine is the victor?”  
 **Arthur:** “Then half of all Camelot is yours.”  
 _(A guard brings Agravaine into the tent and shoves him to his knees. Agravaine is seething at being treated this way, but holds his tongue.)  
_ **Agravaine:** “Sorry, my lord.“  
 **Queen Annis:** “You know him?”  
 **Arthur:** “He’s my advisor, he must’ve followed me here. I knew nothing about it.”  
 **Queen Annis:** “Kill him.”  
 _(Agravaine’s eyes flash toward Arthur, imploring him to do something. Arthur lets him sweat a moment.)_  
 **Arthur:** “Wait. Please. Let him go. He’s just…a simpleminded fool.”  
 **Queen Annis:** “That is two favours you’ve asked of me, Arthur Pendragon. _(Queen Annis turns and sits on her throne, considering Agravaine. Arthur is calm while Agravaine is tense, waiting for her decision:)_ Very well. You shall have your trial by combat. _(Arthur nods:)_ Announce your champion by noon.” _(Arthur bows.)  
_ **Arthur:** “Thank you, Your Highness, but there will be no need to wait. There can only be one choice. One choice which is just and honourable. This fight’s mine.”  
 _(Annis is impressed by this while Agravaine is very pleased.)_  
 **Queen Annis:** “Noon it is then. You may leave to prepare yourself. And take your fool with you.”  
 _(Arthur nods and Agravaine glares at Annis, for her slight upon him.)  
_ ****

 **A Short Time Later.** _  
(Annis is now joined by Morgana.)  
_ **Queen Annis:** “I don’t like it. It must be a trick.”  
 **Morgana:** “What concerns you, Your Highness?”  
 **Queen Annis:** “Arthur. Why would he choose himself as the champion?”  
 **Morgana:** “Because he’s Arthur. He’ll always risk his own life before those of his men. Trust me, it’s no trick. Arthur will fight.”  
 **Queen Annis:** “It’s as if you were pleased, Morgana. Whatever else he is, Arthur is a great warrior. You have as much to lose as I if he wins. You desire the throne of Camelot, do you not?”  
 **Morgana:** _(Enraged:)_ “I don’t deny it. It’s rightfully mine, after all. _(Annis considers Morgana’s emotional response. Morgana calms herself:)_ Arthur will not win.”  
 **Queen Annis:** “How can you possibly know that?”  
 **Morgana:** “Because I have the power to ensure that he doesn’t.”  
 **Queen Annis:** “Then you must use it.”  
 _(Morgana smiles and nods.)  
_ ****

 **Shortly After That.  
** _(A mean looking giant stands before Annis and Morgana.)  
_ **Queen Annis:** “You have served me well, Darian. I know you’ll do the same again today.”  
 **Morgana:** “And Darian, no pity, no quarter. Do not hesitate for one second. Arthur Pendragon must die.” _(Darian grins menacingly.)_

**Storybrooke. Granny’s Bed & Breakfast.**  
 _(Ruby sits down to talk with the Reporter.)_  
 **Reporter:** "So, it’s been a little while now since Mulan and Emma returned from the past, how have you adjusted to having Mulan back?”  
 **Ruby:** _(Smiles:)_ “I won’t say it’s like she never left because I missed her terribly, but Mulan and I have pretty much picked up where we left off. It helped a lot that I was surrounded by friends and family and I know Mulan kept herself busy in the Enchanted Forest.”  
 **Reporter:** “I’m pleased to hear that. _(Writes a few notes then changes the subject:)_ Today marks the beginning of Snow White’s quest to find a candidate for Storybrooke’s next Mayor. You’ve moved around a lot recently but for almost thirty years you lived among the people of Storybrooke, so who would you like to see nominated?”  
 **Ruby:** “Gosh, I mean where to start? Naturally as Snow is one of my best friends I would’ve voted for her, but she’s not interested in taking the job on full time.”  
 **Reporter:** _(Pushing for an answer:)_ “So who else?”  
 **Ruby:** “Um… Archie might be a good choice. He knows the people better than most, being the town’s only therapist. Then there’s David, I think he’d be a great candidate for Mayor. However I think, like Snow, he’s content tending to his flock.”  
 **Reporter:** “Would you ever consider the position yourself?”  
 **Ruby:** “Me? _(Chuckles:)_ I don’t think I’m meant for public office. I spent most of my time under the curse trying to leave this place. Anyway, I love my nomadic lifestyle with Mulan far too much to give it up.”  
 ****

 **Granny’s Diner.**  
 _(Snow White shares a booth with Jasmine while she looks over the various CV’s she’s received from interested candidates.)_  
 **Snow White:** “Oh this is going to be a nightmare.”  
 **Jasmine:** “I don’t see why. You managed to run the Mayor’s office while still keeping a full teacher’s schedule.”  
 **Snow White:** _(Holding up a binder:)_ “Only because I’m organised.”  
 **Jasmine:** “So start your search looking for someone else equally as anal then.”  
 **Dr. Whale:** _(Arriving at precisely the wrong time:)_ “Hello, ladies. _(Places his CV on the table:)_ I’ll just leave this here for your consideration.”  
 **Snow White:** “Thank you.”  
 **Dr. Whale:** “By the way…”  
 **Snow White:** _(To Jasmine:)_ “Here we go.”  
 **Dr. Whale:** “Did I overhear correctly that you’re looking for some anal?”  
 **Snow White/Jasmine:** “No!”  
 **Dr. Whale:** “Oh, my bad.”  
 **Granny:** “Move along, Doc, you’re holding up the line.”  
 _(Dr. Whale gives them a courteous smile and leaves. To Jasmine’s amusement, Snow tears up Whale’s CV before he’s even left the diner.)_  
 **Jasmine:** _(When Granny places her CV on the table, surprised:)_ “Granny, you’re interested?”  
 **Granny:** “Sure. Thirty years of getting to know everyone’s likes and dislikes makes me a front runner in my eyes.”  
 ****

 **Granny’s B &B.**  
 _(A short while later, Granny also speaks with the Reporter.)_  
 **Granny:** “Not to speak ill of Snow White, but she has no clue how to run this town and it was same back in the Enchanted Forest. Of course, Snow and David meant well and fought hard to reclaim her father’s kingdom, but then what?”  
 **Reporter:** “Surely their time as rulers was cut short by Regina’s curse?”  
 **Granny:** “To a degree I suppose, though to my mind that’s just another example of poor leadership on their part. True leaders don’t blame their failures on others, they tackle adversity head on. She may not have been universally adored back in the day, but at least Regina got things done.”  
 **Reporter:** “So it’s safe to say you’re pleased Snow White has chosen not to take the position of Mayor herself?”  
 **Granny:** “Put it this way, Snow is technically still Queen of the Enchanted Forest. _(Leans closer:)_ And I don’t know about you, but I haven’t seen her do much Queening lately.”  
 **Reporter:** “I hadn’t considered that.”  
 **Granny:** “Oh yeah. Rumour has it that Snow wasn’t best pleased with Emma and Regina’s decision to retire.”  
 **Reporter:** “And what would you say to that?”  
 **Granny:** _(Shrugs:)_ “I figure if Snow’s moved on from her old life, why can’t Regina and Emma?”

**Sheriff’s Office.**  
 _(Lily walks with Regina towards Rumplestiltskin who is sat at Hook’s desk.)_  
 **Lily:** “He’s been coming here a lot lately. I think he misses his friend.”  
 **Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “How adorable.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** _(Leaning back in his chair:)_ “Regina. To what do we owe the pleasure?”  
 **Regina:** “I may be the outgoing Mayor and not have my eye on every detail of this town like I once did, but I’m pretty sure you don’t work here.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “Perhaps not, but I like to think I add a little charm to the place.”  
 **Lily:** _(Scoffs:)_ “If you mean like a good luck charm, I think we’re all lucky you and my Dad aren’t off indulging in one of your drinking binges.”  
 _(Lily walks away.)_  
 **Regina:** _(Shaking her head:)_ “And at your age.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “Is there something you wanted?”  
 **Regina:** _(Leans down towards him:)_ “Just to tell you that Merlin is free and that means so are Emma and I.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “I see. And you think Merlin is the answer?”  
 **Regina:** “Not my problem.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “I hope not. We’ll just have to wait and see.”  
 **Regina:** “Has anyone told you how infuriating you are?”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “Yes. _(Regina glares at him then walks away. Quietly to himself:)_ Mainly you in fact.”  
 ****

 **Camelot. Ridge.  
** _(The armies of Camelot and Caerleon face each other. Darian and Arthur walk towards each other at the centre of the neutral ground. Arthur looks up at the giant while Darian bears his teeth. Morgana watches from Caerleon’s lines. Agravaine, now joined by the knights loyal to Guinevere and Lancelot, grins in Camelot’s front line. Arthur twirls his sword and the fight begins. After exchanging parries and thrusts, Darian eventually knocks Arthur to his knees. When the giant attempts an overhead strike, Arthur rolls out from the blow and slices Darian’s cheek. Darian checks for blood and howls, enraged.)  
_ **Morgana:** “This has gone on long enough. _(Annis turns her head to listen:)_ Time to turn the tide. I’ll enchant Arthur’s sword. It will hold the weight of a thousand ages. No one could bear it for long.”

_(Morgana’s eyes glow and Arthur’s sword drops like lead behind him. He looks at it, unable to lift it. Darian swings and misses on the down sweep. Arthur punches Darian’s face and gets caught on the up-sweep of Darian’s sword. He cries out in pain. Arthur tries to lift his sword again. Darian begins to strike, but Arthur leaves his sword and rams his shoulder into Darian, knocking him over and falling. Morgana is confused. Darian gets up first and kicks Arthur over. Darian picks up his sword and Morgana and Agravaine smirk. Annis waits. Arthur lies helpless and Darian raises his sword over his head. Arthur looks up at his men on the ridge before the giant runs Arthur through with all his might. Annis’ army cheer while Camelot’s forces look on, aghast.)  
_ **Morgana:** _(Turns to Annis:)_ “You are victorious, Your Highness.”  
 **Queen Annis:** “Indeed. And now we must ensure that CameIot’s forces comply absolutely with the terms of our agreement.”  
 **Morgana:** “Worry not, Your Highness. Lord Agravaine is an honourable man and can be trusted to do the right thing.”  
 **Queen Annis:** _(Following Morgana’s line of sight to stare up at Agravaine:)_ “Arthur called him a fool.”  
 **Morgana:** “Arthur is dead. That is all that matters, Your Highness.”  
 _(Annis considers Arthur’s slain form for a moment, then turns to leave.)_  
 ****

 **No Man’s Land.  
** _(Arriving too late to witness the duel, Merida, Anastasia and Xena & Gabrielle stand watching the aftermath as the giant Darian absorbs the cheers from his fellow soldiers while standing over Arthur’s body.)_


	20. Chapter 20

**Camelot. Valley. Continued.**  
 _(Queen Annis heads toward her niece as Morgana turns with a scowl and disappears into Caerleon’s army.)_  
 **Merida:** “What in heaven’s name have you done?”  
 **Queen Annis:** “Hello, Merida. What a pleasant surprise to see you.”  
 **Merida:** “You cannot trust Morgana, she’s-”  
 **Queen Annis:** _(Interrupting:)_ “Allowed me to do what you could not? The once mighty Arthur Pendragon lies dead at my command, not yours. I should always have been the one to claim Dun Broch’s throne after Fergus’ death.”  
 **Merida:** “I am his daughter and rightful Queen of Dun Broch.”  
 **Queen Annis:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Your people are welcome to you. I have just claimed half of all Camelot in Caerleon’s name. You can barely control the members of your own clan.”  
 **Merida:** _(When Annis turns to leave:)_ “Don’t be taken in by Morgana’s fine words. She is consumed by bitterness, it spreads within her like a disease.”  
 **Queen Annis:** “Have you forgotten how Arthur killed your father? Do you not deny that you sought revenge?”  
 **Merida:** “Yes, I sought revenge. But that doesn’t mean it was the right thing to do.”  
 **Queen Annis:** _(Laughs with derision:)_ “You are weak, Merida, as I always thought you were.” _(Annis walks away. Hidden in the crowd, Morgana sees Xena and Gabrielle searching for someone. Suspecting that they mean her harm, Morgana turns her attention to Darian and, her eyes glowing, uses her powers on him. Grimacing momentarily, Darian shakes his head. Looking beside him, Darian pulls his long sword from Arthur’s chest and stalks toward his new targets. Spotting Morgana before she disappears further into the crowd, Anastasia turns to see the giant about to split Xena in two with an overhead swing. Thinking quickly, Anastasia uses her powers and Darian’s sword disappears mid-swing. Turning to face their attacker, both Xena and Gabrielle draw their weapons.)  
_ **Gabrielle:** “By the gods, he’s almost as big as-”  
 **Xena:** “Grinhilda, I know!”  
 _(Ducking a fist from Darian, Xena rolls out of the way. Gabrielle fearlessly jumps onto the behemoth’s back but is flung to the ground for her trouble.)_

_(Xena runs up behind Darian and slashes him across the back. The giant falls to his knees and Gabrielle kicks him down. Xena is poised to strike when soldiers surround them, aiming their crossbows while Agravaine looks on from above. Seeing Xena and Gabrielle stand back to back before being restrained and shackled, Merida surges forward, but is held back by Anastasia.)_  
 **Merida:** _(Struggling against her:)_ “Let me go! We have to help them!”  
 **Anastasia:** “No! No! We can’t help them now. But we can help each other!“  
 _(Anastasia waves her hand and they disappear in a cloud of smoke.)_

**Storybrooke. Swan-Mills House.**  
 _(Returning from the station, Regina walks along the pathway to admire Emma’s handiwork.)_  
 **Regina:** "Hey.”  
 **Emma:** _(Turns:)_ “Hey. Be careful not to trip over any branches.”  
 **Regina:** _(Smiles, looking around:)_ “I’m very impressed.”  
 **Emma:** “Thanks. It’s been needing a good going over for awhile now.”  
 **Regina:** “Haven’t we all.”  
 **Emma:** _(Chuckles:)_ “You’re insatiable.”  
 **Regina:** “Only for you.”  
 _(They kiss.)_  
 **Emma:** “I’ve raked the leaves, mowed the lawn and now I’m just finishing up with the hedges.”  
 **Regina:** “Well don’t work too hard, you can always just do all this magically.”  
 **Emma:** _(Wipes the sweat from her brow with her arm:)_ “Yeah, I know, but sometimes it’s nice to do things the old fashioned way, get a good sweat going.”  
 **Regina:** “I can see that.”  
 **Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “Don’t worry, now that you’re home, I’ll use my magic to clear the rest up once I’m done.”  
 **Regina:** “Okay, good. Is Maria sleeping?”  
 **Emma:** “No, I’ve got her picking apples from your tree. _(When Regina raises an eyebrow:)_ Relax. _(Leans down and picks up the baby monitor:)_ She went down about half an hour ago.” _(Tosses it to Regina.)_  
 **Regina:** _(Catching it:)_ “All right well I’ll leave you to it. But you know… _(Curling her finger into one of Emma’s belt loops and pulling her close:)_ if this is the kind of thing I’m going to be coming home to, I think our retirement is going to be pretty sweet.”  
 **Emma:** “Oh, you have no idea.”  
 _(They kiss once more, pulling each other close with their free hands as Emma holds the chainsaw in one and Regina cradles Maria’s baby monitor in the other.)_  
 ****

 **Forest. Stream.  
** _(Lancelot and Guinevere walk along the forest path beside a stream.)  
_ **Lancelot:** “We’re not far now. This stream leads to the lake.”  
 **Guinevere:** “How did you know?”  
 **Lancelot:** “I’ve been here many times.”  
 **Guinevere:** “No, not about the lake. How did you know my feelings for Arthur weren’t real?”  
 **Lancelot:** “Well… because he’d only been back a day and there was no way you could have possibly forgiven him for those years he kept you by his side against your will.”  
 **Guinevere:** “Did you suspect, even back then?”  
 **Lancelot:** “I suppose I always held out hope that you would one day leave him, but I couldn’t have imagined Arthur capable of such an evil act.”  
 **Guinevere:** “Well, they do say love makes you do strange things. Despite everything that came after, I believe Arthur truly did love me in the beginning.”  
 **Lancelot:** “What he did to keep you was not an act of love. It was cowardly and unforgivable. Love is about finding someone and thinking about them all the time. It’s about caring about them more than anyone or anything. The Arthur I knew was only ever concerned about his destiny. He never deserved you, Guin.” _(Their conversation is cut short at the sound of a rider approaching. Morgana rides through the woods and pulls her horse to a halt at the sight of them.)_

**Morgana:** _(Smiles:)_ “My my. What a delicious coincidence?”  
 **Lancelot:** “Run Guin! I’ll hold her off.”  
 **Morgana:** “Aw. How sweet.”  
 _(Guinevere begins to run as Lancelot pulls his sword and charges at Morgana. Urging her horse into a gallop, Morgana rides straight at Lancelot. Conjuring a lance into her hand at the last moment, Morgana almost decapitates Lancelot with it, knocking him down to land hard on the forest floor, unconscious. Laughing, Morgana drops the lance and turns her attention towards Guinevere.)_  
 ****

 **A Short Distance Away.  
** _(Guinevere dashes through the forest, passing a tree and inadvertently snaps one of its branches in her rush. Morgana continues her pursuit and stops to look for any signs. Spotting the snapped branch, Morgana smiles and heads off in that direction.)  
_ ****

**Storybrooke. Granny’s Diner.**  
 _(Snow White and Henry sit together in a booth while Henry wears a stunned expression on his face.)_  
 **Henry:** “You’re not serious?”  
 **Snow White:** “Well why not? I’d say you’d be uniquely qualified for the position.”  
 **Henry:** “How did you come to that conclusion?”  
 **Snow White:** “Henry, you’ve literally written the book on everyone in this town. Plus, growing up with Regina, you must have sat in on your fair share of Town Hall meetings?”  
 **Henry:** “Yeah and I was bored out of my mind through all of them. I’m sorry, Grandma, but I’m not the guy you want to run as mayor.” _(Henry stands.)_  
 **Snow White:** “Promise me you’ll at least think about it. It would mean working shorter hours and a heck of a lot less time spent in your car.”  
 **Henry:** “Hey, the taxi service might be a dead end job but at least it has the possibility of excitement. Listening to people complain all day and then going blind doing paperwork is about as far from where I want to be as I can think of.”  
 **Snow White:** _(Slides out of the booth:)_ “All right, so where do you want to be?”  
 **Henry:** “I don’t know… off on an adventure with my fiancee somewhere. As a matter of fact, I’m only back driving because Ella and I couldn’t decide on where we should start looking for one.”

**Merlin:** “I might be able to point you in the right direction.”  
 _(Snow White and Henry both turn to look at the Sorcerer who sits alone at a table.)_  
 **Henry:** “You know where Ella and I can find ourselves an adventure?”  
 **Merlin:** “Yes. I believe I know just the place.”  
 **Henry:** “That’s great. Where is it?”  
 **Merlin:** “Ah. Before I tell you, you must first do something for me.”  
 **Henry:** _(Looks to Snow White who is unsure about this:)_ “All right, what is it?”  
 **Merlin:** “You must promise me that you won’t tell your mothers I had anything to do with aiding you on your quest.”  
 **Henry:** _(Smiles:)_ “Deal.”  
 ****

**Swan-Mills House.**   
_(Regina checks in on Maria who’s still sleeping soundly, laying on her back with her arms up over her head. Smiling, Regina wonders just what her child could be dreaming about. Although not prone to crying like her big brother was at this age, Maria would nevertheless refuse to sleep alone during Emma’s prolonged absence. Indeed, Regina would often find herself watching Maria drift off on those sleepless nights they shared a bed. The fact that on the night of Emma’s return, Maria resumed sleeping in her cot without fussing once, only helped confirm Regina’s theory that her daughter didn’t much like the idea of her mother spending her nights alone. Backing out of the room, Regina leaves the door ajar and heads towards the staircase. Stopping at the large window that overlooks the garden, Regina notices that Emma is still hard at work. Captivated at the sight of the muscles in her wife’s arms flexing, accentuated by the perspiration glistening in the sunlight, Regina sinks down onto the window seat to continue watching the show.)_

__

**Forest. Continued.  
** _(Guinevere runs at full speed now as Morgana gallops through the woods. Guinevere falls, but gets up quickly and keeps going only for Morgana to catch up and cut her off.)  
_ **Morgana:** “Guin. Nice to see you again. Oh, you’ve forgotten. I’ve hunted these woods since I was a child.”  
 **Guinevere:** “Morgana, please, we were friends once, were we not?”  
 **Morgana:** “You misunderstand me. I only wish to help. The path to Camelot is that way.” _(Morgana points.)  
_ **Guinevere:** “It’s you who has forgotten it seems. I know these woods, too.”  
 ****

 **Forest Road. Past.  
** _(Morgana and Guinevere ride through the woods with an escort.)  
_ **Morgana:** “You look troubled, Guin.”  
 **Guinevere:** “I’m fine.”  
 **Morgana:** “You’re very secretive these days. I’m beginning to think there’s a man involved.”  
 **Guinevere:** _(Scoffs:)_ “When do I get to meet any decent men?”  
 _(Suddenly, their party is attacked.)  
_ **Sir Robert:** “My ladies, you must follow me!”  
 _(The knight is shot in the back. Guin and Morgana are pulled off their horses. A knight kills the men holding them.)  
_ **Morgana:** “Guin! Head for the path! Go! _(Guinevere and Morgana run up the hill, but Kendrick is waiting for them:)_ I warn you. I am the daughter of Uther Pendragon. He’ll have your heads if any harm comes to me.”  
 **Kendrick:** “I have no intention of harming you. At least not yet. You’re much more valuable to me alive, Lady Morgana.”  
 ****

 **Bandit’s Camp.  
** _(Morgana and Guinevere observe the bandits from inside a tent.)  
_ **Morgana:** “He’s coming. You know what you must do?”  
 _(Guinevere nods.)  
_ **Kendrick:** “I trust you are comfortable?”  
 **Morgana:** “I demand to know where you’re taking us.”  
 **Kendrick:** “You’ll find out soon enough. We’ve a long journey ahead of us. Get some rest.”  
 _(Kendrick turns to leave, but Morgana walks out of the tent after him.)  
_ **Morgana:** “I wish to bathe.”  
 **Kendrick:** “You wish to bathe?”  
 **Morgana:** “I am the King’s daughter and accustomed to certain standards. I am sure you are quite contented to stink like a pig, but I am not.”  
 **Kendrick:** _(Speaks loudly so his men can hear:)_ “The Lady Morgana wishes to bathe! Who wants to help me guard her?” _(Coarse laughter rises from the men.)_  
 ****

 **A Short Time Later.  
** _(Morgana begins to undress by a stream, two men guarding her and Guinevere.)  
_ **Kendrick:** “You may find the water a little icy.”  
 **Morgana:** “I’m sure I’ll manage. _(Glances over to see one of the men holding on to Guinevere’s arm. To Kendrick:)_ If you were any kind of gentleman, you’d give me some privacy.”  
 **Kendrick:** “Well, unfortunately for you I am no kind of gentleman. Now get on with it.” _(Kendrick chuckles and moves closer to her. Morgana removes her outer garment and the second bandit lets go of Guinevere to get a closer look himself.)_  
 **Morgana:** “You can at least turn your backs.”  
 **Kendrick:** “So you can make a run for it. Do you think I’m that stupid?”  
 **Morgana:** “I think you’re very stupid. _(Guinevere pulls Kendrick’s sword and Morgana hits him, Guinevere tosses her the sword and Morgana slashes both men. To Guinevere:)_ Run! _(The men pursue them through the woods:)_ No, no, this way!” _(Guinevere stumbles and twists her ankle, Morgana stops and goes back to her.)_  
 **Guinevere:** “Run!”  
 **Morgana:** “Put your arm around my shoulder, come on!”  
 **Guinevere:** “No, no, no. We’ll never outrun them, you must go on without me!”  
 **Morgana:** “I’m not leaving you behind!”  
 ****

 **Forest. Present.  
** _(Morgana smiles at the memory.)  
_ **Morgana:** “I remember very well. Truth is, it doesn’t matter which way you go. As long as you’re around, the people will always love you more.”  
 **Guinevere:** “Morgana, please…”  
 **Morgana:** “I can’t say I blame them really. You are far too delicate a soul to be mixed up in all this, Guin. I think it’s time to take you off the chessboard and release you from your burdens. _(Not sticking around to find out what Morgana means by that, Guinevere starts running. Morgana’s eyes glow and Guinevere screams as she is thrown against a tree. Guinevere falls to the ground, unconscious. Moving her horse to stand over Guinevere:)_ Nu bebiede ic þe þæt þu lætest þine flæsc sclice gelic nysse. Wyrþ deor!”  
 _(Morgana’s eyes glow and a golden shimmer glows over Guinevere’s body. Morgana leaves with a smirk.)_

**Storybrooke. Swan-Mills House.**   
_(Pleased at a job well done, Emma waves her arms in all directions, magically sending all the garden debris into the recycling bin. Brushing her hands together, Emma starts whistling a familiar tune while she gathers up her gardening tools. Her arms now fully laden, Emma turns around to walk back up the path when she catches sight of a vision sitting in the upstairs window. Emitting a long appreciative whistle, Emma drops the tools noisily to the ground as she stares up at Regina, who is clad only in her underwear where any passerby could see her.)_   
****

**Window.**   
_(Smiling at Emma’s reaction, Regina crooks her finger at her, indicating that she should come inside.)_   
****

**Outside.**  
 _(Smiling at her wife’s brazenness and not needing to be invited twice, Emma walks towards the house.)  
_ ****

**Forest.**  
 _(Merida walks several paces ahead of Anastasia, clearly agitated.)_  
 **Anastasia:** _(Stops walking:)_ “So you’re pissed at me, is that it?”  
 **Merida:** _(Rounding on her:)_ “I am furious at you. How could we just leave them there?!”  
 **Anastasia:** “If we had stayed, we’d be prisoners too.”  
 **Merida:** “Not necessarily. We could have fought. You could’ve used your magic to-”  
 **Anastasia:** “To what? Blast the soldiers out of our way?”  
 **Merida:** “Well it would’ve been something!”  
 **Anastasia:** “I understand full well that you only invited me into this little gang of yours because I have magic. But if I used it as callously as you think I should, wouldn’t that make me just as bad as Morgana? _(Merida says nothing:)_ You know I’m right.”  
 **Merida:** “Yeah, but I don’t have to like it.”  
 **Anastasia:** _(Smiles:)_ “Come on, it’ll be getting dark soon and I’m starving. What say you catch and I cook?”  
 **Merida:** _(Softening:)_ “I wouldn’t hold your breath, there doesn’t look to be any signs of life out here.”  
 **Anastasia:** “Well, I could always give you a five minute head start, Merida.”  
 **Merida:** “Funny.”  
 **Anastasia:** _(Spots movement in the bushes:)_ “Deer!”  
 _(They chase after a doe running through the woods. Splitting up, Anastasia slows to a walk while Merida carries on ahead. She spots the doe and it looks at her. Anastasia senses something and hears Guinevere’s weeping. Anastasia  
realises what’s happened when she sees Guinevere’s running reflection as the doe passes by a small puddle. Merida arrives and passes Anastasia before taking aim.)  
_ **Merida:** “Well aren’t you a beauty?” _(Coming to her senses too slowly to react, Anastasia watches in horror as Merida fires.)_  
 **Anastasia:** “No!”


	21. Chapter 21

**Forest. Continued.**  
 _(Merida releases her arrow and the deer disappears through the trees.)_  
 **Merida:** “Gold sovereign says she’s hit.”  
 **Anastasia:** “We have to go after her!”  
 _(Anastasia runs into the woods.)_  
 **Merida:** _(Calling after Anastasia:)_ "Squeamish about letting the poor thing suffer are we? _(Cocks another arrow:)_ Aye, we’ll put her out of her misery.”  
 _(Anastasia searches for the injured animal.)  
_ **Anastasia:** “Guinevere! Guinevere!”  
 **Merida:** “Guinevere? You know it’s not wise to name your food, especially after fellow royalty, Your Highness.”  
 _(Ignoring this, Anastasia spots a trail of blood on the forest floor.)  
_ **Anastasia:** “Come on, she’s this way.”  
 _(Following the trail, they find the animal lying unconscious, shaking from cold and shock, an arrow in her leg.)_  
 **Merida:** _(Drawing back her bow:)_ “It’ll all be over in a second.”  
 **Anastasia:** _(Falling to her knees beside the deer:)_ “Stop!”  
 **Merida:** _(Lowers her bow:)_ “I told you not to name it. Now out of the way so I can end Bambi’s suffering. _(Anastasia waves her hand over the animal, using her magic to return Guinevere to her true form. Dropping the bow:)_ Oh no, not again.” _(Anastasia pulls out the arrow and places her hand over the wound.)_  
 **Anastasia:** “What do you mean ‘again’? You’ve seen this kind of thing before?”  
 **Merida:** _(Grimaces:)_ “Once or twice, yeah. Is she-”  
 **Anastasia:** “I think she’ll be okay, but we need to get her out of here, now!”  
 ****

 **Camelot. Castle Corridor.  
** _(Agravaine leads Caerleon’s soldiers down the corridors when he is intercepted by Elyan.)  
_ **Sir Elyan:** “This is your doing, isn’t it? Arthur’s return, his defeat. All to put Morgana back on Camelot’s throne.”  
 **Agravaine:** “Oh, stand aside. There’s nothing you can do about it now.”  
 _(Elyan draws his sword.)  
_ **Sir Elyan:** “I can kill you for the traitor that you are.”  
 _(Agravaine draws his sword.)  
_ **Agravaine:** “Brave words, Elyan. And they shall be your last.”  
 _(Elyan is thrown backwards and falls to the floor unconscious. Caerleon’s soldiers step aside revealing Morgana behind them with a hand raised.)_  
 **Morgana:** “We don’t have time to play soldiers, Agravaine.”  
 _(Morgana marches past them and they follow.)_

**Storybrooke. Swan-Mills House.**  
 _(Entering through the front door on a mission, Emma neglects to close it behind her in her haste to climb the stairs.)_  
 **Regina:** _(Calling out:)_ “Oh, Emma? _(Emma pauses at the foot of the stairs, confused by where Regina could be. Glancing at the top of the stairs, she sees that Regina is no longer in the window:)_ I’m in here. _(Walking past the staircase and into the other room, Emma leans against the door frame for support when she sees Regina laid out before her. Reclined on the sofa with her underwear swaying tantalisingly back and forth between her toes, Regina gives her wife a satisfied smile:)_ I thought you’d be too tired to climb all those stairs.”  
 **Emma:** “And you’d be right. _(Stands and approaches:)_ But for some reason, I feel a surge of energy coming on. _(Regina chuckles and with a quick flick of her leg, sends her panties flying towards Emma, who catches them neatly and stuffs them into the back pocket of her jeans:)_ I’ll keep those for later.”  
 _(Raising her legs and pointing her toes to the ceiling, Regina stretches languidly before bringing her legs down to wrap around Emma’s waist. Bending over the arm of the sofa to lower herself gently down onto Regina, Emma kisses her way up the brunette’s body before being pulled into a searing kiss.)_  
 **Snow White:** _(Entering the house:)_ “Did you know there are garden tools strewn across the path? _(Regina stiffens and wraps her legs tightly around Emma at the sound of Snow’s voice. Hearing her mother’s loud gasp, Emma winces and slowly turns to look over her shoulder at her:)_ Y-your door was…”  
 **Emma:** “Open, yeah. My bad.”  
 **Snow White:** _(Dropping her gaze to her binder:)_ “Hello, Regina.”  
 **Regina:** _(Gives an amused wave:)_ “Hello, Snow.”  
 **Snow White:** _(Muttering to herself:)_ “Why does this keep happening to me?”  
 **Emma:** “Er, Mom, could you give us a minute?”  
 **Snow White:** _(Looks up and then straight back down, averting her eyes:)_ “Y-yes. I’ll… wait in the kitchen.”  
 _(Snow leaves and Emma slumps down onto Regina.)_  
 **Regina:** “I think I’ll be needing my underwear back now.”  
 ****

 **Storybrooke. Rollin’ Bayou.  
** _(After showing Ella how things are done, Tiana reacts to Ella’s bombshell.)_  
 **Tiana:** “Ella, what the hell?”  
 **Ella:** “I know, but Henry said that Merlin told him about a place that will guide us towards our next great adventure.”  
 **Tiana:** “First you ditch me to work at Robin’s bar and now you’re quitting that job so you can go swash-buckle your way across the realms?”  
 **Ella:** “Well firstly I don’t swash-buckle and second, you told me I’m nowhere near ready to run my own food truck yet.”  
 **Tiana:** “No, no, no. I said you needed more training.”  
 **Ella:** “That’s just because you’re a-”  
 **Tiana:** “Perfectionist.”  
 **Ella:** “Control freak.”  
 **Tiana:** “Whoa, hey! Whoa.”  
 **Ella:** _(Laughs:)_ “It’s true.”  
 **Tiana:** “Look, okay, it’s not that I do not trust you.”  
 **Ella:** “Hmm.”  
 **Tiana:** “I just I know how I like things. And anyway, you and Henry, you have all this time to make up for, right? You should be spending it together. Maybe curled up on a couch, playing some board games? Couldn’t you both use a nice, quiet day at home?”  
 **Ella:** “There’ll be plenty of those days when we’re married. Look around you, Tiana, the opportunities for adventure are drying up. Come on, what do you say?”  
 **Tiana:** “Let me think about it.”  
 **Ella:** “That means yes!” _(Laughs.)_  
 **Tiana:** “All right, but I’m only taking you as far as the starting line. After that, you and Henry are on your own.”  
 **Ella:** “You are the best! And, _(Leans out of the truck, yelling:)_ the Food Truck Queen of the United Realms!”  
 **Tiana:** “You may bow.” _(Tiana laughs when Ella performs the most elaborate and over the top bow she’s ever seen.)_

**Camelot. Throne Room.  
** _(Queen Annis approaches Morgana who lounges on the throne.)  
_ **Queen Annis:** “The city has fallen. Camelot is ours.”  
 **Morgana:** “Ah. I’ve been meaning to speak to you about that.”  
 _(Annis gives her a look before being attacked from behind by Agravaine who stabs her in the back, smiling as she falls to the floor, dead.)_  
 **Agravaine:** _(Wiping off his blade on Annis’ robes:)_ “Camelot is yours, Morgana.”  
 **Morgana:** _(Unimpressed:)_ “And? _(She rises from the throne:)_ Taking Camelot was the easy part, Agravaine. I want Merlin. Where is he?”  
 **Agravaine:** “I don’t know, my lady. But wherever he is, he’s nowhere left to run.”  
 _(Morgana smiles.)  
_ **Morgana:** “In the meantime, I have a good idea where our dear Lancelot is. Prepare the horses! We’re going on a hunt.” _  
(Agravaine smiles and laughs as Morgana stalks past him.)  
_ ****

 **Storybrooke. Granny’s Diner.**  
 _(Rumplestiltskin finally sits down to talk with Merlin.)_  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “So you’re the father of magic.”  
 **Merlin:** _(Smiles:)_ “Well, we both know that’s not true.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “Indeed. Morgana’s brand of magic goes back thousands of years.”  
 **Merlin:** _(Nods:)_ “I’m very aware of the Old Religion.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “As am I. Even as the Dark One, I knew there were some things that you just don’t trifle with.”  
 **Merlin:** “Yes, you preferred to store magic that was too dark and unpredictable in your vault. Are you suggesting I do the same with Morgana?”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “I would never presume to offer advice to someone as powerful as yourself, but it might not be a bad idea.”

**Merlin:** “As someone who knows a lot about being locked away, I can tell you it rarely solves anything.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “So you mean to face her head on then. Need I remind you of your track record when it comes to dealing with powerful sorceresses?”  
 **Merlin:** “I’ve learned from my mistakes. I underestimated Emma Swan, and I mishandled Nimue. With Morgana I shall endeavour to show her there is another path.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “So you wish to mentor her?”  
 **Merlin:** “No, I believe we can learn from each other. Something I failed to consider with either Nimue or Emma. It was my hubris that allowed the Darkness to roam freely for centuries. I shall not make the same mistake again.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** _(Smiles:)_ “Third time’s the charm as they say. I hope you succeed and manage to help Morgana, but once you’ve been immersed in the power that she possesses, that’s not something you can easily walk away from.”  
 **Merlin:** “You would know that better than anyone.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** _(Nods and leans forward:)_ “Dark One or not, I still have the capacity to utilise magic.”  
 **Merlin:** “But you have not practiced magic since the Jabberwocky had Henry write your powers out of existence?”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “It was the push I needed to be able to put magic behind me. I’ve since found other ways to protect the ones I love.”  
 **Merlin:** _(Nods:)_ “Everything we do in this world is a choice, and I intend to offer Morgana the opportunity to choose the right path.”  
 _(Their conversation is interrupted by Regina and Emma who enter the diner looking for answers.)_  
 **Regina:** “There you are you arrogant son of a bitch!”  
 **Merlin:** _(Stands, calmly:)_ “Ladies.”  
 **Regina:** “What the hell did you say to our son?”  
 **Merlin:** “I merely-”  
 **Emma:** “Maybe you thought you’d send him on one of your special missions? One that he won’t come back from?!”  
 **Merlin:** “It’s not like that, I promise you.”  
 **Emma:** “You promised you could help rid me of the Darkness too and we all know how that turned out!”  
 **Merlin:** “Listen to me, please. _(Takes a breath while both women continue to glare at him:)_ Henry was looking for answers and I told him of a place where he and Ella might find them. I must say I’m a little disappointed as I made Henry give me his word that he wouldn’t share this information.”  
 **Regina:** “Don’t you dare doubt Henry’s word. You just happened to make the mistake of trying to keep a secret in the presence of the world’s biggest tattletale.”  
 **Emma:** _(When Merlin looks to her in confusion:)_ “Snow.”  
 **Merlin:** “Ah, of course.”  
 _(At that moment, further reprimands are cut short as the town’s second biggest blabbermouth enters the diner.)_  
 **Leroy:** “Terrible news!”  
 **Emma:** _(Turns to face him, annoyed:)_ “What is it, Leroy?”  
 **Leroy:** “Morgana’s retaken Camelot and Guinevere’s just been brought into the hospital.”  
 **Emma:** _(Sighs:)_ “Great.”  
 **Regina:** _(Poking Merlin in the chest:)_ “Don’t think for one moment this is over. _(Takes a breath:)_ Now you heard the man, Morgana’s out of control so go do your job!” _(Merlin stands shell shocked as he watches Regina and Emma leave the diner with Leroy.)_  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** _(Smiling:)_ “Just be glad it’s not Regina you have to deal with. I trained her myself.”  
 **Merlin:** _(Flatly:)_ “I’m well aware of that.”

**Camelot. Forest.**  
 _(Lancelot, having reunited with Bedivere, travels quickly through the woods.)_  
 **Sir Bedivere:** _(Hearing footsteps approach:)_ “Shh! _(The others stop and Bedivere grabs someone:)_ Elyan.”  
 **Sir Elyan:** “Don’t hold back on my account.” _(They smile.)_  
 **Sir Bedivere:** “Is the way out of Camelot clear?”  
 **Sir Elyan:** “As far as I can tell.”  
 _(They continue through the forest.)  
_ **Sir Bedivere:** “They’ll come after us.”  
 **Sir Elyan:** “Then we have to make it across the border, find sanctuary anywhere we can.”  
 **Lancelot:** “Wait! _(They stop and Lancelot turns back to listen. He hears hoof beats:)_ Listen.”  
 **Sir Bedivere:** “Run!”  
 _(They run as Morgana, Agravaine, and Annis’ former soldiers ride straight for them. Morgana casts a spell, her eyes glowing and Lancelot and his knights are all thrown forward. Elyan helps Lancelot to his feet and they keep running. Soldiers pursue on foot.)  
_ **Lancelot:** “Where’s Bedivere?”  
 **Sir Elyan:** “We have to go! _(They reach a rock trench and Elyan stops:)_ Go!”  
 **Lancelot:** “What about you?”  
 **Sir Elyan:** “Don’t worry about me. Go!”  
 _(Reluctantly, Lancelot keeps running while Elyan steps into the trench opening and fights off the soldiers as they attack one at a time.)_  
 ****

 **Storybrooke. Storybrooke General Hospital.  
** _(Dr. Whale leaves Guinevere’s room to find Anastasia and Merida waiting.)  
_ **Anastasia:** “How is she, Doctor?”  
 **Dr. Whale:** “The arrow missed the femoral artery so she should be fine. I’ve got her on fluids and she’ll need to be kept under observation over night.”  
 **Merida:** “Has she said anything?”  
 **Dr. Whale:** “She was asking for Morgana.”  
 **Anastasia:** “Morgana?”  
 **Dr. Whale:** “Yes. Apparently she was the one who enchanted Guinevere. Now, if you’ll excuse me, ladies, I have rounds to make.”  
 **Anastasia:** “Thank you, Doctor.” _(Dr. Whale leaves.)_

**Merida:** “Why the hell would she be asking for Morgana?”  
 **Anastasia:** _(Shrugs:)_ “Maybe Guinevere was worried that Morgana might come back to finish the job?”  
 **Emma:** _(Entering with Regina:)_ “Sounds to me like Morgana isn’t the one Guinevere should be worrying about. _(To Merida:)_ You’re the one who shot her, right?”  
 **Merida:** “Aye, but only because I thought she was dinner.”  
 **Anastasia:** “It’s true. I sensed something was odd about the deer, but by the time I figured it out, Merida had already fired.”  
 **Emma:** “Relax, I’m not here to arrest anyone for what was clearly an accident. _(To Regina:)_ Why would Morgana turn Guinevere into a deer?”  
 **Regina:** “I don’t know, to make her easy prey?”  
 **Emma:** “Well that doesn’t make any sense. If Morgana wanted Guinevere out of the way, why not just kill her?”  
 **Regina:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “Whatever her reasoning, this is just yet another reason Guinevere’s faith in Morgana is misplaced.”  
 **Emma:** “You can say that again.”  
 **Zelena:** _(Walking towards them:)_ “Oh I don’t know, maybe all that’s needed is a change of heart.”  
 **Regina:** _(Turning to her:)_ “Zelena. Where the hell have you been? You were supposed to be back three days ago!”  
 **Zelena:** “Well I’m sorry, but Robin and I ran into a little trouble. Turns out that creepy knight who attacked me was following us on our way to Oz.”  
 **Emma:** “Mordred was following you?”  
 **Zelena:** “Yeah, we managed to lose him by leading him into the poppy fields. He went out like a light. We took the long way home just to make sure we weren’t followed.”  
 **Regina:** “What was so important that you had to go to Oz in the first place?”  
 **Zelena:** “To retrieve something that can help stop Morgana of course.”  
 **Emma:** “Like what, a weapon?”  
 **Zelena:** “No, just the opposite.”  
 **Regina:** “I don’t understand, what are you talking about?”  
 _(Zelena puts her arms around both Emma and Regina and leads them back down the hallway.)  
_ **Zelena:** “Well, after I kicked Morgana’s arse and left her laying in the forest, it reminded me a little of myself. She believes that Camelot is her birthright, much like I believed that everything Regina had should’ve been mine.”  
 **Regina:** “So you’re both deluded. What’s that got to do with your trip to Oz?”  
 **Zelena:** “All will become clear soon enough, and if this works, you won’t have to release Merlin from his tree.”  
 **Emma:** “Yeah, about that…”

**Wonderland. Forest.**  
 _(Tiana and Ella walk together following a map given to them by Merlin. Henry and Will lag behind as they try to clear the air.)_  
 **Will:** “Listen, mate, I’m sorry about what I said and did back at Granny’s.”  
 **Henry:** “Will, it’s fine. I know you weren’t in your right mind and that you had been tasked by Morgana to procure one of my tears. As things turned out, it was just a means to an end anyway.”  
 **Will:** “Yeah and I know Merlin’s free, but is that a good thing?”  
 **Henry:** “Well, Merlin’s destined to be Morgana’s downfall and he’s the reason Ella and I are out here looking for our next great adventure. I’d say that things are definitely changing for the better so far.”  
 **Will:** “If you say so. Just as long as you and me are all right.”  
 **Henry:** “We’re good. Besides, there’s no point in dwelling on it now. It’s all in the past. Come on, let’s pick up the pace.”  
 _(Up ahead, Tiana and Ella are reading the map.)_  
 **Ella:** “According to this map, the place we’re looking for should just be straight ahead.” _(Looking up, Ella gasps. Standing in front of them are two large red doors. Between them stands a stoic looking guard.)  
_ **Tiana:** “What in the world? This place just gets weirder and weirder.”  
 **Ella:** “Excuse me, Sir. We need-”  
 **White Knight:** “Two doors appear along a stony path, and travelers always wonder; which door will lead them to their fate and which will tear asunder. Choose poorly and meet certain doom. There is no room for blunder.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Camelot. Council Chamber.  
** _(Morgana is curled up on the throne, smiling when Agravaine enters.)  
_ **Agravaine:** “All quarters of Camelot are now under our control. Some knights have fled to the woods, but those that did not escape are either in our dungeons or dead.”  
 **Morgana:** “Very good. _(Agravaine smiles at Morgana:)_ Now have the people of Camelot welcomed me as their queen?”  
 **Agravaine:** “They will swear allegiance to no one but Guinevere & Lancelot.”  
 **Morgana:** “I expected no less. Burn their crops. _(Agravaine is clearly shocked:)_ Let’s see how they feel when their children begin to starve.”  
 **Agravaine:** “And what of Lancelot?”  
 _(Morgana nods and a couple of soldiers shove Elyan into the chamber and they shove Elyan to his knees in front of Morgana.)  
_ **Morgana:** “We’ll find Lancelot soon enough.”  
 ****

 **A Short Time Later.**  
 _(Morgana holds out a small black snake.)  
_ **Morgana:** “Do you know what this is? No? It’s a Nathair in the mountains of Asgaard. Harmless enough most of the time, but with a little persuasion, it can cause a man pain beyond all imagining. So you have a choice. Tell me where Lancelot is… _(Elyan smirks:)_ Or sample the delights of my little friend here.”  
 **Sir Elyan:** “I’ll tell you nothing.”  
 **Morgana:** “I was hoping you’d say that.”  
 _(Morgana holds up the snake and casts a spell that enrages it. Morgana grabs Elyan and Agravaine watches while Elyan screams in agony.)_

**Storybrooke. Granny’s Diner.**  
 _(Zelena holds out a familiar looking box and Merlin stares at it.)_  
 **Merlin:** “The Crimson Heart. I’m impressed.”  
 **Zelena:** _(Pleased by his reaction:)_ “There now, see? At least someone appreciates-”  
 **Merlin:** _(Continues:)_ “But it’s useless to us.”  
 **Zelena:** “What did you say?”  
 **Merlin:** “The Heart requires magic to be given voluntarily in order for it to work. I don’t see that happening with Morgana, do you?”  
 **Zelena:** _(Her opinion changed completely. To Regina:)_ “What the bloody hell did you release this idiot for?”  
 **Regina:** _(Steps forward, to Merlin:)_ “Well at least Zelena is trying to help! What’s your great solution, other than sending Guinevere and Lancelot into harms way? Perhaps if you stepped up and did something, the members of my family that you haven’t sent on some wild goose chase wouldn’t have to pick up your slack!”  
 ****

 **Wonderland.**  
 _(Ella, Henry, Will and Tiana stand facing the White Knight who hasn’t spoken since uttering his rhyme.)_  
 **Ella:** “Sir Knight we have somewhere very important to be. If you could just tell us which door to use, we’d greatly appreciate it. _(The White Knight says nothing:)_ It’s not polite to ignore people.”  
 **Henry:** “You should respond when someone talks to you.”  
 **Ella:** “He’s not responding.”

**Will:** “Well we don’t have time for games. Let’s just walk around.”  
 _(Will attempts to walk around the two red doors, but is stopped by a magical barrier.)  
_ **Tiana:** “It’s all right. We just need to figure out which door to use.”  
 **Will:** “How?”  
 **Ella:** _(To the White Knight:)_ “Could you please give us a hint?”  
 **Henry:** “Answer us!”  
 **Tiana:** “I don’t think yelling at him is going to-”  
 **Henry:** “I’m tired of my fate being decided by others, people telling me what I can and cannot do! _(Sighs:)_ I’m sorry, Tiana. It’s just that this can’t be the only way.”  
 **Ella:** “I wish there was another way. But sometimes you just have to play the hand you’ve been dealt.”  
 **Will:** “She’s right, mate. This must be the place.”  
 **Ella:** _(Thinking:)_ “Two doors. One leads us to our next adventure, and the other most assuredly does not. Where does the other door take us? _(The White Knight remains stoically silent:)_ So, you’re not going to answer any of my questions?”  
 **White Knight:** “Yes.”  
 **Ella:** “You will?”  
 **White Knight:** “No.”  
 **Henry:** “But you just did.”  
 **Ella:** “You can only answer yes or no.”  
 **White Knight:** “No.”  
 **Ella:** “Did you just say no?”  
 **White Knight:** “No.”  
 **Tiana:** “This is ridiculous.”  
 **Henry:** “There has to be another way, Ella.”  
 **Ella:** “Is there another way?”  
 **White Knight:** “Yes.”  
 **Henry:** “Good. Ask him what it is.”  
 **Ella:** “Wait. We already tried to go around, and it didn’t work. He’s lying.”  
 **Henry:** “What?”  
 **Ella:** “That’s the riddle. _(To the White Knight:)_ You’re a liar, aren’t you?”  
 **White Knight:** “No.”  
 **Ella:** “That means yes. _(Walks over to the left hand door:)_ Does this door lead to our next adventure?”  
 **White Knight:** “Yes.”  
 **Ella:** _(Ella walks over to the opposite door:)_ “Thank you very much.”  
 _(Ella opens the door to reveal a portal. The White Knight shimmers and disappears.)  
_ **Henry:** “You did it.”  
 **Ella:** “I’m good at riddles.”  
 **Henry:** “You’re good at everything.”  
 **Will:** “All right! Before things get too mushy, I believe this is where Tiana and I leave you?”  
 **Ella:** “Yes, thank you once again, Will.”  
 **Will:** “Think nothing of it.”  
 **Tiana:** “Because we did nothing. _(Hugs Ella:)_ Stay safe, okay?”  
 **Ella:** “I’ll do my best.”  
 **Henry:** _(Shakes hands with Will:)_ “Thanks.”  
 **Will:** _(Nods:)_ “Good luck. _(Goes to hug Ella, then thinks better of it. Offers his hand:)_ Good luck, Ella.”  
 **Ella:** _(Smiles and kisses him on the cheek:)_ “Thank you. _(Turns to Henry:)_ You ready?”  
 **Henry:** “You know I am.”  
 **Ella:** “All right, let’s do this.”  
 _(With one last wave to Will and Tiana, Henry and Ella clasp hands and walk through the big red door together and vanish out of sight.)_  
 ****

 **Camelot. Queen’s Chambers.  
** _(Morgana reads through Guinevere’s documents while Agravaine enters.)  
_ **Agravaine:** “My men are all ready to depart.”  
 **Morgana:** “Then what are you waiting for?”  
 **Agravaine:** “I… _(Morgana looks at him with a confused scowl:)_ I just wanted to say goodbye.”  
 **Morgana:** “Consider it done.”  
 **Agravaine:** “And to ask you to take care.”  
 **Morgana:** “Why? I have nothing to fear.”  
 **Agravaine:** “Despite all that you have achieved, Morgana, you must remain cautious. There’s danger at every turn. You can trust no one.”  
 _(Morgana smiles and leans back.)  
_ **Morgana:** “No one except you, is that it?”  
 **Agravaine:** “I am your one true ally, my lady. I am your one true friend. I would do anything for you, you know that.”  
 **Morgana:** “I am grateful for your loyalty, Agravaine. That is why I’ve entrusted the mission to find Lancelot to you.”  
 **Agravaine:** “I understand. Of course I do. I only wish it did not take me from your side where I can best protect you.”  
 **Morgana:** “Find Lancelot and you need never leave my side again.”  
 _(Agravaine bows.)  
_ **Agravaine:** “My lady.”  
 _(Agravaine exits and Morgana sits back and considers their conversation.)_  
 ****

 **Storybrooke. Mayor’s Office.**  
 _(Drizella stands behind the Mayor’s desk applying her lipstick when Emma, Snow and Regina enter.)_  
 **Regina:** "You can put away the war paint. Henry’s not coming.”  
 **Drizella:** “Very funny. I’m actually hoping to look my best for the interview for the Daily Mirror. Once you make the official announcement of course.”

**Emma:** “What announcement?”  
 **Drizella:** "That I’m the new Mayor, silly.”  
 **Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Is that why you called us here?”  
 **Snow White:** “Drizella, I had no idea you were interested. Why haven’t you submitted your CV?”  
 **Drizella:** “Oh, sure, I can throw something together for the sake of formality.” _(Winks.)_  
 **Emma:** “What are you winking at us for?”  
 **Drizella:** “Guys, come on. We’re practically family now, I know how things work around here.”  
 **Snow White:** “I’m sorry?”  
 **Drizella:** “Obviously you have to make a show of looking for candidates, but we all know Storybrooke is best run as a family business.”  
 **Regina:** “So you think that you’re actually-”  
 **Drizella:** “The perfect choice for Mayor? Of course. _(Emma, Regina and Snow all look to each other while Drizella continues:)_ With Regina stepping down and Snow busy teaching, who else in the family is better suited for the role? _(When all three women stare at her:)_ What? You’re telling me nepotism doesn’t factor in here? If anything I’m equally as qualified to be Mayor as you two. Or are you forgetting the curse I cast over this town?”  
 **Emma:** “She has a point. _(Everyone looks at her:)_ You three have all cast curses here in Storybrooke.”  
 **Drizella:** “See? And technically yours were much worse than mine. Your curses ripped people from their homeland.”  
 **Regina:** “And yours almost caused the people of this town to tear each other apart! I mean if that’s the only requirement, it’s a shame the Snow Queen’s not still around or else we could’ve asked her to apply for the job!”  
 **Snow White:** “All right, let’s calm down. Drizella, while I’m very happy that you’re interested, you will have to submit your CV just like everyone else.”  
 **Drizella:** _(Winks:)_ “Of course.”  
 **Emma:** “Will you quit winking at us? It’s starting to freak me out.”  
 **Drizella:** _(Mumbles:)_ “Henry always liked it.”  
 **Regina:** “What did you say?”  
 **Snow White:** “All right, time to go.”  
 _(Snow turns around and gently guides Emma and Regina out of the room as they glare at Drizella who waves innocently to them.)  
_ ****

 **Forest. Location Unknown.  
** _(Ella and Henry travel together through the forest when Henry hears something.)  
_ **Henry:** “Stop. _(Henry listens:)_ Over there.”  
 _(Ella nods and they head in the direction of the noise. They catch sight of a group of travellers breaking camp. Suddenly, someone puts a sword at Henry’s back. As Henry raises his hands in surrender, Ella turns to see a blonde woman holding the sword.)_

**Isolde:** “Hello.”  
 ****

 **Traveller’s Camp.  
** _(Isolde brings Henry and Ella to Tristan, who is sharpening a knife.)_  
 **Isolde:** “I found them lurking in the woods.”  
 **Tristan:** “See anything interesting?”  
 **Henry:** “No.”  
 _(Ella and Henry duck when Tristan throws the knife into the tree behind their heads.)_  
 **Tristan:** “You want to watch where you stick your beak, boy.”  
 **Henry:** “I didn’t see anything, I promise.”  
 **Ella:** “We were just passing through.”  
 **Isolde:** “They’ve no horses, no supplies, nothing.”  
 **Tristan:** “Like to travel light, do you?”  
 **Henry:** “Something like that.”  
 **Tristan:** “So where are you headed?”  
 **Ella:** _(Thinking quickly:)_ “North.”  
 **Tristan:** “Ah. Lot’s kingdom. He doesn’t take kindly to strangers, I can tell you. Likes to decorate his fortress with their heads.”  
 **Ella:** “So why are you heading there?”  
 **Tristan:** “I have my reasons.”  
 **Henry:** “Right. None of our business.”  
 _(Tristan narrows his eyes at them suspiciously, then looks back at his wagon.)_  
 **Tristan:** “Very well, I suppose you can be on your way.”  
 _(Tristan retrieves his knife from the tree.)  
_ **Ella:** _(Eagerly:)_ “Couldn’t we come with you?”  
 **Tristan:** _(Scoffs:)_ “I’m sorry?”  
 **Henry:** _(Looks to Ella uncertainly then back to Tristan:)_ “Please?”  
 **Tristan:** “Don’t push it, boy. You’re lucky I let you go with your lives.”  
 **Henry:** “I could pay you. _(Having caught their attention:)_ With gold.”  
 **Tristan:** _(Looks to Isolde then back to Henry and Ella, smiles:)_ “Well, why didn’t you say so before?”  
 **Forest.  
** _(Flanked by his men, Agravaine finds Lancelot’s discarded clothes.)_  
 **Agravaine:** “What kind of coward would deny who he is? _(Holding up Lancelot’s cloak:)_ Men, this way! He can’t have got far!”  
 ****

 **Storybrooke. The Dragon’s Lair.**  
 _(Emma and Regina are back working behind the bar.)_  
 **Regina:** _(Placing a tray on the shelf:)_ “You’d think Maria was Zelena’s daughter by how much she claims to have missed her since her trip to Oz. But then I guess Zelena did miss out on those moments with Robin. _(Looks over at Emma, who’s lost in her thoughts:)_ Hello? Earth to Emma.”  
 **Emma:** “Hm? Oh, sorry.”  
 **Regina:** “You were miles away.”  
 **Emma:** “Yeah, just thinking I guess.”  
 **Regina:** “About anything specific?”  
 **Emma:** “Just the usual, wondering if we’re doing the right thing by stepping away. I realise it was my idea but… well you know.”

**Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “There are a few things I know. For instance, I know that I have never been happier in my entire life. I know that every day I am with you washes away the pain from my past so that I’m able to put it behind me once and for all. And, I know that since this new crisis and those days we spent apart, all I want to do is to have fun, silly, glorious days with my wife, our daughter and just enjoy life.”  
 **Emma:** “Well when you put it that way, how could anyone begrudge us for doing just that?”  
 **Regina:** “My thoughts exactly.”  
 _(Sitting by the fireplace, Robin fills Alice in on her trip to Oz.)_  
 **Robin:** “I actually enjoyed it a lot. Mom’s pretty cool when she’s not, you know, being my mom. We sang songs to the radio and she showed me around. I even got to meet Glinda and the other supposed ‘good witches’. And guess what? When I mentioned your name, they already knew all about you.”  
 **Alice:** “Really?”  
 **Robin:** “Yeah, because of the whole Guardian thing, and all.”  
 **Alice:** _(Nods:)_ “Sounds like you had a great time.”  
 **Robin:** “Mmhmm. We should go sometime.”  
 **Alice:** “Perhaps on our next road trip?”  
 **Robin:** “Yeah, I’d like that. So enough about me, what’s been happening here since I’ve been gone?”  
 **Alice:** “Well, obviously you know about Merlin being freed and Henry and Ella’s latest quest for adventure.”  
 **Robin:** “Yeah, have Will and Tiana gone with them?”  
 **Alice:** “Only for the first little bit. They should be coming back soon. There’s no way Tiana would leave the Rollin’ Bayou closed for too long.”  
 **Robin:** “Mm, I know how she feels. So, obviously with Guinevere in the hospital, there’s been more turmoil in Camelot?”  
 **Alice:** _(Nods:)_ “Morgana’s retaken the throne and Lancelot’s on the run. Merida and Anastasia had formed an alliance with Xena and Gabrielle to take down Morgana, but no one’s heard from them since.”  
 **Robin:** “That’s not good. I hope nothing bad’s happened to them.”  
 ****

 **Camelot. Dungeons.  
** _(Elyan is dragged to the same cell as Xena and Gabrielle. Gabrielle catches Elyan when the soldiers drop him and lock the door.)_  
 **Gabrielle:** “What have they done to him?”  
 **Xena:** “By the looks of him, I’d say he’s been tortured to the limit of human endurance.”  
 **Gabrielle:** “Can you help him?”  
 **Xena:** “I’ll do what I can.”  
 _(Morgana arrives outside the cell, flanked by soldiers.)  
_ **Gabrielle:** “If you’ve come to gloat, save it.”  
 **Morgana:** “Now is that any way to treat Camelot’s Queen? I’ll forgive you though, since you’re not the one who disfigured my late sister. How are you, Xena? We have a lot of catching up to do. After all, I haven’t seen you since you condemned my sister to a slow and painful death.”  
 **Xena:** “So in retaliation, you plan to starve us all?”  
 **Morgana:** “Oh, I wouldn’t dream of such a thing. Especially after you killed so many of my men. I’ll have the kitchen prepare you a feast.”  
 _(Gabrielle steps forward, but Elyan grabs her arm and shakes his head. Xena steps up to the bars, chains dragging as she walks. Morgana raises an eyebrow.)_  
 **Xena:** “There are people down here who can’t survive long without food.” _(Morgana smiles and steps close to the bars.)  
_ **Morgana:** “Aw, Xena, so beautiful, so selfless. Of course you shall have some supper…as long as you’re prepared to sing for it.” _(Morgana smirks and steps away as the guards open the door and drag Xena out.)_

**Forest. Wagon.  
** _(Henry and Ella travel with Tristan and Isolde.)  
_ **Tristan:** “We make camp here!” _(Isolde smiles while Tristan helps her down from the wagon and he holds her in his arms.)_  
 **Isolde:** “Why, thank you.”  
 **Tristan:** “My pleasure.”  
 _(Later, Ella is helping to make camp when she opens a box and Isolde steps around the corner of the wagon.)  
_ **Isolde:** _(Her knife drawn:)_ “That doesn’t concern you.”  
 **Ella:** “I’m sorry. It’s just, I recognize that smell. That is frankincense isn’t it?”  
 **Tristan:** _(Joining them:)_ “What if it is?”  
 **Ella:** “Must be worth a fortune.”  
 **Tristan:** “It must be.”  
 _(They give Ella a long look.)  
_ **Ella:** “You’re smugglers.”  
 **Isolde:** “We prefer to think of it as free trade.”  
 _(Tristan chuckles.)  
_ **Henry:** _(Standing beside Ella:)_ “It’s forbidden. _(They look to him:)_ By edict of the Queen, if you’re caught, you could be killed.”  
 **Tristan:** “Caught? Tristan and Isolde? I don’t think so. We’re too quick and too smart for the halfwits in Camelot.”  
 ****

 **Storybrooke. The Dragon’s Lair.**  
 _(Closing up for the night, Regina is wiping down the bar when she hears music coming from the back of the restaurant. Walking down the hall to investigate, Regina realises the sound is coming from Maleficent’s office. Noticing the door is ajar, Regina pushes it open slowly before stepping inside. The sight that greets her leaves Regina in a state of disbelief. Perched naked on all fours on top of Maleficent’s desk, Emma turns at the sound of Regina closing the door behind her.)_  
 **Emma:** “You work too hard. Come and have a drink. _(Emma jerks her head to indicate the glass of wine currently nestled between her butt cheeks. Immediately, both women collapse into peals of laughter. When the wine glass slips from Emma’s 'grasp’ to shatter on the floor below, their guffaws only strengthen in intensity. Regina finds herself sliding helplessly down against the door while Emma rolls onto her back, flailing her legs at the absurdity of what she’s just done. Crawling on her knees across the office floor, Regina attempts to reach her wife while still consumed by irrepressible giggling. Gasping for air:)_ Well, you said you wanted to have some silliness in your life. How was that?”  
 **Regina:** _(Pulling herself up to lay beside Emma on the desk, Regina cups her face in her hands.)_ “That was the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever seen in my life, and I loved it.”  
 **Emma:** _(Still catching her breath:)_ “You’re welcome.”  
 **Regina:** “I love you, Emma.”  
 **Emma:** _(Pulling her in for a kiss:)_ “I am so in love with you, Regina.”  
 ****

**Smuggler’s Camp. Forest.**   
_(Sleeping beneath the stars, Ella and Henry lay side by side while a shadowy figure moves towards the camp under the cover of darkness. When the clouds part and the moonlight illuminates the figure, Lancelot is revealed as he stands over them.)_


	23. Chapter 23

**Smuggler’s Camp.**  
 _(Having woken both Ella and Henry, Lancelot is searching for answers.)_  
 **Lancelot:** “Has anyone heard from Guinevere?”  
 **Henry:** _(Shaking his head:)_ “No, the last I saw of her was after we freed Merlin.”  
 **Lancelot:** “Damn. We were set upon by Morgana. I told Guinevere to run while I tried to hold her off, but she got by me.”  
 **Henry:** “I’m sorry, Lancelot. Did you manage to get anything useful from your mother?”  
 **Lancelot:** “Yes, but Morgana’s already retaken Camelot. I’m afraid all is lost.”  
 **Ella:** “You can’t know that. You mustn’t give up hope.”  
 **Lancelot:** “Agravaine and his men have been sent to find me. In all the confusion I got turned around. Where are we now?”  
 **Henry:** “We’re heading north towards Lot’s kingdom.“  
 **Lancelot:** _(Nods:)_ “With Camelot in Morgana’s possession, that’s as good a safe haven as we’re likely to find. I can only hope the knights who escaped will meet us there _. (Looks around the camp:)_ Who are these people?”  
 **Henry:** “They’re, er…smugglers.”  
 **Lancelot:** “Smugglers?!”  
 **Henry & Ella: **“Shhh!”  
 **Ella:** _(Whispered:)_ “Yes and they’re not too thrilled about Camelot’s laws either. So if I were you I’d try and keep my true identity a secret.”  
 **Lancelot:** _(Nods:)_ “I spent years moving from place to place avoiding those who’d like nothing better than to see me dead. Compared to them, these smugglers shouldn’t be a problem.”  
 **Henry:** _(Pats him on the back:)_ “I wouldn’t count on that.”  
 ****

**Elsewhere In The Woods.  
** _(Agravaine rides along the forest path, the soldiers bearing torches follow behind him on foot.)  
_ ****

**Storybrooke. Swan-Mills House. Morning.**  
 _(Emma pads downstairs towards the kitchen. Hearing Regina speaking to someone on the phone, Emma leans on the door frame and waits patiently for Regina to finish her conversation.)_  
 **Regina:** _(Agitated:)_ "Oh all right. But if they ask my opinion on you, don’t expect me to hold anything back!” _(Regina tosses her phone across the counter.)_  
 **Emma:** "Wrong number?”  
 **Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “I wish. Your mother, in her infinite wisdom, has agreed to allow that idiot reporter to cover the search for Storybrooke’s next Mayor.”  
 **Emma:** “Well, I guess it would be in the public interest?”  
 **Regina:** “Really? And what do you call agreeing to have that same reporter follow us around all day? Because I call it bullsh-” _(The doorbell rings.)_  
 **Emma:** “That’ll be them now, I guess?” **  
Regina:** “So much for enjoying a nice lazy morning, huh?”

**Emma:** “I’ll get the door, you go upstairs and take Maria her bottle.”  
 **Regina:** “All right.” _(She leaves.)_  
 **Emma:** _(Calling after her:)_ “And change into your happy pants while you’re up there! _(Attempting to put on a brave face, Emma walks across the hall and opens the front door. However, upon being blinded by the Reporter’s camera flash and bombarded with questions before she can even manage to fully open the door, Emma’s relatively good mood falters. Forcing a smile, she stands aside:)_ Won’t you come in?”  
 _(The Reporter enters and continues to chatter excitedly as Emma rolls her eyes and closes the door.)_  
 ****

 **Smuggler’s Camp.**  
 _(Lancelot stands talking with Henry when he’s spotted by Tristan.)  
_ **Tristan:** “You. _(Lancelot turns around:)_ Do I know you?”  
 **Henry:** _(Thinking on his feet:)_ “Er… this is our friend… Jack. We were supposed to meet up yesterday but he got lost.”  
 **Tristan:** “Simpleton are you, Jack? _(Before Lancelot can reply:)_ We leave as soon as the horses are watered. Explain it to the simpleton, would you? _(Tristan walks away while Lancelot looks at Henry who smiles sheepishly. Lancelot readjusts the sword he acquired from the Lady of the Lake and this catches Tristan and Isolde’s attention:)_ Simpleton.”  
 **Henry:** “He’s talking to you.”  
 **Lancelot:** “I don’t answer to that name.”  
 **Henry:** “You’re not you, remember?”  
 _(Tristan looks down at the sword.)  
_ **Tristan:** “Impressive piece.”  
 **Lancelot:** _(With a slight accent:)_ “Thank you, sir.”  
 **Tristan:** “May I? _(Lancelot allows Tristan to handle the sword. He examines the blade. Scoffs:)_ Magnificent. Usually the only place you find workmanship of this quality is the royal forge of Camelot. _(Tristan puts the sword to Lancelot’s throat:)_ Tell me, how did you come by it?”  
 **Lancelot:** _(Without flinching:)_ “I won it in a card game.”  
 _(Tristan narrows his eyes suspiciously then hands the sword back to him.)_  
 **Tristan:** “I hope for your sake that’s true. _(Lancelot takes the sword:)_ I’d hate to think that I was riding with a knight of Camelot.”  
 _(Isolde giggles.)  
_ **Isolde:** “Knight of Camelot? Look at him.”  
 _(Henry chuckles as Lancelot plays along and pretends not to know how to put the sword in his belt.)  
_ **Tristan:** “You’re right. Their knights may be stupid, but they’re not that stupid.”  
 _(Lancelot puts on a big smile and chuckles with the rest of them until suddenly a man walking past them gets shot with an arrow. They turn and see soldiers charging the camp. Henry grabs Ella and pulls her out of harms way. An arrow lands in the tree next to Lancelot’s head and they run to take cover behind the wagon with Tristan and Isolde. Lancelot takes charge.)_  
 **Lancelot:** “Head for those trees, we’ll cover you. _(Tristan and Isolde exchange a confused look:)_ Do you want to live or not?” _(Tristan steps forward to question Lancelot, but Isolde grabs his arm and they run off. Lancelot, Ella and Henry fire crossbows at the soldiers through the wagon. Henry tosses Lancelot another bolt and reloads his own crossbow.)_  
 **Henry:** “Now what?”  
 **Lancelot:** “Now it’s our turn.”  
 **Henry:** “Who’s going to cover us?”  
 **Lancelot:** _(Smirks:)_ “Don’t be a simpleton, Henry.”  
 _(They take aim and hit another three soldiers, but more keep coming. Lancelot grabs the sword from the wagon and they run off. They take cover behind a fallen tree with Tristan and Isolde. Agravaine directs the soldiers by the wagon.)_  
 **Isolde:** “They haven’t found the cargo.”  
 **Tristan:** “They will. Besides, they weren’t after the cargo. They were after you. Who the hell are you?”  
 **Lancelot:** “My name is Lancelot.”  
 **Tristan:** “The bravest knight in all of Camelot!”  
 **Lancelot:** “At least I was.”  
 **Tristan:** “I’ve lost everything I’ve worked for because of the Queen’s good for nothing consort!”  
 **Lancelot:** “That’s quite something coming from a smuggler.”  
 **Tristan:** “Well, I wouldn’t have to be a smuggler if it wasn’t for your damn taxes, would I?!”  
 **Lancelot:** “Those taxes help protect the people of this land.”  
 **Tristan:** “My people are dead. You call that protection?”

**Ella:** “Excuse me, sorry to interrupt, but…”  
 _(Ella directs their attention to the soldiers charging them from behind. Lancelot and Tristan charge the soldiers and fight side by side. Ella, Henry and Isolde fight more soldiers. One soldier elbows Isolde in the head and slashes her sword arm, kicking her to the ground. The soldier poises for the final blow, but crumples as Lancelot stabs him in the back. Tristan runs to Isolde and holds her. Henry and Ella watch over them ready to defend them from attack.)_  
 **Tristan:** _(Whispered:)_ “Isolde. We had a deal. Partners for life, remember?”  
 **Isolde:** “When have I not kept my promises?” _(Tristan kisses her forehead.)  
_ **Lancelot:** “We need to keep moving. There’ll be more coming soon.”  
 **Tristan:** “Then go. There’s nothing stopping you.”  
 _(Lancelot rolls his eyes.)  
_ **Henry:** “We’ll be safer if we stick together.”  
 **Tristan:** “I’m choosy about the company I keep.”  
 **Isolde:** “He saved my life, Tristan. _(To Lancelot:)_ Thank you.”  
 **Tristan:** “None of this would’ve happened if it wasn’t for them.”  
 _(Isolde sighs at his stubbornness.)  
_ **Lancelot:** “She’s injured. She needs shelter and rest.”  
 _(Tristan sighs, looks at Lancelot, then back at Isolde. Isolde nods.)  
_ **Tristan:** “Very well. But know this, Lancelot, I do this for her. You and your kind bring nothing but misery to this land.”  
 ****

**Camelot. Council Chamber.  
** _(Soldiers shove Xena into the middle of a fighting circle where Morgana stands. She smiles at their rowdy enjoyment.)_

**Morgana:** “Behold! Xena, the Warrior Princess. Famed as the greatest warrior to ever live. _(Morgana grabs Xena’s face:)_ Let’s see if that fame’s deserved, shall we?” _(Xena scoffs with a smirk and glares at Morgana who walks to sit on the throne. A soldier steps forward, brandishing a couple of weapons while Xena looks around at the braying mob.)  
_ ****

 **Storybrooke. Daycare Centre.**  
 _(Speaking with the Reporter, Regina talks about a typical day in the life for herself and Emma.)_  
 **Regina:** “Aside from the occasional witch or warlock attempting to take over the world, our days are pretty normal. As Mayor, one of my duties is to ensure that all aspects of the community are catered for. Luckily, we have some very conscientious people in this town. A prime example of that can be found here, at Ashley’s Daycare Centre. Now Ashley’s story is one you should definitely take the time to explore. A young mother herself, Ashley saw a need within the community and brought people together to share their experiences. What you see here today is all down to her hard work and dedication. Ashley’s joy for what she provides to the community really shines through.”  
 **Reporter:** “Are Emma and yourself members?”  
 **Regina:** “We were for a short time. Emma thought it would be a good idea to get opinions from other ‘first time’ mothers. Of course, while Maria isn’t Emma’s first child, she did miss out on raising Henry herself.”  
 **Reporter:** “That’s interesting. Having raised Henry alone, did you see the need to attend Ashley’s classes?”  
 **Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “Initially I didn’t quite see the point, having already been there and done it, but I knew it was important to Emma. So we came for the first few weeks and it was actually a lot of fun.”  
 **Reporter:** “So what happened after those first few weeks?”  
 **Regina:** _(Hesitates:)_ “Apparently I was a little too forthright in giving my own opinions on how to raise a child and I was quietly asked to leave.”  
 **Reporter:** “I see.” _(Writing some notes.)_  
 **Regina:** _(Hastily:)_ “But, during Emma’s absence, I made a request to return for Maria’s sake. And for myself, if I’m being honest. So today is the first time all three of us are attending in quite some time.”  
 **Reporter:** “So you would recommend the daycare centre?”  
 **Regina:** “Absolutely. I highly recommend the centre for all first time mothers.” _(Regina smiles, a little uncomfortable at how much she’s just shared.)  
_ ****

 **Camelot. Council Chamber.  
** _(Xena fights one of the soldiers, dodging blow after blow until finally she is shoved backwards into the surrounding circle of soldiers. Upon being pushed back towards her opponent, Xena is knocked to the floor. Spinning her legs in the air to gain momentum, Xena jumps to her feet and avoids catching a mace to the face. Disarming her opponent of one of his weapons, Xena taunts him.)_  
 **Xena:** “That all you got? I was promised a decent fight. _(The man pulls out another weapon from his belt and disarms Xena:)_ You’re a very angry man, I can see that. Must be hard being so ugly. _(The man swings wildly at Xena as she continues:)_ Children crying, women screaming. _(The man attacks again with an overhead swing but misses:)_ Come on, you can do better than that.”

_(Completely unarmed, Xena knocks the soldier to the ground. Her opponent rises to his feet with one weapon left. Xena lets out her battle cry and climbs on his back after punching him in the stomach. The soldier rams Xena into a column, but she dismounts, punches and kicks the soldier against the column. Xena picks up the mace and knocks out her opponent with it in the now silent council chamber. Morgana stands, clapping slowly.)_  
 **Morgana:** “Congratulations, Xena. An admirable display. You’ve earned your reward. _(She indicates to someone and they toss a half-loaf of moldy bread at Xena’s feet:)_ But you’re going to have to do better if you want some more.”  
 _(The gathered soldiers chuckle darkly and Morgana motions for two more warriors to step forward. The chanting begins again as Xena prepares for their attack.)  
_ ****

 **Storybrooke. Daycare Centre.**  
 _(At the end of the day’s session, Ashley talks with Emma.)_  
 **Ashley:** “So it’s true, you and Regina are really retiring?”  
 **Emma:** _(Nods:)_ “As soon as we can find a candidate for Mayor, yeah. Maybe you should think about it?”  
 **Ashley:** “Me? Mayor? I wouldn’t know where to start.”  
 **Emma:** “I don’t know, look at what you’ve done with this place. I think you’d make an excellent Mayor.”  
 **Ashley:** _(Smiles:)_ “Thanks, Emma. But I don’t think people see me as the City Hall type.”  
 **Emma:** “Hey, remember what I told you the day we met?”  
 **Ashley:** _(Nods:)_ “People are going to tell you who you are your whole life. You just gotta punch back and say, 'No, this is who I am.’ I remember. _(Considers:)_ All right, I’ll think about it.”  
 **Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “You’d get my vote.”

**Abandoned Farmhouse. Village.  
** _(Ella checks on Isolde who is sleeping on the bed while Tristan and Lancelot eat.)_  
 **Ella:** “I’ve cleaned the wound. There’s no sign of infection. So as long as she gets plenty of rest, she’ll be fine.”  
 **Tristan:** “Thank you, Ella, for everything you’ve done for her.”  
 _(Ella nods and leaves.)  
_ **Lancelot:** “I’m sorry I brought this…misfortune upon you.”  
 **Tristan:** “Well, I may have lost my cargo, but I still have my beloved Isolde.”  
 **Lancelot:** “Then you’re richer than you know.” _(Tristan considers Lancelot and then looks to Isolde. Lancelot watches them sadly, his thoughts turning to Guinevere._ _In another room, Ella tends to Henry’s injuries.)_  
 **Henry:** _(Watching her:)_ “Where did you learn that?”  
 **Ella:** “Ah, books. I read a lot about medicine in my father’s library as a little girl. The books would always stress that a good bedside manner was very important, so whenever some of the local bards would visit the castle, I’d try and remember some of their stories.“  
 **Henry:** _(Smiles:)_ "A writer and a storyteller huh? Well aren’t we the pair?”  
 **Ella:** _(Laughs:)_ “I wouldn’t go that far, but there is one story I do remember.”  
 **Henry:** “I’d love to hear it.”  
 **Ella:** “Hmm, okay. Once upon a time, a young woman went into the woods to hunt, but lost her way. For days she wandered in the forest, disorientated and confused, desperately trying to find her way out. She was hopeless. After some time, she saw a man approaching in the distance. At last, she thought to herself, ‘Someone who knows how to get out of this forest.’ When they met, she asked the man, ‘Kind sir, can you please tell me the way out of this forest? I have been wandering for days, but have been unable to find the way.’ But the man answered, ‘I’m sorry. I do not know the way out either. I, too, have been wandering about these woods for days. Let us journey on together. Perhaps, side by side, we can figure a way out.’ After that, the woman was no longer hopeless.” _(Timing her story to finish with her ministrations, Ella looks up at Henry who is smiling at her in complete adoration.)  
_ ****

 **Storybrooke. Daycare Centre.**  
 _(Emma sits down with the Reporter.)_  
 **Reporter:** "How does it feel to be back here after what you went through? I suspect there were times when you thought you’d never attend one of these sessions again?”  
 **Emma:** “It feels great. That’s what most people don’t understand about the seemingly mundane aspects of their lives. To be able to have a routine, to have that consistency is something people take for granted. Growing up in the foster system, I was constantly trying to follow someone else’s rules or guidelines in order to fit in with the latest family. Now that I have a family of my own, I realise that having that stability is what we’re all searching for. Regina and I have always been the outsiders, that’s part of the reason we get each other so well. But now that we have everything we’ve ever wanted, it’s time to really enjoy it.”  
 **Reporter:** “My sources tell me that retirement was your idea. Is this true and was there a particular moment that lead you to your decision?”  
 **Emma:** “Well I don’t know who your supposed sources are but yeah, it was my idea. As far as one particular moment goes? I think what really made me decide was watching Regina in situations like this. I mean, look at her. _(Emma and the Reporter turn to watch Regina talking and laughing with the other mothers in the group:)_ A few years ago, that would never have happened. Regina would never have felt comfortable enough to just sit and chat with people without feeling as though they were saying one thing to her face and something completely different behind her back. I love that she’s finally at peace and is able to open herself up to new friendships. That’s why I suggested we step back and let someone else take the reigns. So that last remaining barrier can come down and she can just be herself. Not Madam Mayor. Not the Evil Queen. Just the woman I love, Regina.”

**Abandoned Farmhouse. Village. Night.**  
 _(Henry and Ella hear screams as they sit talking. Henry stands and sees the soldiers’ torches surrounding the village.)_  
 **Henry:** “Agravaine. He’s found us.”  
 _(Lancelot, Henry, Ella, Tristan and Isolde watch as Agravaine and the soldiers harass the villagers.)  
_ **Tristan:** “Any suggestions?”  
 **Henry:** “I might have something. Ella, you with me? _(Ella nods:)_ Everyone else, round the back.”  
 _(Henry waits for the others to leave, then he and Ella run towards a cart at the top of the hill. Grabbing a torch and holding against the cart, they start rolling it towards Agravaine. Turning, Agravaine and the soldiers dash out of the way of the flaming cart just in time, but Agravaine looks up to see Lancelot’s party escaping.)_  
 **Agravaine:** “There! Get them!”  
 ****

**Forest.  
** _(Soldiers chase Lancelot’s group through the woods, Tristan supporting Isolde as they go.)_


	24. Chapter 24

**Woods. Night.  
** _(Soldiers chase Lancelot and the others through the woods. Tristan supports Isolde as they approach the mouth of cave tunnels. Agravaine leads the soldiers through the forest where a lone knight stands in the center of the path, blocking the way. He draws his sword. Agravaine and the soldiers stop.)_  
 **Agravaine:** “And just who might you be? _(The Knight says nothing:)_ Where’s Lancelot?”  
 **Knight:** “Be careful.”  
 _(Agravaine is confused.)  
_ **Agravaine:** “What are you talking about? Where’s Lancelot?”  
 **Knight:** “This is your last chance. Turn back now.”  
 **Agravaine:** “Tell me. Now. Or I’ll have to kill you.”  
 **Knight:** “I don’t think so.”  
 _(Agravaine hears a dragon’s roar and looks up. Maleficent swoops down on them.)  
_ **Agravaine:** “Take cover!” _(Maleficent proceeds to flame roast the soldiers while Agravaine flees the scene.)_

**Mountain Tunnels.  
** _(The group attempt to navigate the caves.)  
_ **Henry:** “Did we lose them?”  
 **Hook:** _(Entering the cave behind them:)_ “Aye, I’d say you’re safe.”  
 **Henry:** “Hook! How did you-”  
 **Hook:** “Manage to save your sorry behinds? _(Smiles:)_ With a little help from a friend of yours. At least he said he was your friend.”  
 _(Hook stands aside to allow a cloaked figure into the cave.)_  
 **Henry:** “Merlin! I’ve got to say, your timing is impeccable. Where’s-”  
 **Hook:** “Ah, I wouldn’t go out there, mate, Maleficent’s having far too much fun. Let’s just say you won’t have to worry about those soldiers out there much longer.”  
 **Woods.  
** _(Agravaine and a few of his men come out of hiding to look out over the field of crispy soldiers. Maleficent roars again and comes back for another pass.)_  
 **Agravaine:** _(Accepting his fate:)_ “Lord forgive me.” _(Despite the soldiers all running for cover, they are all consumed by Maleficent’s flames.)_  
 ****

 **Storybrooke. Storybrooke Heritage Park.**  
 _(Emma and Regina walk along the waterfront with Maria in her stroller.)_  
 **Regina:** “I could get used to this.”  
 **Emma:** “Me too. Nowhere to go, nowhere to be, just you, me and baby makes three.”  
 **Regina:** _(Laughs:)_ “You’re so relaxed you’re rhyming.”  
 **Emma:** “Must’ve been the brunch, that chowder was incredible.”  
 **Regina:** “Mm, yes it was. Especially after you ‘accidentally’ spilled your water over the Reporter and the poor dear had to go home and change.”  
 **Emma:** _(Innocently:)_ “That was a shame, wasn’t it?”  
 **Zelena:** _(Arriving as Emma and Regina share a laugh together:)_ “Aha! There you are. What’s so funny?”  
 **Regina:** “Nothing. Emma and I were just enjoying some time alone for a change.”  
 **Zelena:** “Well, don’t let me stop you. I’ll just take the little one off your hands and you can continue making goo-goo eyes at each other.”  
 **Regina:** “What are you talking about?”  
 **Zelena:** “Today is my day with Maria, it always has been.”  
 **Emma:** “I’m pretty sure you see Maria most days. Sometimes more than we do.”  
 **Zelena:** “Don’t blame me for your bad parenting choices. Now come on, hand her over.”

**Regina:** “No, Zelena! Emma and I are spending the day alone with our daughter.”  
 **Zelena:** “No you’re not. I know about the Reporter that’s supposed to be shadowing you all week.”  
 **Regina:** “How did you…”  
 **Emma & Zelena:** “Snow.”  
 **Zelena:** “Yeah, that’s right. Why would you lie to me, Regina?”  
 **Regina:** “Because I’m a full-grown woman who doesn’t have to tell her sister everything.”  
 **Emma:** “You know what, maybe Zelena should take Maria for awhile.”  
 **Zelena:** “See? Listen to your wife, Regina.”  
 **Emma:** _(Continues:)_ “But in exchange, since you enjoy babysitting so much, you can also take the Reporter off our hands today.”  
 **Regina:** _(Smiling at this:)_ “What a wonderful idea. What do you say, Zelena?”  
 **Zelena:** “All right, you’re on. I’m sure it’ll be a nice change of pace for them to have something interesting to print for once. Now, if you’ll excuse us.”  
 _(Zelena places her hands on the handlebar of the stroller and walks away with Maria. After watching her sister disappear into the distance, Regina turns to Emma.)_  
 **Regina:** “So, it appears our day has just been completely cleared. What shall we do with it?”  
 **Emma:** “Whatever we want.”  
 _(Regina laughs then leans in for a long, lingering kiss.)  
_ ****

 **Mountain.  
** _(Lancelot and the others emerge from the caves on the other side of the mountain. Tristan supports Isolde and turns to Lancelot.)  
_ **Tristan:** “So, where now?”  
 **Lancelot:** “To the plains beyond the mountains.”  
 **Tristan:** “You sure? That’s Lot’s kingdom. He’s no friend of Camelot.”  
 **Ella:** “Well, maybe we could find somewhere here. A house where we could rest?”  
 **Tristan:** “We’re fugitives, a danger to anyone who harbours us.”  
 **Merlin:** “He’s right. We must travel back towards Camelot.”  
 **Lancelot:** “No, we need to keep going.”  
 **Merlin:** “If we hold up in the Forest of Essetir, we’ll be safe at least for a while.”  
 **Lancelot:** “No.”  
 **Merlin:** “Trust me, Lancelot. Those who have survived Morgana’s raid on Camelot will be taking refuge there.”  
 **Tristan:** “I know which I’d do. But, you’re our leader…”  
 **Lancelot:** _(Sighs:)_ “All right. Forest of Essetir it is.”  
 _(Tristan smirks and they all begin to walk down the mountain path.)_

**Camelot. Main Square.  
** _(Morgana’s troops march into the square.)  
_ ****

**Dungeons.  
** _(Xena is slumped in a corner, manacles on her wrists. Gabrielle tends to an old male prisoner who is lying on the bed, pale and weak. Guards open the cell. One restrains Gabrielle while the other picks up Xena and escorts her out.)  
_ **Gabrielle:** “Don’t you touch her!”  
 **Xena:** _(Reassuringly:)_ “Don’t worry, at least we get to eat.”  
 _(Gabrielle grabs the bars as the soldier locks the cell door.)_  
 ****

 **Council Chamber.  
** _(Morgana unlocks Xena’s manacles.)  
_ **Morgana:** “So, you have another chance to sing for your supper. I thought I might make it a little harder this time.”  
 **Xena:** “Seems fair.”  
 **Morgana:** “Oh, but you can’t fight with your bare hands. _(Morgana hands Xena a small wooden dagger:)_ Never mind. You’re the Warrior Princess. You’ll be fine.” _(Morgana struts to her throne and the soldiers begin to cheer when a couple of mercenaries enter the circle to fight Xena.)_  
 **Xena:** “What the hell.” _(Xena prepares to fight.)  
_ ****

 **Forest of Essetir.  
** _(Isolde sharpens her knife while Ella and Henry start a campfire and Tristan and Lancelot collect more wood.)_  
 **Tristan:** “Well, well, well, look at you getting your hands dirty. But then again, why shouldn’t you? You’re just like everyone else. There’s nothing special about you, is there?”  
 **Lancelot:** “I never claimed to be special. I am a knight. It is Guinevere who is special.“  
 **Tristan:** “Well, that’s your opinion. ’Cause as far as I can tell, she’s no longer Camelot’s queen. So where does that leave you, eh?”  
 _(Tristan walks off to leave Lancelot with his thoughts.)_

_(Meanwhile, back at camp, Ella and Henry work together under Isolde’s scrutiny.)_  
 **Henry:** "Nice of Merlin and Hook to help set up camp, don’t you think?”  
 **Ella:** “I think we can give them a break. They did save us after all.”  
 **Henry:** “For now. Tristan’s right, we are all fugitives. Morgana is sure to send more people after us.”  
 **Ella:** “Wouldn’t be my first time travelling with a wanted man.”  
 **Henry:** “That’s true. Then have you considered that you might be the problem?”  
 **Ella:** _(Slaps his arm playfully:)_ “Hey.”  
 **Isolde:** “Have you two considered getting a room? _(When they look to her:)_ Sorry, don’t mind me. I’m just grouchy about not being able to do much.”  
 **Ella:** “Your wound had improved since the last time I changed your dressings. You have remarkable recuperative powers. You’ll be good as new in no time.“  
 **Isolde:** "Given our current situation, that still might not be soon enough.”  
 ****

 **Storybrooke. Library.**  
 _(Alone in the library, Alice lays on the counter with her head hanging over the side, bored out of her mind. Tapping her stomach with her hands, Alice takes a deep sigh before sitting up.)_  
 **Alice:** “Right. Let’s see what treasures these shelves can provide. _(Browsing the library, she gives quick appraisals of each section:)_ Boring. Read it. Don’t want to read it. Ah, the old standby. _(Alice pulls a large book of stories about Robin Hood off the shelf:)_ Let’s see how many inaccuracies we can find today.”  
 _(Just as Alice is about to return to the front desk however, the door opens and Zelena enters. Alice puts down the book and hurries to hold open the door for her.)_  
 **Zelena:** “Thanks, Alice. _(Wheeling Maria inside, looks around:)_ Busy as ever, I see?”  
 **Alice:** “Yeah, it’s a weekday you see and-”  
 **Zelena:** “It’s perfect. I need to ask you a favour.”  
 **Alice:** _(Smiles:)_ “Anything you want, Mrs. M.”  
 **Zelena:** “Well aren’t you delightful? I’ve agreed to give an interview for the newspaper and I need someplace quiet.”  
 **Alice:** “Oh, well as you can see, there’s no place quieter.”  
 **Zelena:** “Mm. I don’t really want a Reporter sniffing around my house so I wondered if I could possibly do it here?”  
 **Alice:** “I think that’s a great idea. Even better, I’ll give you both some privacy while the interview’s taking place. How long do you think it’ll take?”  
 **Zelena:** “Oh, no more than a couple of hours at most?”  
 **Alice:** “Great. I had some errands to run today anyway, so if you don’t mind stamping a few books should for anyone who comes in, the library will be all yours.”  
 **Zelena:** “Er… sure. I suppose I could do that.”  
 **Alice:** “Wonderful! See you later then.”  
 _(Watching Alice skip from the library, Zelena wonders to herself just how many more favours she’ll be asked to do before the day is out.)  
_ ****

 **Camelot. Dungeons.  
** _(Xena stumbles into the cell and Morgana stands in the doorway with a half loaf of bread.)_  
 **Morgana:** “Enjoy your supper. _(Morgana tosses the mouldy bread into the cell:)_ For it’ll be your last.” _(Morgana exits and the soldiers lock the cell door. Xena gives the bread to Gabrielle, who gives it to the old man.)  
_ **Gabrielle:** “You need to eat.”  
 **Old Man:** “Whether I eat or not, I’m not long for this world.”  
 **Gabrielle:** “Come on, please.”  
 **Old Man:** “I’ve spent my days watching the cycle of life. If there’s one thing I’m not afraid of, it’s death. Don’t waste your food. If your friend has to fight again, she’ll need all the strength she can get.”  
 _(Gabrielle looks to Xena who shakes her head. Gabrielle leaves the bread with the old man.)_

**Castle Corridor.  
** _(Morgana is joined by Helios, who was once Annis’ second in command.)  
_ **Helios:** “When the reinforcements arrived there, the ground itself was still on fire. They’d all been slaughtered, every last one of them.”  
 **Morgana:** “And Agravaine?”  
 **Helios:** “Dead.”  
 **Morgana:** _(Quietly to herself:)_ “Uncle. _(She rallies, not wanting to seem vulnerable to her new ally:)_ There’s only one person who could’ve done this; only one man who could command a dragon. _(She walks away from Helios, hiding her emotions:)_ This is the work of Merlin.”  
 ****

 **Forest of Essetir.**  
 _(Having returned to their camp, Merlin now leads the group through the woods towards a clearing. As they walk closer, Lancelot is surprised when a crowd of knights and peasants appear out of the forest, Sir Leon, Sir Gwaine and Sir Bedivere among them. Merlin smiles. Lancelot glances back at him and sees Merlin’s proud expression.)  
_ **Lancelot:** “What is all this?”  
 **Merlin:** “I’ve brought you an army. _(To Henry:)_ Your mother suggested I do something useful.”  
 _(Henry nods in understanding then watches as Hook and Maleficent appear on top of the ridge above the clearing, leading yet more people. This time however, the faces are familiar. Ruby and Mulan walk alongside Anastasia and Merida, who’s army looks eager to fight.)_  
 **Merida:** _(Extends her hand:)_ “Lancelot.”  
 **Lancelot:** _(Grips her forearm in the warrior’s welcome:)_ “Merida.”  
 **Merida:** “Merlin came and found us, asked if we were ready to kick some arse.”  
 **Merlin:** “That’s not quite how I phrased it.”  
 **Merida:** _(Awkwardly:)_ “We have news about Guinevere.”  
 **Lancelot:** “Guin. Is she all right, does she live?”  
 **Merida:** “Aye, she’s safe in Storybrooke. _(Glances at Anastasia:)_ Lancelot, I-”  
 **Anastasia:** _(Stepping in:)_ “We found Guinevere injured in the forest, but she’s fine. Dr. Whale patched her up and she’s resting.”  
 **Lancelot:** _(Relief etched on his face:)_ “Thank you. Both of you. I don’t what I… what Camelot would have done if Guinevere had-”  
 **Merlin:** “Camelot looks to you now, Lancelot.”  
 **Lancelot:** _(Nods, squaring his shoulders, now ready to do what’s necessary:)_ “We must reclaim Guinevere’s kingdom.”  
 ****

 **A Short Time Later.  
** _(Lancelot walks with Leon, Bedivere and Gwaine.)  
_ **Lancelot:** “What about the drawbridge?”  
 **Sir Leon:** “Well manned.”  
 **Sir Bedivere:** “As are the northern gates.”  
 **Lancelot:** “The battlements on the south side?”  
 **Sir Bedivere:** “Lancelot, even if we can get inside, she has an army.”  
 **Lancelot:** “And we have, what? A few hundred?”  
 **Sir Bedivere:** “Even with Dun Broch’s army, they still outnumber us.”  
 **Lancelot:** “Yeah, but only three to one.”  
 _(Leon chuckles as Isolde joins them.)_  
 **Isolde:** “And do you think they’ll fight?”  
 **Sir Leon:** “Well, they’ll fight for Lancelot.”  
 **Lancelot:** “It’s not me they have to fight for. It’s for Camelot.”  
 **Sir Leon:** “No, Lancelot. It is you that people love. The love you share with Guinevere inspires everyone in the land. It is you that they will lay down their lives for. I know that I would ride into the mouth of hell for you.”  
 **Sir Bedivere:** “And I.”  
 _(Isolde is surprised by this and looks back at Tristan, who is leaning against a tree, equally surprised.)_  
 **Sir Gwaine:** “And I.”  
 _(Tristan is won over by the loyalty of Lancelot’s men. Lancelot draws his sword.)  
_ **Lancelot:** “Into the mouth of hell it is.”  
 _(The knights follow Lancelot while Tristan watches in admiration.)_

**Storybrooke. Main Street.**  
 _(After making stops at the butcher’s shop and the grocery store, Alice cuts through Marvellous Madam Mim’s Unmentionables, where she bumps into Regina.)_  
 **Alice:** _(Walking into her:)_ “Oof, sorry, my fault. _(Realising who it is:)_ Regina! Fancy seeing you here.”  
 **Regina:** _(A little chagrined:)_ “Hi, Alice.”  
 **Alice:** _(Looks around:)_ “Bit of all right in here isn’t it? _(Nudges Regina with her elbow:)_ Looking for some nice new frillies to start off your retirement with a bang?”  
 **Regina:** _(Starts to blush:)_ “Uh…”  
 **Alice:** _(Winks:)_ “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone I saw ya. Is Emma around?”  
 **Regina:** “She’s um-”  
 _(Alice looks over Regina’s shoulder towards the changing rooms.)  
_ **Alice:** “Trying on something eh? Very nice. No wonder you were eager to let Zelena take care of Maria today.”  
 **Regina:** _(Begins to protest:)_ “That’s not-”  
 **Alice:** “Yeah, she’s looking after the library for me while I run some errands so it all worked out quite nicely really.”  
 **Regina:** _(Receives a text:)_ “Could you hold that thought for a moment? _(Regina stands and walks over to the changing room, knocking on the door:)_ You ready?”  
 **Emma:** “Open sesame.”  
 **Regina:** _(Smiles then opens the door:)_ “Oh my…”  
 **Alice:** _(Suddenly standing behind Regina:)_ “Ooh, that’s a nice colour.”  
 **Regina:** _(Jumps, startled:)_ “Alice! _(Regina slams the door shut while Emma can be heard laughing from inside the changing room. Trying to remain polite:)_ Do you think it would be possible for us to maybe catch up some other time?”  
 **Alice:** _(Smiles:)_ “Say no more. I’ll leave you ladies to it. _(Knocks on the door:)_ Bye, Emma. Those knickers make your bum look really great.”  
 **Emma:** _(From the other side of the door:)_ “Er… thanks Alice.”  
 _(Transferring her bags into one hand, Alice waves goodbye to the still blushing Regina.)_  
 ****

 **A Short Time Later.**  
 _(Staring down inside her bag at her purchases, Emma waits for Regina to make her selections. As before, Emma receives a text and smiles in anticipation. Walking over to the changing room, Emma lightly taps on the door.)_  
 **Emma:** “Ready or not, here I-” _(Emma pulls open the door and all thought abandons her at the sight of Regina’s ensemble.)_  
 **Regina:** _(Turns, eyebrow raised:)_ “Come?”  
 **Emma:** “Not quite, but almost.”  
 **Regina:** “You like it?”  
 **Emma:** _(Shaking her head:)_ “No, I hate it. _(Grinning, she enters the changing room and closes the door behind her:)_ Let me help you take it off, right now.”  
 _(Standing behind the counter, the sales assistant shakes her head and turns up the volume to her headphones, hoping to drown out the sounds of utter debauchery now coming from the changing room area.)_


	25. Chapter 25

**Forest of Essetir. Night.  
** _(Isolde tends to her wounded arm. Ella and Henry pass her, carrying some blankets. They see Tristan give Isolde a bouquet of flowers.)  
_ **Isolde:** “What’s this for?” _(Tristan shrugs as if to say ‘Just because’ and walks away. Isolde catches Ella and Henry watching her and walks over to join them.)_  
 **Ella:** “He truly loves you.”  
 **Isolde:** “I’m always amazed at his softness. When we first met he was a nobleman who washed up on the beach of my father’s kingdom.”  
 **Henry:** “You were a princess?”  
 **Isolde:** _(Nods:)_ “I was angry at my father who had arranged my marriage to a cruel man in an attempt to unite their two kingdoms. I had run away from home when I found Tristan. For days I refused to give my name in fear of him finding out who I was. Eventually, we confessed our love for each other and we’ve never looked back. He gave up his title and his lands and I disobeyed my father, and haven’t returned since.”  
 **Ella:** “That sounds magical.”  
 **Isolde:** “Every day is better than the last. There have been bad days, but all tempered by our love for each other. If our time together has taught me anything it’s this: Never give up hope. Love is stronger than anything. _(Ella gives a small smile:)_ Believe me.” _(Isolde nods to Henry, then leaves to rejoin Tristan.)  
(Merlin stands alone, his eyes closed, listening to the many conversations that surround him.)_  
 **Maleficent:** _(Walking towards him:)_ “You all right?”  
 **Merlin:** _(Opens his eyes and smiles:)_ “Yes. Thank you.”  
 **Maleficent:** “I realised something. You and I have shared similar fates. _(Merlin looks at her curiously:)_ We’ve both been trapped for years with no hope of escape.”  
 **Merlin:** “That’s true. And yet we now both roam free.”  
 **Maleficent:** “Do you think there are too many of them?”  
 **Merlin:** _(Shakes his head:)_ “It’s hard to say.”  
 **Maleficent:** “Soldiers are one thing. Merely men who can be fought and defeated. But Morgana… Her power is so great that we’ve got nothing to answer it with.”  
 **Merlin:** “I wouldn’t be so sure.”  
 **Maleficent:** “I would. I can sense her energy from here. I know you can too. After being in her presence, I’ve felt her power growing stronger ever since. Her magic is ancient and is unrivaled in its ferocity. Our only saving grace is that I do not believe even Morgana knows how formidable she is.”  
 **Merlin:** _(Considers her words and then has an idea:)_ “Thank you, Maleficent. I think I now know what must be done.”

**Storybrooke. The Dragon’s Lair.**  
 _(Emma, Zelena and Regina share a drink at the bar.)_  
 **Zelena:** “‘Verify my story’ I mean honestly, the nerve of some people?”  
 **Emma:** “Don’t take it personally, all good journalists have to do research on every story they print.”  
 **Zelena:** “Yeah, well everything I said was true. Robin will back me up. _(Takes a drink:)_ Mm, speaking of backing things up, a little bird told me you two were having some fun while out shopping today.”  
 **Regina:** “Alice. Just when you think you can trust someone. I don’t see why we need journalists when everyone in this town is a gossip mongerer.”  
 **Zelena:** “Woah, easy. It wasn’t Alice who told me. It was Madam Mim. She and I go way back.”  
 **Emma:** “You do?”  
 **Zelena:** “Yeah, she gives me some great deals on my silks. She’s no fan of Merlin either.”  
 **Regina:** “Is that so?”  
 **Zelena:** “The world’s most powerful bungler, she calls him. Mim says she has more magic in her little finger than Merlin does in his whole body.”  
 **Regina:** “I can see why you two get along so well.”  
 _(Emma and Regina smile at each other.)_  
 **Zelena:** “Oh har har. Merlin might be the one fated to stop Morgana, but until he shows me he can do something on his own, I’m not impressed.”  
 ****

 **Camelot. Night.  
** _(Merlin hides while soldiers patrol outside the city. He crosses over to a tunnel grate and raises a hand to it.)_  
 **Merlin:** “Tospringe.” _(The lock bursts and the gate swings open.)  
_ ****

 **Castle Corridors.**  
 _(Merlin walks down the corridor.)  
_ **Morgana:** “You must send emissaries to Lot’s kingdom. Offer a reward for Lancelot’s capture. _(Morgana turns a corner and stops in her tracks when she catches a glimpse of Merlin before he runs off:)_ It’s him! It’s Merlin, he’s here!”  
 **Helios:** “Guards!”  
 _(Helios and the soldiers pursue Merlin while Morgana stands there terrified. The warning bell sounds as Merlin sneaks around the palace. A guard steps out of an alcove behind Merlin and he takes out the guard with a flick of his hand without even turning to look.)_  
 ****

 **Morgana’s Chambers.**  
 _(Merlin enchants an effigy.)_  
 **Merlin:** “Ontende eallne þæs drycræftes hire awæge!” _(The poppet’s head bursts into flames and Merlin smiles as the spell whispers magic.)_  
 ****

**Castle Corridor.  
** _(Merlin unbuckles the belt of the soldier he knocked out.)  
_ ****

**Wrought Iron Stairway.  
** _(Helios and his men run down toward the dungeons as another hooded figure walks up the stairs. Disguised, Merlin heads out of the castle.)_

**Morgana’s Chambers.  
** _(Helios and Morgana enter her chambers.)  
_ **Helios:** “We’ve searched everywhere. He fled Morgana, he trembled at the sight of you.”  
 **Morgana:** _(Panicked:)_ “Then why was he here? Why does he choose to taunt me like this?!”  
 **Helios:** “We must hold our nerve. Maybe you should get some sleep.”  
 _(Morgana nods and walks towards the bed.)_  
 **Morgana:** “Make sure there are guards on the door.”  
 _(Helios nods and exits. Still unsettled, Morgana lies down. She relaxes and falls asleep, Merlin’s effigy whispering magic as it hangs under the bed.)  
_ ****

 **Forest of Essetir. Morning.  
** _(Lancelot gives orders to Leon and Bedivere, then sees Tristan and Isolde trying to catch his eye and approaches them.)_  
 **Lancelot:** “This is where we say goodbye.”  
 **Tristan:** “Lancelot, for the longest time, I’ve shied away from other people’s wars, and despised the power and wealth that royalty and nobility can buy with the lives of men, but you’ve shown yourself to be different.”  
 **Isolde:** “You’ve shown us that you fight for what is right and fair, and for that reason, we would like to fight at your side.”  
 _(Lancelot is speechless in surprise.)  
_ **Lancelot:** “I’d be honoured to have you at my side. _(Isolde nods:)_ We’ll stand together as equals.”  
 ****

 **Storybrooke. Granny’s Diner.**  
 _(Sharing a booth, Emma and Regina take turns feeding Maria.)_  
 **Emma:** “I can’t believe how much she can eat, and she’s still going!”  
 **Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “I know. Henry was completely the opposite at this age. I would pull my hair out trying to get him to eat something.”  
 **Emma:** “Maybe you should’ve put cinnamon on everything.”  
 **Regina:** _(Laughs:)_ “Maybe. _(To Maria:)_ But you’re not a Fussy Gus, are you? No you’re not.”  
 **Emma:** “A Fussy Gus?”  
 **Regina:** “Oh, quiet.”

_(At that moment, the newspaper is dropped onto the table between them.)_  
 **Granny:** “Do you believe this?”  
 **Regina:** _(Annoyed:)_ “Your rudeness? Yes, I can.”  
 **Granny:** “No, this.”  
 _(Granny leans over and points toward an article titled 'Is this the most adorable couple in Storybrooke?’.)_  
 **Emma:** “Hey, it’s Robin and Alice.”  
 **Regina:** _(Looking over her shoulder:)_ “Aw, well they do look adorable together.”  
 **Granny:** “Well sure, but the most adorable couple in Storybrooke? Ruby and Mulan put them both to shame.”  
 **Regina:** _(While Emma continues to read:)_ “Don’t you think you’re a little biased?”  
 **Granny:** “Hey, I call 'em like I see 'em.”  
 _(Granny walks away as Regina shakes her head.)_  
 **Emma:** “What the hell?”  
 **Regina:** “I know, it’s ridiculous. _(Emma stands, putting on her jacket:)_ But, it’s not something to get upset about. _(Smiling up at her:)_ Clearly _we’re_ the most adorable couple in-”  
 **Emma:** “I’m not talking about that, Goober. Zelena’s interview! Come on, I’ll explain on the way.”  
 _(Emma picks up Maria in the carrier and heads for the door. Leaving a bemused looking Regina to stare after her.)_  
 **Regina:** “I’ll get the check then, shall I?”

**Forest of Essetir.  
** _(The knights of Camelot, warriors from Dun Broch and everyone else arm themselves. Lancelot lifts his sword and swings it forward, signalling them to move out.)_   
****

**Camelot.  
** _(A flurry of red capes rush towards the castle walls. Sir Leon leads one group, taking out the sentries on the wall with crossbows and head inside. Sir Bedivere, Tristan, and Isolde take out another set of guards on another gate and wave in more knights. Lancelot fights a third set of soldiers and Henry and Ella make sure they’re dead after they roll down the hill.)  
_ ****

**Main Courtyard.  
** _(Sir Bedivere separates from Tristan and Isolde.)_   
****

**Castle Corridor.  
** _(Warning bells sound as Sir Leon leads knights through the palace. Lancelot charges through the palace tunnels while Leon’s party charges up the staircase. Lancelot takes out a guard in the corridor, then continues on.)_   
****

**Morgana’s Chambers.  
** _(Helios bursts into Morgana’s chambers and she rises out of bed.)  
_ **Helios:** “It seems we have company.”  
 **Morgana:** “Merlin?”  
 **Helios:** “Lancelot.”  
 _(Morgana relaxes and smiles.)  
_ **Morgana:** “Then we must welcome him home.”  
 _(Helios smirks.)  
_ **Helios:** “Shall we?”  
 _(Morgana smirks and they exit. The effigy continues to whisper magic from beneath Morgana’s bed.)  
_ ****

**Castle Corridor.  
** _(Tristan and Isolde hide behind columns. They jump out and attack some soldiers together.)_   
****

**Council Chamber.  
** _(Morgana and Helios wait in the council chamber while the mercenaries file out into the corridors.)  
_ **Helios:** “It is as we expected; he is making his way here. He should be with us soon.”  
 **Morgana:** “And we’ll be waiting.”  
 ****

**Castle Dungeons.  
** _(Sir Bedivere’s party fights their way through the dungeons. Sir Leon leads another party, Lancelot makes his way through the palace on his own.)_

_(Leaning against the stone walls, Merlin, Ruby and Hook await their moment to strike amongst all the fighting.)_  
 **Merlin:** _(To Hook:)_ “At least it should be easier than last time, my magic is much more contemporary these days. _(Hook merely gives him a confused nod. Listening as the sound of fighting fades:)_ Let’s go!”  
 _(Xena, Gabrielle and Elyan stand at the bars when they hear the commotion from their cell. Mulan and Sir Bedivere arrive.)_  
 **Sir Elyan:** “Come on, now. What’s taking you so long?”  
 _(Sir Leon tosses Bedivere the keys and he opens the cell. Bedivere and Elyan grasp arms.)_  
 **Mulan:** _(To Xena:)_ “You all right?”  
 **Xena:** “I’ve been better.”  
 _(Gabrielle supports Xena out of the cell while Mulan goes to the old man, who’s lying weakly on the bed.)_

**Storybrooke. The Dragon’s Lair.**  
 _(Emma and Regina enter the restaurant to find Zelena putting napkins on tables.)_  
 **Emma:** “How could you not tell us about this?”  
 _(Emma tosses the newspaper onto the table, while Regina places Maria’s carrier on one of the chairs in the seating area.)_  
 **Zelena:** _(Rolling her eyes:)_ “Are your egos really that delicate? So Robin and Alice are a cuter couple than you, what’s the big deal?”  
 **Regina:** “Not that, you idiot. _(Turns the newspaper over to Zelena’s interview:)_ This!”  
 **Zelena:** “I told you everything last night.”  
 **Regina:** “No, you didn’t.”  
 **Emma:** “Why didn’t you tell us that Mordred was looking for a way to get to Maria?”  
 **Zelena:** “Oh, that.”  
 **Regina:** “And why the hell didn’t you mention the fact that Maria has magic?!”  
 **Zelena:** “What? You’re kidding, right? _(Looks back and forth between them:)_ Are you telling me you didn’t know?”  
 **Emma:** “And you did?”  
 **Zelena:** “Well, not for certain. But you had to know it was a distinct possibility. _(As Emma and Regina look to each other:)_ Oh, come on! Two of the most powerful witches the world has ever known have a child together and you didn’t think she’d have magic?”  
 **Regina:** “Of course we considered the possibility.”  
 **Emma:** “But we didn’t think she’d develop her powers so soon.”  
 **Zelena:** _(Scoffs:)_ “I saved the people who found me on the roadside from a falling tree branch mere hours after being born. The way Mordred described it, Maria’s powers were responsible for charging the portal that sent you back in time.”  
 **Regina:** “How?”  
 **Zelena:** _(Shrugs:)_ “I don’t know, I wasn’t there and neither was Mordred. He only heard it from Morgana who told him what Morgause told her.”  
 **Emma:** “Then it could all be a lie. Something Morgana made up just to mess with us?”  
 **Regina:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “I don’t think so.”  
 **Zelena:** “Ask your parents if you want to know what really happened. They were there.” _(At this revelation, Emma stares at Regina who now has a dark expression on her face.)_  
 ****

 **Camelot. Corridor.  
** _(Lancelot rounds the corner with Tristan, Isolde, Henry, and Ella to find five soldiers standing guard.)_  
 **Lancelot:** “One each. Pick your man. On me!”  
 _(Lancelot charges the lead man, and strikes him. The mercenary stumbles towards Ella and she knocks him out with her sword.)_  
 ****

 **Council Chamber.  
** _(Morgana and Helios wait by the throne, listening to the fighting outside.)  
_ **Morgana:** “I’m going to enjoy this.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Camelot. Corridor. Continued.  
** _(Lancelot and the others take out the rest of the guards.)  
_ **Isolde:** _(To Tristan:)_ “Whatever happened to the idea of finding a bit of land and settling down?”  
 _(Lancelot walks over toward Henry and looks at the sword in his hand.)  
_ **Lancelot:** “You know, this thing’s not bad.”  
 **Henry:** “I guess The Lady of the Lake knows her swords.”  
 _(The group prepares to enter the council chamber.)  
_ **Lancelot:** _(Everyone nods:)_ “For the love of Camelot!”  
 ****

 **Council Chamber.  
** _(They charge into the council chamber, but stop short when they find only Morgana lounging on the throne, Helios standing beside it.)_  
 **Morgana:** “Welcome, Sir Lancelot. It’s been far too long. _(Morgana stands and walks toward him:)_ I apologise if you had a difficult reception. It’s hard to know who to trust these days.”  
 _(Morgana stops in the middle of the room and Lancelot approaches her slowly. He raises his sword with an open hand to show he’s not attacking her, and Morgana watches him warily until Lancelot places the sword in his belt.)  
_ **Lancelot:** _(Softly:)_ “What happened to you Morgana? _(Morgana looks him in the eye almost regretfully, the hurt plain on both their faces and in their voices:)_ What happened to the Noblewoman who fought for what she knew was right. The woman Guinevere believed in with all her heart?”  
 **Morgana:** _(Softly:)_ “I’m still fighting for what’s right. Camelot was always meant to be mine.”  
 **Lancelot:** _(Nods:)_ “Guinevere stepped aside and look how you’ve repaid her kindness.”  
 **Morgana:** “I gave Guin a chance at a more peaceful life. Away from all of this bloodshed.”  
 **Lancelot:** “Guinevere was found bleeding to death in the forest. _(Morgana’s gaze hardens:)_ You may not have loosed the arrow yourself but you left her defenseless. You claim to not be as callous as your father once was, but by condemning the true Queen of this land to such a fate, it seems you’re not as different from Uther as you’d like to think.”  
 _(This angers Morgana and she backs away.)_

**Morgana:** “I’m going to enjoy killing you, Lancelot. Not even Merlin can save you now. _(Lancelot draws his sword. Morgana smirks:)_ Your blades cannot stop me. _(Everyone braces themselves for Morgana’s attack:)_ Hleap on bæc. _(Nothing happens except the sound of the effigy’s whispers. Morgana is confused and Lancelot watches her reaction, still waiting for her attack. Morgana tries the spell again, raising her hand for strength:)_ Hleap on bæc!”  
 _(Both Morgana and Lancelot realise that her magic is not working.)  
_ **Lancelot:** “Not so powerful now, my lady. _(Helios pulls Morgana behind him as she panics and runs off:)_ After her!”  
 _(Henry and Ella chase after Morgana. Soldiers enter the council chamber from behind, fended off by Tristan and Isolde, while Lancelot takes on Helios.)_

**Storybrooke. Storybrooke Heritage Park.**  
 _(Snow and David are enjoying a leisurely walk in the park as a family with Neal.)_  
 **David:** _(Noticing Snow’s fretful expression:)_ “Hey, you all right?”  
 **Snow White:** _(Sighs:)_ “Yeah, I’m just worried about choosing the right candidate for Mayor, I suppose.”  
 **David:** “Well you know you’d have my vote if you ever changed your mind.”  
 **Snow White:** _(Smiles:)_ “I know, but I just can’t split my time between being Mayor and teaching and possibly hope to give both my all.”  
 **David:** _(Cupping her face:)_ “That’s why those kids love you, Snow. They can see that you’re giving every part of yourself to them in your teaching.”  
 **Snow White:** “Thank you, David.”  
 **Emma:** “Hey!”  
 _(David and Snow turn to see Emma headed towards them, with Regina following closely behind pushing Maria’s stroller.)_  
 **Snow White:** “Emma, Regina, we weren’t expecting to see you this morning?”  
 **Emma:** “Yeah? And I wasn’t expecting to discover the fact that my daughter has magical powers while reading the damn paper!”  
 **Snow White:** “Emma… I-”  
 **David:** “We thought you knew?”  
 **Regina:** “Well we didn’t. Even if we did, the one time you keep your opinions to yourself on something and you choose this moment?”  
 **Emma:** _(To David:)_ “Why wouldn’t you bring up the fact your granddaughter has magic?”  
 **David:** “Er…”  
 **Snow White:** “We didn’t bring it up because… frankly we forgot about it.”  
 **Regina:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Or maybe you two were hoping it was just a one time thing? God knows you two like the idea of having ‘normal’ offspring.”  
 **David:** “What’s that supposed to mean?”  
 **Regina:** “Oh like you don’t know. When Emma had the chance to get rid of her magic, you were all for it.”  
 **David:** “That’s not fair!”  
 **Snow White:** “In case you don’t remember, a lot of stuff was happening at the time. The walls were literally collapsing all around us! _(Folding her arms:)_ Maybe if you had been there with us, you would’ve seen Maria’s magic first hand.”  
 **Regina:** “I was fighting Morgana!”  
 **Snow White:** “And we had just witnessed Emma vanish through the time portal, right before our eyes. So I guess we all had other things on our mind!”  
 _(Regina is about to reply when her eye catches the plume of smoke in the distance.)_  
 **Regina:** “What the hell?”  
 _(They all turn to look at the fires rising from Camelot castle.)_

**Camelot. Castle Corridors.  
** _(Morgana takes out some knights of Camelot with a sword as she makes her way through the corridors. A knight strikes Morgana from behind when he jumps out from behind a column. She takes him out, but not without sustaining a deadly wound in her side first.)_   
****

**Council Chamber.  
** _(Lancelot struggles to fight Helios and is knocked down and disarmed. Helios raises his sword for the final blow, but Isolde stabs him in the back. Helios sweeps around and slices Isolde as he falls down dead.)_

_(Lancelot realises what’s happened when Isolde turns to Tristan with a tragic look on her face. She drops her sword and falls to her knees. Lancelot and Tristan go to help her.)_   
****

**Castle Corridors.  
** _(Elsewhere, Merida battles two soldiers. Dispatching them quickly, the warrior turns a corner cautiously. Morgana rounds the corner at the other end and Merida crouches into a fighting stance. Morgana approaches and they fight.)  
_ **Morgana:** “You are the brave one, aren’t you? It seems no matter what I do, you keep coming back.”  
 **Merida:** “I guess our families are just destined to destroy one another.”  
 **Morgana:** _(Chuckles:)_ “It was merely an observation. My destiny has far greater plans for me than being locked in battle with Dun Broch’s Queen.”  
 _(Morgana swiftly disarms Merida. Pointing her sword at her, Morgana steps forward to kill Merida, but she’s blown backwards. Part of the ceiling collapses with the blast. Out of the darkness, Anastasia approaches Merida.)_  
 **Anastasia:** “You all right?”  
 **Merida:** “Aye.”  
 _(They walk towards Morgana’s position but as the smoke clears, it’s revealed that Morgana has disappeared.)_

**Council Chamber.  
** _(Tristan holds Isolde in his arms as she dies.)  
_ **Isolde:** “I’m sorry.”  
 **Tristan:** “Shhh.”  
 _(Ella and Henry return.)  
_ **Isolde:** “Our dreams…”  
 **Tristan:** “Isolde, don’t.”  
 _(Lancelot leans against a column, eyes bloodshot while he watches them.)  
_ **Isolde:** “I wish…”  
 **Tristan:** “I wish, too.”  
 **Isolde:** “Hold me.”  
 _(Tristan puts an arm around Isolde’s shoulders and she dies. He cradles her face in his hand and kisses her, then holds her body closely as he cries. Henry swallows hard and looks up at Ella. She looks up at him, holding each other’s gaze.)_  
 ****

 **A Short Time Later.  
** _(Walking through the wreckage of the castle, Emma and Regina survey the damage when they see Henry and Ella running towards them.)  
_ **Regina:** “Henry!”  
 _(Henry pulls both his mothers into his arms for a long embrace.)  
_ **Emma:** “We saw the smoke and somehow we just knew-”  
 **Henry:** _(Pulling back, nods:)_ “I’m all right. We both are.”  
 **Ella:** “We’re so glad you’re here, we wanted you to be the first to know.”  
 **Emma:** “Know what?”  
 **Henry:** _(Smiling:)_ “We’re getting married.”  
 **Regina:** “Oh Henry, that’s wonderful!” _(She hugs him again.)  
_ **Emma:** “What about wanting to wait until-”  
 **Henry:** _(Shakes his head:)_ “I don’t care. After everything we’ve just been through, I couldn’t forgive myself if…”  
 **Ella:** _(Finishing his thought:)_ “We don’t ever want to lose each other.”  
 _(Ella and Henry share a smile. Henry considers her for a moment and then takes her hands.)  
_ **Henry:** “Just to be sure.”  
 _(Ella waits hopefully, Emma and Regina watching on as Henry sinks to his knee amongst the rubble.)  
_ **Henry:** “Ella, will you marry me?”  
 _(Ella beams.)  
_ **Ella:** “Yes. _(Henry begins to smile:)_ Yes, with all my heart.”  
 _(Henry and Ella step into each other’s arms and kiss passionately while Emma wraps an arm around Regina, who wipes a tear from her eye.)_

**Forest.  
** _(Morgana stumbles through the forest, clutching her wounded side. She falls and slips into unconsciousness. In the distance, footsteps approach and a figure kneels beside her. Placing their hand on her shoulder, a ripple of magic flows over Morgana, healing her wound and waking her. The figure rises to their feet and Morgana looks up at them, a small smile on her lips.)_  
 **Morgana:** “Mordred.”  
 _(Mordred’s face breaks into a smile and he offers his hand. Taking it, Morgana allows herself to be pulled to her feet. Stroking Mordred’s face, Morgana is overjoyed to be reunited with her closest ally.)_


	27. Chapter 27

**Wonderland. Tiana’s Mansion.**   
_(It is the day of the wedding and Henry stands at the head of the makeshift altar flanked by his best man, King Richard and groomsman Will Scarlett. Regina and Emma walk down the aisle together with Maria between them performing her duties as the flower girl. Next, Tiana looks on as Ella is led down the aisle by her newly found sisters Anastasia and Drizella. Standing together at the altar, Henry and Ella turn to look out at the gathered members of their extended family. From the Charmings and the Stiltskins, to the Mills and the Joneses, everyone awaits the marriage of Prince Henry and his bride.)_

**Monks:** ♪ Bum ba-dum bum bum ♪  
♪ Welcome to your wedding, the best you can expect ♪  
♪ Given the short notice and the work we can’t reject ♪  
♪ And we’re the Monks ♪  
♪ Hey, hey, we’re the Monks ♪  
 **Emma:** _(Watching on:)_ “Er… back story, please?”  
 **Monks:** ♪ Hey, hey, we’re the Monks ♪  
 **Richard:** “Valencian Monks all take a vow of singing. _(Regina glares at him:)_ Hey, it was either this or Friar Tuck, and he hasn’t been sober in weeks.”  
 **Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “Oh, Lord.”  
 _(The ceremony continues with Henry and Ella exchanging their vows.)_  
 **Henry:** ♪ I’m finished with adventure ♪  
♪ Tired of my sword ♪  
♪ Those thoughts about my exploits ♪  
♪ Leave me kind of bored ♪  
♪ At last, I’ve seen the sunset ♪  
♪ I’ve been riding toward ♪  
♪ A real-life happily ever after ♪  
 **Ella:** ♪ I’m done with all the intrigue ♪  
♪ Sick of kicking ass ♪  
♪ As far as seeking vengeance ♪  
♪ Frankly, I can pass ♪  
♪ I’m ready now for something of a different class ♪  
♪ A real-life happily ever after ♪  
 **Henry & Ella: **♪ All the magic I need is you ♪  
 **Head Monk:** ♪ Do you, Ella of Valencia, take this before you now ♪  
♪ To be your wedded sp… ♪  
 **Ella:** “I do.”  
 **Head Monk:** ♪ Do you, good sir, take your social superior ♪  
♪ To be your wedded sp… ♪  
 **Henry:** “Yes. I do.”  
 **Head Monk:** ♪ For richer, for poorer ♪  
♪ In sickness and health ♪  
♪ Through rampaging vikings and cannibal elves ♪  
♪ Through hobbits and bikers and dolphins with lasers ♪  
♪ And mutants and lawyers and… ♪  
 **Zelena:** “Oh, my God, just kiss the bride!”  
 _(Henry and Ella kiss and the congregation cheers.)_  
 **Monks:** ♪ So, there’s the ever after, as promised all along ♪  
♪ Who better now to wrap it up and seal it with a song ♪  
♪ Except the monks? ♪  
♪ And, hey, we’re the monks ♪  
♪ We’re the monks! ♪  
 _(After watching Henry and Ella’s first dance and cutting the cake, it is time for the throwing of the bridal bouquet.)_

_(Gathered on the floor below are Anastasia, Tiana, Drizella, Robin, Alice and Merida. Smiling down at all of them, Ella raises her bouquet in the air. Turning her back, she gives Henry a kiss before tossing the bouquet over her shoulder. Somehow managing the time of her jump just right, Drizella’s hand shoots out and catches the bridal bouquet, waving it in the air triumphantly.)_  
 **Drizella:** _(Returning to stand beside her sister:)_ “I guess we know who’s going to be getting married next, huh?”  
 **Anastasia:** _(Distractedly:)_ “I guess so.”  
 _(Drizella follows her sister’s line of sight towards Merida, who is smiling warmly at Anastasia. Despite the joyfulness of the occasion, Regina’s attention is drawn to the clouds drawing in from above, taking it as a sign of the unrest currently sweeping through Camelot and beyond.)_  
 ****

 **Ismere.  
** _(After Morgana’s defeat in Camelot, a search party was organised to track her down and bring her back for trial. Sir Gwaine trudges through snow alongside Bedivere and other knights. Gwaine turns around when he hears a growling noise off in the distance.)  
_ **Sir Gwaine:** “Over there, quickly!”

_(Gwaine and the others run towards the sound of clashing swords where they come upon Xena, Gabrielle and Mulan fighting with several men. A wolf continues to growl at a hooded man, keeping him at bay. While Bedivere and the other knights run to join the fighting, Gwaine approaches the hooded man.)_  
 **Sir Gwaine:** _(Stroking the wolf’s back:)_ “It’s all right, Ruby. Now, who do we have here, hm? _(Loudly to the hooded man:)_ Show yourself!”  
 _(The man reveals himself before knocking Gwaine backwards with a pulse of magic. Mordred looks down at the unconscious knight then magics himself out of harms way just as the wolf attempts to leap onto him. A short distance away, Xena’s attention is caught by the wolf’s agitated noises.)_  
 **Xena:** “Mulan! It’s Ruby.”  
 _(The warrior nods, finishes off her opponent then joins Xena and Gabrielle as they race towards the wolf. While Gabrielle kneels to check on Gwaine, Xena and Mulan stare at the sight of Mordred now joined by Morgana on the other side of a crevasse.)  
_ **Mulan:** “It’s not that far, we can make it.”  
 _(Xena nods and prepares to make the jump. Before they can even move however, the ground beneath their feet rumbles and shakes. Looking out at the other side of the crevasse, Xena sees that Morgana and Mordred are using their magic to widen the divide between them. Their task complete, Morgana spares them all a contemptuous look before she turns and walks arm in arm with Mordred, headed toward the Fortress of Ismere.)_

**Wonderland. Courtyard.**  
 _(With Maria sleeping in her arms, Emma talks with the newlyweds about their plans.)_  
 **Emma:** “So, that had to be one of the more unusual ceremonies I’ve seen?”  
 **Ella:** “Yeah, but what’s important is that we’re married and together.”  
 **Henry:** “Hey, I liked it. I mean, we met in the Dream Realm where singing was an everyday part of Ella’s world. So I think it was fitting to sing our vows.”  
 **Ella:** _(Smiling at him:)_ “I agree.”  
 **Emma:** _(Beaming up at them:)_ “Have you two decided on where you’ll be spending your honeymoon?”  
 **Henry:** “Ah, not yet, no.”  
 **Hook:** _(Joining them:)_ “Well whatever you do, don’t spend it like Mal and I spent ours.”  
 **Ella:** “Why, what happened?”  
 **Hook:** “Oh, it’s a long story.”  
 ****

 **Kingdom of Valencia. Recent Past.**  
 _(Not long after leaving for their long-postponed honeymoon, Hook and Maleficent ironically find themselves at the mercy of pirates. Walking side by side with their hands tied in front of them, the married couple attempt to find a way out of their current situation.)  
_ **Maleficent:** _(Sweetly:)_ “Killian, I know I promised you no magic on this vacation, but don’t you think-”  
 **Hook:** “You’re not burning them to a crisp, Mal. These men are my pirate brothers.” _  
_ **Maleficent:** “Do you even know any of them?”  
 **Hook:** “That’s not the point. There’s the code to consider.” _  
_ **Maleficent:** “The pirate’s code? That’s your reason for not letting me waste these morons?!” _  
_ **Hook:** _(Ignoring this, speaks to one of their captors:)_ “Uh, excuse me. Where are you taking us?”  
 **Pirate 1:** “The Pirate King will decide your fate.”  
 _(They continue walking until they reach a campsite.)  
_ **Maleficent:** “Wait. What are pirates doing miles from the ocean?”  
 **Hook:** “I’m… so sorry. Am I missing something? Where’s your boat?”  
 **Pirate King:** “I’ll be asking the questions around here.”  
 **Other Pirates:** “Arr!”  
 **Pirate King:** _(Lifts his eye patch to reveal a completely healthy eye:)_ “Actually, go ahead. I didn’t have a question ready.”  
 **Hook:** “Um… don’t you need a boat to be pirates? You’re on land.”  
 **Carl:** “Land ho!”  
 **Pirate King:** “Carl, stop it. All you need to be a pirate is a dark heart and a wicked disregard for other people’s lives.”  
 **Pirate 2:** “And swords.”  
 **Pirate King:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Of course swords. That goes without saying. Everyone knows pirates need swords.”  
 **Pirate 3:** “What about a hook hand?”  
 **Pirate 2:** “Parrots?”  
 **Pirate 3:** “Peg legs.”  
 **Carl:** “Land ho!”  
 **Pirate King:** “I said stop it! Maybe it’ll be easier to explain in a pirate shanty.”  
 _(Maleficent groans.)  
_ **All Pirates:** ♪ Ho ♪  
♪ Ho ♪  
♪ We’re cruel and vicious pirate men ♪  
♪ As hard and tough as brass ♪  
♪ By far the fearsomest buccaneers ♪ _(They draw their swords:)_  
♪ To ever walk on grass ♪  
 **Pirate 1:** ♪ We pillage here ♪  
 **Pirate 2:** ♪ And plunder there ♪  
 **Pirate 3:** ♪ We rage from dusk till dawn ♪  
 **All Pirates:** ♪ We hoist the anchor and swab the deck ♪  
 **Pirate King:** ♪ Then gather for drinks on the lawn ♪  
 **All Pirates:** ♪ We’re the lords of the sea ♪  
 **Pirate King:** ♪ Except we aren’t at sea ♪  
 **All Pirates:** ♪ We’re the lords of the sea ♪  
 **Pirate King:** ♪ Just not of the actual sea ♪  
 **All Pirates:** “Arr…”  
 _(The Pirate King puts his hand on Hook’s shoulder and walks with him across the campsite.)  
_ **Pirate King:** ♪ Now, how we ended up here, ‘tis a dire and dreadful tale ♪  
 _(Another pirate leads Maleficent.)  
_ **Pirate 1:** ♪ The kind to leave the meanest rogue a-puking o'er the rail ♪  
 **Pirate 2:** ♪ So fateful, so accursed ♪  
 **Pirate 3:** ♪ Such a stroke of evil luck ♪  
 **All Pirates:** ♪ Our ship washed up on that thar hill ♪  
 **Pirate King:** ♪ And hey, I guess it stuck ♪  
 **All Pirates:** ♪ So now we hold the river here by brutal, violent force ♪  
 **Pirate 4:** ♪ We’ve also taken up gardening ♪  
 **Pirate 5:** ♪ Sustainably ♪  
 **Pirate 6:** ♪ Of course ♪  
 **All Pirates:** ♪ We make you pay to cross this way ♪  
♪ And squeeze you till it hurts ♪  
 **Pirate King:** ♪ And on the side, we sell a line ♪  
♪ Of homemade organic desserts ♪  
 **All Pirates:** ♪ We’re the lords of the sea ♪  
 **Pirate King:** ♪ Though, technically, next to the sea ♪  
 **All Pirates:** ♪ We’re the lords of the sea ♪  
♪ Or sort of “of the se-e-a”! ♪  
 **Pirate King:** “So, now we live here, and we rob any passers-by. Which brings us back to you.”  
 _(Hook and Maleficent look nonplussed by the whole situation, just waiting for their moment to strike.)_

**Fortress of Ismere. Present. Throne Room.  
** _(Ruadan follows Morgana as she strides towards the throne.)  
_ **Ruadan:** “Was that the last of the Camelot patrol?”  
 **Morgana:** “For now, but how long before Lancelot sends more?”  
 **Ruadan:** “Calm yourself. There’s nothing to worry about.”  
 **Morgana:** “You’re wrong, we’re running out of time.”  
 **Ruadan:** “The prophecies do not lie. Merlin’s bane is real. Once it is known to us, his end is nigh.”  
 **Morgana:** “So you keep saying, yet you cannot tell me what it is. If I find that you’ve lied to me…”  
 **Ruadan:** “Patience is the stepping stone to wisdom, Morgana.”  
 **Morgana:** “You think I don’t know that after all I’ve been through? Patience and I are old friends.”  
 ****

 **Camelot. Council Chamber.  
** _(Merlin, Guinevere and Lancelot have gathered to hear news from the northern plains.)_ **  
Lancelot:** “What of this story that the Fortress of Ismere has been occupied once more?”  
 **Mulan:** “The rumours are true. The fortress is now home to Morgana.”  
 **Lancelot:** “Then we have no time to lose.”  
 **Merlin:** “You may be walking into a trap.”  
 **Lancelot:** “The Knights of Camelot are fearless.”  
 **Merlin:** “Morgana knows that. She’ll be waiting for you.”  
 **Guinevere:** “Lancelot, you know I trust you with all matters of Camelot’s defense and security, however on this occasion I feel I must make a suggestion?”  
 **Lancelot:** “Of course, My Queen.”  
 **Guinevere:** “What if you were to take a different route? Approach Ismere from the West.”  
 **Lancelot:** “Through Annis’ lands?”  
 **Merlin:** “It would certainly take Morgana by surprise.”  
 **Lancelot:** “Would Merida grant safe passage to so many armed men?”  
 **Guinevere:** “After Helios’ defeat, Camelot and Dun Broch divided those lands equally. Merida and her clan were most grateful so yes, I believe she would.”  
 **Lancelot:** _(To Sir Leon:)_ “Dispatch a rider immediately. We’ll follow at dawn. Remember, if we’re to succeed, no-one must know of our intentions.”

**Storybrooke.**  
 _(While the Swan-Mills’ spend the day in the park, Regina and Emma are joined by Hook and Maleficent.)_  
 **Hook:** “So Swan, you never did tell me which visit to the past you preferred. The one we took together or your latest romp?”  
 **Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “I have never 'romped’ in my life. But I can tell you I definitely had more fun the second time around.”  
 **Hook:** _(Slightly deflated:)_ “And why’s that?”  
 **Emma:** “Well, a lot of reasons. Mulan reunited with her father, Tiger Lily finally found someone and I got the girl.”  
 **Hook:** “Ah, of course. Well if it’s all the same to you, Emma, _(He leans closer, lowering his voice:)_ I’ll always cherish the night of dancing we shared.”  
 **Emma:** _(Narrowing her eyes at him:)_ “You know our wives are sitting like two feet away, right?”  
 **Hook:** _(Smiles:)_ “Why do you think I’m whispering?”  
 _(Emma smirks and shakes her head. Meanwhile, Regina and Maleficent discuss Maria.)_  
 **Maleficent:** “I don’t know what the big deal is, it’s not like Maria having magic is an affliction. I realise that your in-laws might feel differently, but who cares what they think?”  
 **Regina:** “It’s not so much that she has magic but more the fact that we don’t know what Maria is truly capable of yet.”  
 **Maleficent:** “Hm. Given who her parents are, can you really blame Morgana? I mean, I’m the last person who would ever endorse stealing a child from its mother but you can understand Morgana’s thinking here.”  
 **Regina:** “So you think we’re right to be worried about this?”  
 **Maleficent:** “Worried that someone who’s already succeeded in kidnapping your baby might try again? Absolutely. But if you’re concerned about how powerful Maria might turn out to be, that’s ridiculous.”  
 **Regina:** “Why? Surely the more powerful she is, the bigger target Maria will have on her back?”  
 **Maleficent:** “So what choice do you have? My parents shunned me from the moment I first showed signs of magic. That didn’t stop me from honing my skill until I became the all powerful sorceress you see before you.”  
 **Regina:** “I know and the last thing Emma and I would ever want is to stifle Maria’s capabilities. We’re just trying to think of ways to keep her safe.”  
 **Maleficent:** “Well, if you want my advice, don’t leave her alone with the Charmings.”  
 **Regina:** _(Laughs, despite herself:)_ “That’s not helping.”  
 ****

 **Storybrooke. Recent Past. The Jolly Roger.**  
 _(Walking along the gangplank onto the ship, Emma turns and helps Regina down the steps onto the deck.)_  
 **Emma:** “I’m surprised you wanted to come along, I could’ve just checked things out myself.”  
 **Regina:** “Yes, but really it should be Lily who’s looking out for her father’s ship, don’t you think?”  
 **Emma:** “Well she’s busy back at the station filling out her application for Sheriff, remember? Besides, I like coming down here sometimes. After my last adventure aboard Blackbeard’s ship, I realised my rope work needs some practice.”  
 **Regina:** “Is that so?”  
 **Emma:** “Yeah. _(Leans against the bulkhead and folds her arms:)_ So tell me the real reason you wanted to come along.”  
 **Regina:** _(Smiling at her wife’s perceptiveness:)_ “All right. _(Sighs:)_ Ever since the Dreamscape where I was trapped in your body, I still get the occasional nightmare about what happened on this ship.”  
 **Emma:** “I thought you said the dream version of Hook and I only talked?”  
 **Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “They did, but that doesn’t stop my mind from playing havoc with my dreams at night.”  
 **Emma:** “Hm. So you’re here to rid yourself of those memories somehow?”  
 **Regina:** “Well, I thought we could do that together.”  
 **Emma:** _(Smirks:)_ “What did you have in mind?”  
 **Regina:** “Why don’t you meet me below decks and we’ll see what we can come up with?”

**Kingdom of Valencia. Recent Past.  
** _(The Pirate King leads Hook away from camp to talk with him alone.)  
_ **Pirate King:** “You know, we met before, at Lilith Faire, the island of Lesbos. I looked a little different… Fewer wrinkles. More like…”  
 _(The Pirate King pulls back the skin around his eyes and sucks in his cheeks.)_  
 **Hook:** _(Now recognising him:)_ “Yes, of course. Well, you’re Peter Pillager, the pirate king. Your men used to be the scourge of the seas. _(Peter sighs. Hook, with his hands still bound, points back to camp:)_ What happened there?”  
 **Pirate King:** “Oh. You know how it is when you spend too much time with people. Little things start to get to you…”  
 **Hook:** “Oh…”  
 **Pirate King:** “And before you know it, it’s all about who’s taken whose booty. ‘It’s my booty.’ ‘No, it’s my booty.’ booty, booty, booty.”  
 **Hook:** “You stopped working together.”  
 **Pirate King:** “Big-time. We can’t even agree on how to get our ship off that damn hill. The truth is… _(Points his sword at Hook:)_ I could do with a man like you. So I have a proposition. Either, ‘A,’ I kill you and keep that lady of yours back there to myself…”  
 **Hook:** _(Smiles:)_ “I don’t think you can handle her, mate.”  
 **Pirate King:** “Or ‘B,’ you join me and I let her go.”  
 **Hook:** “Tempting. _(Moves closer to him:)_ Would you consider a counter offer?”  
 **Pirate King:** “Perhaps. _(Hook moves quickly and he now holds the Pirate King’s own sword against him while Peter holds up the rope that was binding Hook’s hands:)_ How did you do that?”  
 **Hook:** _(Spreads his arms wide:)_ “I’m Captain Hook. It’s what I do. Now then, let’s get back to the campsite.”  
 _(The Pirate King turns and, with Hook keeping his sword pointed at his back, starts walking back towards camp.)  
_ **Pirate King:** “You’re a fool. When my men see me captive, they will swarm on you like hornets. No, Bees! No, hornets was better.”  
 **Hook:** “Well, you can let them try, but I’ll be damned if Mal hasn’t dealt with them all herself.” _(Walking into camp, Hook smiles as his words prove true.)  
_ **Pirate King:** _(Upon seeing his men all tied up and defeated:)_ “Oh, for the love of Mike, what happened?”  
 **Maleficent:** “I overthrew the camp, you imbecile.”  
 **Hook:** “Now, look, either we can take your pirate supplies… or we can work together to get your ship off that hill. What do you say?”  
 **Merlin:** “That won’t be necessary.”  
 _(Everyone turns to see the man who’s just appeared in the campsite.)  
_ **Hook:** “Who the bloody hell are you?”  
 **Merlin:** “My name is Merlin and I’ve come to procure your services.”  
 **Maleficent:** _(Scoffs:)_ “You? You’re Merlin?”  
 **Merlin:** “And you’re Maleficent. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”  
 **Hook:** “Hang on a minute, I thought Emma turned you back into a tree?”  
 **Merlin:** “Indeed she did, and has since released me once more.”  
 **Maleficent:** “And why would she do that?”  
 **Merlin:** “So that I can help bring an end to Morgana’s scheming once and for all. But to do that, I will require your help.”  
 **Hook:** “All right. If you’re really Merlin, prove it.”  
 **Merlin:** “And if I do, you will both come with me?”  
 _(Maleficent and Hook look to each other then back to Merlin.)_  
 **Maleficent:** “You’re on.”  
 _(With a lazy wave of his hand, Merlin uses his powers to remove the pirate ship from the hill and return it along with the pirates to the sea below.)_  
 **Merlin:** “There now, satisfied? _(While Hook looks mystified, Maleficent is impressed:)_ Shall we then?”  
 ****

 **Storybrooke. The Jolly Roger. Recent Past.  
** _(Admiring her handiwork, Regina walks slowly around the bed, smiling. Kneeling on the bed completely naked before her is Emma, who has her arms bound together behind her back and secured to the bed frame. Standing beside her, Regina leans forward to nibble Emma’s earlobe.)_ **  
Regina:** _(Whispered:)_ “How’s that for rope work?”


	28. Chapter 28

**Fortress of Ismere. Present. Morgana’s Bedchamber.**   
_(A raven arrives with a message for Morgana. As it lands on the window sill, Morgana rises from her bed and walks over to the window. Unfurling the message, she reads the hastily written note. **‘They’re coming, you must leave.’** Morgana allows herself a small smile before turning on her heel and rushing from the room.)_   
****

**Storybrooke. Dr. Hopper’s Office.** _  
(Reaching into his filing cabinet, Archie pulls out a patient file and turns to speak with his guests.)_

**Archie:** “So, Maria has magic and you’re worried about what that may mean for her future?”  
 **Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “We know our daughter is being targeted.”  
 **Archie:** “Well I must say I’m surprised you’re seeking my advice as you’ve had no problem defending yourselves and others from the evils of this world before now?”  
 **Emma:** “That’s just it, this time we believe it’s different. We think that maybe Morgana has plans to kidnap Maria and take her power somehow?”  
 **Archie:** “I see.”  
 **Regina:** “The truth is we don’t know what she wants and the thought of our child being in danger…”  
 **Archie:** “Have either of you spoken with David and Snow about this? They know better than anyone what it’s like to have their child… oh.”  
 _(Archie stops talking as he realises what he was about to say.)_  
 **Regina:** “It’s okay, Archie. You’re right, Snow and David do know what it’s like to have their child be in danger, because of both me and Zelena. _(Looks to Emma:)_ Maybe this is my past finally catching up with me?”  
 **Emma:** “No, don’t think like that. This is not some karmic justice we’re talking about here. Morgana is just some crazed lunatic intent on fulfilling her so-called destiny and thinks our daughter might be the key to that.”  
 **Archie:** “Actually, from the little I know about Morgana, it sounds as though her childhood, while far from uncomfortable, was spent seeking acceptance from those around her. Particularly her father, Uther.”  
 **Regina:** “So, what are you saying?”  
 **Archie:** “This is merely a theory of course but, maybe Morgana doesn’t wish to harm Maria but rather raise her as her own?”  
 **Emma:** “Kinda like the Black Fairy did with Gideon?”  
 **Regina:** “That sounds like a bit of a stretch to me. Even if that were true, that’s far from reassuring. _(Stands and begins pacing the room:)_ All we know for sure is that Morgana vanished without a trace over ten years ago. If her plan is to take Maria and disappear, we may never see her again.”  
 **Emma:** “But, like you said, we don’t know that’s what she wants.”  
 **Archie:** “Well, I’m sorry I can’t be of more help to you both.”  
 **Emma:** _(Nods:)_ “We’re just looking for as many different opinions as we can get.” **  
Regina:** “I guess we’re not used to feeling so vulnerable.”  
 **Archie:** “That’s completely understandable. A child changes everything.”  
 **Regina:** _(Gives a small smile:)_ “Yes, they do.”  
 **Emma:** “And, er… I also wanted to thank you for looking out for Regina while I was away. She told me you two talked and I appreciate it.”  
 **Regina:** “Me too.”  
 **Archie:** _(Smiles:)_ “That’s what I’m here for.”  
 ****

 **Fortress of Ismere.**  
 _(Mordred and Morgana share a meal before they depart.)_  
 **Mordred:** “And you’re sure the one who sent you the message can be trusted?”  
 **Morgana:** “What does it matter? Whether Lancelot and his soldiers are coming or not, our time here must come to an end.”  
 **Mordred:** “It matters because at least here we are safe. It is a fortress after all.”  
 **Morgana:** “I’ve made my decision.”  
 **Mordred:** “I can see that.”  
 **Morgana:** _(Suddenly cold:)_ “And what is that supposed to mean?”  
 **Mordred:** “Only that when there are two clear choices in front of us, you sometimes choose the wrong path.”  
 **Morgana:** “I see. So this is about the child again?”  
 **Mordred:** “That child is the key to unlocking untold power-”  
 **Morgana:** _(Yelling:)_ “I am a High Priestess!”  
 **Mordred:** _(Rolls his eyes:)_ “Morgana.”  
 **Morgana:** “I have the power of the heavens in my hand and yet Merlin continues to defy me! He is the one we should be focusing our combined efforts towards, not some innocent child.”  
 **Mordred:** “Calm yourself.”  
 **Morgana:** “I want his annihilation, Mordred. I want to put his head on a spike and watch as the crows feast on his eyes.”  
 **Mordred:** “And I believe if we had the child we could accomplish that and much, much more. If we took her to the place Morgause brought you all those years ago, maybe-”  
 **Morgana:** “Maybe what?”  
 **Mordred:** “Well, there are rumours that Morgause had a hand in turning you against your former friends and allies in Camelot. Be it through torture or-”  
 **Morgana:** “My sister cared more for me during my years in exile than almost anyone else in my life ever has.”  
 **Mordred:** “And yet it was not she who taught you that ‘the love that binds us is more important than the power we wield’, was it? _(Smirks:)_ You forget, Morgana, I know your secrets.”  
 **Mordred:** “Hm. And here I thought you were the one who had forgotten. Forgotten that I am the one who saved your life all those years ago. Whatever you may think you know about me, Mordred, don’t make the mistake of believing you hold power over me.”  
 **Mordred:** “I wouldn’t dream of it.”  
 **Morgana:** _(Glares at him and then slowly, a smile crosses her lips, a plan forming in her mind:)_ “Oh, my dear Mordred, I believe you’ve just given me a wonderful idea.”

**King Richard’s Former Kingdom.**  
 _(In an attempt to demonstrate his credentials for Mayor of Storybrooke, King Richard accompanies David and Snow White while they visit the kingdom he used to rule before Valencia.)  
_ **King Richard:** “Finally, I return home to my old kingdom. Now I realise they’ve long moved on, but I still hold some star power around here and I can’t wait to just let my people adore me. _(Letting him walk on ahead, Snow and David exchange wearisome looks:)_ Ah, here we are.”  
 **Snow White:** “What are we looking at?”  
 **King Richard:** “This… _(Turns in a slow circle in what is now merely an open field:)_ Is where my castle used to be. _(David and Snow follow as Richard marches across the field, pointing in all directions:)_ This was a hallway! Hallway, hallway, hallway, my room, fireplace! This is where I kept my formal crowns, my casual crowns, my ‘just for fun’ crowns.”  
 **David:** “Okay, are we done? Because we really do need to get back and start interviewing other candidates.”  
 **King Richard:** “Oh, relax, Chiseled Chin. We haven’t even met the villagers yet.”  
 ****

 **Village.  
** _(Richard and the Charmings enter the village looking for people to talk with.)  
_ **King Richard:** “You know, it’s the strangest thing… This place always seems oddly familiar to me.”  
 **David:** _(Mutters to Snow:)_ “That’ll be because they built the village from sections of the castle.”  
 **King Richard:** _(Calling out to a passerby:)_ “I say, peasant, we have a few questions, and please don’t get all star-struck because I’m speaking to you directly.”  
 **Peasant John:** “No way! It’s you!”  
 **King Richard:** “I know. You’re flustered.”  
 **Peasant John:** “Guys, look, it’s Snow White and Prince Charming!”  
 _(A small crowd gathers.)  
_ **Snow White:** _(Smiles and waves:)_ “Hello.”  
 **David:** _(Awkwardly:)_ “Hi.”  
 **Peasant John:** “What a thrill!”  
 **King Richard:** “Is there perhaps someone else here you recognize? Maybe… Your former king?”  
 **Peasant John:** “Oh, yeah. _(Nonplussed:)_ Hiya.”  
 **King Richard:** _(Undeterred, addresses the crowd:)_ “Greetings, lowly ones! It is I, King Richard! I have returned! Good to see you again.”  
 ****

 **A Short Time Later.  
** _(Snow and David are now speaking with Peasant John.)  
_ **Snow White:** “So, perhaps you could tell us what lead to your decision to-”  
 **Peasant John:** “Tear down the castle to make homes and shops for everybody? _(Snow and David nod as Richard rejoins them:)_ Oh, well, here’s the thing. _(Leaning casually on Richard:)_ When you left us to go in search of the Jewel of Valencia, we didn’t hear anything for a really long time.”  
 **King Richard:** “All right, as I’ve said before, that was on me. _(Lifts John’s arm gently off his shoulder:)_ I should’ve sent word.”  
 **Peasant John:** “Yeah, but while you were away, we realized that a king is only a king if the people say he is.”  
 _(Richard turns to Snow and David and chuckles.)  
_ **Peasant John:** _(Continues:)_ “And if they don’t, well, he’s just a man with a metal hat who’s only in charge because his father wore a metal hat before him, which is pretty crazy if you think about it.” _(The crowd laugh.)  
_ **David:** _(Considers this:)_ “You know, he’s… He’s got a point. It is pretty crazy.”  
 **Snow White:** “So are you calling my father crazy? Hmm?”  
 **David:** “Er… please continue with your story, John.”  
 **Peasant John:** “So, then we came together and asked ourselves ‘what if there was a different way of doing things? A better way? A fairer way?’”  
 **King Richard:** “Oh, no. I know what’s coming.”  
 **Peasant John:** ♪ We’ve been trying something new in the dominion ♪  
♪ Since you went away ♪  
♪ With no king upon the throne ♪  
♪ We’ve all been left alone ♪  
♪ To build a new tomorrow here today ♪  
 **King Richard:** _(Sighs:)_ “Right.”  
 **Peasant John:** ♪ What if every single soul with an opinion ♪  
♪ Got to have their say? ♪  
♪ If on every point of note, we simply took a vote ♪  
♪ We’d build a new tomorrow here today ♪  
 **David:** “So, the butcher gets a vote?”  
 **Peasant John:** “Yep!”  
 **Snow White:** “The baker gets a vote?”  
 **Peasant John:** “Yep!”  
♪ And everyone who couldn’t vote before ♪  
 **Butcher:** ♪ Except, of course, the women ♪  
 **Baker:** ♪ And we won’t let him or him in ♪ _(Points to two men behind him:)_  
 **Peasant John:** ♪ We mean everybody else ♪  
 **Merchant:** ♪ Except the poor ♪  
 **Peasant John:** ♪ Then we vote on every pressing public question ♪  
♪ Either ♪  
 **Crowd:** “Yay!”  
 **Peasant John:** ♪ Or ♪  
 **Crowd:** “Nay!”  
 **David:** “Nice.”  
 **Peasant John:** ♪ Everybody gets to choose ♪  
♪ Except the you-know-whos ♪  
♪ As we build a new tomorrow here today ♪  
 **Crowd:** ♪ Every person counts the same ♪  
♪ Except, of course, the lame ♪  
♪ And the lepers ♪  
♪ And the gingers ♪  
♪ And the witches ♪  
♪ And the Heathens ♪  
♪ And the bastards ♪  
♪ And the Gypsies ♪  
♪ And the commies ♪  
♪ And the hippies ♪  
♪ As we build a new tomorrow ♪  
 **Peasant John:** ♪ A fair and square tomorrow ♪  
 **Crowd:** ♪ A more aware tomorrow here today ♪  
♪ So, we all will march together towards the future ♪  
 **Peasant John:** ♪ Well, not all per se ♪  
♪ Just the ones who look like me ♪  
 **Crowd:** ♪ It’s called democracy-y-y-y-y ♪  
♪ The landed ♪  
♪ And the wealthy ♪  
♪ And the pious ♪  
♪ And the healthy ♪  
♪ And the straight ones ♪  
♪ and the pale ones ♪  
♪ And we only mean the male ones ♪  
 **Peasant John:** ♪ If you’re all of the above, then you’re ok-a-a-a-ay ♪  
 **Crowd:** ♪ As we build a new tomorrow ♪  
♪ Here tod-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ay ♪  
 **David:** “Well, that is intriguing… you know if the curse hadn’t happened and Regina didn’t destroy our castle, do you think what happened to Richard would’ve happened with us?”  
 **Snow White:** _(Not wishing to think about it:)_ “Oh be quiet, David!”  
 **David:** _(Watching her walk away:)_ “Touchy.”

**Storybrooke. Granny’s Diner.**  
 _(Stopping by the diner for some takeout, Regina goes to place their order of two grilled cheese sandwiches while Emma spots Rumplestiltskin sitting alone in a booth.)_  
 **Emma:** "How many times have you glued that thing together over the years?”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “More than I can remember. Certainly much more often now that Gideon’s discovered his new favourite game of throwing his dinner across the room.”  
 **Emma:** “Hm. I shouldn’t worry, he’ll probably grow out of it in say ten or twelve years.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** _(Chuckles, holding up the cup:)_ “I’ll take this over raising a child with magical powers any day.”  
 **Emma:** “So you’ve heard.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “It’s a small town, Emma, and I make it my business to know what’s going on with my granddaughter.”  
 **Emma:** _(Sliding into the booth across from him:)_ “All right, Grandpa, what would you do about it?”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “I’m not sure someone who spent centuries in pursuit of power would be your best choice for advice.”  
 **Emma:** “Oh I don’t know. Despite what you claim, when you orchestrated the curse, you made me the Savior. Both Regina and I have our magic because of you.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “That magic was inside each of you all along, I merely stoked the embers and fanned the flames.”  
 **Emma:** “Whatever. My point is you know how it feels to have your magic taken from you. Both as a child and an adult.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** _(Nods:)_ “When my Savior powers were taken from me it lead me to the Darkness.”  
 **Emma:** “So, if it were Gideon, what would you do?”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “Ah, well fortunately as you know, Belle and I have firsthand experience dealing with Gideon’s magic. If you’re looking for my honest opinion…”  
 **Emma:** _(Scoffs:)_ “No, lie to me.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “Raise the child, not the problem. Even if you were foolish enough to strip Maria of her powers now, that doesn’t mean she can’t become an all powerful sorceress later. Just ask Morgana.”  
 **Emma:** “Yeah, I’ll get right on that. Just as soon as she stops trying to kidnap my daughter.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “All right, bad example, but you do have someone else in this ever-expanding family of ours who knows exactly what it’s like to have their magic stamped out of them.”  
 _(While waiting for Emma with their takeout order, Regina stands by another booth, this one occupied by the Blue Fairy.)_  
 **Blue Fairy:** “You know I couldn’t help but overhear.”  
 **Regina:** “I’m sure you could if you tried.”  
 **Blue Fairy:** _(Continues regardless:)_ “If you’re worried about Maria’s magical powers, you could always consider the convent? My sisters and I are-”  
 **Regina:** “You seriously expect me to entrust the safety of my daughter to you? Disregarding the fact that you have never once helped or acknowledged my journey back from evil, I dread to think what you would do if Maria’s magic turned out to be dark.”  
 **Emma:** _(Taking Regina by the arm and guiding her from the diner:)_ “All right, time for us to go.”  
 **Regina:** _(Over her shoulder to Blue:)_ “You’d no doubt send her to another realm like you did to the Black Fairy!”  
 _(They leave. Rumplestiltskin allows himself a chuckle while the Blue Fairy attempts to appear unaffected by Regina’s words.)_

**Forest.  
** _(Morgana walks along a path towards a hut that is situated the middle of some trees. Inside, there is a man sitting at a desk. Morgana opens the door and enters. The man looks up to see who it is.)  
_ **Sindri:** “Who are you?”  
 **Morgana:** “It matters not who I am, but what I want and whether you can give it to me.”  
 **Sindri:** “And what is it that you want? _(Morgana walks over and places a scrap of paper on the desk in front of him. Reading it:)_ Very particular, what you seek.”  
 **Morgana:** “It has a very particular purpose. _(Sindri looks up at her from a paper that he’s been looking over:)_ Well? Do you possess such a thing?”  
 **Sindri:** “I do. _(He stands up and walks over to a shelf that is next to Morgana. He pulls two vials off the shelf:)_ Here.”  
 **Morgana:** “What are they?”  
 **Sindri:** “Valerian and Henbane. _(Morgana goes to reach for them:)_ Ah, these are…uncommon things. Hard to come by, hard to prepare… _(Morgana hands him some gold and takes the vials. He counts the gold as she walks away:)_ Very generous, my lady, more than enough to buy my wares. But not my silence… Morgana.” _(Morgana turns and tosses more coins on the floor. Sindri bends down and picks up the coins as Morgana exits.)  
_ ****

 **Storybrooke. Main Street.**  
 _(Walking back from the marina where they ate their lunch, Emma and Regina pass by Mr. Gold’s Pawnbrokers. Peering through the window, Regina notes that the shop is almost empty.)_  
 **Regina:** “It looks abandoned in there. Belle and Rumplestiltskin must have done a good job returning items to their original owners.”  
 **Emma:** “I realise she’s shady as hell, but Blue doesn’t really deserve the blame for what happened in the past.”  
 **Regina:** _(Smiles, turns to her:)_ "I know. I’m pretty sure both Snow and Rumplestiltskin were factors in Blue’s decisions back then. To be honest I’m more annoyed by Rumple still thinking he can manipulate me into doing his bidding.”  
 **Emma:** “Well he did, right? I mean, we ended up releasing Merlin partly because of him.”  
 **Regina:** “Yeah, and it pisses me off. _(With a naughty glint in her eye:)_ So I say it’s high time we got back at him.” _(Regina waves her hand over the handle and magically unlocks the door.)_  
 **Emma:** _(When Regina gives her a knowing look:)_ “Oh no… you wanna fool around in the pawnshop?”  
 **Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “It’s not like anyone’s gonna drop by anytime soon.”  
 **Emma:** “Yeah but still. Don’t you think this is a bit of a stretch, even for us?”  
 **Regina:** _(Considers:)_ “Hm. I’ll tell you what. You can either come inside here with me and we’ll have some fun, or…”  
 **Emma:** “Or?”  
 **Regina:** “We can go cause a scandal at the convent. Your choice.”  
 **Emma:** _(Looks at her then opens the door to the shop:)_ “After you, milady.”  
 **Regina:** _(Smirks:)_ “Why thank you.”  
 _(Looking around to make sure no one is around, Emma shakes her head before following Regina inside.)_

**Elsewhere In Storybrooke.**  
 _(Marco sits down to talk with the Reporter.)_  
 **Reporter:** “So, Marco, as the town’s handyman, you must have some stories to tell?”  
 **Marco:** _(Chuckles:)_ “You can say that again. Although, when I first arrived here during the curse, my days were very much the same. Filled with tasks that really anybody with a screwdriver could perform, from tightening hinges inside a cabinet to re-affixing letters to shop front displays.”  
 **Reporter:** “That sounds like it wasn’t exactly taxing for a man of your abilities.”  
 **Marco:** “Oh, I was always happy to do it of course, but I craved something more.”  
 **Reporter:** “You _were_ cursed to be miserable after all.”  
 **Marco:** “This is true. Then, after the curse was broken, there would be plenty more interesting repair work for me to sink my teeth into. Replacing smashed park benches from various car chases, rehanging street signs and of course, my most frequent job seems to be maintaining the clock tower, particularly the intricate glass work.”  
 **Reporter:** “Sounds like that kept you busy.”  
 **Marco:** “It was certainly a time consuming job. _(Chuckles:)_ Pun intended. Ever since the realms were united, I’ve been busier than ever, travelling with my son August to places that need the services of a good carpenter.”  
 **Reporter:** “Would you say most of your business comes from other realms lately?”  
 **Marco:** _(Nods:)_ “That’s fair to say, yes. Thankfully, most of the time I can return home to Storybrooke and enjoy my days when I’m not working. It seems the sort of property damage that used to happen isn’t commonplace anymore.”   
****

**Storybrooke. Mr. Gold’s Pawnshop. Night.**   
_(Carrying a flashlight, Rumplestiltskin steps cautiously through the remains of his shop. Pointing the light in various directions, Rumple turns around quickly at the sound of footsteps.)_

**Regina:** “Rumple, what the hell happened here?”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “Precisely what I’d like to know.”  
 _(He turns back around and continues searching the shop while Emma leans over to speak with Regina.)_  
 **Emma:** _(Whispered:)_ “Did we do this?”  
 **Regina:** “No, of course not.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “What are you two whispering about?”  
 **Regina & Emma:** _(Innocently:)_ “Nothing!”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** _(Giving them a curious look:)_ “Yeah well whoever did this wasn’t playing around. They were definitely after something.”  
 **Regina:** _(While Rumple ducks behind the shattered counter:)_ “But what? There was hardly anything in here left to take.”  
 **Emma:** “Least of all a comfortable mattress.”  
 **Regina:** “Shh!”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “Damnit!”  
 **Regina:** “Rumple? _(Emma and Regina walk closer to him:)_ What is it?”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** _(Groans and gets to his feet:)_ “It’s gone. _(Slams his fist on the counter:)_ You see this is why I wanted you both to deal with Morgana when I asked you to. Now this has happened and we’re screwed.”  
 **Emma:** “All right, enough with the blame game. Clearly you still had something gnarly here in your shop that you shouldn’t have and someone’s stolen it. So why don’t you use your words and tell us what’s missing?”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “Something the likes of which is the precise reason I stayed out of Camelot all those years. Something that will shift the tide in Morgana’s favour and put us all in danger.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Morgana’s New Hideout.**  
 _(A hooded man enters and stands before Morgana between four flaming torches. Mordred is stood by her right side.)_  
 **Morgana:** “What a pleasure it is to see you again, Ari.”  
 _(Ari pushes his hood back. There is a druid symbol on his neck.)  
_ **Ari:** “The honour is all mine, my lady.”  
 **Morgana:** “Your arrival has been keenly anticipated, I can assure you. _(Glances at Mordred:)_ I have boasted of your powers. Though not all believe.”  
 **Ari:** “People may believe as they wish.”  
 **Morgana:** “Oh, well perhaps some small proof of your talents is in order. After all, seeing is believing. Is it not?”  
 **Ari:** “I’m not an entertainer my lady.”  
 **Morgana:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Of course not. _(Her tone sobers immediately:)_ Think of it more as a demonstration. Extinguish those flames.”  
 **Ari:** “My lady, I must protest.”  
 **Morgana:** “Indulge me.”  
 **Ari:** “Forp fleoge!” _(The fires go out.)_  
 **Morgana:** “Impressive, indeed. Who here now could deny your powers? _(A guard brings forth a box to Morgana. Ari recognizes the symbol on top of the box while Morgana stands to open it. Ari tries to move back but the guards grab his arms. Lifting the lid, Morgana begins to chant:)_ Aweax thu metethearfenda! Thicge thu thone drycraeft the thinan deorcan mode gefylth.”

**Ari:** _(Struggling to free himself:)_ “Not this. _(The guards force him down to the ground:)_ Please, Morgana. My lady, I beg of you. I’m begging you.”  
 _(A slug-like creature slithers its way up out of the box and leaps at Ari, landing on his face. Ari struggles with it for a while. The creature then slithers away as Morgana returns to her throne. Ari lies motionless after the creature has attacked.)  
_ **Mordred:** “Is he dead?”  
 **Morgana:** “If I had wanted him dead, I would have put a sword in his gut. _(Ari takes a deep breath. The guards help him to his feet:)_ Don’t despair Ari, we’re nearly done. If you’d do me the favor of relighting those fires.”  
 **Ari:** “You know… I cannot.”  
 **Morgana:** “For the benefit of my friends.”  
 _(Ari jerks his arms free from the guards.)  
_ **Ari:** “I will not humiliate myself before you.”  
 **Morgana:** “You will if you want to see your family alive.”  
 **Ari:** _(Reluctantly:)_ “Bael onbryne!”  
 **Morgana:** _(Yells:)_ “Again! _(Calmly:)_ If you please.”  
 **Ari:** “Bael onbryne.”  
 _(Ari weeps. Morgana motions for the guards to take him away.)_  
 **Mordred:** “He was a loyal soldier, in robbing him of his magic you’ve lost yourself a powerful ally.”  
 **Morgana:** “Perhaps. But now we know the war can be won. _(A door shuts:)_ For Merlin stands in the way of my destiny and Merlin is nothing without magic.”

**Storybrooke. The Three Bears Day Spa.**  
 _(While receiving treatments, the Mills sisters discuss Maria, who is currently sleeping on the chair between them.)_  
 **Zelena:** “When you think about it, I should be spending even more time with Maria.”  
 **Regina:** “And how do you come to that conclusion?”  
 **Zelena:** “Well, out of the three of us, I’m the only one who was born with magic and practiced it in their infancy. Neither you or Emma can say that.”  
 **Regina:** “That may be so, but Maria is our daughter, not yours.”  
 **Zelena:** _(Waves this off:)_ “She may as well be, given all we have in common.”  
 **Regina:** “Zelena, I came here for your advice, not to sign over my parental rights.”  
 **Zelena:** “Okay, fine. Look, whatever you decide, just remember how important it is to show Maria support right from the start, not like my so-called father back in Oz who did everything he could to make me feel ashamed about my powers.”  
 _(While Zelena is momentarily lost in her memories, Regina reaches out and gives her sister’s hand a consoling squeeze.)_  
 ****

 **Elsewhere.**  
 _(Meanwhile in the back room, Emma watches Drizella make herself at home.)_  
 **Emma:** “So you’re working here now?”  
 **Drizella:** “Not quite. I’ve convinced the owners to take me on as a consultant.”  
 **Emma:** “A consultant? Do you know much about spa treatments then?”  
 **Drizella:** “Other than receiving the occasional gift certificate, no I don’t.”  
 **Emma:** “So how can you-”  
 **Drizella:** _(Talking over her:)_ “I’ve also convinced a half dozen other businesses to hire me.”  
 **Emma:** “All right… to do what exactly?”  
 **Drizella:** _(Smiles:)_ “To let them know everything they’re doing wrong and show them how to fix it.”  
 **Emma:** “Ah, I see. Something tells me you’re really going to enjoy this line of work.”  
 **Drizella:** “I know, right? Plus it can only help my chances of becoming Mayor.”  
 **Emma:** _(Points a finger at her:)_ “Don’t you start winking at me again, I mean it.”  
 **Drizella:** _(Smirks then walks behind the desk and takes a seat:)_ “So, what can I do for you?”  
 **Emma:** “It’s about Maria.”  
 **Drizella:** “Ugh. Let me stop you right there, okay? We may be family now but that doesn’t mean you can just expect me to babysit at a moment’s notice.”  
 **Emma:** _(Dryly:)_ “I’ll keep that in mind. Actually what I wanted to ask was about your magic.”  
 **Drizella:** “Oh, that.”  
 **Emma:** “You were born with it, right?”  
 **Drizella:** “I was. Not that it ever did me any good. It’s not like I could practice my skills without fear of what the people around us would think. Although I do remember when Ana and I were little, I would make the stuffed animals on our beds come to life and we’d have these elaborate tea parties. Then one day my mother caught me and just screamed at me to be normal, to be like my sister. _(Looking down:)_ The irony being that they both would surround themselves with magic long after mine had faded away. _(Looking up at Emma:)_ I bet you didn’t know magic could do that, huh?”  
 **Emma:** “I hadn’t really thought about it.”  
 **Drizella:** “Yeah, well it’s like anything I suppose - use it or lose it. _(There is silence between them for a long moment before Drizella sighs and continues:)_ Later on, as my resentment for my mother grew and Gothel came into my life, my magic would return under her guidance. I think Gothel had hoped that I would be the one to lead her to great things, but well, you know how that turned out.”  
 **Emma:** _(Nods:)_ “So, you don’t miss having your magic?”  
 **Drizella:** “Sometimes. It would’ve been nice to have it back in Morgana’s pit obviously, but generally my experience with magic is that it’s more trouble than it’s worth.”  
 **Emma:** _(Considers this, looking uneasy:)_ “You could be right.”  
 **Drizella:** “Don’t worry, Emma. _(Emma looks to her:)_ I’ll wave my consultancy fee, this time.” _(Emma gives her a small smile, then turns and leaves the room.)_

**Dun Broch.**  
 _(Merida stands at her father’s grave, accompanied by Anastasia.)_  
 **Anastasia:** _(Noticing the wineskin in Merida’s hand:)_ “What’s that?”  
 **Merida:** “Magical ale. Merlin gave it to me. Do you know the legend of Seonaidh?”  
 **Anastasia:** “No, I can’t say I do.”  
 **Merida:** “Well, one cup of this can summon the spirit of anyone who’s passed to the Underworld.”  
 **Anastasia:** “So you’re going to try and talk to your father?”  
 **Merida:** “That’s the plan. _(Sighs:)_ Here goes.”  
 _(Merida splashes some of the ale on the ground, but nothing happens.)  
_ **Fergus:** _(Appearing after she tries again:)_ “Don’t waste that. _(Merida turns to face him:)_ It’s good ale.”  
 **Merida:** _(Breathing shakily:)_ “Dad.”  
 **Fergus:** “Merida… You did it. You became queen.”  
 **Merida:** “I’m sorry.”  
 **Fergus:** “For what?”  
 **Merida:** “For Annis. I tried to reason with her but-”  
 **Fergus:** “There’s no reasoning with my sister, there never was. Don’t worry about Annis, she’s here with me.”  
 **Merida:** “And I’m sorry I lost faith in you. Back when I thought you used the enchanted helm to lead your troops into battle.”  
 **Fergus:** “It’s all right. I lost faith in meself when I went to the witch for that helm.”  
 **Merida:** _(Walks closer to him:)_ “Why didn’t you use it? What made you change your mind?”  
 **Fergus:** “You did… The night before the battle. After I spoke to you, I realized if I wanted to show you what it took to be a leader, I couldn’t use magic to do it.”  
 **Merida:** “Aye. You showed me what a true leader is. And I will never forget that. _(Voice breaking:)_ I just want to make you proud, Dad.”  
 **Fergus:** “You already have.”  
 _(Merida cries and runs into her father’s arms.)  
_ **Merida:** _(Crying:)_ “I wish you were still here.”  
 **Fergus:** “Me too, but you have someone else to look out for you now.”  
 **Merida:** “What?”  
 **Fergus:** _(They part:)_ “Just don’t let the blonde lassie slip away.” _  
_ **Merida:** _(Fergus disappears:)_ “Dad… I love you.”  
 _(Merida cries, then exhales deeply. Composing herself, she turns around only to find that Anastasia has gone.)_

_(After deciding to give Merida her space, Anastasia wanders into a field. Watching her from behind a tree, Morgana incants a spell. At that moment, a snake slithers up and startles Anastasia. Hurrying away from the snake, Anastasia runs into Morgana who stares at her curiously. Preparing herself for a magical duel, Anastasia is beaten to the punch when Morgana uses her magic against her, blasting Anastasia backwards and knocking her unconscious.)_  
 **Morgana:** _(Standing over her:)_ “Sleep, milady. For it could be some time before you do so again.“  
 ****

**The Land of Untold Stories.**   
_(It is the night of Emma and Regina’s wedding anniversary and to celebrate, the ladies are attending the premiere of a new stage performance.)_

_(Standing outside the theatre, the ladies have their photo taken by the persistent Reporter who is also covering the event. Hoping for a few words, the Reporter is disappointed as both women are rushed inside by one of the excited producers.)_ **  
**

**Camelot. Night.**   
_(Merlin stands meditating alone in the courtyard at the site where his tree form once stood. Suddenly, Merlin sees a vision of Mordred surrounded by flames walking towards a future version of himself. Mordred draws his sword and runs Merlin through. Opening his eyes, Merlin shakes himself out of his trance like state, clearly concerned by what he’s just seen.)_

**Forest. Night.**  
 _(After hours spent trying to find Anastasia, Merida spots a lone figure in the distance. She draws nearer, tracking her target silently until she’s upon them.)_  
 **Merida:** _(Drawing back her bow:)_ "Stop right there! Don’t you make a move.”  
 **Mordred:** _(Smirks:)_ “Merida, I presume?”  
 **Merida:** “Aye, that’s right, now who the hell are you?”  
 **Mordred:** “I have a message from Morgana.”  
 **Merida:** “I knew it. All right, let’s hear it.”  
 _(Suddenly, Merida’s bow is flung across the field. Reaching out and grabbing her by the throat, Mordred pulls Merida tightly against himself.)_  
 **Mordred:** “My lady wishes to tell you that if you ever want to see your girlfriend again, you must do exactly as I say. Are you listening? _(Merida nods, her eyes wide:)_ Good, then I’ll begin.”  
 ****

 **The Land Of Untold Stories. Theatre.**  
 _(While the packed house watches the performance on stage, an entirely different show is happening backstage. After sitting through the first act and only having eyes for each other, Regina and Emma took it upon themselves to make their own entertainment for the evening. With her dress bunched around her middle and her legs wrapped around Regina’s waist, Emma holds on for dear life to one of the ropes nearby.)_  
 **Regina:** _(Grinding her thigh against Emma’s centre:)_ “Careful, we don’t want to bring down the house.”  
 **Emma:** _(Breathing heavy:)_ “I gotta hold on to something or I’m gonna fall to the floor.”  
 **Regina:** “Mm, allow me. _(Regina steps backwards, allowing Emma’s dress to sink to her ankles. Motioning for Emma to step out of her dress, Regina guides her back towards an old arm chair which was used during the first act. Taking a seat, Emma smiles at Regina before the brunette takes her hands and places them on the back of the chair:)_ There now, hold on to that.”  
 _(At the sight of Regina slowly sinking to her knees, Emma obeys and grips the chair tightly. Soon finding her legs lifted over Regina’s shoulders, Emma is grateful for the music of the ongoing performance as it helps drown out the sounds of her ecstasy.)_


	30. Chapter 30

**Camelot.  
** _(Guinevere, Lancelot, Merlin and the Knights ride out of Camelot toward an unspecified destination. Over hill, through valley and beyond, they come upon a cliff overlooking the Impenetrable Forest.)_  
 **Lancelot:** “Where now?”  
 **Merlin:** “Through the Impenetrable Forest.”  
 **Gwaine:** “But it’s…”  
 **Elyan:** “Impenetrable.”  
 **Gwaine:** “We can’t possibly get through there?”  
 **Merlin:** “We must.”  
 ****

 **The Impenetrable Forest.**  
 _(The group make their way slowly through the forest, cutting away at the branches in their path. Gwaine manages to rip his cloak on the thorns, leaving a piece of it behind. Everyone stares at him while he frantically thrashes around in an attempt to free himself.)_  
 **Gwaine:** _(Composing himself:)_ “Keep going.”  
 _(Everyone smiles and continues on through the forest.)  
_ ****

 **Meanwhile, In Another Forest.**  
 _(While Morgana rides, she drags a bound Anastasia by the hands behind her horse. Breathing heavily, Anastasia collapses onto the forest floor. Dismounting, Morgana walks over and offers Anastasia a drink from a canteen.)_  
 **Morgana:** “Here.” _  
(Anastasia glances at the canteen but does not accept it.)_  
 **Anastasia:** “I don’t want anything from you.”  
 **Morgana:** “Drink it. You may need it.”  
 **Anastasia:** “Why?”  
 **Morgana:** “I would not be in such a hurry to know.”  
 _(Morgana lifts her arm and pours all the water out of the canteen onto the ground. Remounting her horse, Morgana continues to drag Anastasia along on their journey.)_

**Arendelle. Forest.**  
 _(After a quick trip across the sea, Regina and Emma have journeyed to Arendelle to seek advice from their friends.)_  
 **Emma:** “Are you sure Kristoff will be all right watching Maria by himself?”  
 **Anna:** “Oh sure, he’s very capable. Plus it’ll help him get used to the idea of having a baby around.”  
 **Emma:** “Ohh, so you’re feeling a little broody huh?”  
 **Anna:** “Maybe… and besides, Maria will need some friends to play with someday.”  
 _(As the foursome continue walking through the woods, the conversation turns to Elsa and Anna’s childhood.)_  
 **Regina:** “So you were forced to hide your magic from others and made to keep away from your sister?”  
 **Elsa:** “Yes and no. My parents knew of my powers from an early age and, while they may not have openly encouraged it, they were supportive. It was only after the accident with Anna that they became concerned.”  
 **Anna:** “An accident I still don’t remember by the way.”  
 **Elsa:** “Well I do and my parents were right. I could’ve killed you, Anna. That’s why I chose to lock myself away, for fear of hurting the people I love again.”  
 **Emma:** “I’ve been there. I know when my magic was out of control and accidentally struck Henry, all I wanted to do was keep as far away from people as possible.”  
 **Regina:** “Yes, but as you now know, that wasn’t the answer. Your parents told you to conceal your magic because they didn’t understand it, Elsa. That won’t be the case for Maria. Whatever problems or accidents that occur, we’ll be ready for.”  
 **Elsa:** “I hope you’re right. I still shudder to think what would’ve happened if not for Grand Pabbie.”  
 **Anna:** “Speaking of which, we’re almost there, come on.”  
 ****

 **Valley of the Living Rock.**  
 _(Eventually, they reach the valley and Anna calls out.)_  
 **Anna:** “Grand Pabbie, it’s us.”  
 _(Nothing happens for a moment as the four women stand around waiting and then a large boulder rolls towards them, revealing itself to be the leader of the trolls.)_  
 **Grand Pabbie:** “Oh, Anna, how wonderful to see you again. And I notice you’ve brought some new faces with you.”  
 **Anna:** _(Smiles:)_ “Grand Pabbie, these are our friends Emma and Regina.”  
 **Grand Pabbie:** “Ah yes, the ones who united the realms and will one day do so again.” _(Regina and Emma look to each other confused by this statement.)_  
 **Anna:** “Grand Pabbie, they seek your help.”  
 **Grand Pabbie:** “Well I would be honoured to help you ladies.”  
 _(Taking Emma’s hand, Regina steps forward and gives a polite bow.)_  
 **Regina:** “We are the ones who are honoured, Grand Pabbie.”  
 **Grand Pabbie:** _(Chuckles:)_ “It is remarkable how far you’ve come, Queen Regina. I can feel the lightness of your energy pouring out of you, matched only by that of your wife, Queen Emma.”  
 **Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “Well flattery will get you everywhere, but I’m no queen.”  
 **Grand Pabbie:** “Of course not, at least not yet. But enough of my musings, you came to me with questions?”  
 **Regina:** “Yes. _(Glances at Emma then back to him:)_ We wanted to ask for guidance in regards to our daughter.”  
 **Grand Pabbie:** “Oh yes, the miraculous child known as Maria. What is it you wish to know?”  
 **Emma:** “Well, the thing is, we’ve only recently discovered that Maria possesses magic and we wondered what the future holds for her?”  
 **Grand Pabbie:** “I see. Why is it so important for you to know?”  
 **Regina:** “We realise she holds great power and we wanted to know if it was light or dark magic that she possesses.”  
 **Grand Pabbie:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Well that is easy. There can be no doubt that Maria was born of both light and dark magic, just like the connection between you both feeds the strength of your combined powers. A power so great that it is unrivaled by everything that has come before it. However, if you wish for me to see into the child’s future, I would have to be in her presence, but I urge you to let the future remain unwritten. I fear you humans put too much stock in prophesy and I do not desire to be responsible for another child’s fate.”  
 **Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “Thank you, Grand Pabbie. I believe you’re right. Knowing too much about the future can lead to terrible things.”  
 **Grand Pabbie:** “Wise words, Your Majesty. Is there anything else you wish to ask me?”  
 **Emma:** “Actually… I was wondering if you could tell me more about what happened in Ingrid’s past?”  
 **Regina:** “Ingrid?”  
 **Emma:** _(Nods:)_ “Since she gave me back my memories and after everything we went through, I’ve always been curious to know just what happened to cause the Snow Queen so much pain.”  
 _(Anna and Elsa step forward.)_  
 **Elsa:** “I think we’d both be curious to know too.”  
 **Anna:** “She was our aunt after all.”  
 **Grand Pabbie:** “Very well, that I can show you, but I give fair warning, it is not a happy tale. If you would all take each other’s hand, we can begin.”  
 _(Anna, Elsa, Emma and Regina all hold hands and at the moment Emma and Elsa take Grand Pabbie’s, the vision of Ingrid’s past plays out before their eyes.)_

**Arendelle. Past.**  
 _(In the castle’s garden, Ingrid sits clutching the urn and her new blue gloves.)_  
 **The Duke:** _(Approaches:)_ “Ah, the Golden Crocus. A mysterious flower that blooms only for those who are willing to wait. I don’t believe we’ve had the pleasure.”  
 **Ingrid:** “Ingrid. _(She curtseys:)_ You must be here for Helga. I’ll go and fetch her for you.”  
 **The Duke:** _(Blocks her path and Ingrid drops her gloves:)_ “Yeah, I-I’d heard rumors of this mysterious third sister, but I had to see her for myself.”  
 **Ingrid:** “Oh.” _(Attempts to retrieve her gloves but the Duke advances on her.)_  
 **The Duke:** “The stories did not lie. You are more beautiful and intriguing than I could have ever imagined. Did I say that out loud? _(Chuckles:)_ Of course I did. Oh, you are enchanting.” _(He tries to kiss her.)  
_ **Ingrid:** “Oh, no. Don’t do this.”  
 **The Duke:** “Helga will never know.”  
 **Ingrid:** “She loves you.”  
 **The Duke:** “But it’s you that I want, you mysterious flower… The Queen to be.”  
 _(He holds her.)_  
 **Ingrid:** “No, no, no, no, no, no! Get back!” _  
(She pushes him away with her magic, sending him flying across the ground.)  
_ **The Duke:** “What dark sorcery is this? Stay away from me!”  
 **Ingrid:** “Please, don’t tell anyone. Please. This has to be our secret.”  
 **Helga:** _(Arriving:)_ “Ingrid. Ingrid, what’s going on here?”  
 **The Duke:** “Your sister started kissing me. She told me she loved me. And when I rebuffed her, she tried to kill me with… With her magic.”  
 **Ingrid:** “No! Helga, no.”  
 **Helga:** “Thank you, Duke.”  
 **Ingrid:** “That is not…”  
 **Helga:** “Thank you for showing me what a… Liar and a scoundrel you are, and for saving me the trouble of considering taking your worthless hand in marriage.”  
 **The Duke:** “How dare you?”  
 **Helga:** “We shall see to it that your diplomatic mission here is over. And we shall send you straight back to Weaselton.”  
 **The Duke:** “It’s pronounced ‘Wesel-ton.’ And I am its Duke, and I do not take orders from you. Believe me, when Arendelle learns the truth about her, they shall side with me.”  
 **Helga:** “Ingrid is my sister, and I love her for who she is. And so shall everyone else.”  
 **The Duke:** “Really? Is this why you hide her away from balls and royal dinners? Why no one has ever laid eyes on this freak?”  
 **Helga:** “You are out of line, ‘Weasel-ton.’”  
 **The Duke:** “Mock me all you want, but the people deserve to know what their future Queen is. Before I’m through, all of Arendelle will know your secret. And when they find out how dangerous your sister really is, you won’t have to hide her any longer because they’ll lock her up and throw away the key.”  
 **Helga:** “Enough!”  
 **The Duke:** “Because that is the only fate befitting a monster.”  
 **Ingrid:** “Stop!”  
 _(Ingrid uses her power to hurt the Duke but Helga protects him and she is hit by her sisters magic.)_  
 **Helga:** “No!”  
 **Ingrid:** “N-no! No! Helga! Helga, no. Helga.”  
 **Helga:** “Ohh.”  
 **Ingrid:** “Helga. Helga, hey. I’m so sorry. H-Helga… No. I… No! No! No! No! _(Helga freezes to death:)_ What have I done?”  
 _(While the Duke runs for his life, Gerda arrives.)  
_ **Gerda:** “Ingrid? Ingrid, what happened? Where’s Hel…”  
 **Ingrid:** “I didn’t mean to.”  
 **Gerda:** “What did you do? What did you do?!”  
 **Ingrid:** “I was trying to stop the Duke. It was an accident. You have to believe me.”  
 **Gerda:** “You stay away from me. Stay!”  
 **Ingrid:** “No! No. Please… Please, don’t be afraid. We said that we would always be there for each other. We made a promise. I love you. Gerda, please, you have to help me. Take my hand. Please take my hand. You’re all I have left.”  
 **Gerda:** “Ingrid… You killed our sister. You’re… You’re a monster.”  
 **Ingrid:** “No, G-Gerda, no. _(Gerda takes the urn and traps Ingrid:)_ No! No!”  
 ****

 **The Dark Tower. Present.  
** _(Anastasia begins walking up a long flight of stairs with Morgana following her, holding a torch.)  
_ **Morgana:** “Keep moving.”  
 **Anastasia:** “Where are you taking me?”  
 **Morgana:** “You’ll find out.”  
 _(They climb the stairs all the way to the top of the tower. Morgana opens a door and Anastasia steps inside.)_  
 **Anastasia:** “What is this place?”  
 **Morgana:** “Sleep well.”  
 **Anastasia:** “Morgana…?”  
 _(Anastasia runs towards the door just as Morgana slams it shut, locking her inside. Anastasia turns and walks further into the room.)  
_ ****

 **Forest. Recent Past. Night.  
** _(Guinevere walks alone in the forest, she passes by a tree and moments later Morgana steps out from it.)  
_ **Morgana:** “Guinevere.”  
 **Guinevere:** _(Stops, then slowly turns around:)_ “Thank you for meeting with me.”  
 **Morgana:** “Your message was unexpected. After all these years, you still do intrigue me so, Guin.”

**Guinevere:** “After all we’ve shared, I’m glad I can still surprise you.”  
 **Morgana:** “Indeed. And is that why you called me here, to lure me into a surprise attack?”  
 **Guinevere:** “Would you still be here if you sensed any danger?”  
 **Morgana:** “Then why am I here?”  
 **Guinevere:** “I wanted to thank you.”  
 **Morgana:** _(Scoffs:)_ “For what?”  
 **Guinevere:** “For sparing my life. You could have easily killed me back in those woods and yet you didn’t.”  
 **Morgana:** “A rare oversight on my part.”  
 **Guinevere:** “No, you knew what you were doing. In your own distinct way you chose to protect me. It was in that moment I knew the real Morgana was still in there somewhere.”  
 **Morgana:** “You can’t possibly be this naive.”  
 **Guinevere:** “You can protest all you like, but I know there’s good inside you, Morgana. That’s why I won’t stand by and watch you destroy yourself even further.”  
 **Morgana:** “Merlin is the one destined to destroy me and yet you house him in the castle.”  
 **Guinevere:** “I’m aware of the prophesy and I will do everything in my power to prevent that from happening.”  
 **Morgana:** “Really. So is that why you wanted that sword from the Lady in the Lake?”  
 **Guinevere:** “The sword is not meant for you.”  
 **Morgana:** _(Laughs:)_ “Oh no, of course not.”  
 **Guinevere:** “I would never see harm come to you, Morgana, I swear it. I’ll prove it to you.”  
 **Morgana:** “And how do you intend to do that?”  
 **Guinevere:** “Lancelot rallies his men to find you, even as we speak. There is no place near that is safe for you right now.”  
 **Morgana:** “I am aware of it. I have plans to travel far beyond Camelot’s reach.”  
 **Guinevere:** “Regardless, it is only a matter of time before Lancelot and his men find you. And when the time comes, I shall send warning, giving you ample time to escape.”  
 **Morgana:** “You would defy your beloved Lancelot to save my life?”  
 **Guinevere:** “I owe you that much.”  
 **Morgana:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Oh Guin, such noble words. You’ll forgive me if I find them hard to believe.”  
 _(Guinevere gives her a look. A horses whinnies in the distance as a patrol approaches.)_  
 **Guinevere:** “Go!”  
 _(Guinevere pulls her hood up and runs off back towards the castle. Morgana calmly walks the other way. Gwaine arrives in the clearing, and spots the hooded figure running. Turning his horse, Gwaine heads the direction Guinevere went. As he passes, Morgana magically pulls Gwaine off his horse, sending him crashing to the forest floor and knocking him unconscious. Meanwhile, Guinevere makes it out of the woods and straightens her cloak and walks back to the castle.)  
_ ****

 **The Sacred Cave. Present.  
** _(Having navigated through the Impenetrable Forest, Lancelot and Guinevere enter a cave. Walking cautiously through the darkness, they turn as one at the sound of an aged woman’s voice.)  
_ **Dochraid:** “Who dares enter the sacred cave?”  
 **Guinevere:** “We come to petition the Dochraid.”  
 **Dochraid:** “Give me your hand. _(Guinevere takes a step forward but is stopped by Lancelot who offers his own hand. The Dochraid takes it, sniffs it and pushes his hand away in disgust:)_ I smell the stench of enmity.”  
 **Guinevere:** “We come in peace. In friendship.”  
 **Dochraid:** “You are no friend of the Old Religion.”

**Guinevere:** “Great Dochraid, I am a friend of Morgana Pendragon.”  
 **Dochraid:** “Silence! I know you, Guinevere. I will have no part in your plans.”  
 **Guinevere:** “How do you know why I’ve come here?”  
 **Dochraid:** “I am the Dochraid. The Earth speaks to me. You are not welcome here. Depart!”  
 **Guinevere:** “Oh, I cannot do that. Not until I have what I came for.”  
 **Dochraid:** “You dare challenge me, the ancient Dochraid? You? A puny Queen?”  
 **Lancelot:** _(Steps forward once more:)_ “And yet we will have what we came for.”  
 **Dochraid:** “I am a creature of the Earth. You cannot kill me.”  
 _(Lancelot draws his sword and shows it to the Dochraid, who recoils in fear.)  
_ **Lancelot:** “This sword was forged in a dragon’s breath and it will do my bidding.”  
 **Dochraid:** “You do not have the power to wield such a weapon.”  
 _(Lancelot swings the sword and slices the Dochraid’s arm. She cries out in pain and covers the wound with her hand.)  
_ **Guinevere:** “Please, we wish you no further harm, Dochraid. Tell me what I need to know.”  
 **Dochraid:** “Your friend is doomed, Guinevere. Her spirit has been consumed by the Teine Diaga. Bound by the silver wheel for all eternity. Her body is nothing but an empty vessel filled by the will of another.”  
 **Guinevere:** “By another? Do you mean Morgause?”  
 **** **Dochraid:** “Regardless, Morgana has been set on a path to claim the throne of Camelot and will stop at nothing to achieve her goal.”  
 **Guinevere:** “How do I break this spell?”  
 **Dochraid:** “Only the greatest of sorcerers can attempt such a thing.”  
 _(Lancelot points the sword at the Dochraid again and she recoils in fear.)  
_ **Lancelot:** “Merlin, the greatest sorcerer who ever lived travels with us, he can break any spell. All we need to know is how?”  
 **Dochraid:** “You must travel to the Cauldron of Arianrhod. There you will need all of your powers, for you must summon the White Goddess herself.”  
 _(Lancelot brings the sword closer to the Dochraid.)  
_ **Lancelot:** “And that is all?”  
 **Dochraid:** “No. Morgana must enter the Cauldron. Its waters hold the Goddess’ power. Only their touch can heal her. Remember, Morgana must enter the water willingly. If she is tricked, forced or beguiled, she will fall into the abyss and be lost forever.” _(Lancelot lowers his sword.)  
_ **Guinevere:** “Thank you, Great Dochraid. Thank you.”  
 _(Guinevere and Lancelot turn to leave the cave but the Dochraid uses her magic to throw a dagger at Lancelot’s back. Lancelot turns and uses his sword to block the blow, then using the blade to strike the Dochraid once more. She cries out in agony and crumples to the floor. Guinevere looks down at her for a moment before Lancelot takes her arm and leads them out of the cave.)  
_ ****

 **The Dark Tower.** **  
** _(Anastasia is laying on the floor when liquid from a mandrake root above her drips onto her face. Anastasia sits up and sees mandrake roots all around her. A cacophony of shrieks and screams fills her ears. She crawls on the floor trying to distance herself somehow from the screaming when the door opens and Morgana walks in.)_  
 **Morgana:** “Come…let us have something to eat.”  
 _(Morgana leads Anastasia out of the room and she quickly follows.)  
_ ****

 **Arendelle. Dining Room.**  
 _(Returning to the palace, the foursome reunite with Kristoff and Maria. Taking a seat at the table, Emma speaks with Elsa while Regina allows Anna to spend some time with Maria.)_  
 **Regina:** “I hope she didn’t give you any trouble?”  
 **Kristoff:** “Nothing I couldn’t handle. _(When Anna looks to him eagerly:)_ Uh… but then you were only really gone for about an hour.”  
 **Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “Relax, Emma and I won’t be leaving Maria here overnight anytime soon.“  
 **Anna:** "Oh but you will stay tonight, won’t you?”  
 **Regina:** “Well, we didn’t want to impose…”  
 **Anna:** “Nonsense. We have rooms for days, we’d love for you to stay over.”  
 _(Regina looks over to Emma who nods.)_  
 **Regina:** “Then we’d be honoured.”  
 **Lily:** _(Entering:)_ “That’ll make a nice change.”  
 **Elsa:** _(Rising from the table to welcome her:)_ “Lily!”

**Lily:** _(To Regina:)_ “I mean it’ll save you and Emma from having to find some random room where you can fu-”  
 **Elsa:** _(Wrapping her arms around Lily:)_ “What took you so long, I thought you were coming straight from work?”  
 **Lily:** “I was, then as I was leaving I got a call about some disturbance.”  
 **Regina:** “A disturbance, in Storybrooke?”  
 **Lily:** “I know, shocking right? It was at your vault in fact.”  
 **Emma:** _(Joining them:)_ “The vault?”  
 **Lily:** “Yeah, turns out it was nothing, just some false alarm.”  
 **Regina:** “Well that’s a relief.”  
 **Lily:** “Yeah, but I’ll tell ya, your sister has quite the attitude problem.”  
 **Emma:** “Zelena? What was she doing there?”  
 **Lily:** “I don’t know, but she accused me of trespassing before kicking me out.”  
 **Emma:** _(Closes her eyes:)_ “As tactful as ever.”  
 **Regina:** “Thanks for checking it out, Sheriff.”  
 **Lily:** “Hey, not so loud, we don’t want to jinx it.”  
 **Emma:** “Oh I have a feeling the job’s as good as yours.”  
 **Elsa:** _(Clasping her hands together, smiling:)_ “Well I’m starving, let’s eat.”  
 _(With a general murmur of approval, everyone takes their seats at the table.)_  
 ****

 **The Dark Tower.  
** _(Sitting amongst the cobwebs, Morgana serves Anastasia some food at the large dining table.)  
_ **Morgana:** “Eat. Here. Food always makes me feel better. Would you prefer some chicken?…You must eat. You are fading away.”  
 **Anastasia:** “I don’t know what cruel trick you are playing but I will not be broken by you.”  
 **Morgana:** “I thought this would be nice. I know how lonely you must be. All by yourself in that room. At least you’re not shackled, there’s daylight, you can move, you can see. That’s a lot more than your sister was afforded in my hovel.”  
 **Anastasia:** “You expect me to be grateful?”  
 **Morgana:** “I too have suffered Anastasia. I spent years living in darkness. I would have sold my soul for someone to show me kindness such as this. Do you want me to take you back up there?”  
 _(Anastasia shakes her head and reaches out for a small bread roll. Watching her take a bite, Morgana smiles and pours the wine.)_

**The Impenetrable Forest. Night.  
** _(Guinevere, Lancelot and the knights are all sleeping in the forest while Merlin watches over them. Being immortal and with no need for sleep, Merlin continues his meditation. Opening his eyes, Merlin’s attention is drawn to something in the bushes. Glancing back at his sleeping companions, Merlin follows the fluttering sound through the woods. Only when he is out of sight from camp does the winged creature reveal herself to him.)_  
 **Queen Mab:** “Welcome to my realm, Merlin.”  
 **Merlin:** “Who are you?”  
 **Queen Mab:** “Why, I’m Queen Mab. I am the spirit of this place. And all the places that bring despair to men’s hearts. Few have ever seen me, Merlin, you should count yourself fortunate.”  
 **Merlin:** “You… everything in this forest, it’s bewildering.”  
 **Queen Mab:** “The forest is but one step on the journey.”  
 **Merlin:** _(Crouches down so that he is eye to eye with the forest spirit:)_ “How do we find a way out?”  
 **Queen Mab:** “Oh powerful one… you should not have to ask. Left is right and right is left. And the way behind is the way ahead. It is simple.”  
 **Merlin:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Oh…simple.”  
 **Queen Mab:** “You have a minds eye, Merlin. You must learn to trust in it. For far greater challenges lie ahead.”  
 **Merlin:** “When we reach the Dark Tower?”  
 **Queen Mab:** “If…”  
 **Merlin:** “What do you mean?”  
 **Queen Mab:** “You must beware Merlin, the tower is not a real place. It is the heart’s rest. The mind’s deepest fear. The stillness in a humming bird’s eye…”  
 **Merlin:** “Stop, talking in riddles.”  
 **Queen Mab:** “Then I shall speak in rhyme. Heed my words which you concern, for one of you will not return.”  
 **Merlin:** “What do you mean? _(Queen Mab chuckles gleefully. Merlin looks back towards camp:)_ Which one? _(When he turns back, Queen Mab has disappeared. Hearing more rustling coming from his left, Merlin stands ready:)_ Show yourself.” _  
(Much to his surprise, Merlin sees not a forest spirit but instead, with her bow in hand, Merida steps out of the darkness.)  
_ ****

 **Arendelle.**  
 _(Regretting her decision to stay in the dining room to talk with Lily while Regina put Maria to bed, Emma now finds herself lost and wandering the halls of the palace.)_  
 **Emma:** _(Muttering to herself:)_ “This is god-damn ridiculous. _(Knocks on a door and peers inside. Finding no one, she closes it and continues on:)_ Who needs a palace this big? _(She tries another door with much the same result:)_ You would think one ball room would be sufficient for anyone’s needs, but oh no, not here in Arendelle, they’re just ball crazy apparently. Gotta have at least three ball rooms or the people might not take their Queen seriously. _(Opens a door and closes it:)_ Balls. _(Another door:)_ Balls. _(Yet another door:)_ Balls. _(No luck:)_ All right, deep breath Emma, you can do this. _(She breathes deeply and slowly exhales before continuing her journey down the long hallway, passing several doors and pointing to each one as she goes:)_ Eeny, meeny, miny moe, Catch a tiger by the toe. If he hollers, let him go, Eeny, meeny, miny moe. Pig snout you’re… _(Coming to the last door on the left:)_ out! _(Sighs:)_ Well, here goes nothing.”  
 _(Emma approaches the door and knocks.)_  
 **Regina:** _(From inside:)_ “Come in.”  
 **Emma:** _(Greatly relieved, turns the handle and enters the room:)_ “You would have to choose the furthest room from…”  
 _(Emma stops in her tracks when she sees what awaits her. Wearing heels, stockings, suspenders and a bra, Regina stands leaning over the bed, casually reading a book.)_  
 **Regina:** _(Looking up:)_ “Finally.”  
 **Emma:** “Regina, what-”  
 **Regina:** _(Stands up, stretching her back and giving Emma a luscious view of her curves:)_ “Well, as this is our first official evening spent in the palace, I thought I’d make it special. _(Walking towards her:)_ Had I known you’d take this long talking shop with Lily, I may not have bothered.”  
 **Emma:** _(Smiling at the vision before her:)_ “I’m sorry. This place is humongous and I just got lost. _(While Regina walks around her to remove her jacket:)_ Can you ever forgive me?”  
 **Regina:** “Hm. I don’t know, you did keep me waiting an awfully long time. _(Walks around to step before Emma, her arms folded and one foot tapping the floor as she playfully considers accepting Emma’s apology:)_ Perhaps if you were naked I’d be more likely to forgive you?”  
 **Emma:** _(Counters:)_ “I think if we were both naked we’d each feel better about the whole situation.”  
 **Regina:** “I agree wholeheartedly.”  
 **Emma:** “And, seeing as you’ve got a head start, I think it only fair if you helped me out of my clothes?”  
 **Regina:** _(Smirks, her hands already unbuckling Emma’s jeans:)_ “Sounds more than fair to me.”


	31. Chapter 31

**Storybrooke. Sheriff’s Department. Recent Past.**  
 _(While Leroy rants aggressively in his cell, Lily watches the clock on the wall while the second hand moves excruciatingly slowly towards five o'clock. Grabbing her jacket, Lily stands from behind her desk and is about to leave for the evening when the phone rings. Leroy’s burst of laughter is immediately stifled by Lily’s glare as she picks up the phone.)_  
 **Lily:** “Sheriff’s department? _(There is a long pause as she listens to the person on the other end of the phone. Sighs:)_ All right, I’ll be there as soon as I can. _(She slams the phone down. To Leroy:)_ You know, I was going to let you go with a caution this evening, but since you’re enjoying yourself in there so much, I’m gonna let you stay till morning. ‘Night, Leroy.”  
 _(The drunken man curses Lily’s name as she leaves the room.)_ ** _  
_**

**Arendelle. Present. The Morning After.**   
_(Deciding to make the most of a particularly balmy day in Arendelle, Regina and Emma have thrown open the doors to their own private balcony and are spending the morning reclined in the sunshine. Regina lays on her stomach clad only in her underwear enjoying the cool breeze that drifts into their room while Emma cradles a dozing Maria on her chest, rocking gently back and forth within a very comfortable hammock.)  
_ ****

**Impenetrable Forest. Morning.**  
 _(Successfully finding their way out of the forest, Guinevere, Lancelot and the knights find themselves looking out at the empty plains leading to the Dark Tower.)_  
 **Elyan:** “How far do you think it is?”  
 **Gwaine:** “At least we can see where we’re going.”  
 **Guinevere:** “I’ve decided to journey to the tower alone.”  
 **Lancelot:** “Guin…”  
 **Guinevere:** “We don’t know what horrors will be waiting for us and without Merlin by our side-”  
 **Lancelot:** “He wouldn’t have just abandoned us, Guin, I know Merlin has a plan.”  
 **Guinevere:** “Regardless, there is no time to lose. _(To the knights:)_ I cannot ask you to walk into the unknown, so I must do this alone.”  
 **Elyan:** “No.”  
 **Guinevere:** “I’m sorry, but I’ve made my decision.”  
 **Lancelot:** “You can’t stop me Guinevere, I am with you.”  
 **Bedivere:** “Nor me either. You’re our Queen.”  
 **Leon:** “And our friend.”  
 **Gwaine:** “There’s a maiden in a tower. A damsel in distress. I was born for this moment.”  
 **Guinevere:** _(Looks around:)_ “Thank you, all of you.”  
 **Lancelot:** “Good, now that’s settled, the tower is right ahead of us. Let’s not spend anymore time standing around staring at it.”  
 _(Guinevere nods and the group resumes their journey towards the Dark Tower.)_

**The Dark Tower.  
** _(Anastasia is seated at the dining table alone, the crown of the Red Queen now placed on her head. As a result of the hallucinogens laced inside the bread she ate earlier, Anastasia is now haunted by visions as well as the screams from before. Returning to the room, Morgana smiles, her demeanor changed.)_  
 **Morgana:** “Ready for the second course? _(Anastasia jumps out of her chair and backs away from her:)_ Come. You must eat or you will fade away. _(Morgana reaches out to take Anastasia’s hand but she pulls her hand away immediately:)_ Your hands are cold. Let me get a warm fire going for you. Anything you want you can have. I’ll give it to you.”  
 **Anastasia:** “Why are you doing this?”  
 **Morgana:** “Because I wish us to be friends. I shall need magical allies once I retake my throne.”  
 **Anastasia:** “Leave me alone.”  
 **Morgana:** “Ana…”  
 **Anastasia:** “What are you going to do to me?”  
 **Morgana:** “I’m helping you. I am looking after you.”  
 **Anastasia:** “I want nothing from you.”  
 **Morgana:** _(Brightly:)_ “Well if you change your mind, let me know.”  
 _(Morgana leaves the room as another scream echoes in Anastasia’s ears.)_  
 ****

 **Wandering Oaken’s Trading Post and Sauna.**  
 _(After leaving Maria back at the palace with Anna and Kristoff, Emma and Regina have arranged to meet Xena and Gabrielle. Since their ordeal in Camelot, Xena and Gabrielle have been travelling the realms allowing the Warrior Princess time to recuperate. Agreeing to meet at Oaken’s, Emma reads a pamphlet about the sauna while Regina argues with the owner.)_  
 **Regina:** “Arendelle is in the middle of a heatwave.”  
 **Oaken:** “Ya.”  
 **Regina:** “So why are the only things you have on sale winter supplies?”  
 **Oaken:** “Ah, well I have to make room for the summer stock by selling the winter clothes.”  
 **Regina:** “But no one is going to buy them.”  
 **Oaken:** “You don’t know that. It is either this or I store the winter clothing in the sauna to make room for the summer clothes and I can’t do that because you ladies have already booked the sauna for today.”  
 **Regina:** “But…”  
 **Xena:** _(Having arrived:)_ “Makes perfect sense to me. _(Turns to allow Gabrielle entry:)_ Come on, Gabrielle, let’s get our steam on.”

**Sauna.**  
 _(Stripped down to their cloth wrappings, Xena and Gabrielle make eyes at each other while Regina sits across from them wearing a two piece bathing suit. Emma, for her part, is indulging in a completely different treatment option in another room.)_  
 **Regina:** "So, you two were also present when Maria displayed her magical abilities?”  
 **Gabrielle:** “Xena was, I had my hands full fighting two skeleton warriors at the time.”  
 **Xena:** “Yeah, I saw a glimpse of it. Maria blasted Morgause backwards through the air in self defense. I would’ve been impressed if I hadn’t had previous experience with magically gifted babies.”  
 _(Xena and Gabrielle share a small smile before recalling memories from a time long ago.)_  
 ****

 **Britannia. Many, Many Years Ago.**  
 _(Xena approaches Gabrielle’s child, Hope, as she sits beside her mother.)  
_ **Gabrielle:** _(Roused from her sleep, stares up at Xena who has her sword drawn:)_ “What are you doing?”  
 **Xena:** “Get away, Gabrielle.”  
 **Gabrielle:** “What are you saying?”  
 **Xena:** _(Pointing her sword at Hope:)_ “That thing killed Goen. It strangled him with his own medallion chain.”  
 **Gabrielle:** “Have you lost your mind? Look at her. She’s a baby.”  
 **Xena:** “It is not a baby. It is a thing in the form of a baby… a dark, wicked thing that must be destroyed.”  
 **Gabrielle:** “Listen to you. You are talking about my baby.”  
 **Xena:** “No… I am talking about evil itself. I can’t let it fall into the hands of the Banshees.”  
 **Gabrielle:** “I will _not_ let you do this. Xena, anybody could have come in here  
and killed Goen… anybody.”  
 **Xena:** “No, you’re wrong, Gabrielle. _(Raising her sword:)_ That thing killed him.”  
 _(Suddenly the Banshees burst through the doors and into the room. With little choice available to her, Gabrielle sets them upon Xena.)_  
 **Gabrielle:** “Stop her!”  
 ****

 **Sauna. Present.  
Gabrielle: **“It turns out Xena was right all along, but still…”  
 _(Xena watches Gabrielle as she trails away into her own thoughts.)  
_ **Regina:** _(Shaking her head:)_ “How could you possibly come back from something like that?”

**Xena:** _(Defensive and irritable:)_ “Yeah well kids without magic are no picnic either. Besides, what I want to know is how Emma got over the fact that you were coming to kill her on the night she was born?”  
 ****

 **The Enchanted Forest. Past. The Castle.**  
 **Snow White:** “No. No. No! _(Crying, she cradles Prince Charming’s head in her lap:)_ Please. Please come back to me.” _(She kisses him; nothing happens. Tries again; still nothing. The Evil Queen appears.)_  
 **Evil Queen:** “Oh, don’t worry, dear. In a few moments you won’t remember you knew him, let alone loved him.”  
 **Snow White:** “Why did you do this?”  
 **Evil Queen:** “Because this is my happy ending. _(Two soldiers enter the room and the Queen addresses them:)_ The child?”  
 **Guard:** “Gone. It was in the wardrobe; and then it was gone. It’s nowhere to be found.”  
 ****

 **Sauna. Present.  
** _(Regina is shaken from her memories by Gabrielle’s chiding of Xena.)_  
 **Gabrielle:** “Xena! Regina is asking for our advice. No one is pointing fingers here.”  
 **Xena:** _(Grumbles:)_ “Yeah, well… I’m sorry, but I don’t like bringing up the past.”  
 _(Now lost in her own thoughts, Regina’s mind works overtime while she considers Xena’s question.)  
_ ****

 **The Dark Tower.  
** _(Anastasia is leaning against a wall crying and clutching her ears in an attempt to block out the screams in her head.)_  
 **Anastasia:** _(Crying and whimpering:)_ “Don’t look you’ll be alright… Don’t look you’ll be alright…d-don’t lo-ok…don’t look you’ll be alright.”  
 **Rapunzel:** “Anastasia…“  
 **Anastasia:** _(Gasps:)_ “Mother? _(She is about to turn and face her but thinks better of it:)_ No. I know it’s not you. _(Anastasia repeats this as a mantra while Rapunzel approaches:)_ I know it’s not you. I know it’s not you. I know it’s not you.”  
 **Rapunzel:** “Anastasia. Look at me.”  
 **Anastasia:** _(Firmly:)_ “I know it’s not you.”  
 **Rapunzel:** “Please…”  
 **Anastasia:** _(Whispered:)_ “I know it’s not you.”  
 **Rapunzel:** “It’s me. It’s your mother. _(Finally, Anastasia looks up to see her mother standing over her:)_ See? It’s me. You’re safe now.”  
 **Anastasia:** “Mother?”  
 _(Rapunzel nods and reaches out to her. Overwhelmed, Anastasia runs into her mother’s arms.)_

**Rapunzel:** _(Stroking her hair:)_ “It’s all right. It’s all right. I’m here.”  
 **Anastasia:** _(Drawing back from her:)_ “But how?”  
 **Rapunzel:** _(Smiles:)_ “I never truly left you, my darling. _(Placing her hand on Anastasia’s heart:)_ I’ve been watching over you every day, just as I did when you were first taken from me.”  
 _(Rapunzel looks over her shoulder and Anastasia follows her line of sight. Out of the darkness, an image of Anastasia covered in her death shroud appears before retreating into the darkness once more.)  
_ **Anastasia:** _(Wiping her eyes:)_ “But why have you come to me now? Or are you another of Morgana’s tricks?”  
 **Rapunzel:** “Morgana is wrong to make you suffer like this. The mandrake root is cruel. It pierces the depths of your very soul. Twisting your unconscious into the very image of fear and dread. Anastasia, you have been so courageous but you must hold on. You are not alone and you need never be alone again. Whatever happens, whatever she says to you, do not trust Morgana.”  
 _(The door opens and Anastasia turns to see Morgana enter the room. Turning back to her mother, she sees that Rapunzel has vanished.)  
_ **Morgana:** _(Holding out her hand:)_ “Come. You need some rest, some proper rest. _(Anastasia does not move:)_ I am the only one you can trust. I am the only one you have left in the world. The others torment you, hate you… Come.”  
 _(Anastasia takes Morgana’s hand and starts to leave with her. Then, realising what she is doing, Anastasia pulls her hand away and stands defiantly.)_  
 **Anastasia:** “No. Whatever twisted game you are playing, I want no part in it. I would rather stay here and die.”  
 ****

 **The Dark Tower. Exterior.  
** _(Guinevere, Lancelot and the Knights have reached the entrance to the tower. Lancelot draws his sword and leads the way inside. Passing by several skeletons of would-be heroes from days of yore, they reach a set of stairs and begin to climb.)_  
 **Sir Leon:** “Something’s wrong. It’s too easy.”  
 **Sir Gwaine:** “Are you ever happy?”  
 _(The other knights chuckle as they continue their ascent.)  
_ ****

 **Storybrooke. Recent Past. Graveyard. Night.**  
 _(After receiving an anonymous tip about a disturbance in the cemetery, Lily pulls up in a squad car and does a check of the area. Seeing nothing untoward, she sighs and drives on through the graveyard. Upon noticing that the door is ajar, Lily pulls up outside Regina’s vault. Turning off the engine and stepping out of the car, Lily heads towards the crypt.)_  
 **Lily:** _(Calling out:)_ "Hello? Regina? Emma? _(Pushes open the door to see the staircase revealed before her:)_ I received a call about a disturbance. _(When she receives no reply, Lily rolls her eyes and begins her descent:)_ If this turns out to be one of your kinky sex games gone awry I’m gonna be real pissed. _(Reaching the bottom of the stairwell, Lily looks around but sees no sign of anyone:)_ Hello?! God dammit. _(Checks the time on her phone:)_ Great, now I’m late.”

**Unseen Voice:** “Oh, I don’t know about that _. (Lily draws her gun and spins around, staring into the darkness:)_ I’d say you were right on time.”  
 **Lily:** “Show yourself! _(The man steps out of the shadows:)_ You?”  
 ****

 **Wandering Oaken’s Trading Post and Sauna. Present.**  
 _(Treating themselves to a dip in Oaken’s new communal baths, Xena and Gabrielle talk about their meeting with Regina.)_  
 **Gabrielle:** “You really caught Regina off guard with what you said, Xena.”  
 **Xena:** “Yeah, I know, but I didn’t like the judgemental tone to her voice. She may be considered a hero now, but that doesn’t excuse what she’s done in her past.”  
 **Gabrielle:** “Mm, so a former villain turned hero… kinda sounds like someone I know… I forget her name though.”  
 **Xena:** _(Lifts her eyebrow:)_ “Gabrielle.”  
 **Gabrielle:** “No, don’t tell me, I’ll get it.”  
 **Xena:** “Very funny. I know we’re a lot alike and I guess that’s what bugs me.”  
 **Gabrielle:** “But why?”  
 **Xena:** “Because when I think back to when Hope was a baby, I know exactly what I would’ve done if you and the Banshees hadn’t stopped me.”  
 **Gabrielle:** “But I did stop you. Xena, I know in that moment you thought you were doing the right thing, and Hope was evil, but I believe I would’ve got through to you. We would’ve found another way.”  
 **Xena:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “I don’t think so, Gabrielle.”  
 **Gabrielle:** “No? Then what about the time you sent your army to attack that village for supposedly killing your father? Or the Horde? Or Chin? Who stopped you then?”  
 **Xena:** “I still killed Ming T'ien in Chin, Gabrielle. I believed that killing him was the right thing to do, just as I knew killing Hope was the only way.”  
 **Gabrielle:** “But with the Horde-”  
 **Xena:** “With the Horde, you found another path, one that ended without bloodshed, but that’s my point. Sometimes there is only one way forward and that’s what bothers me. In order to do good, your choice is simple: evil must die, but it’s not like that when you’re the villain. You always have more ways to do bad things, you can go further than a hero ever could.”  
 **Gabrielle:** “So what are you saying?”  
 **Xena:** “Even if Emma and Regina raise Maria the right way, there will always be chances for evil to worm its way into a child’s heart. No matter what we do, the world is filled with opportunities for bad people to do bad things.”  
 **Gabrielle:** “Of course there’s always that chance, but that’s why we keep fighting. Evil can only flourish when good people do nothing. As long as the Xena’s of the world are still out there, evil cannot prevail.”  
 **Xena:** _(Smiles:)_ “I disagree. _(Gabrielle starts to argue, but Xena places her fingers over Gabrielle’s lips and continues:)_ I believe that it’s the Gabrielle’s of the world who are most important. Anyone can pick up a sword, but it takes a special kind of person to make someone put that sword down for good.”  
 **Gabrielle:** _(Smiles:)_ “Well, until that day comes, I guess we’ll just have to keep on fighting. Together?”  
 **Xena:** “Always.” _(They kiss.)_  
 ****

 **The Dark Tower.**  
 _(Guinevere, Lancelot and the Knights continue up the staircase and enter a new room. Almost immediately, an arrow shoots out from one of the sculptures on the wall, hitting Bedivere in the leg. Guinevere goes to check on him, standing on one of the rigged floor tiles and setting off another arrow. Using his sword to deflect it away from Guinevere’s neck, Lancelot sends the arrow into the wall.)_  
 **Lancelot:** “Nobody move. stay exactly where you are.”  
 **Sir Leon:** “What triggered it?”  
 _(Bedivere pulls the arrow from his leg, breathing heavily.)  
_ **Lancelot:** “The flag stones, they must react to pressure.”

**Sir Elyan:** “Here. I’ll use this. _(Elyan drops his sword onto one of the stones in front of him, triggering yet more arrows. Managing to avoid them, he jumps to where his sword lays and repeats the action, the other knights follow his lead:)_ I’ll push on.” _(Elyan gets closer to the door at the other side of the hall.)_  
 **Guinevere:** “No, Elyan. _(Elyan reaches the door and goes on ahead, up the next staircase:)_ Elyan!”  
 ****

 **Elsewhere…**  
 _(Morgana stands alone in another room of the tower. Sensing a presence behind her, Morgana smiles and turns towards it.)_  
 **Morgana:** “Father.”  
 **Uther:** _(Stepping out of the shadows:)_ “Morgana. I thought I would never see you again. There isn’t a day that passes when I don’t think of you.”  
 **Morgana:** _(Scoffs bitterly:)_ “And I, you.”  
 **Uther:** “I wish more than anything that I were by your side.”  
 **Morgana:** “If you were at my side, I fear you would not like all that I have to say.”  
 **Uther:** “What do you mean?”  
 **Morgana:** “Come now, father. Please do not pretend that you are unaware of my betrayal. That I curse your name with every fibre of my being.”  
 **Uther:** “I am aware. The people you harm in your quest for Camelot, they are innocent.”  
 **Morgana:** “Surely you of all people must understand. Sometimes such measures are necessary.”  
 **Uther:** “Why are you doing this? Why have you brought my spirit to this place?”  
 **Morgana:** “Did you know that with the right ingredients from the right apothecary, one can do almost anything. Even summon the dead. As to why you are here? I wanted this opportunity to speak to you openly and freely, like I never had the chance to when you were alive. I want you to suffer as I suffered. To know what it’s like to be alone and afraid. To be disgusted with who and what you are.”  
 **Uther:** “Do you really hate me so much?”  
 **Morgana:** “You cannot begin to know how much I hate you.”  
 ****

 **Arendelle. Palace.**  
 _(Having chosen to shower at the palace rather than at Oaken’s, Regina now sits in her bathrobe overlooking the Kingdom of Arendelle from the balcony. As she sips from her wine glass, she feels Emma run her hand through her wet tresses before leaning down to kiss her. Wearing only a towel, Emma walks over to the railing and perches upon it, giving Regina a most tantalising view.)_  
 **Emma:** “So, good talk with Xena and Gabrielle?”  
 **Regina:** “Mm, I suppose. With one child being the spawn of the devil and the other becoming a bloodthirsty soldier of Rome, the possibility of Maria having either light or dark magic seems almost trivial compared to what Xena and Gabrielle have been through.”  
 **Emma:** “Well that’s something at least.”  
 **Regina:** “Yeah.”  
 _(Lost in her thoughts, Regina looks out at the view below. Following her wife’s line of sight, Emma sighs contentedly and conjures herself a glass of wine.)_  
 **Emma:** “I could get used to this.”  
 **Regina:** “You just don’t get this kind of a view in a small town.”  
 **Emma:** “Well there’s always your palace. We could retire to the Enchanted Forest?”  
 **Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “And give Henry and Ella the Mayor’s mansion?”  
 **Emma:** “It’s an option.”  
 **Regina:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “No, far too much upkeep required and can you imagine if Maria decided to wander off? We’d never find her with all those rooms.”  
 **Emma:** “I guess. Perhaps when she’s older?”  
 **Regina:** “Maybe. _(Rises from her chair and walks over to Emma:)_ But I don’t want to talk about the future or the past. Right now I want to talk about tonight.”  
 **Emma:** “Hm. Anything specific on your mind?”  
 **Regina:** “Well, I did want to ask you something.”  
 **Emma:** _(While Regina runs her finger over the edge of her towel:)_ “I’m breathless with anticipation.”  
 **Regina:** “Have you ever…”  
 **Emma:** “Yes?”  
 **Regina:** “Made love in one of those?”  
 _(Regina raises her chin, indicating something behind them. Looking over Regina’s shoulder, Emma sees what she’s referring to.)_  
 **Emma:** “The hammock? _(Regina nods:)_ No. _(Reaches out and starts playing with the cord of Regina’s robe:)_ But there’s a first time for everything, right?”  
 **Regina:** _(Clinking their glasses:)_ “Right.”


	32. Chapter 32

**Camelot. Lower Town. Past.  
** _(A man pushes a cart down the street and playfully sneaks up behind the carpet that Guinevere is beating. He pops his head over the clothesline on which the carpet is hung.)  
_ **Tom:** “Boo!”  
 **Guinevere:** “Oh!”  
 _(Guinevere holds her hand to her chest.)  
_ **Tom:** “Did I surprise you?”  
 **Guinevere:** “You certainly did!”  
 **Tom:** “I’ve got another surprise for you, too.”  
 _(Tom hands his daughter Guinevere a small, wrapped cloth. She opens it, revealing a fancy button.)  
_ **Guinevere:** “It’s…lovely.”  
 **Tom:** “Well, in case you ever need a spare. You know…for this…”  
 _(Tom holds up a colourful dress.)  
_ **Guinevere:** “It’s beautiful!”  
 **Tom:** “Well, you’re a beautiful girl, Guin. You deserve beautiful things.”  
 **Guinevere:** “But how? I mean…it must have been expensive.”  
 **Tom:** “Oh, very. But we’re on the up now. Things are going to be different.”  
 **Guinevere:** “What’s going on?”  
 **Tom:** “It’ll be all right. Trust me. _(Tom kisses her cheek:)_ I won’t be back for supper.”  
 ****

 **Tom’s Forge. Night.  
** _(Tom works at his forge when he hears a strange sound.)  
_ **Tom:** “Hello?”  
 _(A man appears before Tom, hooded and cloaked.)  
_ **Tauren:** “Is it prepared?”  
 **Tom:** “Yes. Look.” _(Tauren approaches the forge and pulls down his hood, looking at the melted lead.)_  
 **Tauren:** “Very good.”  
 _(Tauren pulls out a stone with silver filigree around it.)  
_ **Tom:** “What is that?”  
 **Tauren:** “I’m not paying you to ask questions. The lead, please. _(Tom takes the lead off the forge and pours it into a mould. Tauren holds the stone over the lead and the stone glows:)_ Áfæren æt gylden.”  
 **Tom:** _(Whispered:)_ “You didn’t say anything about magic! I don’t want any trouble!”  
 **Tauren:** “I búgan þéos… áfæren æt gylden.”  
 _(The lead turns to gold.)  
_ **Tom:** “Gold?”  
 **Tauren:** “Pure, priceless gold. _(Tom drenches the gold and steam rises from it. Tom holds up the lump of gold:)_ Yours, blacksmith. If you keep your mouth shut.”  
 _(Suddenly, Arthur bursts in with the guards and Tauren runs for it.)  
_ **Arthur:** “Seize him!”  
 **Guard:** “Yes, sir.”  
 **Arthur:** “Quickly, after him!”  
 _(Tauren tosses the heated materials in the water, creating a smoke screen. he knocks over a table and drops the leather bag with the stone in it.)_  
 **Guard:** “Stop!”  
 **Arthur:** “He must be caught!”  
 **Guard:** “Stop that man!”  
 _(A pair of guards stay behind, restraining Tom. Arthur turns around and takes the gold from him.)_  
 **Tom:** “Sire, please…”  
 **Arthur:** “You’re under arrest.”

 **Camelot Castle. Council Chamber. Night.  
** _(Morgana, Uther, and Arthur are gathered.)  
_ **Morgana:** “Treason!?”  
 **Uther:** “Yes, Morgana, treason. The blacksmith was consorting with a known enemy.”  
 **Morgana:** “Enemy? What enemy?”  
 **Arthur:** “Tauren. The leader of a band of renegade sorcerers sworn to bring down the King.”  
 **Morgana:** “And where is this Tauren now?”  
 **Arthur:** “He escaped.”  
 **Morgana:** “Well, then how can you be sure?”  
 **Uther:** “Because Arthur saw him with his own eyes.”  
 **Morgana:** “Well, even if the man is who you say he is, you can’t sentence Tom to death for just being seen with him!?”  
 **Uther:** “We have reason to believe he was forging weapons for Tauren.”  
 **Morgana:** “Rubbish! He would never do such a thing.”  
 **Uther:** “Every man has a price.”  
 _(Arthur slides the lump of gold across the table.)  
_ **Arthur:** “Found this on the blacksmith.”  
 **Morgana:** “So he was paid! He’s a blacksmith. He could’ve been paid for shoeing Tauren’s horse!”  
 **Uther:** “In gold?”  
 **Morgana:** “This is madness! You condemn a man with no proof!”  
 **Uther:** “I have enough proof.”  
 **Morgana:** “Arthur! Have you nothing to say?”  
 **Arthur:** “My Lord, the blacksmith committed a crime, but we don’t know for certain he meant treason.”  
 **Uther:** “No. You’re right. Nothing’s certain. Save one thing. The law stands or this kingdom falls.”  
 **Morgana:** “But the law must give him a fair trial!”  
 **Uther:** “He’ll get a fair trial, and he’ll be found guilty, because that’s what he is.”  
 **Morgana:** “You execute Guin’s father, and I will never forgive you. Never.”  
 _(Morgana storms out.)  
_ ****

 **The Dark Tower. Present.  
** _(Morgana and Uther’s spirit continue to glare at one another.)  
_ **Uther:** “All this because I condemned the serving girl’s father?”  
 **Morgana:** “Guinevere was never just a serving girl.”  
 **Uther:** “Oh I am aware of that. You became much too close to that girl. You allowed her to question your decisions. She made you look weak.”  
 **Morgana:** “Listening to others is a sign of strength, not weakness.”  
 **Uther:** “And yet Guinevere is queen and you are not. You allowed your feelings for the girl to cloud your judgement, to cost you your birthright, and for what? She chose Arthur, not you. Perhaps your anger is misplaced?”  
 **Morgana:** “I have already taken my revenge on Arthur. Now it is your turn.”  
 **Uther:** “Hate me if you must, Morgana. I have always done what I believed to be right.”  
 **Morgana:** “And at any price.”

**Camelot. Past. Dungeons.  
** _(Morgana visits Tom.)  
_ **Morgana:** “I bring you no relief, Tom. I’m sorry. I came only to see you were comfortable.”  
 **Tom:** “How’s Guin?”  
 **Morgana:** “She’s a brave girl. She wishes only to see you free.”  
 **Tom:** “I know what Uther thinks about sorcery. I’m a dead man, aren’t I?”  
 **Morgana:** “I cannot see the future, only the present, and one must always seize the moment. _(Morgana hands him the key through the bars:)_ Good luck.”  
 ****

 **The Enchanted Forest. Past.  
** _(In a dungeon, Rumplestiltskin grips the cell bars.)  
_ **Rumplestiltskin:** _(To the Evil Queen:)_ “I’m waiting! _(She materializes outside the cell in a thick dark smoke:)_ What took you so long?”  
 **Evil Queen:** _(Turns around:)_ “You know what took so long.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “Oh, yes. The curse. You did it.”  
 **Evil Queen:** “That’s right. I did it. And I wanted you to know it before you, like all the other pathetic denizens of this wretched land, forgets everything.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “How did it feel?”  
 **Evil Queen:** “Watching the curse cloud form? Felt like victory.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** _(Giggles:)_ “How did it feel to kill the thing you love most? Ripping the heart out of your father? How did that feel?”  
 **Evil Queen:** “It was the price of the curse. How it felt doesn’t matter. He would have understood. I took my life back. I had to. I won.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “And yet, here you are. Feeling the need to gloat. Something’s missing, isn’t it, dearie?”  
 **Evil Queen:** “Not at all. I have everything I want. Nothing can stop me now.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** _(Giggles hysterically:)_ “Not quite.”  
 **Evil Queen:** “What does that mean?”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “The Savior, the child of Snow White and Prince Charming. _(The Evil Queen scoffs:)_ She can stop you. She can break the curse.”  
 **Evil Queen:** “Well, it looks like getting rid of a baby just made my to-do list.”  
 ****

 **Storybrooke. Present. Swan-Mills House.  
** _(Opening the door and walking through it with a dazed look on her face, Regina walks up the steps and into the house.)_  
 **Emma:** _(Following, closing the door behind her:)_ “Ah, home sweet home. You know, you’re right. You can keep your palaces, this is the only place I wanna be.”  
 _(Regina does not respond but carries Maria into the living room. Following them, Emma watches Regina place Maria’s carrier on the chair.)_

**Emma:** “Is everything all right? You were pretty quiet on the journey home.”  
 _(Regina straightens and turns towards her.)_  
 **Regina:** “I’m sorry, I guess I’ve had a lot on my mind recently.”  
 **Emma:** “Mm, very recently. I’ve noticed you gazing off into the distance, lost in thought a few times since Oaken’s. What did Xena and Gabrielle say to you?”  
 **Regina:** “It’s nothing.”  
 **Emma:** “No, it’s not nothing. Clearly something is bothering you and I want to know what it is.”  
 **Regina:** “It’s silly, and I shouldn’t have let it get to me.”  
 **Emma:** “Then tell me what it is.”  
 **Regina:** “Emma-”  
 **Emma:** “Tell me. Please?”  
 **Regina:** _(Sighs:)_ “When Gabrielle told me about the events surrounding Hope and how Xena had tried to kill her, I asked how they could have gotten over something like that. _(Shakes her head:)_ I guess I touched a nerve because Xena shot back with a question that’s been bothering me ever since.”  
 **Emma:** “What question?”  
 **Regina:** “She asked how we managed to get past the fact that I was coming to destroy you the night I cast the Dark Curse.”  
 **Emma:** _(Rolls her eyes:)_ “That is so not the same thing.”  
 **Regina:** “Isn’t it? Much like how Xena knew that killing Hope was the only answer, I knew you were the only one capable of breaking the curse.”  
 ****

 **Enchanted Forest. Past. Nursery. Continued.**  
 **Evil Queen:** _(To Snow White:)_ “Where is she?”  
 **Snow White:** “She got away. You’re going to lose. I know that now. Good will always win.”  
 **Evil Queen:** “We’ll see about that.”  
 _(She begins to laugh evilly. The ceiling cracks, and the air begins to darken and swirl. Soon they find themselves in the middle of a vortex of dark magic.)_  
 ****

 **Camelot. Past. Main Square.  
** _(Guinevere’s wail echoes in the Square.)  
_ **Guinevere:** “Nooooooo…! _(She runs down the steps towards her father’s body, which is being carried off on a cart by a pair of guards. Morgana watches from her window above:)_ No, Father!!! No, Father!!!”  
 ****

 **The Dark Tower. Present.  
** _(The spirit of Uther shakes his head.)  
_ **Uther:** “How much more of this am I to endure? Guinevere’s father proved his guilt by trying to escape. I was perfectly justified to order his execution.”  
 **Morgana:** “His murder, you mean.”  
 **Uther:** “You made your feelings on the matter quite plain at the time, must we relive it now?”  
 **Morgana:** “Did you know that it was I who gave Tom the means for his escape? Or that once released from the dungeons for daring to challenge the great Uther Pendragon, I went and forged an alliance with your enemies?”  
 _(Uther glares at Morgana, who gives him a mirthless smile.)_

**Forest. Past.  
** _(Morgana walks along the forest path where she is set upon and surrounded by Tauren’s men.)  
_ **Morgana:** “I came alone, I promise you.”  
 **Tauren:** “You were foolish to come here, Lady Morgana.”  
 _(He draws his sword and puts it to her stomach.)  
_ **Morgana:** “If you kill me, you’ll regret it.”  
 **Tauren:** “Why is that?”  
 **Morgana:** “Because I want Uther dead, too.”  
 **Tauren:** “You? An enemy of the King? And I’m to believe that?”  
 **Morgana:** “Why else would I be here?”  
 **Tauren:** “I can only guess at your motives, My Lady. You could be a spy, for all I know.”  
 **Morgana:** “And this… _(She flips back her sleeves, revealing her sore, bruised wrists:)_ Uther chained his own daughter to a dungeon wall. He must be stopped. A good man died in your quest for riches, Tauren. His daughter is now an orphan.”  
 **Tauren:** “I’m sorry for that. Truly. But we did not want the gold to line our pockets. The gold was but a means, a means to rid this kingdom of Uther Pendragon once and for all.”  
 **Morgana:** “What are you saying?”  
 **Tauren:** “Bribery is rife at Camelot. I will use the corruption at the heart of his kingdom, and such abundance of gold will buy me into the King’s chambers, even to the King himself.”  
 **Morgana:** “The guards may be fools, Tauren, but the King is not.”  
 **Tauren:** “Do you have a better plan?”  
 **Morgana:** “To get to Uther, you need someone close to him.”  
 **Tauren:** “And you know of such a person?”  
 **Morgana:** “I do. Me.”  
 ****

 **The Next Morning.  
** _(While Morgana and Uther climb the hill on their walk together, we see renegades pursuing Uther as Morgana stops to catch her breath. Uther places his sword in the ground.)_  
 **Uther:** “Morgana, I know I’m not an easy man. My temper blinds me sometimes. There are things that I regret.”  
 **Morgana:** “Guin’s father?”  
 **Uther:** “Yes.” _(Morgana looks at Uther, surprised.)_  
 **Morgana:** “Are you saying you were wrong to have Tom killed?”  
 **Uther:** “Yes. _(Tauren watches them from behind a tree:)_ I will strive to listen to you more and quarrel with you less. You’ve been a blessing to me, Morgana. Your counsel is invaluable, as is your friendship and your love. Without you, my daughter, I cannot hope to be the king this land deserves.”  
 _(Tauren sneaks up behind Uther.)  
_ **Morgana:** “Father!”  
 **Uther:** “Please forgive me, Morgana.”  
 _(Morgana sees Tauren sneaking up behind Uther with a raised sword.)_  
 **Morgana:** “No! No!”  
 _(Uther blocks the blow and wrestles with Tauren. Tauren pins Uther down and draws a dagger, which Uther tries to block.)_  
 **Tauren:** “Die, Uther Pendragon!”  
 _(Having a change of heart, Morgana literally stabs Tauren in the back. Uther pushes him off and Morgana drops the dagger. Uther staggers to his feet and embraces his daughter.)  
_ ****

 **Enchanted Forest. Past. The Dark Palace.**  
 _(Regina paces up and down.)_  
 **Evil Queen:** “Daddy, I don’t know what to do.”  
 **Henry Sr:** “My dear… please… you don’t have to do this.”  
 **Evil Queen:** “I have to do something.”  
 _(She resumes her pacing, her father follows.)  
_ **Henry Sr:** “Then move past this. I know this may sound self-serving, but you don’t need to enact the Curse.”  
 **Evil Queen:** _(Addressing him face-to-face:)_ “But I can’t keep living like this! What Snow did to me, what she took from me… It’s eating me alive, Daddy. Her very existence mocks me. She must be punished.”  
 **Henry Sr:** “What… _(She walks away, he follows:)_ If the price is a hole that will never be filled, why do it? _(She stops:)_ Stop worrying about Snow White and start over. We can have a new life.”  
 **Evil Queen:** “But what kind of life? All I’ve worked for, all I’ve built, will be gone. My power will disappear. They already think I’m nothing.”  
 **Henry Sr:** “ ****Power is seductive, but so is love, and you can have that again.”  
 _(He holds open his arms. After a moment, the Queen steps into them, and her father enfolds her in an embrace.)  
_ **Evil Queen:** “I just want to be happy.”  
 **Henry Sr:** “You can be. Of this, I’m sure. _(She sheds tears as he continues to speak:)_ I believe, given the chance, we can find happiness together. But the choice is yours.”  
 **Evil Queen:** “I think you’re right. _(She steps back to look at her father:)_ I can be happy. _(He breathes a sigh of relief:)_ Just not here. _(Abruptly, the Queen reaches into her father’s chest and removes his heart. He looks shocked, then falls to the floor:)_ I’m sorry.”  
 ****

**Storybrooke. Present. Swan-Mills House.**   
_(Emma listens intently while Regina revisits the darkest time in her life. Not wanting to diminish her wife’s concerns in any way, Emma holds Regina’s hand as she continues to relive the sins of her past.)_

**The Dark Tower.**  
 _(Uther’s spirit is still coming to grips with his daughter’s duplicitous nature.)_  
 **Uther:** “So, you plotted to kill me.”  
 **Morgana:** “That was merely the first time. Back then I still loved, and respected you. Then as I continued to watched you rule, I learnt that if you trust no-one, you will always live in fear. Your hatred came from fear, not strength.”  
 **Uther:** “How dare you!”  
 **Morgana:** “And do you know the best part? Even despite your tyrannical efforts there was magic at the heart of Camelot. Right under your nose. I was born with it. Just as my sister was. You remember Morgause of course, the daughter you cast aside at the first sign of magical ability and never spoke of again? But she found me, father, and together we destroyed you. The great Uther Pendragon felled by magic after all.”  
 **Uther:** “Magic has twisted your mind, Morgana. Morgause and her kind have poisoned you along with my Kingdom.”  
 **Morgana:** “I am a High Priestess, the powers I possess are immense and grow boundlessly by the day. Not even those foretold to be my downfall can stop me now.”  
 ****

 **Storybrooke. Recent Past. Graveyard. Continued.**  
 _(Backing out of the vault with his hands raised, Mordred smiles unnervingly at Lily, who has her gun trained on him.)_  
 **Lily:** “Get down on your knees and put your hands behind your head. _(Mordred simply continues to smile:)_ Now, scumbag!”  
 _(Chuckling, Mordred points to something behind Lily. Keeping her gun pointed at him, Lily turns and sees Morgana now standing behind her. Making a judgement call, Lily quickly aims the gun at Morgana, but the weapon is magically knocked out of her hand. Before she can reach for her backup piece, Lily is thrown backwards through the air, landing several paces from Mordred’s feet. Watching as Mordred walks over to join Morgana, Lily realises she has no alternative. With her eyes aglow, Lily changes into her dragon form while her would-be assailants look on. Reering back, the dragon lets out a roar which prompts Morgana to conjure a sword into her hand. Taking this as a sign of aggression, the dragon breathes fire and Morgana holds out the sword, bathing it in the flames. Taking one hand from the blade, Morgana uses her magic to put the dragon to sleep.)_

**Morgana:** “That’s quite enough of that, thank you. _(Mordred watches the dragon crash unconsciously to the ground. Presenting the sword to him:)_ Your blade, Mordred. _(He walks forward to accept it:)_ Forged in a dragon’s breath, nothing can survive its touch. A weapon worthy of my proudest warrior.”  
 _(Mordred takes the blade and holds it up to inspect it.)_  
 **Mordred:** “Then I shall wield it in victory, and with honour. _(Glances at the sleeping dragon beside them:)_ What about her? Shall I dispatch her for you?”  
 **Morgana:** _(Placing her hand on his:)_ “Waste not, Mordred. A simple memory spell and Storybrooke’s deputy will never know we were here.”  
 **Mordred:** _(Sheathes the sword:)_ “As you wish.”  
 ****

 **The Dark Tower. Present. Continued.  
** _(Elyan races up the stairs and into another room where Anastasia is trapped by a hovering sword that guards her.)  
_ **Sir Elyan:** “Worry not, My Lady, I’m here to rescue you.”  
 _(Elyan attempts to get by the sword to reach her.)  
_ **Anastasia:** “No, don’t. It will not let you pass. Morgana enchanted it to guard me. You can’t free me. Leave me here please.”  
 **Sir Elyan:** “I cannot do that.”  
 **Anastasia:** “You cannot overcome it. It will fight to the death.”  
 _(Elyan charges and begins to fight the sword. The sword blocks every parry and thrust Elyan can throw at it. Unencumbered by a master wielding it, the sword outmaneuvers Elyan and stabs him.)  
_ **Anastasia:** _(Watching on:)_ “Go! Save yourself.”  
 _(Elyan continues fighting the sword and attempts to outsmart it by making it fly out of the open window. Slamming the shutters closed, Elyan leans against the window to catch his breath when the sword flies back and impales him through the shutter. Elyan collapses and Anastasia rushes over to him.)_  
 **Anastasia:** “I-I’m here. I’m here.”  
 **Sir Elyan:** “For a moment, I didn’t think I was going to win.”  
 _(Elyan slowly dies in Anastasia’s arms.)_

**Enchanted Forest. Past. Dark Palace.  
** _(Snow mourns her husband while the curse cloud continues to expand above them.)  
_ **Snow White:** “Regina, I need you to rip out my heart. _(Regina looks confused:)_ Charming’s right. We have been of one heart since the day he woke me from the sleeping curse. If you split my heart in half, we can both survive.”  
 **Regina:** “Snow, I know your love is strong, but this isn’t like plucking a flower. How do you know it will work?”  
 **Snow White:** _(Desperate:)_ “Faith. Belief. I believe. I believe my heart is strong enough for both of us.”  
 **Regina:** _(Concerned:)_ “But, if you’re wrong, you’ll die.”  
 **Snow White:** “Please. Please, Regina. Do it.”  
 _(Snow places her arms on Regina’s shoulders and Regina thrusts her hand into Snow’s chest and rips out her heart. Carefully, Regina breaks the heart in half. She places the two halves back into Snow and Charming’s bodies as they both anxiously wait for Charming’s revival. After a moment, David inhales deeply. Relieved, Regina smiles.)  
_ **Prince Charming:** _(Surprised:)_ “Snow? Snow, what’s happening?”  
 **Snow White:** _(Teary-eyed:)_ “You’re okay. We’re both okay.”  
 _(They kiss as Regina looks on, smiling. They look up when the Dark Curse slowly spills from the cauldron and begins to surround them. The rest of the cloud soon engulfs them.)_  
 ****

 **Storybrooke. Past. Storybrooke Dock. The Boat House.  
** _(Henry still tries to awake Regina.)_  
 **Henry:** _(Shaking Regina gently:)_ “Mom! Mom, please. Wake up! Mom! Mom!” **  
Regina:** “Henry.”  
 **Henry:** “Mom.” _(Regina stands up and hugs Henry.)  
_ **Regina:** _(Relieved:)_ “Henry. Oh, Henry. _(Smiles:)_ I will never let you go away again. I promise. I love you, Henry.” _(Regina kisses Henry lightly on the forehead. The Dark Curse breaks.)  
_ ****

 **Storybrooke. Swan-Mills House. Present.**  
 _(Emma stops reading from the storybook and closes it, looking up at Regina.)_  
 **Emma:** "You know, when I travelled through time making sure this storybook appeared when people needed it the most, it never occurred to me to actually read it. _(Holds it up:)_ But it’s all here, Regina. You think that if I hadn’t escaped through the wardrobe you would’ve destroyed me? This book tells another story.”  
 **Regina:** “Emma…”  
 **Emma:** “The woman I met back in the Enchanted Forest loved with such passion and with every part of her soul. All you have ever wanted your entire life is to be loved and to have a family. Through loneliness and heartbreak, you became the Evil Queen but you still searched for that love and acceptance. That’s why I know you wouldn’t have let any harm come to me.”  
 **Regina:** “But how can you know?”  
 **Emma:** _(Walks forward and takes Regina’s hand:)_ “Because of this. _(Places their hands over Regina’s heart:)_ This is why you were never able to kill Snow White. The love in your heart wouldn’t allow it, no matter how poisoned by hatred and darkness it became. This is why you and I are always able to save the day, and it’s the reason I am so ridiculously in love with you.”  
 **Regina:** _(Tears in her eyes:)_ “I don’t deserve you.”  
 **Emma:** _(Gives a teary smile:)_ “Just looking at you makes me happy. So if you need reminding just how much you deserve everything you have in your life… and more… I’ll be right here to let you know, for the rest of our lives.”  
 _(They stand looking at each other, their eyes silently promising to love each other always, before they lean in for a soft, tender kiss.)  
_ ****

 **Storybrooke. The Vault. Recent Past.**  
 _(Waking up on the cold hard floor, Lily looks around and notices that she’s back inside the vault. Getting to her feet, she heads for the exit when her path is blocked by a stern looking Zelena.)_  
 **Zelena:** “What the hell are you doing down here?”  
 **Lily:** “I…er…”  
 **Zelena:** “This is private property you know. Not some safe house for wayward deputies.”  
 **Lily:** “Hey, I was called out here on an anonymous tip that-”  
 **Zelena:** “I don’t care why you’re here, only that you’re leaving. Now!”  
 **Lily:** “What is your problem?”  
 **Zelena:** “My problem? You’re the one trespassing in my sister’s vault that was supposedly sealed by blood magic.”  
 **Lily:** “It was open when I got here.”  
 **Zelena:** “Exactly my point, if someone’s been down here, I have to check what’s missing. Now if you’ll excuse me?” _(Zelena motions for Lily to leave.)_  
 **Lily:** “Fine, I’m late for dinner anyway.”  
 **Zelena:** _(Lily walks past her:)_ “Well make sure Mummy Elsa tucks you in and reads you a story while you’re at it. Oh, and if I find anything missing, I’ll be filing a report!”


	33. Chapter 33

**Impenetrable Forest. Recent Past.**  
 _(Attempting to find their own way out of the Impenetrable Forest, Merlin and Merida walk side by side along the forest path.)_  
 **Merida:** “They’re holding Anastasia in the tower and there’s no way they haven’t used magical protections.”  
 **Merlin:** “I understand, you were right to come find me.”  
 **Merida:** _(Glancing backwards:)_ “What about Guinevere and the others?”  
 **Merlin:** “If I can speak with Morgana without risking their lives, then that’s better for everyone.”  
 **Merida:** “Guinevere believes Morgana can change, doesn’t she? _(Merlin nods:)_ Then she’s a fool. Morgana is too far gone.”  
 **Merlin:** “I used to think like you. I thought that the only way to destroy the Darkness was to kill the Dark One. Emma and Regina showed me there was another way. As old as I am, I have yet to find a more powerful force in this world than love. No one is a lost cause, Merida, but it will always depend on whether a person is willing to accept the chance to be saved.”  
 **Merida:** “Well, in Morgana’s case, I’ll believe it when I see it.”  
 **Merlin:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Hopefully you won’t have to wait too long.”  
 _(They continue walking until they arrive at a clearing to find a man waiting for them. When he turns, Merlin is shocked to see the man from his vision standing before him.)_  
 **Mordred:** “Good evening, Merlin.”

 **Storybrooke. Flynn’s Barcade. Present.**  
 _(It’s couples night at the arcade and a plethora of Storybrooke’s most loved-up pairings have taken advantage of the two for one drinks on offer. While the Stiltskins and Joneses play a friendly game of pool, everyone gathers around the table to watch.)_  
 **Hook:** _(Watching Belle sink yet another ball into the corner pocket:)_ “Hey, I thought Lacey was the one who knew how to shoot pool?”  
 **Belle:** “She was, but pool’s not that hard. _(Lines up another shot:)_ It’s just basic geometry. For example, if I hit this ball against the cushion at an angle, then it will bounce off at that angle as well but, if I give the ball a bit of spin… _(Belle strikes the ball with spin causing it to bounce off the cushion and pot another ball in the corner pocket:)_ then that happens.”  
 **Hook:** “Well if you’re going to use math to play pool you’re gonna take all the fun out of the game.”  
 **Belle:** “Oh I don’t think so. _(Lines up another shot and looks directly at him:)_ I mean, I’ll always enjoy counting the money I win from you, Killian.”  
 _(Belle strikes the ball, pots the eight ball and wins the game. Much to Regina’s drunken delight.)  
_ **Regina:** _(Laughing, to Maleficent:)_ “Your man just got taken to school.”  
 **Maleficent:** “Just as long as I don’t have to pick up a cue, I’m fine. _(Looking around:)_ Lord knows when this place was last given a thorough cleaning.”  
 **Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “It can’t be any dirtier than the Dragon’s Lair back when it was a sex dungeon.”  
 **Maleficent:** “It wasn’t a ‘sex dungeon’. It was safe haven for those who wanted to play out their inner most fantasies and-”  
 **Regina:** “Perversions.”  
 **Maleficent:** “Well, you would know about that, dear.”  
 **Regina:** _(Nods vigorously:)_ “Yes I would!”

_(Watching from across the bar, Emma smiles as Regina almost topples from her bar stool before being steadied by Rumplestiltskin.)_  
 **Alice:** _(Taking a seat next to her:)_ “So, how did your travels across the realms go? Did you find the answers you wanted?”  
 **Emma:** “Sort of. We listened to a lot of different opinions, heard about their experiences and I guess we’re just gonna take things as they come.”  
 **Alice:** “Maria is so lucky to have you and Regina as parents. I know if mine were still around they’d have trouble understanding about all this magic business. Of course, I didn’t realise I even had magic until much later in life and by then it was too late to worry about what other people might think about it. I mean, we’re all different, aren’t we?”  
 **Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “We certainly are.”  
 **Alice:** “Just promise me one thing, no matter how it turns out with Maria, don’t lock her in a tower somewhere?”  
 **Emma:** “Oh, I promise.”  
 _(At that moment, the door to the arcade swings open and Merida rushes through it, causing people to scatter in her wake as she makes her way towards the bar.)_  
 **Merida:** “So here’s where the retirement party is huh? Playing games and getting blind drunk at happy hour while Morgana’s still out there hatching her evil schemes!”  
 **Emma:** “Merida, what-”  
 **Merida:** “She’s taken Anastasia! She’s locked her up in some bloody tower and unless you lot get up off your arses and help me, that’s where she’ll spend the rest of her days!”  
 **Alice:** _(Stands:)_ “A tower, you mean my tower?”  
 **Merida:** “Ach, no. Some other tower out on the desolate plains surrounded by the Impenetrable Forest.”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** “The Dark Tower.”  
 **Alice:** _(Mutters to herself:)_ “Well mine wasn’t exactly cheery most of the time.”  
 **Regina:** _(To Rumplestiltskin:)_ “You’ve heard of such a place?”  
 **Rumplestiltskin:** _(Nods:)_ “It’s where the High Priestesses would take their initiates.”  
 **Merida:** “Aye and that’s why there’s no time to lose.”  
 **Regina:** “Well wait a minute, why did we go to the trouble of freeing Merlin if-”  
 **Merida:** “Merlin’s dead.”  
 _(The mood in the room sobers immediately. Regina looks over to Emma while Rumplestiltskin bows his head.)_  
 ****

 **Impenetrable Forest. Recent Past.**  
 _(Merlin and Merida stand watching Mordred who waits patiently.)_  
 **Merlin:** “Wait here. _(Merida does not move as Merlin makes his way down into the valley to stand before Mordred:)_ I had a vision we’d be meeting soon. I must say it concerned me at the time but now I see there are no flames that surround us and you have no sword in your hand with which to run me through.”  
 **Mordred:** “Perhaps it is not I you should be worried about.”

_(Catching Mordred’s quick glance back up the hill, Merlin spins around to see Merida release an arrow from her bow. Using his magical abilities, Merlin is able to catch the arrow but not without it first slicing his palm.)_  
 **Merida:** _(Dropping her bow:)_ “I’m sorry, Merlin! Mordred told me that if I didn’t do what he said, that he’d kill Anastasia.”  
 **Merlin:** “It’s all right, Merida. I understand. _(He tosses the arrow away:)_ No harm done.”  
 **Morgana:** _(Approaching from the other side of the valley:)_ “I wouldn’t be so sure. _(Merlin turns toward her:)_ If it’s just a scratch, heal thyself, Merlin. _(Keeping his eyes trained on Morgana, Merlin raises his uninjured hand and attempts to heal the cut on his opposite palm. To his dismay, he finds that he cannot:)_ That was no ordinary arrow. It was laced with the blood of the Gean Canach. _(Merlin’s eyes widen:)_ Your magic is gone, Merlin.”  
 **Merida:** “No. Merlin, I swear I didn’t know!”  
 _(Morgana knocks Merida flying backwards with a careless flick of her wrist and stands before Merlin.)_  
 **Morgana:** “What a joy it is to see you, Merlin. Look at you, not so tall and mighty now.” _(She conjures a sword into her hand.)_  
 **Merlin:** “Magic or not, I am still immortal. No mortal blade can kill me.”  
 **Morgana:** “This is no mortal blade. Like Lancelot’s, it was forged in a Dragon’s breath.”  
 **Merlin:** _(Realisation dawns:)_ “Morgana, wait. It does not have to end this way.”  
 **Morgana:** “You’re wrong. The prophesy gives me no choice.”  
 **Merlin:** “Morgana-”  
 _(Morgana stabs him and Merlin starts to feel the effect of the blade. Mordred looks on while Morgana holds Merlin as he dies. Mordred steps forward to help her lower Merlin to the ground and Morgana withdraws the sword.)  
_ **Morgana:** _(Whispered, almost reverently:)_ “Goodbye, Merlin.”

**The Dark Tower. Present.**  
 _(The spirit of Uther Pendragon continues to listen while his daughter recounts her victory.)_  
 **Uther:** “You killed Merlin?”  
 **Morgana:** “I vanquished the most powerful sorcerer the world has ever known. Now there is no one who can stand in my way.”  
 **Uther:** _(Stands:)_ “Then you truly are the mistress of your own destiny. If you are finished torturing me, you must let me go, for I can no longer bear to see the creature you’ve become. _(Morgana smirks and then nods:)_ Despite everything, I will always love you, Morgana.”  
 _(Morgana says nothing as Uther fades from sight. However, Morgana is barely able to take a breath before the door to the room bursts open and she is attacked by the knights of Camelot. When Bedivere charges, Morgana uses her powers to throw him aside. Gwaine and Leon meet the same fate before Lancelot enters, holding the dragon’s breath sword in his hand.)_  
 **Morgana:** “And to think I was told that sword wasn’t meant for me.”  
 **Guinevere:** _(Enters, stands in front of Lancelot:)_ “It isn’t. Please, Morgana, you must listen to me.”  
 **Morgana:** “So you can fill my head with more of your empty promises?”  
 **Guinevere:** “I give you my word. Come peacefully and no harm will come to you.” _(Morgana looks around the room to see the knights getting back to their feet and Lancelot’s grip on the sword tighten.)_  
 **Morgana:** “You expect me to believe that while your boyfriend wields that sword?”  
 **Guinevere:** _(Turns to him:)_ “Lower your weapon, Lancelot.”  
 **Lancelot:** “You know I can’t do that, Guin.”

**Morgana:** “Then you give me no choice.”  
 _(Upon raising her hands to strike, Morgana is blown backwards by a blast of magic that hits her square in the chest. Crashing against the wall, Morgana falls to the floor, unconscious. Lowering their hands, Emma and Regina move further into the room, much to the astonishment of everyone else.)_  
 **Guinevere:** “Emma. Regina. How did you-”  
 **Emma:** “We heard you could use a hand.”  
 **Guinevere:** _(Looks over at Morgana:)_ “Is she…”  
 **Regina:** “She’ll be fine. We need her restrained before she wakes. Here. _(Regina kneels next to Morgana and places a cuff on her wrist:)_ That should block her magic, at least for the time being.”  
 **Emma:** “Great, now where the hell is Anastasia?”

**Elsewhere in the Dark Tower.**  
 _(Anastasia continues to rock Elyan’s body in her arms when she hears footsteps behind her.)_  
 **Mordred:** “The plan was a success. _(Anastasia looks up at him:)_ Merlin lies dead in the Impenetrable Forest. His body left to rot until the wolves gorge on his carcass and bathe in his blood.”  
 **Anastasia:** _(Stands, backing away from him:)_ “Then I’m of no further value to you.”  
 **Mordred:** “True. But circumstances are changing rapidly within this tower and you may still prove useful as a bargaining chip.”  
 _(Mordred lunges at Anastasia, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her forward. At that moment, a loud cracking sound can be heard all around them as the roof of the tower is torn off. Releasing Anastasia momentarily, Mordred turns and looks up into the face of Alice’s Troll as he stares down at them. Mordred draws his sword but it is shot out of his hand by an arrow. Scrambling out of the way while more arrows are fired towards him, Mordred watches the Troll lower Merida into the room. Grabbing Anastasia once more, Mordred pulls a dagger from his boot and holds it against the blonde’s neck.)_  
 **Merida:** _(Still standing in the Troll’s large hand:)_ “Let her go!”  
 **Mordred:** “She’s useless to me now. She’s served her purpose. I have no reason to keep her alive. _(Knowingly:)_ But I think perhaps you do. Now you’re going to let me walk out of here, or she dies. Simple enough?”  
 **Anastasia:** “Don’t do it, Merida!”  
 **Merida:** “He’ll kill you.”  
 **Anastasia:** “He’ll kill me anyway. You can’t let him escape.”  
 **Mordred:** “Let me pass or watch her die!”  
 _(While the standoff continues, Anastasia’s gaze is caught by a vision of her mother standing in the corner of the room, seemingly only visible to her eyes. Rapunzel smiles and covers her heart with her hand, nodding. Instinctively, Anastasia realises what she must do.)_

_(Returning her attention to Merida, Anastasia locks eyes with her and gives the redhead a nod of her own.)  
_ **Mordred:** “I mean it, I’ll cut her throat, I swear to-”  
 _(Merida hesitates until she sees Anastasia mouth the words ‘Trust me’, her chin raised defiantly. With tears in her eyes, Merida releases the arrow, watching as if in slow motion as it travels through the air, piercing Anastasia through the heart and coming to a halt embedded in Mordred’s shoulder. The man drops the dagger and stumbles backwards against the wall while Anastasia crumples to the floor. Mordred takes the chance to vanish from the tower while Merida jumps out of the Troll’s hand and sinks to her knees beside Anastasia.)  
_ **Anastasia:** _(Weakly:)_ “Merida…”  
 **Merida:** “I’m so sorry, Ana… I don’t know what I was thinking.”  
 **Anastasia:** “It’s all right, there wasn’t anything else you could do.”  
 **Merida:** _(Pressing her hand to Anastasia’s wound in an attempt to staunch the blood:)_ “It’s my fault. I never should’ve gotten you involved in all this.”  
 **Anastasia:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “Getting involved in magic to begin with, that was the start of all my troubles.”  
 **Merida:** “Isn’t there anything we can do… A spell or… _(Merida looks down at her hand to see the blood slowly retreating back inside Anastasia’s chest:)_ What the hell?”  
 **Anastasia:** _(Looks down:)_ “Well, would you look at that?”  
 **Merida:** “Are you doing that?”  
 **Anastasia:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “No, I… _(Thinks:)_ I think it’s my mother.”  
 **Merida:** “What?”  
 **Anastasia:** “My mother’s heart. She must’ve protected it somehow before she gave her life for mine. I think it’s repairing itself.”  
 **Merida:** “Well you could’ve told me sooner!”  
 **Anastasia:** _(Laughs:)_ “I didn’t know… I still don’t. I’m only guessing here.”  
 **Merida:** “Then how do we know for sure?”  
 **Anastasia:** “Kiss me.”  
 **Merida:** “Ana, what-”  
 **Anastasia:** “Just shut up and kiss me, will you?”  
 _(Anastasia pulls Merida in for a kiss and a rainbow of colour illuminates the room.)  
_ **Merida:** _(When they part:)_ “Was that…?”  
 **Anastasia:** _(Smiles:)_ “True Love’s Kiss? Yeah, I think it was. So how do you feel about that?”  
 **Merida:** “If it’s true well then… I think my life just got made.”  
 **Anastasia:** _(Beams:)_ “Mine too.”  
 _(Falling into each other’s arms, they kiss once more while the Troll stares down at them, wiping a tear from his eye.)_


	34. Chapter 34

**The Dochraid’s Sacred Cave.**  
 _(The Dochraid pulls herself to her feet, chanting.)_  
 **Dochraid:** “Gehaele thisne lichaman. Gestrangeme nu mihtig hie to forwarniene; yfel is on ofost. _(While the Dochraid chants, she attaches a message to a crow’s leg:)_ Fleoge thu swa swa se windraesgrimsath.”  
 _(When she finishes her chant, the crow flies out of the cave.)  
_ ****

 **The Cauldron of Arianrhod.  
** _(A small group has gathered for what promises to be the site of Morgana’s cleansing.)_ **  
Emma:** “Can the Dochraid be trusted? Is there really a remedy?”  
 **Regina:** “If Morgana has suffered what I suspect then no, I don’t think so.”  
 **Emma:** “You know what happened to her?”  
 **Regina:** “Just because Rumplestiltskin refused to venture into the realm of the High Priestesses, doesn’t mean I never looked into them. After some research and books borrowed from Maleficent, I read about an ancient ritual of the Old Religion called the Teine Diaga.”  
 **Emma:** “Teine Diaga?”  
 **Regina:** “The sacred fire. The ritual used the mandrake root to bring unimaginable terror to the victim. Their screams could be heard twenty leagues away. When it was finally over, their will was no longer their own. They were slaves of the High Priestesses for eternity.”  
 **Emma:** “Do you think Morgause performed this ritual on Morgana?”  
 **Regina:** “It’s possible. Such mysteries were revealed only to a handful of female initiates.”  
 **Emma:** “Well, either way, the Dochraid told Guinevere that Morgana needs to be conscious when she enters the Cauldron. She must do so of her own free will or the spell will not be broken.”  
 **Regina:** “Hm, that part, I fear, may not be within even our powers.”  
 **Emma:** “Then the rest is futile.”  
 **Regina:** “But there is someone for whom it is possible.”  
 **Emma:** “Who? _(Regina merely stares at her:)_ Guinevere?”  
 **Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “Only she can reach the part of Morgana that remains true.”  
 **Emma:** “It won’t work. Morgana turned Guinevere into a deer for crying out loud!”  
 **Regina:** “And I put a sleeping curse on Snow White and now I’m married to her daughter. Surely after everything we’ve been through you don’t underestimate the power of love, Emma? Guinevere is the only one who knew Morgana from before. She’s the key.”  
 **Emma:** “Well, we’re about to find out.”  
 _(They turn to see Morgana, surrounded by knights, being led towards the Cauldron.)_

_(The sound of footsteps cause Emma and Regina to turn stare at an ancient looking woman as she steps out from behind some large rocks.)_  
 **Dolma:** “Who are you? What business have you in this sacred place?”  
 **Guinevere:** “Are you the Dolma, ancient sorceress of the Cauldron of Arianrhod?” _(The Dolma extends her hands and inclines her head.)_  
 **Dolma:** “Who else would I be?”  
 **Guinevere:** _(To Lancelot:)_ “Does she look familiar to you?”  
 **Lancelot:** “There is something…”  
 **Dolma:** “What say you? Why do you mutter?”  
 **Lancelot:** “You look familiar, sorceress.”  
 **Dolma:** _(Raises a hand to touch her hair:)_ “Oh. Is that so?”  
 **Lancelot:** “It is.”  
 **Dolma:** “Perhaps our paths have crossed before, Tall, dark stranger. _(She bats her eyes at him:)_ My memory is not what it once was, but I swear I would have remembered you.”  
 _(Lancelot looks to the Dolma with suspicion, preparing to unsheath his sword as she moves closer to him. Guinevere stifles her giggles at the look on Lancelot’s face and steps between them.)  
_ **Guinevere:** “Apologies, Dolma, but I’m afraid Lancelot is spoken for.”  
 **Dolma:** “Shame. I am an old woman, it’s true, but I would have given you the thrill of your young life, Sir Lancelot.”  
 _(The knights begin to snigger while Lancelot looks bemused.)  
_ **Guinevere:** “You know why we’re here.”  
 **Dolma:** “Nothing is hidden from… the Dolma. Come, we shall stand by the pool. _(The party follows the Dolma towards the edge of the body of water. Approaching Morgana, the Dolma places her hands on Morgana’s face, looking into her eyes:)_ The magic which has ensnared you is strong indeed. It can be fought. It can be broken, but it may also prevail. Do you understand this?”  
 _(Morgana says nothing, her attention caught by the arrival of Xena and Gabrielle.)  
_ **Guinevere:** “I do.”  
 **Dolma:** “What we attempt will not be easy. If we fail, Morgana will be lost forever.”  
 **Guinevere:** “I understand.”

**Dolma:** “Very well. In order for this to work, Morgana must walk into the Cauldron of Arianrhod of her own will. Only then will the spell be broken. But be warned, all the magic that binds her will fight against it. You must reach her, Guinevere. Reach that part which has remained untouched by evil.”  
 **Lancelot:** “Is there such a part?”  
 **Dolma:** _(To Guinevere:)_ “You must believe there is. Prepare yourself.”  
 _(Guinevere nods, then motions to Regina to remove the cuff from Morgana’s wrist. At the very moment she can feel her powers return, Morgana smiles.)  
_ **Morgana:** “Fools.”  
 _(Raising her arms, Morgana emits a pulse of magic that sends Emma, Regina and the knights flying. The Dolma runs behind Lancelot clutching onto him for dear life. Turning her attention to Xena and Gabrielle, Morgana uses her powers to blast some rocks in their path and cause a rock slide to crash towards them. Ducking between some large boulders, Xena and Gabrielle find shelter from the deluge.)  
_ **Gabrielle:** “I think we may have arrived a little early.”  
 **Xena:** “Nah, we’re right on time.”  
 _(Brandishing her chakram, Xena steps out from their hiding spot and spins through the air to land mere feet from the vengeful sorceress. Raising her hand once more, Morgana is about to strike when Guinevere stands before her.)  
_ **Morgana:** “Move out of my way, Guinevere.”  
 **Guinevere:** “Never. You wear the uniform of a callous sorceress well but we both know what lies beneath.”  
 **Morgana:** “Your naïveté would be charming if it wasn’t so dangerous. You brought me here to strip me of my powers, to make me weak?”  
 **Guinevere:** “I seek only to save the woman I knew all those years ago. To finally repay she who fought with everything in her power to see that I was rescued.”  
 ****

 **Forest. Past.**  
 _(Morgana and Guinevere run along the forest path but Guinevere’s ankle will not support her any longer.)_  
 **Guinevere:** “It’s no use! I’ll get us both captured. You must leave me.”  
 **Morgana:** “I will not!”  
 **Guinevere:** “Morgana, go! Please! You must get help!”  
 _(Morgana sees the men catching up to them and hands Guinevere the sword.)_  
 **Morgana:** “Take this.”  
 **Guinevere:** “Go!”  
 _(Morgana runs. Guinevere hides behind a tree, then jumps out and takes down the man pursuing them. Morgana stops when she hears the man’s scream, then continues running.)_

**Camelot. Council Chamber.  
** _(Morgana enters with Arthur.)  
_ **Uther:** _(Rising from the throne:)_ “It’s such a relief to see you safe. _(Cups her face:)_ I couldn’t bear the thought of anyone harming you.”  
 **Morgana:** “The bandits still have Guin.”  
 **Arthur:** “I believe they were Mercian. We’ve received reports that Hengist has crossed the border.”  
 **Uther:** “Hengist?”  
 **Morgana:** “You must send a rescue party.”  
 **Uther:** “If Hengist is holding her, it would take a small army to rescue your maid.”  
 **Morgana:** “We can’t abandon her!”  
 **Uther:** “How many men would you have me sacrifice to save a servant?”  
 **Morgana:** “As many as it takes! Guin gave herself up so that I might escape. I owe her my life.”  
 **Uther:** “She did so willingly, and she will be honoured for it.”  
 _(Uther turns back towards the throne but Morgana pursues him.)_  
 **Morgana:** _(Grabbing his arm:)_ “I don’t want her honoured, I want her rescued! She is more than just my maid. She’s my friend.”  
 **Uther:** _(Takes a breath:)_ “A servant is of no value to these bandits. _(Puts his hands on her shoulders:)_ I fear she’s dead already.”  
 **Morgana:** “No! _(Shrugs out of his grasp:)_ We cannot give up hope! _(Turns to Arthur, beseechingly:)_ Arthur? I’m begging you. You have to do something.”  
 **Arthur:** “Your father’s right, Milady. I’m afraid there’s nothing we can do.”  
 **Morgana:** “How can you say that?! _(Looks around the room:)_ How can you live with yourselves?! All of you!”  
 ****

 **Arthur’s Chambers. Night.  
** _(Morgana bursts in.)  
_ **Morgana:** “How can you be so heartless?! Guin is the most kind, loyal person that you would ever meet, and she has been more than a friend to all of us! And you would leave her at the mercy of those animals!”  
 **Arthur:** “Morgana…”  
 **Morgana:** “Have you no shame? Do you think of no one but yourself?”  
 **Arthur:** “Morgana…”  
 **Morgana:** “I knew you were many things, Arthur, but I didn’t know you were a gutless coward!”  
 **Arthur:** “Morgana! Perhaps if you would stop shouting at me for one second, you would notice that I am packing.”  
 **Morgana:** _(Calms and looks down:)_ “You’re going after Guin.”  
 **Arthur:** “Of course I’m going after her. What do you take me for? I couldn’t disagree with the King in public.” _(Arthur puts his saddlebags over his shoulder and walks towards the door.)_  
 **Morgana:** _(Calling after him:)_ “Arthur? _(He turns:)_ Bring her home.”  
 ****

 **Camelot. Staircase. Two Days Later.  
** _(Morgana stands on the Griffin landing staring worriedly out the window. Arthur walks up the stairs.)_  
 **Arthur:** “Morgana. There’s someone here to see you.”  
 _(Arthur steps aside and Guinevere runs into Morgana’s arms.)  
_ **Morgana:** “Guin! I thought I’d never see you again.”  
 _(Arthur gives Guinevere a knowing look as she hugs Morgana. He gives them their space and returns down the steps.)_  
 ****

 **The Cauldron of Arianrhod. Present.**  
 _(Morgana stands listening to Guinevere while she continues their journey down memory lane.)_  
 **Guinevere:** “Then, when I returned to work after my father’s death, I saw further evidence of the kind of person you truly are, Morgana.”  
 ****

 **Morgana’s Chambers. Past.  
** _(Morgana enters her chambers, where Guinevere sits waiting. She goes to Morgana quickly.)_  
 **Guinevere:** “My Lady!”  
 **Morgana:** “Guin. I didn’t expect to see you here.”  
 **Guinevere:** “What happened to you?!”  
 **Morgana:** “Nothing. Well, nothing a hot bath wouldn’t fix. _(Guinevere sees the sores on Morgana’s arms where the manacles bit into her flesh:)_ I spent the night in the dungeon.”  
 **Guinevere:** “Uther.”  
 **Morgana:** “He doesn’t like to be challenged.”  
 **Guinevere:** “It wasn’t about my father, was it?”  
 **Morgana:** “You have enough to deal with without worrying about such things.”  
 **Guinevere:** “You shouldn’t have done that! Not on my behalf. If anything happened to you, I couldn’t bear it.”  
 **Morgana:** “You need to go home, Guin. Get some rest. Please.”  
 **Guinevere:** “I’m fine, My Lady.”  
 **Morgana:** “I insist. _(Guinevere walks past Morgana with her head bowed, picking up a hair brush:)_ Guin? _(Guin stops, her back to Morgana, trying not to cry:)_ Guin?”  
 **Guinevere:** “I can’t go home!”  
 **Morgana:** _(Placing her hand on her shoulder:)_ “It’s understandable to feel so alone.”  
 **Guinevere:** _(Walks away:)_ “Tauren…”  
 **Morgana:** “Tauren?!”  
 **Guinevere:** “He attacked me. He threatened me. He was looking for some kind of stone.”  
 **Morgana:** “Stone?”  
 **Guinevere:** “He said if I didn’t bring it to him, he’d kill me. He’s waiting for me in the Darkling Woods. I have to do something. If I don’t get this stone to him by dawn tomorrow… _(Morgana begins walking off purposefully:)_ What are you going to do? Morgana?!”

**The Cauldron of Arianrhod. Present.**  
 _(Taking Morgana’s hand, Guinevere begins leading her to the water’s edge.)  
_ **Guinevere:** “Morgana. My Morgana.”  
 **Morgana:** “Your Morgana? I was never yours and never will be. You chose Arthur and now Lancelot.”  
 **Dolma:** “You must reach her, Guinevere. Reach out or all is lost.”  
 **Morgana:** _(Glancing at the Dolma:)_ “Who’s this old crone?”  
 **Guinevere:** “We loved each other once.”  
 **Morgana:** _(Tersely:)_ “You are easily fooled, Guin.”  
 **Guinevere:** “And still do.”  
 **Morgana:** “You were my handmaiden, nothing more.”  
 **Guinevere:** “I don’t believe that.”  
 _(Morgana struggles to free herself from Guinevere’s grasp, but the Queen will not release her.)  
_ **Morgana:** “Believe what you like. The fact remains.”  
 _(Guinevere begins to pull Morgana towards the pool as she struggles.)  
_ **Dolma:** “No! It must be of her own will!”  
 _(Guinevere pulls Morgana close until they are face to face.)  
_ **Guinevere:** “Look at me. Tell me you don’t love me.”  
 **Morgana:** “Let me go!”  
 **Dolma:** “Guinevere!”  
 **Guinevere:** “Do you remember when I asked you why you fought so fiercely to free me or stood up to your father on my behalf all those times? Do you remember what you said? You said that we were more than friends and that you loved me ‘With all of my heart.’ That’s what you said, Morgana. That was no subterfuge. No trickery. _(Morgana stops struggling and stares at Guinevere:)_ With all my heart. _(Guinevere walks slowly backwards towards the lake:)_ With all my heart.” _(Morgana’s breath hitches as Guinevere steps into the lake.)_  
 **Morgana:** _(Softly:)_ “With all my heart…”  
 _(Guinevere extends a hand to Morgana and she follows her towards the lake.)_  
 **Guinevere:** “Come.”  
 _(Morgana places her hand in Guinevere’s and steps into the water.)  
_ **Dolma:** “Yfel gaest, ga thu fram thisselichaman. Bith hire mod eft freo. Ar ond heofonutungol sceal thurhswithan.”  
 _(The Dolma’s eyes glow golden and Morgana is surrounded by a brilliant white light. When the light dissipates, she turns to smile at Guinevere, extending her hand to her. Guinevere wades towards her and embraces Morgana. The Dolma smiles, exhaling in relief.)_

_(Stepping out to join Xena, Gabrielle watches the two women embrace in the water. Looking to Xena, they share a smile, surprised and invigorated by what they’ve just witnessed.)_  
 **Morgana:** _(Parting from their hug, looks into Guinevere’s eyes, softly:)_ “Thank you, Guin.” _(Guinevere gives her a teary smile and takes Morgana’s hand, leading her out of the water towards shore.)_  
 **Regina:** _(As they step out of the water:)_ “Here.”  
 _(Regina waves her hand and both women disappear and reappear in a cloud of smoke, their clothes now completely dry. Morgana looks around at all that have gathered and is about to say something when she is knocked backwards through the air. Morgana is rendered unconscious by the impact of her fall.)_

_(Everyone turns to see Mordred lower his hand. Guinevere rushes to Morgana’s side and Emma and Regina prepare to use their magic against him when a voice rings out across the valley.)  
_ **Xena:** “Hey!”  
 _(Mordred turns his attention to her and is barely able to move out of the path of Xena’s weapon as it barrels towards him. Realising that he is outnumbered, Mordred vanishes while Xena catches her chakram.)_  
 ****

 **A Short Time Later.**  
 _(By the Cauldron of Arianrhod, Lancelot and Guinevere stand before the Dolma.)  
_ **Guinevere:** “I owe you a great debt. We both do. If there’s ever anything I can do in return…”  
 **Lancelot:** “Perhaps a new dress?”  
 **Guinevere:** _(Outraged:)_ “Lancelot!”  
 **Lancelot:** “Just a thought.”  
 **Dolma:** _(Looks down for a moment before answering:)_ “There is one thing.”  
 **Guinevere:** “Name it.”  
 **Dolma:** “Remember what saved your friend. Magic and sorcery.”  
 **Lancelot:** “It was also sorcery that bewitched her.”  
 **Dolma:** “There is no evil in sorcery, only in the hearts of men. My request is that you remember this.”  
 **Guinevere:** “You have my word.”  
 _(The Dolma gives Guinevere a small smile, bowing her head slightly. They begin to walk away when the Dolma calls out.)  
_ **Dolma:** “Oh, and Lancelot? _(Lancelot turns back:)_ Don’t be a stranger.”  
 _(She gives him a broad smile and a wave. Lancelot returns the smile uneasily and looks to Guinevere who is doing her very best not to laugh.)_


	35. Chapter 35

**Storybrooke. Swan-Mills House.**  
 _(Henry and Ella stand over Maria’s crib, who is sleeping contentedly.)_  
 **Ella:** “Kinda makes you think, huh? _(Henry looks to her:)_ About having one of our own?”  
 **Henry:** _(Smiles:)_ “Yes. Absolutely.” _(Henry drops his gaze back to his sister.)_  
 **Ella:** _(Nudging him with her shoulder:)_ “I didn’t mean right away.”  
 **Henry:** _(Sighs:)_ “Oh thank god.”  
 _(They both laugh and share a kiss as the doorbell rings. Giving Henry a playful swat on the butt when he goes to answer the door, Ella returns her attention to her slumbering sister-in-law.)_  
 ****

 **Front Door.**  
 _(Opening the door, Henry sees a man standing on the porch with his back turned.)_  
 **Henry:** “Hello, can I help you?”  
 **Mordred:** “Actually, you can. _(He turns around:)_ Is Maria home?”  
 **Henry:** “You! Get out of here and stay the hell away from my sister!”  
 **Mordred:** “I’m afraid I can’t do that.”  
 **Ella:** _(Joining Henry at the door:)_ “Well there’s no way we’re letting you anywhere near Maria.”  
 **Mordred:** _(Spots the kitchen knife in her hand:)_ “I can see you’re serious. Perhaps I’ll call back at another time.”  
 **Henry:** _(Mordred turns to leave:)_ “You come anywhere near this house again and I’ll-”  
 _(Mordred disappears in a cloud of smoke. Slamming the door closed, Henry winces, instantly regretting it.)_  
 **Ella:** “Henry, she’s sleeping!”  
 **Henry:** “I know. Wait. _(He listens but hears nothing:)_ Oh no. _(Running towards the crib:)_ Oh no, no, no.”  
 **Ella:** _(Following:)_ “Henry, what-”  
 **Henry:** _(Reaching the crib to see that it’s now empty:)_ “Maria. She’s gone!”

**Dun Broch.**  
 _(Merida paces nervously while Anastasia watches from her reclined position on the window seat.)_  
 **Anastasia:** “Will you relax? I’m sure it won’t be as bad as you think.”  
 **Merida:** “You don’t understand, I’ve never brought anyone home before.”  
 **Anastasia:** “What, never?”  
 **Merida:** _(Sighs:)_ “Back when my father died and I became next in line, the clans didn’t want to be governed by a woman. I refused proposals from Lord Macintosh, Dingwall and MacGuffin. They exiled my mother and it almost cost my brothers their lives as well.”  
 **Anastasia:** “But you won them over in the end, Merida. You became their Queen.”  
 **Merida:** “Yes, but now there’s us and I just don’t know how the clans will react.”  
 _(The doors open and Elinor enters alongside Drizella.)_  
 **Elinor:** “If there’s one thing I’ve learned during my time at your father’s side, Merida, it’s that searching for universal approval is a fool’s errand. _(Drizella joins her sister on the window seat, pushing her legs to the side to make room for herself. Elinor takes her daughter’s hands and continues:)_ And as far as love is concerned, that should never come easy. It’s messy. It means arguing and making up and laughing and crying and struggling. And sometimes, it doesn’t seem worth it. But it is. And, in the end, when you’re in love, no matter what happens, you have each other. Don’t ever let anyone take that away from you.”  
 **Merida:** “I won’t, I promise.” _  
(Merida walks over and kneels in front of Anastasia. Noticing that Merida seems to be searching for the right words, Anastasia takes her hands in her own.)  
_ **Anastasia:** “I think I’m ready. If you are.”  
 **Merida:** “For what?”  
 **Anastasia:** “It’s finally time for me to leave Wonderland behind, and start a new adventure… with you?”  
 **Merida:** _(Smiles:)_ “I’d like that. Yeah, I’d bloody love it.”  
 _(Merida surges forward and kisses Anastasia passionately, bumping Drizella from the seat. Elinor helps her to her feet.)  
_ **Drizella:** _(To Elinor:)_ “So… I guess the big question is, which room is mine?” _(Elinor chuckles and they leave the room together, giving Merida and Anastasia their privacy.)_

**Storybrooke. Library.**  
 _(Belle sits beside the unconscious body of her husband, when all eyes turn to see the cloud of smoke appear outside the library doors. Drawing his gun, Hook points it at the doorway until he sees Regina and Emma cross over the threshold.)_  
 **Hook:** _(Holstering his weapon:)_ "Apologies, I thought you were Mordred coming back to finish the job.”  
 **Henry:** “Mom! _(Henry and Ella cross the room to console each of them. Hugging Regina:)_ We’re so sorry, it was Mordred he-”  
 **Regina:** “We know. And it’s not your fault, it’s ours for leaving Maria unprotected.”  
 **Ella:** “I don’t understand, how can you already know?”  
 **Morgana:** _(Walking into the library:)_ “I told them I had a feeling Mordred would want to go after the child again.”  
 **Hook:** _(Draws his gun again:)_ “What the hell are you doing here?”  
 **Emma:** “Relax, Hook, put it away. Morgana’s with us now.”  
 **Hook:** “What are you talking about, Swan?”  
 **Emma:** “She was cleansed at the Cauldron of Arianrhod.”  
 **Hook:** _(Still pointing his gun at Morgana:)_ “Oh really? Well isn’t that nice. _(Raises his voice:)_ Does anyone here know what the bloody hell she’s talking about or can we assume this one’s got them under her spell?”  
 _(While Hook continues to glare at Morgana, Belle steps forward.)_  
 **Belle:** “I do. And if it’s true then whatever darkness there was inside Morgana’s heart has been purged.”  
 **Emma:** “It’s true, Belle. Regina and I were there. Morgana came with us to try and talk sense to Mordred, but I see we’re too late?”  
 **Belle:** _(Nods:)_ “He came here not long ago and ransacked the place. I sent Alice out for help and then Hook and Rumple turned up and all hell broke loose. Mordred used his magic to send Hook and Rumple flying. One of the bookshelves caught Rumple in the head and knocked him out. Hook managed to fire off a shot or two and Mordred fled.”

_(Regina kneels beside Rumplestiltskin, stroking his hair.)_  
 **Regina:** “Does anyone know what Mordred was after?”  
 **Belle:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “He left clutching a map of some kind, but I couldn’t tell where-”  
 **Morgana:** “I think I know where Mordred’s headed.”  
 _(Xena and Gabrielle enter the library and take in the carnage.)_  
 **Xena:** “Care to enlighten us?”  
 **Morgana:** _(Glares at Xena, then looks away:)_ “I believe he’s headed to the Crystal Cave.”  
 **Belle:** _(Gasps:)_ “It’s the place where magic began.”  
 **Morgana:** _(Nods:)_ “And it’s where the Old Religion was founded.”  
 **Gabrielle:** “Why would Mordred be headed there?”  
 **Morgana:** “He wants to take the child’s power for himself. So that he can be invincible.”  
 **Hook:** “So that’s it then. Mordred has Maria and the map and he could’ve magicked himself to the caves by now.”  
 **Morgana:** “The Crystal Cave is protected. You cannot gain entry through magical means. You have to walk there.”  
 **Xena:** “Yeah, well walking is something we’re real good at, but we still don’t have the map.”  
 **Morgana:** “We don’t need one. I know where the caves are. I’m your map.”  
 **Emma:** “Then what the hell are we standing around for? Let’s go.”  
 **Zelena:** _(Entering:)_ “You’re not going anywhere without me. _(Emma turns to her:)_ I knew I should’ve killed that little bastard when I had the chance. Maybe it’ll be third time lucky.”  
 **Morgana:** “No one is laying a hand on Mordred. I believe that he too can be saved.”  
 **Emma:** _(At Zelena’s questioning look:)_ “Turns out you were right. Morgana could be saved after all.”  
 **Zelena:** _(Scoffs:)_ “All right. _(To Morgana:)_ But if it comes down to saving Mordred or Maria, your little druid boy is done for.”  
 **Morgana:** _(Stares at her for a long moment, then nods:)_ “Agreed.”

**Will & Tiana’s Apartment.  
** _(Tiana breaks an egg into a bowl and starts whisking when Will returns home.)  
_ **Will:** “There you are. Thought you’d be out celebrating. Morgana’s been ‘cleansed’ whatever that means and Anastasia was rescued and plans to stay in Dun Broch with Merida. So it appears Wonderland is solely yours once again, Your Majesty. People should be cooking beignets for you.”  
 **Tiana:** “Cooking helps me clear my head. Or at least it used to.”  
 **Will:** “All right, I can see something’s bothering you, so why don’t you put down the whisk and tell me what it is?”  
 **Tiana:** _(Puts down the bowl:)_ “I don’t know who I am, Will. Part of me just wants to run the Rollin’ Bayou and have a life where all I have to worry about is the price of butter. But I realise that kind of simple life isn’t possible for me. When I first heard about what Anastasia was doing, I was pissed. That she could just pretend to still be the Queen of Wonderland for all that time and I didn’t even notice? It made me think that she was right, that maybe Wonderland is too big to manage by myself.”  
 **Will:** “But you’re not by yourself, love.”  
 **Tiana:** “I know, but look at Camelot and all the previously unknown forces coming out of the woodwork to take Guinevere’s throne. After taking some time to think about it, I’m not sure if someone were to make a play for Wonderland, that I’d give them much of a fight.”  
 **Will:** “Tiana…”  
 **Tiana:** “I mean it, Will. A real queen would be out there helping her people, and I’m hiding in here, stress baking.”  
 **Will:** “Hey, hey, hey. Come on. _(Wraps his arms around her:)_ Did you forget what happened during the Black Fairies curse? You were the leader of the rebellion that spanned across several realms. You provided a safe haven to all those who had lost their homes. The woman who saved those people, who saved me… That was a queen. It was my queen.”  
 _(Both chuckle.)  
_ **Tiana:** “You always did have a way with words, Will Scarlett.”

**The Valley of The Fallen Kings.**  
 _(The group of six walk along the valley between two large stone statues.)_  
 **Gabrielle:** “Is this place cursed?”  
 **Morgana:** “No, but it is crawling with bandits. Which is why we must stay together. Without being able to use our powers, we won’t stand a chance.”  
 **Xena:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Speak for yourself.”  
 **Morgana:** “I wouldn’t dare speak for you. My soul may have been cleansed back at the Cauldron, but the fact remains that you disfigured my sister.”  
 **Xena:** “The same sister that locked you in a tower and twisted your mind against the world? Sounds like a little disfigurement was the least she had coming.”  
 **Gabrielle:** “And I think you pretty much got even with Xena when you had her fight all of your soldiers for your entertainment. Let’s not lose focus as to why we’re here, all right?”  
 _(The group continues on, descending several stone steps.)  
_ **Zelena:** _(Walking with Emma and Regina:)_ “No magic. What kind of ridiculous protection is that?”  
 **Emma:** “I don’t like it very much either but if this is the only way of getting to this cave then we’re sure as hell going to do it.”  
 **Zelena:** “If it’s even true, I mean we could be letting our guard down and walking into some trap concocted between Mordred and Morgana.”  
 **Regina:** “Zelena, you were the one who told us that we should give Morgana another chance all along, remember?”  
 **Zelena:** “Yes, but since when have you ever listened to me?”  
 **Regina:** “Since we witnessed it with our own eyes. And like Emma said, what choice do we have?”  
 _(Up ahead, Xena hears a twig snap and bandits come running at them.)_  
 **Xena:** “Morgana, take cover!”  
 _(Unarmed, Morgana ducks down behind a nearby rock while Gabrielle draws her sais and turns to fight the men. Xena blocks the blow of one and pushes him to the ground. Gabrielle punches the other one and knocks him to the ground as the first one gets up. The first bandit goes after Morgana, who stumbles backwards onto the ground.)_  
 **Morgana:** “Help!”  
 _(Xena stabs him in the back, pulls the sword out.)  
_ **Gabrielle:** “Xena, behind you!”  
 _(Without looking, Xena flips her sword under her arm and stabs the other bandit about to attack her.)_

_(Spotting a whole group of bandits now running towards them, Gabrielle turns and shouts a warning to the others.)_  
 **Gabrielle:** “We’ve got company!”  
 _(Twirling her sword, Xena slashes two bandits when they run within reach. Gabrielle tosses her sai at another before launching herself at him. Emma draws her father’s sword while Regina raises her own.)_  
 **Regina:** “Take cover, Zelena. We can handle this.”  
 _(Also unarmed, Zelena has no choice but to obey. Sliding further into the ravine, Zelena finds herself standing with Morgana while the battle continues above them. Turning to watch the action, Morgana laments a missed opportunity.)_  
 **Morgana:** “If only I had my sword. It’s been years since I’ve had the chance to practice.”  
 **Zelena:** _(Rolling her eyes:)_ “What is it with you princesses and sword fighting? Do you get a group discount or did Daddy pay for a private tutor?”  
 **Morgana:** “I’ve had the proper training since I was three years old.”  
 **Zelena:** “Yeah, well hooray for you. _(There is a yelp of pain and both women duck as a bandit rolls towards them. While he flies over and crashes to the forest floor, Morgana eyes his sword:)_ Don’t even think about it. I’m not going to be the only one out here who’s defenseless.”  
 **Morgana:** _(Smirks:)_ “I may not be armed, but that doesn’t make me defenseless.” _(Morgana looks around and picks up a fist sized rock. Peering up at the ongoing fight, Morgana rears back and throws the rock into the air, hitting a bandit squarely between the shoulder blades, allowing Gabrielle to finish him off with ease.)  
_ **Zelena:** _(Impressed:)_ “Not bad. But two can play that game.”  
 **Morgana:** “Careful now, it’s not like throwing fireballs you know.”  
 **Zelena:** “Like I said to your brother years ago, just watch and learn, Pendragon, all right?”  
 _(And so, with the fight raging on above them, Zelena and Morgana take turns throwing rocks at the bandits. The sounds of swords clashing echoing throughout the valley.)_


	36. Chapter 36

**The Crystal Cave.**  
 _(The group continue their journey. Upon entering the cave, Morgana conjures two torches and hands one each to Xena and Gabrielle. Seeing this, Regina conjures a fireball to light her way while Emma simply pulls a small flashlight from her pocket. As everyone continues on through the cave, Zelena produces her own green fireball and walks alongside Morgana.)_  
 **Zelena:** “So we can’t use magic to get here, but it’s fine once we’re inside?”  
 **Morgana:** “Apparently so. I didn’t make the rules.”  
 **Zelena:** “Hm. You’ve been here before then?”  
 **Morgana:** “No, but my sister visited from time to time. It was here where she used to watch me through the crystals.”  
 **Zelena:** “Well I’d call that creepy, if I didn’t do something similar with Regina.”  
 **Morgana:** _(Smiles:)_ “Seems we’re a lot alike.”  
 **Zelena:** _(Stares at Morgana a moment, then gruffly:)_ “Maybe we can paint each other’s toenails and share stories after we rescue my niece?”  
 _(Zelena picks up her pace, leaving Morgana to trail behind.)_  
 **Morgana:** _(Calling after her:)_ “I had nothing to do with Mordred kidnapping the child!”  
 **Zelena:** “Do you mean this time or does that include the time before as well?”  
 **Morgana:** “Both. Whatever dark deeds I may have done in my past, none of them included harming innocent children.”  
 **Zelena:** _(Sighs and allows Morgana to catch up to her:)_ “Her name is Maria.”  
 **Morgana:** _(Nods:)_ “I know.”  
 _(Listening to their conversation, Xena’s memories return her to the time of her own redemption.)_

  
 **Many, Many Years Ago.  
** _(Xena walks through the wreckage of a village to see everything destroyed.)_  
 **Xena:** _(Marching up to her second in command:)_ “What have you done?!”  
 **Darphus:** “A message, to those who defy us.”  
 **Xena:** “You killed women and children?”  
 **Darphus:** “If this doesn’t strike fear into the hearts of the northern villages, nothing will.”  
 **Xena:** “You’re a butcher. Your disobedience will _not_ go unpunished!”  
 **Darphus:** “I expected as much.”  
 _(A few feet away, a baby starts crying. Xena walks over and picks up the child.)  
_ **Cretus:** _(To Darphus:)_ “I thought I killed them both.”  
 **Darphus:** “Kill it!”  
 _(Cretus draws his sword and approaches.)  
_ **Xena:** “Stop! _(Points at Cretus with menace:)_ You kill this baby, you die next. _(Stares at Darphus:)_ Contrary to what some might think, I still lead this army.”  
 ****

 **The Crystal Cave. Present.**  
 _(Gabrielle, like the true bard she is, continues the story while the group walks along through the darkness.)  
_ **Gabrielle:** “The child should have meant nothing. But it was the beginning for Xena. The past is a harsh and unwilling mistress to change and so her own men put her through a gauntlet of death.”  
 _(Images of Xena being brutally beaten by members of her own army flash through Xena’s mind’s eye. Left for dead, the soldiers begin to disperse but Xena’s indomitable spirit pushes her to get to her feet and walk away.)_

**Gabrielle:** “But now that good had taken root, the will to survive was too great. Her destiny now was to fight for the innocent. And that is what she’s done. And with that, Xena became good.”  
 _(Morgana smiles as Gabrielle finishes her story, realising perhaps for the first time that she’s surrounded by others who have dark pasts.)_  
 **Morgana:** “And you’ve never been tempted back to the darkness since?”  
 **Xena:** “Oh, there have always been temptations, but somehow I just seem to resist them.” _(Xena smirks at Gabrielle.)_  
 **Gabrielle:** _(Rubbing Xena’s back:)_ “Yes, I don’t know how she does it sometimes.”  
 **Zelena:** _(Rolls her eyes:)_ “Oh please. While these two may need each other to keep on the straight and narrow, there are those of us who have no problem doing it by themselves.”  
 **Regina:** _(Joining them:)_ “What are you talking about? Zelena, you have spent most of your life looking for acceptance from others. The whole point of your obsession with going back in time was so you could have people around you to love and support you.”  
 **Zelena:** “Yeah, and you certainly put a stop to that, didn’t you?”  
 ****

 **Storybrooke. Past. Barn.  
** _(Zelena turns her magic on Regina. Lifting her up, Zelena begins strangling her sister.)_  
 **Zelena:** _(Pleased:)_ “Only light magic can harm me. And you’re as dark as they come. It was your destiny to be this way. And it’ll also be your undoing.”  
 **Regina:** _(With a strained voice:)_ “Don’t tell me what I can be.”  
 **Zelena:** _(Chuckles:)_ “I tried to be good once, but it wasn’t in the cards. This is who I am and it’s who you are.”  
 **Regina:** “You’re wrong, Sis.” _(Now, white light emerges from her hands.)_  
 **Zelena:** “What are you doing?”  
 **Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “Changing.”  
 _(With a sudden burst of strength, Regina forcefully pushes her sister back.)  
_ **Zelena:** _(Angry:)_ “How?”  
 **Regina:** “I make my own destiny.”  
 **Zelena:** “So, now you’re a hero?”  
 **Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “Today I am.”

**The Crystal Cave. Present.**  
 _(Zelena glares at her sister, then turns at the sound of laughter coming from Morgana.)_  
 **Morgana:** “I’m sorry, but the Wicked Witch was defeated by the Evil Queen’s use of light magic. That’s hilarious.”  
 **Zelena:** “Oh, well thanks very much. And I thought you and I were just starting to get along. _(Morgana continues to chuckle:)_ Need I remind you that Morgause didn’t find my time travel spell a laughing matter? Or that out of the six of us, I am the only one who has defeated Mordred not once, but twice?”  
 **Mordred:** _(Unseen:)_ “There will not be a third time. _(Xena and Gabrielle’s torches extinguish and everyone draws their weapons trying to find Mordred:)_ Over here.” _(Zelena conjures another fireball, walking forward.)_  
 **Zelena:** “Show yourself, Mordred.”  
 **Mordred:** “How has it come to this? Betrayed by my truest ally.”  
 **Morgana:** _(Speaking up:)_ “I have not betrayed you, Mordred. _(She listens for a response:)_ Please, face me.”  
 _(Mordred’s voice sounds as if it’s coming from different directions. The group keep turning, trying to pinpoint where he is.)_  
 **Mordred:** “Who would of thought it, the great and powerful Morgana joining forces with those who would have seen her dead mere days ago.”  
 **Morgana:** “Face me.”  
 **Mordred:** “But you cannot stop me now. You cannot even help yourself.”  
 **Zelena:** _(Having heard enough:)_ “Why are you hiding? You still afraid of me?”  
 _(She turns back to face the way they came. Mordred comes through the passageway behind them.)_  
 **Mordred:** “I fear no one. Least of all you. _(Mordred swings the sword towards Zelena but it is blocked by Xena who points her sword at his throat. Mordred laughs at her:)_ You have defied me for the last time, Xena.”  
 **Xena:** “Oh no, you and I are just warming up.”  
 _(When Xena starts to back him up, Mordred walks back through the passageway and utters a spell, causing rocks to fall and block the way forward.)_  
 **Mordred:** “Stanas ahreosath!”  
 _(As the dust settles, the group has been cut in half. Gabrielle, Regina and Emma stand on one side of the rock fall while Xena, Zelena and Morgana’s conditions are unknown.)_

**Gabrielle:** “Xena! _(She hurls herself at the rock wall, attempting to move a large rock but it is stuck fast. Gabrielle reaches higher up and pulls some small rocks away. She tries frantically to pull the rocks down but nothing happens. She slides to the ground, and turns to the others:)_ A little help?!”  
 **Regina:** “But we don’t know-”  
 **Emma:** _(Steps forward:)_ “I’ve got this.”  
 **Regina:** “Emma, wait!”  
 _(Emma takes aim at the wall and blasts it with a pulse of magic, blowing a sizeable hole in the rocks before more begin to fall on top of them. On the other side of the rockfall we see Zelena flying through the air, having been knocked backwards by the force of the blast. Gabrielle covers her head with her arms until the rocks cease falling.)  
_ **Gabrielle:** _(Looking up at Emma:)_ “Thanks anyway!” _  
(Gabrielle returns to digging by hand while Regina pulls Emma aside.)  
_ **Regina:** “I was going to say that we can’t just blast our way through because we don’t know who’s on the other side of that wall.” _  
_ **Emma:** “Our daughter’s on the other side! Mordred has her and unless we do something about it real soon-” _  
_ **Regina:** _(Cutting her off:)_ “I know, Emma. Trust me, I know.”  
 _(Regina walks over and joins Gabrielle.)  
_ **Emma:** _(Incredulous:)_ “We can’t just sit here clearing rocks while Mordred’s getting away from us!”  
 **Regina:** “Well unless you want to kill us all with another rock slide, we don’t have another option.”  
 _(With her heart racing and her frustration mounting, Emma has no choice but to put her feelings aside and aid with the excavation effort.)_

_(Meanwhile on the other side of the wall, Xena, having recovered from the initial rockfall, dusts herself off and continues further into the cave. Elsewhere, Zelena looks all around her. With her path blocked at every turn except for one, Zelena takes a deep breath and walks along the passageway and out of sight.)_   
****

**Centre of the Cave. Alcove.  
** _(Although not having seen a single crystal so far, Morgana is first to find Mordred’s hideout within the cave. Following the illuminated pathway, Morgana enters an alcove where a child’s cradle rests upon a makeshift altar. Walking towards it, Morgana’s attention is caught by Mordred, who steps out of the shadows.)  
_ **Mordred:** “Welcome, My Lady.”  
 _(Morgana glances at the cradle containing Maria and then back to Mordred as slowly, she gives him a warm smile.)_


	37. Chapter 37

**The Crystal Cave.**  
 _(After several smaller rockfalls, Regina and Emma have been relegated to the sidelines by Gabrielle, who continues to clear the rocks by herself at a frenetic pace. Regina is seated on the cave floor while Emma stands over her.)_  
 **Emma:** “It’s always going to be like this isn’t it? No matter how much we try and step away, there’s always gonna be something else to drag us back. _(Sighs:)_ I don’t know, maybe retirement isn’t the answer after all?”  
 **Talieson:** “If it is answers that you seek, look no further.”  
 _(Both Regina and Emma turn to look at the man who now stands at the entrance to the cave.)  
_ **Talieson:** “Please, I mean you no harm. My name is Talieson.”  
 **Emma:** “I’m-”  
 **Talieson:** _(While Regina stands:)_ “I know who you are. The moment of our meeting has been written for many, many years. You are Emma and Regina. _(Talieson looks over at Gabrielle and utters a spell:)_ Wel cene hole.”  
 _(The remaining rocks that block their path suddenly clear.)_  
 **Gabrielle:** _(Calling back:)_ “I’m through! _(Not waiting for them, Gabrielle climbs through the hole in search for her partner:)_ Xena!”  
 **Regina:** _(Turning back to him:)_ “Thank you. _(Looks to Emma:)_ We should-”  
 **Talieson:** “Your child is sleeping. She will be rescued shortly and no harm will come to her, you have my word.”  
 **Emma:** “But how-”  
 **Talieson:** “I may be ancient, but my memory serves me well. I want to show you something.”  
 **Regina:** “Look, we appreciate the help but we have to save our daughter.”  
 **Talieson:** “And then what? You still will not have the answers you seek. Now, as I have told you, Maria will be rescued in due course, but for now you must come with me.”  
 **Emma:** “Where?”  
 **Talieson:** “You must wait and see.”  
 _(Glancing nervously back at the way forward, Emma and Regina decide to trust the cloaked man and follow him towards a previously unseen tunnel, the light from which grows stronger with every step.)_

**Elsewhere in the cave…**  
 _(Morgana stands beside the cradle looking down at a sleeping Maria while Mordred watches her closely.)_  
 **Morgana:** “You’ve done well to find this place, Mordred. The location of the cave was thought to have been known only to the High Priestesses.”  
 **Mordred:** “You above all should know that a secret does not remain so forever.”  
 **Morgana:** “Then perhaps you’ll tell me yours. _(Finally turns to him, smiling:)_ You intend to harm this child?”  
 **Mordred:** “No, of course not. I merely wish to relieve her of the burden of the great power she possesses. Power such as hers was not meant for one so young. To be born with such ability, without fully understanding what it means…”  
 **Morgana:** “So it is a kindness you wish to bestow upon her?”  
 **Mordred:** “I would humbly bear the burden so that the child may live without fear of persecution.”  
 **Morgana:** “A fear we both know so well.”  
 **Mordred:** “Indeed.”  
 **Morgana:** “Then perhaps, if you are willing, we may share such a burden together?”  
 _(Mordred’s smile falters slightly but his reply is lost at the arrival of Zelena.)_  
 **Zelena:** “I knew it!”  
 **Morgana:** “Zelena!”  
 **Zelena:** “I suppose it was a coincidence that you found Mordred first? _(Scoffs:)_ I don’t think so.”  
 **Morgana:** “You don’t understand-”  
 **Zelena:** “I understand plenty. Now move aside or share his fate. _(Conjures a large green fireball. To Mordred:)_ This time it seems there really is no way out.”  
 **Mordred:** _(Draws his sword:)_ “I have no need of one.”  
 **Zelena:** “Bring it!”  
 **Morgana:** “Zelena, no!”  
 _(Morgana steps in between them, knocking the fireball out of Zelena’s hand and shoving her to the ground.)_

**Zelena:** _(Glaring up at her:)_ “You traitorous witch!”  
 **Morgana:** “I- _(Morgana gasps in shock as Mordred stabs her from behind. Falling to her knees, she stares up at him:)_ Mordred?”  
 **Mordred:** “You think me a fool? What on earth did you think you would achieve by coming here? _(With Morgana’s blood dripping from his blade, he looks over at Zelena, pointing the sword at her:)_ You are right to cower before my hand. In a few moments I will become more powerful than you can imagine.”  
 **Morgana:** “What happened to you, Mordred? As a child, you were so kind, so compassionate…”  
 **Mordred:** _(Coldly:)_ “I grew up.”  
 _(Mordred raises the dragon-breath sword again to finish the job but the weapon is knocked out of his hand by the chakram. Watching as it bounces off the cave walls and back into the hand of its owner, Mordred glares at Xena before turning tail and retreating deeper into the cave.)_

_(Meanwhile, Emma and Regina continue to follow Talieson through the cave.)_  
 **Regina:** “Where are we going?”  
 **Emma:** “Why have you brought us here?”  
 **Talieson:** “In good time, you will discover all.” _(He chuckles.)  
(They turn a corner and enter the heart of the Crystal Cave.)  
_ **Emma:** “What is this place?”  
 **Talieson:** “This is where magic began. _(Reflected inside a crystal, Regina sees Queen Emma sitting upon the throne:)_ What is it you see?”  
 **Regina:** _(Unsure:)_ “Images. Flashes. I’ve seen something like this before in the Crystal of Neahtid. _(To Emma:)_ It’s what gave me the idea for my magic mirror.”  
 **Talieson:** “What you see here is exactly the same, for the Crystal of Neahtid was hewn from this very cave. Look into them, Emma, Regina. Really look. Much will be revealed.” _(Emma turns to look, but jerks away.)  
_ **Emma:** “No! Take us out of here. How do we get back to Maria?”  
 **Talieson:** “The future is hidden to all but a very few, Emma. You are one such person. Perhaps there is a reason you were brought here at this moment in time.”  
 **Regina:** “What reason?”  
 **Talieson:** “Only the crystals can tell you. They contain futures that are not yet born. The secrets they reveal are unique to you. Look into them. Really look. Use what you see for good.”  
 _(Hesitantly, Emma and Regina walk down into the cave and gaze into the crystals. Emma sees Regina sitting upon the throne, while Regina sees a familiar looking house located somewhere in Storybrooke. Emma sees flashes of the Mayor’s office and the newly appointed Mayor seated behind the desk. Then, moving deeper into the cave, they both stare at a large crystal in the centre of the room and gasp.)  
_ **Emma:** “Is that?”  
 **Regina:** “Maria! Look at her, Emma. She’s so strong…”  
 **Emma:** “Confident…”  
 **Both:** “Beautiful.”

**Regina:** _(Spins around:)_ “What is this?”  
 _(Regina searches for Talieson, but he has gone.)_  
 **Emma:** “Regina. Look.”  
 _(Regina returns her attention to the large crystal and sees an image of both herself and Emma.)_  
 **Regina:** “But is that what will happen, or are these only visions of a possible future?”  
 **Emma:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “I don’t know.”

 _(Elsewhere, Xena continues her search for Mordred when she hears his voice echo throughout the cave.)  
_ **Mordred:** “How good of you to save me the trouble of finding you.”  
 **Xena:** “I’m not the one who’s hiding in the shadows.”  
 **Mordred:** _(Jumping out into the light several feet away:)_ “I hide from no one. Fleoge! _(Using his powers, Mordred hurls his dagger at Xena who deflects it with her chakram, causing it to ricochet off two cave walls. Catching the returning dagger:)_ Impressive. Very impressive.” _  
(Mordred sinks back into the shadows.)_  
 **Xena:** “I’m not interested in playing your little games, Mordred. Even if you use your magic to leave here, you know I’ll find you. _(Silence:)_ All I’m asking for is a fair fight. Sword against sword.”  
 **Mordred:** _(Hidden:)_ “To the death?”  
 **Xena:** “Naturally. _(Mordred chuckles:)_ Why don’t you come face me like a man, so you can die like one.”  
 **Mordred:** _(Appearing over her shoulder:)_ “My pleasure.”  
 _(Xena elbows him in the face, sending Mordred reeling. He throws his dagger again and Xena deflects it once more. Flipping into the air, Xena flies over Mordred’s head when he charges her. Sweeping her legs as she lands, Mordred brings his sword down but Xena catches it in her hands. Wrenching the sword out of his grip, she rolls backwards onto her feet and engages Mordred in hand to hand combat. After an exchange of blocks and strikes, both Xena and Mordred leap into the air, spinning away from each other to recover their swords. From above, Gabrielle arrives just in time to see Xena and Mordred charge full speed at each other.)_  
 **Gabrielle:** “Xena!”  
 _(Each combatant seemingly sinks their sword into the gut of their opponent. There is a long, tense moment when Mordred smiles into Xena’s face while she looks up towards Gabrielle. Lowering her gaze, Xena looks pityingly at Mordred, whose smile has turned into a grimace. Finally, he falls to his knees and slumps to the ground, dead.)_

_(In her hurry to join Xena’s side, Gabrielle slides down the rock face and runs uncontrollably into Xena’s arms.)_  
 **Xena:** _(Catching her:)_ “Woah. Thanks for dropping by.”  
 **Gabrielle:** “I’d have been here sooner, but someone thought they could use magic to blast their way out of a rock fall.”  
 **Xena:** “Amateurs. If it didn’t work for Callisto, why do they think it’d work for them? _(Gabrielle shrugs, looking down at Mordred’s body:)_ How’s the baby?”  
 **Gabrielle:** “Zelena was with her last I saw. Morgana looks in bad shape, I think the wound is mortal.” _(They turn and head back to find the others.)_  
 **Xena:** “Well surely one of the others can heal her?”  
 **Gabrielle:** “That’s just it… I don’t think she wants to be healed.”  
 ****

 **Altar.**  
 _(Morgana sits slumped against the altar, her head bowed and eyes unseeing. Standing either side of her, Emma and Regina try and get through to Morgana.)  
_ **Regina:** _(Checking her wound:)_ “She’s been stabbed through the heart. It’s a miracle she’s not dead already.”  
 **Emma:** “Morgana, if you don’t let us heal you, you will die.”  
 **Morgana:** “Leave me alone. There’s nothing left for me now.”  
 **Regina:** “That’s not true. Guinevere-”  
 **Morgana:** _(Scoffs:)_ “I’ve put Guin through far too much for one lifetime. Camelot deserves to be rid of Morgana Pendragon forever.”  
 **Regina:** “Morgana, please-”  
 **Morgana:** “Let me die!”  
 **Zelena:** _(Stepping forward, carrying something under her arm:)_ “We will. _(Puts the wooden box down on the floor and sits beside Morgana:)_ I think we can all agree that the time is right for Morgana Pendragon to move on. But that doesn’t mean your path cannot continue.”

**Regina:** “Zelena, what are you talking about?”  
 **Zelena:** “This. _(She leans over and opens the wooden box, revealing the Crimson Heart. To Morgana:)_ What you see before you is a choice. You can choose to start you life over, become someone completely new.”  
 **Morgana:** _(Scoffs again:)_ “No one will ever forget the evils I have committed. There is no redemption possible for me.”  
 **Zelena:** _(Laughs:)_ “Are you ever in the right company.”  
 **Emma:** “We know a place that is all about second chances. I think you’d fit right in.”  
 **Regina:** “And it just so happens, there’s a vacancy opening pretty soon that we think you might just be perfect for.”  
 **Zelena:** _(Nudges Morgana with her shoulder:)_ “So what do you say? Are you ready to spend eternity waging war against your brother and father in the Underworld, or do you want to stick around a little longer and see what life has in store for you?”  
 **Morgana:** _(Looks at each woman in turn before lowering her gaze to the Crimson Heart:)_ “How does it work?”  
 **Zelena:** “Simply take it in your hand and it will do the rest. But just so we’re clear on this, you’ll be sacrificing your magic in exchange for your life.”  
 **Morgana:** _(Continues to stare at the heart:)_ “What has magic ever done for me?”  
 _(With her last ounce of strength, Morgana reaches into the box with both hands and allows the Crimson Heart to begin siphoning her magic. Emma, Regina and Zelena watch on as a cerulean blue cascade of magic pours from Morgana’s body into the heart. Finally, when drained completely of her magic, Morgana instinctively brings the Crimson Heart to her chest. Then, as a blinding white light fills the cave, the heart is absorbed within Morgana.)_


	38. Epilogue

**Storybrooke. Morning.**  
_(Rising from the bed, Regina walks over to the window and opens the curtains. Squinting at the sunlight pouring into the room, Emma raises her head in annoyance.)_  
**Emma:** “Gina…”  
**Regina:** “Today’s the day.”  
**Emma:** “It’s too early.”  
**Regina:** “We can’t avoid it any longer.”  
**Emma:** _(Rolling over, taking the covers with her:)_ “I can avoid it for a few more hours.” _(Regina looks back to see Emma covering her face with a pillow. Returning to the bed, Regina sits beside Emma and gently removes the pillow.)_  
**Regina:** “You know your mother will be here any minute to go over the protocol.”  
**Emma:** _(Groans:)_ “Can’t we just do a video message?”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles:)_ “Somehow I don’t think they’re gonna go for that. Pj’s rarely indicate to people that you’re taking things seriously.”  
**Emma:** _(Reaching out to take her hand:)_ “We don’t have to wear pj’s. _(Taking Regina’s hand and placing it under the covers, onto her left breast:)_ Now come back to bed.”  
**Regina:** _(Smiles and shakes her head:)_ “This is serious, Emma, we need to get ready.”  
**Emma:** _(Pushing herself up onto her elbows while Regina plays with her nipple:)_ “This isn’t some prison sentence we’re facing here. We both agreed this is what was best for everyone. Switch.”  
**Regina:** _(Nods and moves her hand to Emma’s other breast:)_ “I know, but it still puts us in the public eye and with way more responsibility.”  
**Emma:** “Regina, we were always going to have that, one way or the other. _(Smirks as Regina continues to absentmindedly play with her breasts while worrying:)_ What you need is to relax and enjoy the day. It’ll be over before you know it and then we can get on with our lives.”  
**Regina:** “How can you be so calm about this?”  
**Emma:** “Because I don’t have to go through it alone. I have you. Plus, you’ll be doing most of the talking.”  
**Regina:** “Oh, is that right?”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, because deep down, you live for this kinda stuff.”  
**Regina:** “I do, do I?”  
**Emma:** “Mmh-hey! _(Regina chuckles, having given Emma’s nipple a particularly hard squeeze:)_ Oh, it’s like that huh?”  
**Regina:** _(Laughing:)_ “Well you’re the one who’s gonna make me do all the work. _(Teasing:)_ But then, I guess I should be used to that in all areas by now?”  
**Emma:** _(Laughs:)_ “All right, that does it. _(She flings off the covers, grabs Regina and pulls her onto the bed, rolling on top of her. Pinning Regina’s arms to the bed:)_ I’ll show you who does all the work around here.”  
_(Regina moans loudly as Emma proceeds to do just that.)_ **  
**

**Granny’s Diner. Recent Past.**  
_(Emma sits down to speak with the Reporter.)_  
**Emma:** “Regina’s been nervous about her speech all week, which I find really weird since she’s never worried about this kind of stuff before.”  
**Reporter:** “Well, it is a big step you two are taking after all.”  
**Emma:** “Yeah, and it’s not exactly the retirement we were looking for either.”  
**Reporter:** “Are you concerned about what you’re about to do?”  
**Emma:** “At first maybe, but after seeing those visions in the crystal, I sort of have a sense of peace about the whole thing. Of course, I’ve been trying to ease Regina’s worries by having her concentrate on other things, but it hasn’t worked.”  
**Reporter:** “May I ask what those other things were?”  
**Emma:** “Uh, no. That’s not for publication. But off the record, Regina theoretically has like thirty years on me and yet there are times in the middle of the night where she-”  
**Reporter:** _(Blushing furiously:)_ “I think I have everything I need for now, thank you!”

**Enchanted Forest.**  
_(Paddling along the river in their canoe, Xena and Gabrielle enjoy the peace and quiet.)_  
**Gabrielle:** “I don’t think I’ve been this calm in weeks.”  
**Xena:** “I know what you mean. After this last adventure I think I’ve finally learned to stop and enjoy nature.”  
**Gabrielle:** “And it only took you what, nearly forty years?”  
**Xena:** “Hey, life is a marathon, not a sprint.”  
**Gabrielle:** _(Turning slightly to look back at her:)_ “Xena, are you getting philosophical on me?”  
**Xena:** “Nah, I think I read that off a beer mat somewhere.”  
**Gabrielle:** _(Chuckles, turns back:)_ “Of course.”  
**Xena:** “Hey, up on the right. Looks like a good place for us to stop for awhile.”  
**Gabrielle:** “All right.”  
_(They paddle towards the bank, Xena watching Gabrielle with a knowing smile.)  
_****

**Hillside. Recent Past.** _  
(Guinevere accompanies Morgana as she pays her respects to Mordred. There is a pile of rocks that mark his grave. Mordred’s blade is driven into the ground, by a tearful Morgana.)_  
**Morgana:** “The battle is over. I was not strong enough to save you, Mordred, but know this. I hope to one day make you proud. I will find the love and compassion which used to fill my heart and be born anew. Which is why I have chosen to leave the memory of Morgana Pendragon in your care for all eternity.”  
_(Turns to Guinevere who takes her hand and smiles.)_  
****

**Enchanted Forest. Sunset.  
**_(Xena and Gabrielle sit on two large rocks, watching the sunset. They each have a handful of flat stones, and take turns skimming them over the surface of the water. They skip several times, before they finally drop below the water and sink, leaving behind ripples.)_  
**Gabrielle:** “Do you remember the day you gave me my first philosophy lesson?” _(Gabrielle throws a stone, and watches it skip and sink.)  
_**Xena:** “About how the water ripples and churns and though it may return to stillness, it’s changed forever? Yeah, I remember.”  
**Gabrielle:** _(Smiles:)_ “You were right. I’ve changed so much since we met.”  
**Xena:** “I know the feeling. Gabrielle, I need you to do me a favour.”  
**Gabrielle:** “All right.”  
**Xena:** “I want you to close your eyes and listen to what I have to say. Will you do that for me?”  
**Gabrielle:** “Xena, ever since Jappa, you know I don’t like to let you out of my sight.”  
**Xena:** _(Chuckles:)_ “That’s fair. Please, Gabrielle. For me?”

_(Gabrielle nods and closes her eyes.)  
_**Xena:** “From the day I met you I’ve been on this quest to find some sort of redemption for my past. Then, as our friendship grew stronger and our love blossomed, my past seemed less and less important to me with each passing day. Ever since I almost lost you in Thessaly, all I’ve wanted to do is keep you safe, even if it meant you leaving me for somewhere or someone else.”  
**Gabrielle:** “Xena…”  
**Xena:** “Please, let me get this out. _(Gabrielle remains quiet:)_ Through everything, you have been by my side. Even when I would try and push you away for the sake of your own survival, you never gave up on me. The choice I made in Jappa was wrong, and I should never have left you out of my decision.”  
**Gabrielle:** _(Opens her eyes:)_ “That hurt.”  
**Xena:** _(Nods:)_ “I’m so sorry, Gabrielle. Part of me has never felt deserving of your love and I think I listened to that part back then.”  
**Gabrielle:** “My love for you has never been about who you were, what you’ve done or who you could be. It’s always been about who you _are_. You are the only thing that I care about, Xena.”  
**Xena:** “I know. That’s why I am finally ready to stop worrying about what might happen and take life as it comes, in the here and now.”  
_(Xena reaches out and takes Gabrielle’s hand.)_  
**Gabrielle:** “What’s this?”  
**Xena:** “Gabrielle, there is no version of my life that I have considered that doesn’t include having you there right by my side. I think it’s well past time that we made it official.”  
**Gabrielle:** “Official?”  
**Xena:** _(Sliding from her rock, down to one knee:)_ “Gabrielle, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?”  
**Gabrielle:** _(Dumbstruck:)_ “Xena… are you serious?”  
**Xena:** “I am. I can think of nothing I want more.”  
**Gabrielle:** “Xena, I… I’ve wanted this for so long that I finally sorta accepted that it would never happen.”  
**Xena:** “Is that a yes?”  
**Gabrielle:** “Xena… _(Stands and cups Xena’s face in her hands before kissing her soundly:)_ Of course I’ll marry you.”  
_(Pulls Xena to her feet and hugs her.)_  
**Xena:** “Good. ‘Cause now you can have this.”  
_(Xena produces a small blue box containing a ring and places it on Gabrielle’s finger.)_  
**Gabrielle:** _(Laughs, staring down at it:)_ “How long have you had this?”  
**Xena:** “Since the Norselands. _(At Gabrielle’s look:)_ I returned to the forge where I melted down the Rheingold and I made a ring for the one person who makes my life complete. I just never found the right time to ask you.”  
**Gabrielle:** “I don’t know what to say.”  
**Xena:** “Well, I think I’m still waiting for an actual 'yes’?”  
**Gabrielle:** _(Smiles and pulls Xena towards her. Peppering her with kisses after every word:)_ “Yes. Yes. Yes!”  
****

**Storybrooke. Recent Past.**  
_(Standing outside of a large house surrounded by a white picket fence, Ella and Henry are as happy as can be.)_  
**Ella:** “I don’t believe it. This is incredible!”  
**Emma:** “So you like it?”  
**Ella:** “Like it? We love it!”  
**Henry:** “Yeah, Moms this is… I’m blown away. Thank you so much.”  
**Ella:** “Yes, thank you!”  
_(Ella hugs Emma while Henry embraces Regina.)_

**Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “Well it wasn’t just us. You also have your grandparents to thank.”  
**Emma:** “Both sets.”  
**Henry:** “Really?”  
**Regina:** “Oh yeah, when we told Rumple about buying the house, he insisted on paying for it himself.”  
**Emma:** “Then my Mom and Dad chimed in and offered to pay half and then…”  
**Regina:** “Then I said if anyone is buying our son a house, it’s us.”  
**Ella:** “This is amazing. You’ll all be welcome anytime.”  
**Emma:** “Woah, careful there, Ella. You don’t want to go throwing invitations like that within earshot of my Mom.”  
**Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “Seriously.”  
**Henry:** “So, I guess all that’s left to do is to start packing?”  
**Regina:** “Nope. Already taken care of.”  
**Emma:** “We uh, took the liberty of magicking all your stuff here ready for you.”  
**Regina:** “Plus a few extras.”  
**Ella:** “Really? Do… Do you think I could just-”  
**Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “Go on in and check it out.”  
**Ella:** _(Hugs her again:)_ “Thank you!”  
_(Ella runs up the steps and into the house, screaming at the sight of all the new furniture inside.)  
_**Henry:** “Well I guess Ella approves. Guys, I don’t know how I can ever thank-”  
**Regina:** “Go and join your wife, Henry. She’s waiting for you.”  
_(Henry nods and wraps his arms around both Emma and Regina, giving them a big squeeze.)_  
**Henry:** “I love you both so very much.”  
**Emma:** “We know. We love you too. _(They part:)_ Now go on inside before you make your Mom cry.”  
_(Henry smiles as he catches Emma wipe a tear from her eye. Climbing the steps to his new home, he waves to both of them before heading inside.)  
_**Regina:** “Do you think we should have told them about the housewarming party tomorrow?”  
**Emma:** “Nah, they seem to like surprises.”  
**Regina:** _(Chuckles:)_ “And they call me evil.” _  
_****

**Swan-Mills House.  
**_(Arriving home after the short walk between the two houses, Emma and Regina close the door and smile at each other.)  
_**Regina:** “So, what do you want to do now?”  
**Emma:** _(Excitedly:)_ “Oh, I think you know exactly what I want to do.”  
_(Emma starts removing her jacket and unbuttoning her jeans. Regina crosses her arms and lifts her top over her head and slides down her own jeans as both women continue stripping right there in the hallway.)_  
****

**A Short Time Later.  
** _(Now wearing a bikini, sunglasses and the largest sun hat she could find, Emma sips from her wine glass while floating along their newly created swimming pool. Watching Maria as she splashes in the water safely held within her mother’s arms, Emma shares a smile with Regina who has never looked so happy.)_

**Dun Broch.**  
_(All the clans have gathered to witness the joining of their Queen, Merida, to her love, Anastasia. Standing on the dais together, Merida’s hand grips the hilt of the ceremonial sword while Anastasia places her hand on top.)_  
**Merida:** _(Looking out at the sea of people:)_ “Are you sure you want to do this? It won’t be like ruling Wonderland.”  
**Anastasia:** “Promise?”  
_(Anastasia grins and tightens her grip on Merida’s hand. Returning the smile, Merida then nods to Geoffrey of Monmouth to begin the ceremony. Watching among the crowd, Mulan and Ruby stand with their hands clasped together, mirroring the two Queens onstage.)_  
****

**After Party.**  
_(With the exchanging of vows and much cheering and applause from the clans at the sight of Merida and Anastasia’s kiss, celebrations continue in the grand hall. While the newlyweds remain seated on the dais, entertainers of all kinds perform for them, much to the delight of the rowdy crowd of clansmen. Then, as Mulan and the Dragon share a father daughter dance, Ruby winds her way through the mass of humanity and bumps into Drizella and Doctor Whale.)_  
**Ruby:** “Hey guys, enjoying the party?”  
**Drizella:** “A room full of hairy, half-dressed warriors? What’s not to like. _(Ruby chuckles:)_ I believe you know my date?”  
**Ruby:** “Yeah, very well. How's it going, Victor?”  
**Dr. Whale:** “I’m good, Ruby. Yourself?”  
**Ruby:** “Great! I didn’t realise you two were an item?”  
**Drizella:** “Well, since Ella’s bagged herself a prince and Ana’s found her Queen, I thought I’d get myself a rich doctor.”  
**Dr. Whale:** “Er… about that. I don’t know how much you think an ER doctor actually makes but-”  
**Drizella:** “Shh, darling. We’ll talk about your career advancement later.”  
**Ruby:** “Still working your magic as a consultant I see?”  
**Drizella:** “It’s more of a side job at the moment, but yeah, you bet I am.”

_(Also present at the joining ceremony are Will and Tiana, who also sits down to talk with the Reporter.)_  
**Tiana:** “I’m happy that Anastasia finally found her place in the world. I’ve been struggling with that myself lately so I know how it feels.”  
**Reporter:** “Do you believe this union will help forge a stronger bond between Wonderland and Dun Broch?”  
**Tiana:** “I don’t see how it couldn’t. _(Chuckles:)_ But mostly I’m just pleased that Anastasia won’t be sniffing around my throne anymore.”  
****

**Storybrooke. Mayor’s Office.**  
_(The new Mayor sits behind the desk of her redecorated office.)  
_**Emma:** _(Enters:)_ “I like what you’ve done with the place. _(Approaches, noticing the name plate on the desk:)_ So, I see you’ve chosen a new name. Lena, huh?”  
**Lena:** _(Nods:)_ “One that reflects my life’s new path. It means to be generous and kind.”  
**Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “I like it. You wanted to see me?”  
**Lena:** “Oh, yes. Sorry, I forgot that my secretary was out for the day.”  
**Emma:** “Secretary? Already expanding the budget I see.”  
**Lena:** “A secretary allows me to run this office more efficiently. They schedule appointments and make sure my time is not wasted on trivial matters.”  
**Emma:** “You know, Regina always kept an open door policy.”  
**Lena:** “Yes, and that’s probably why she never got any work done. _(Emma bites back her reply:)_ There will be a lot of changes to how my predecessor did things coming in future. How’s her speech coming along by the way?”  
**Emma:** “Er… yeah, Regina’s got it covered.”  
**Lena:** “And you?”  
**Emma:** _(Smiles:)_ “Oh I’ve always got her covered.”  
**Lena:** “I see. _(She opens a drawer and pulls out a photo frame:)_ I found this and thought Regina may like it back? _(Emma takes the frame and looks down at the photograph. It is a picture of Regina along with Maleficent, Ursula and Cruella:)_ They look like a fun group.”  
**Emma:** “The Queens of Darkness. You have no idea. Thanks, Madam Mayor.”  
**Lena:** _(Winces:)_ “You know, usually that would be my preferred title, but coming from you it just sounds a little…”  
**Emma:** “Wrong? Yeah, it’s really sort of a thing between Regina and I.”  
**Lena:** “Mmhmm. Lena’s fine. _(Emma nods and starts to leave:)_ Oh and Emma? _(Emma stops:)_ I recently spoke with Sheriff Lily and she told me that you and Regina have been cited on several occasions for instances of public lewdness. _(Emma raises her eyebrow:)_ As Mayor, I’m hereby notifying you that such things will not be tolerated.”  
**Emma:** “Is that right?”  
**Lena:** “Yes. _(They stare at each other for a long moment, until Lena drops her gaze:)_ At the very least, my office is now off limits. Is that understood?”  
**Emma:** _(Smirks:)_ “Don’t worry, Lena. Regina and I held a private farewell party in here the night before you were sworn in. _(Leans over the desk towards her:)_ The things we did to each other… well, let’s just say you were right to redecorate.” _(With that, Emma smirks, turns and walks out of the office, leaving the new Mayor to stare after her, indecent images flashing in her mind’s eye.)_

**Speaking of the New Mayor…**  
_(The Reporter talks with a selection of Storybrooke residents to gauge their reactions on Lena’s election.)_  
**Hook:** “Hey, was I wild about her part in kidnapping my wife and daughter? Of course not. Then I realised that Lena is looking to turn her life around and leave all of the darkness behind her. The fact she no longer has magic goes a long way to making me feel comfortable that she’s our new mayor. Having said that, in a place where even the Dark One can be redeemed, anyone can.”  
**Ashley:** “Lena seems great to me! She just hired me as the town’s child care expert and has pledged extra funding for the Daycare Centre. So yeah, she’s aces in my book.”  
**Leroy:** “Well I haven’t been kicked out of her office yet so that makes Lena ten times better than our old mayor already.”  
**Reporter:** “Have you had meetings with the mayor then?”  
**Leroy:** “Ah, no. I haven’t been able to get past her secretary yet. But I’m wearing her down. _(Leans in, whispers:)_ I think she has a thing for me.” _(Winks.)_  
**Guinevere:** “I think Lena’s doing a great job. We had brunch just yesterday and she has so many ideas for improving Storybrooke. I’m just so happy that she’s found her purpose in the world.”  
**Reporter:** “And how do you feel about Lena’s path towards redemption. In the past you’ve been reticent to believe that anyone can truly change their ways.”  
**Blue Fairy:** “Well that’s just fake news. I never said that people can’t be redeemed, it’s just that they so seldom are.”  
**Reporter:** “Yet as you find yourself living amongst heroes and villains alike, perhaps it was judgemental attitudes like yours that prevented such peace to begin with?”  
**Blue Fairy:** “I don’t have to sit here and take this. I’m not the bad guy here!”  
**Zelena:** “Do I believe Lena can turn her life around and be a force for good in the world? Absolutely. And I would like the record to show that it was all down to me.”  
**Reporter:** “Excuse me?”  
**Zelena:** _(Smiles:)_ “That’s right, I’m the hero of this story, and don’t let anyone forget it.”

**Reporter:** “What are your thoughts on Lena’s choice to give up her magic. Granted it was a life or death decision, but as someone who possesses magic yourself, can you imagine how hard that would have been for her?”  
**Elsa:** “I don’t have to imagine. I was faced with that very choice myself. Back then it wasn’t the right decision for me, and thankfully it wasn’t the right decision for Emma either. Magic is a part of who I am but it’s not all that I am. Although I haven’t spoken to her myself about it, I imagine Lena will be missing her powers, but what she will gain from that loss, only time will tell.”  
**Rumplestiltskin:** “Giving up magic took a lot of getting used to, yet I found I had something much more valuable in my life. Love. Being part of something bigger than yourself is wonderful. With Belle and Gideon and my extended family around me, I feel truly blessed.”  
**Reporter:** “Do you believe Lena will be able to sustain her new path?”  
**Guinevere:** _(Grins:)_ “I take it you’ve not met Lena yet?”  
**Reporter:** “No, actually today will be my first time speaking with her.”  
**Guinevere:** “Well trust me, Lena is the most determined person I have ever known. Once she sets her mind on something, she won’t let anyone distract her from her goal. _(Laughs:)_ Yes, I believe Lena’s going to be just fine.”  
****

**Storybrooke. Mayor’s Office. Reception.**  
_(Sat behind her modest desk in the lobby, Drizella diverts phone calls while filing her nails.)_  
**Drizella:** “Mayor’s office. Please hold. Mayor’s Office. Hold please. Mayor’s office. Yeah, hold it. _(Sighs and turns her attention to the Reporter who’s been waiting patiently:)_ Who are you again?”  
**Reporter:** “I’m here to see the Mayor for her interview. I have an appointment?”  
**Drizella:** _(Drops her head and scans the appointment sheet:)_ “Ah yes. I’m sorry, I didn’t get your name when you made the appointment, only that you were from the Daily Mirror.”  
**Reporter:** _(Smiles brightly:)_ “It’s Kara. Kara Danvers.”  
**Drizella:** _(Writes this down:)_ “I see. Well the Mayor is ready to see you now.”  
**Kara:** “Thank you.”  
**Drizella:** “Hey, we haven’t had the chance to have an interview together yet.”  
**Kara:** “No, we haven’t.”  
_(Kara smiles and heads into the office.)_  
**Drizella:** “Rude. _(The phone rings again:)_ Mayor’s office, what do you want?!”  
****

**Mayor’s Office.  
**_(Walking into the office, Kara extends her hand.)  
_**Kara:** “Madam Mayor. I’m Kara Danvers from the Daily Mirror.”  
**Lena:** _(Stands:)_ “Lena, please. _(Shakes Kara’s hand:)_ It’s good to see you, Ms. Danvers.”  
**Kara:** “Well, if I’m calling you Lena…”  
**Lena:** “Kara it is. Um, if you have a parking ticket, I can have it validated for you.”  
**Kara:** “Oh, no, no, no. That’s fine, I flew here. On… on a bus.”  
**Lena:** _(Gives her a small smile as they take their seats:)_ “Well, parking meters are just one of the many necessary evils I’ve introduced to Storybrooke.”  
**Kara:** “Not a popular decision according to our readers.”  
**Lena:** “Unfortunately the money has to come from somewhere and unlike my predecessor, I didn’t cast a curse that bestowed untold riches upon me. I’m just a woman trying to make a name for herself outside of her family. Can you understand that?”  
**Kara:** _(Nods:)_ “Yeah.”  
**Lena:** “I’m here for a fresh start. I asked the people of Storybrooke for a chance to have one and they rewarded me by making me their mayor. I won’t forget that kindness and I will do everything in my power to make sure that Storybrooke remains a place where everyone is welcome, no matter their past.”  
_(Kara stares at Lena for a long moment before catching herself.)  
_**Kara:** “Uh… T-Those flowers are beautiful.”  
**Lena:** “They’re called plumerias. They’re pretty rare.”  
**Kara:** “They remind me of my mother.”  
**Lena:** “Was your mother a writer, too?”  
**Kara:** “No, she was, um, I guess, sort of a lawyer.”  
**Lena:** “Well, from what I’ve read, you have a natural gift with words.”  
**Kara:** “Thank you.”  
**Lena:** “My pleasure.”  
**Drizella:** _(Enters:)_ “Okay, Ms. Danvers, your five minutes are up. The Mayor has a busy schedule to keep.”  
**Kara:** “Oh, well…”  
**Lena:** “Drizella, will you make a note that Kara Danvers is to be shown  
in right away whenever possible?”  
**Drizella:** “Yes, Madam Mayor.”  
**Kara:** “Really? _(Lena nods:)_ Thank you.”  
**Lena:** “Not at all. Somehow I know you’ll be there for me when the time comes. _(Kara nods and leaves the room. When the doors close, Lena bites her lip in an attempt to stop the wide smile that threatens to spread across her face. Giving in, Lena smiles and buzzes the intercom:)_ Drizella? Get me Moe French on the phone, I need to make an order for twelve dozen plumerias to be sent to the offices of the Daily Mirror.”  
**Drizella:** “Yes, Madam Mayor.”

**Enchanted Forest.**  
_(The members of the United Realms have gathered to witness the coronation of Emma and Regina. As last minute preparations are taking place, several people take the opportunity to speak with Kara about the ceremony.)_  
**Belle:** “Rumple and I missed Emma and Regina’s wedding when we left for our trip around the realms, but there’s no way we’d miss this.”  
**Ella:** “I am so excited for them. I know it’s not exactly the retirement they were both hoping for, but as Queens of the United Realms, they will be able to see and enjoy everything the Realms of Story have to offer.”  
**Henry:** “It just makes sense, you know? Not only are my moms the most powerful magical force the world has ever known, but this will give them the chance to hear from everyone they meet just how beloved they are.”  
****

**The Coronation.**  
_(Emma and Regina stand before David and Snow.)_  
**Snow White:** “Ever since the realms have been united, new alliances have been forged as well as new evils uncovered. That is why we need someone to lead us, and the people of the United Realms are delighted to have it be you, Emma and Regina. _(David and Snow crown both Emma and Regina at the same time:)_ Long may they reign!” _(The room erupts into cheering and applause.)_

_(Emma and Regina turn to each other.)  
_**Emma:** “Well, I guess this is it.”  
**Regina:** “Yeah. You wanna know a secret?”  
**Emma:** “What?”  
**Regina:** “I never did write a speech.”  
**Emma:** “So what are we gonna do?”  
**Regina:** “Just like we always do, stand together and face things, head on.”  
**Emma:** “Okay…”  
_(Taking each other’s hand, Emma and Regina turn to face the gathered crowd who await the first words of their new Queens with rapt attention.)  
_**Regina:** “To everyone here today, I want you to know that this isn’t an ending. Because with an ending, your story is done. And everyone here well, your stories are far from over.”  
**Emma:** “Perhaps we should call this a second chance.”  
**Regina:** _(Nods:)_ “I like that. I thought my story came to an end a long time ago, and then new people came into my life. People who gave me a second chance. I can’t wait to see what’s store for me next. Well, for everyone.”  
**Emma:** “There will be more adventures. More love. More family.”  
**Regina:** “And yes, there will be more loss because that’s just a part of life.”  
**Emma:** “But in the end, we will get past it all.”  
**Regina & Emma: **“With hope.”  
_(Regina looks back at Snow White who winks at her. The crowd bursts into applause again and Regina turns to Emma who is beaming at her.)_  
**Emma:** “Did we just give our very own ‘hope speech’?”  
**Regina:** “Why yes, I believe we did.”  
_(They lean in and kiss each other while the continued cheering of everyone present echoes throughout the room, carrying across the Enchanted Forest and beyond.)_

**Storybrooke. Swan-Mills House. Several Years Later.  
**_(While Maria sits on her lap, Emma reads from the storybook.)_  
**Emma:** “The two Queens loved each other very much. And, together, with their friends and family, they filled the realms with wonder, magic and love once again.”  
**Maria:** “Is it true, Mommy? The story?”  
**Emma:** “Every last word.”  
**Maria:** “But the things that happened, they’re impossible.”  
**Regina:** “Don’t you know? _(Emma and Maria both look up to see Regina approaching:)_ Anything’s possible. But only if you believe.”  
**Maria:** “Mommy!”  
_(Maria jumps down from Emma’s lap and runs over to hug Regina. Almost getting bowled over by her daughter, Regina laughs and strokes Maria’s hair. Standing, Emma shares a loving smile with Regina then closes the storybook and puts it aside before walking over to join her family.)  
_

##  _The End._


End file.
